Infatuation
by FeathersEverywhere
Summary: My first Fanfic. Edward and Bella both work at Cullen & Sons Advertising. Edward has had this infatuation with Bella since she started working for Edward's father, Carlisle. What will happen when Bella works on one of Edwards projects.
1. Celebrate

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own nothing. Thanks for reading, let me know if I should continue on with this story. **

"_Ungh, oh GOD….YES, EDWARD!" she moans. She's so fucking beautiful riding me like she's a fucking cowgirl. YeeHaw baby, YeeHaw!!! I sit up, grab her around the waist and take one of her pert nipples in my mouth. I start sucking, licking and nibbling on it while my hand is giving attention to the other breast. Wouldn't want anyone to feel left out._

"_Oh Bella, you're so tight baby. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last." and she starts clenching around me, screaming my name so loud I'm sure everyone in the next county heard her. She puts her head on my shoulder and places hot open mouthed kisses there. The clenching and kisses are my undoing and I spill inside her. "Belllllllllaaaaaa…..fuuuuucckkkkk" The most intense orgasm I have ever had, and that's saying something._

Fuck, not another one. I swear I need to stop this infatuation with Bella Swan. She works for my dad and therefore she is hands off, but damn I just want to be hands on as well as other parts. I quickly get up and take a shower to get ready for work. I strip my sheet, because they obviously need to be cleaned after my dream, AGAIN. I swear to God that I haven't had wet dreams this much since I was a horny teenager. I'm 25 years old, you would think that this type of thing wouldn't happen anymore.

I arrive at work at Cullen & Sons exactly at 7:30 and headed off to my office. I work with my dad, and brothers Emmett and Jasper in advertising. We are one of the biggest and most well respected firms in Seattle. I notice that my assistant, Jessica, is already here, but not at her desk. She's probably flirting with our resident douche bag in accounting, Mike Newton. That jackass comes in early every fucking day. You may wonder why I hate Mike so much, seeing as he takes Jessica's advances away from me, but the guy seriously eye fucks my girl every chance he gets. Bella, oh how I wish she were my girl, but that's never going to happen while she's working here, my father just wouldn't hear of it.

I start getting my desk organized to begin my day when there is a knock on my door. "Come in." I reply somewhat distracted and in walks Jessica with my coffee and my schedule on hand.

"Morning Mr. Cullen, how are things going for you this morning?" she says somewhat flirtatiously.

"Morning Jessica. Just fine thanks, you?"

"Things are good, really good actually." She replies, obviously looking for me to be interested so she can elaborate, but I've come to learn that the more I engage in this friendly discussion the more she thinks there is to our relationship, which is strictly professional I can assure you.

"Glad to hear it. So Jessica, what's my day look like today?" I ask her as she takes a seat in one of the chairs across from me. Jessica starts telling me about my day ahead relatively quickly since I have a meeting in a few minutes. Once she's done she walks out of my office and back to her desk. I have to get going to quickly gather everything I need and head out to the conference room. I am in charge of a few new projects, the one for today's meeting will give us a ton of good press if we get it right. It's with Black Automotive and they are huge in world of car parts. They are expanding rather quickly and are looking for a great ad campaign to bring in more business. Their CEO is who I have a meeting with, Jacob Black, he's young for a CEO, but very charismatic and funny as hell. I am pretty sure we have this account in the bag. I walk in the conference room and everyone is here and ready to go. "Jacob, it's so nice to see you again. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us today. I think you'll like what we have prepared for you." I make my way over to him and he stands up to shake my hand while saying, "Edward, nice to see you too man. It's been a while. I'm sure I'll love whatever you guys have come up with. You're always on top of your game."

After 2 hours the meeting is finally over signed contracts in hand. Jacob loved our campaign and is itching to get started.

I make my way over to my dad's office to give him the good news when I see Bella. She looks fucking incredible. Her dress isn't overtly sexy by any means, but Bella can look amazing in a burlap sack, of this I am sure. She's wearing a black dress with half sleeves, the neckline sits right under her collarbone (ugh, that collarbone, I really just want to suck on it), the length stops right above the knee and there is a skinny belt to accentuate her tiny waist. "Hello Bella, is my dad in?" I say trying not to ogle her.

"Oh, hey Edward. He's available at the moment, but he's only got about 5 minutes before his next meeting. Go on in."

"Thanks Bella." I say as I'm walking into my dad's office.

As soon as I walk in my dad is looking at me expectantly. He knew I had the meeting with Jacob and was waiting to hear how it went. "Well, how did it go?"

"What, no good afternoon Edward? Maybe mom should have included you on our lessons on proper etiquette." I said with a smirk.

He got a smile on his face and then said, "Can it! I have better manners then you and your brothers combined and you know it." I just laughed at him and told him how the meeting went. True to Bella's word he did only have 5 minutes and I was soon on my way out the door. I stopped by Bella's desk and she was on the phone talking about going to some club. She looked up at me and I gave her a small wave and a smile on my way back to my office. The rest of my day was spent working on some other accounts until I was interrupted by Emmett's booming voice coming into my office.

"Hey there bro. Heard you landed the Black account, congrats. I say we go out and celebrate tonight. Whaddya say?" he asks excitedly. Ah yes Emmett, always up for a party. I swear the man will use any excuse to go party. Once when we were in high school he convinced us to throw a party when our parents were out of time because he quote, "Got Chelsea Deigo to smile at him" granted the girl was hot and didn't give any high school boy the time of day, but seriously, a girl smiles at him and he throws a party to celebrate. It actually ended up working out for him though because Chelsea showed up and they got together and went out for 2 years after that. Lucky bastard.

"Um, I don't know Em, I'm pretty beat. I just want to go home, take a shower and veg in front of the TV with a beer." I told him. The truth was I didn't really feel like going out and getting eye fucked and groped by drunken girls tonight. With my dreams of Bella getting more and more erotic I sort of feel like I would be cheating on her. I know, I'm a pussy and I'm not even getting any.

"Dude, that's fucking lame. Come on. I'll get Jazz to drive and you can get some beers at the club. It'll be fun. We'll go to this new place that just opened up on Yesler. It's supposed to be awesome. If you get too tired we'll call you a cab and you can head home, alright you pansy ass?" Truth be told I could probably use a night out with my brothers, but I'm not giving in to him that easily.

"Em, seriously I have beer at home and just want to sit on the couch and watch Big Bang Theory tonight. Leonard and Penny are supposed to finally get together tonight. " At this point he's looking at me like I've grown 2 heads and I am trying hard as I can to not crack up at him.

"Eddie, WHAT THE HELL!!! You want to watch some stupid show about a bunch of geeks instead of going out with us and dancing with some hot chick that could take your skin boat to tuna town."

"Emmett, that's disgusting. I don't know how you manage to get women with lines like that." He just stood there giving me a look that says _You're fucking going, I'm not backing down_. "Fine I'll go with you. What time are we going?" I have to laugh because who knows where he picks this shit up. I'm pretty sure he's got some webpage bookmarked to look up euphemisms for sex.

"Yeah, awesome. Okay, we'll pick you up at 9. Be ready to go." He turned and walked out the door muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch, no doubt about my desire to watch Big Bang Theory. That show is hilarious though, I'm going to have to DVR it when I get home.

I finally get home at 7:00 and order some Thai for delivery before hopping in the shower. My mind immediately wanders to Bella. I kind of wish I hung around her desk a little longer to find out more information on this club she was going to, but what if she was making plans to go on a date with some guy? Fuck, that would be just my luck. Now I am hoping we aren't going to the same place because I really don't need to see the object of my infatuation rubbing all over some other guy.

My dinner finally arrives and I sit down on the couch and watch a little TV and have a beer before Jasper and Emmett get here. With the thoughts of Bella possibly going out on a date I need something to calm my nerves so I drain my first beer and grab another one. By the time Jasper and Emmett arrive I've already downed 3 beers and I'm feeling pretty good. All thoughts of Bella on a date are gone and I'm ready to have a good time.

We get to the club at 9:30 and of course Emmett being Emmett we get right in without waiting in the line that's stretched around the building. We head up to the bar, grab our drinks and find a table where we can watch what's going on.

"So Edward, Emmett tells me you landed the Black account today?" Jasper asks while I am taking a sip of my drink. I just nod in confirmation. "That's really awesome man, it should be great for the company with all the publicity it's going to bring in, not to mention the praise for you."

"Yeah, thanks. Jacob's really a good guy, I think this will be a really great campaign. I just need to assemble a team to get started right away. He wants to see some ideas in 2 weeks. It's going to mean a lot more hours at the office for me until then, but I am confident we can pull it off."

"Hey if you need someone on your team I'd be happy to help you out. Oh you know who else would be good, dad's assistant. She has some really good ideas. I've talked to her a few times and she's really smart. I know dad's been wanting to get her on a campaign for a while, this one might be perfect for her." Says Jasper with a big smile on his face. Figures he'd bring up Bella. He's the only one that knows about my feelings for her, which he has told me countless times to act on, our father be damned. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" he says. Yeah, right! He acts like I just want to fuck her, but in reality I think Bella and I could be really great together.

"Yeah Jazz, I would love for you to be on the team and maybe I'll talk to dad about his assistant tomorrow to get his take on the idea. I'm not sure how well he'll do without her for 2 weeks though." I'm glaring at him at this point for even bringing it up.

Emmett gets up to go grab us some more beers leaving Jasper and I alone to talk some more. He hates talking about work when we're out, something about putting him in the wrong mindset. He wants to focus on the ladies. He comes back a few minutes later with a big shit eating grin on his face.

"What's the look for Em? You look like you just got to third base with a Victoria's Secret model." I ask as he puts down our beers.

"Pretty close actually. I met a girl at the bar and damn she's hot. She's here with her two girlfriends. They went to go dance, she said something about getting in her sexy time with her girls. I'm going to go find her, come on." We take a pull from our beers and get up to follow Emmett to the "sexy time" girls. We're making our way through the throng of people and Emmett stops pointing the girls out to us. There is a blond, with hair down to the small of her back, blue eyes, in a bright pink skin tight dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, her shoes are black with a huge strap and a buckle around the ankle. There is also a shorter girl, very petite, she can't be more than 5 feet tall and weigh more than 100 pounds. She's got spiked black hair and a black dress with a deep v neck that goes down almost to her belly button. There is a beaded band under the breast and it goes to mid-thigh. I looked over at Jasper and he was just staring at her and I think I may have seen a little drool escape. The last girl had her back to us, but she had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back in loose curls. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that hit her mid thigh with these dark grey heels with buckles all the way up to her ankle.

The blonde and black haired girl were grinding on each other to the beat while the other one danced around them. A small group of guys made their way over to them but the girls just shooed them away, apparently not in the mood to dance with them. The song changed to a slower song and suddenly the girl with the brown hair turned around and I just about lost my balance. It was Bella and she was gorgeous. Her dress just accentuated her curves and made her all that more appealing to me. She noticed me and started to make her way over.

"Edward, hey. What are you doing here?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Was she happy to see me?

"Well I came with Emmett and Jasper to celebrate landing the Black account. What are you doing here?" she was about to answer when someone pushed her and she lost her balance falling right into my arms. I grabbed her by the waist to steady her. I couldn't help but notice how good she smelled. Like strawberries and some flower that I couldn't place. I took a step back to make sure she was okay and she had the most beautiful blush on her face.

"Sorry about that, I am probably the clumsiest person you'll ever meet." She said shyly.

"Bella, someone pushed you, that wasn't being clumsy, but if you're as clumsy as you say you are maybe I should make sure to be around more so I can catch you." Shit, did that really just come out of mouth? The alcohol must be impairing my judgment already. Luckily for me she didn't seem put off by what I said, in fact she just got a huge smile on her face.

"Maybe that wouldn't be…" she was abruptly cut off by one of her friends coming to find her.

"Bella, oh my god, are you okay? I saw what happened. Rose went to go find the idiot who pushed you and give him a good tongue lashing. Who's this tall, dark and handsome piece of man?" the spiky haired girl asked at about a mile a minute.

"Yes Alice I am fine. Rose doesn't need to be doing that, it was just an accident. Alice, this is Edward Cullen, we work together. Edward, this is one of my best friends Alice Brandon." Alice was looking between me and Bella with wide eyes trying to figure something out, what I wasn't sure.

She finally offered me a handshake and said, "Edward, nice to meet you finally. I've heard A LOT about you and let me just say that none of it does you justice." I looked at Bella with a confused expression I am sure and again she was blushing, but glaring daggers at Alice.

"Nice to meet you as well Alice." I replied.

"So Edward, are you flying solo tonight, surely a handsome guy such as yourself has a girlfriend."

"Um, actually, no I'm here with my brothers." I look over my shoulder to my brothers and Emmett is dancing, or grinding on the dance floor, with their blond friend, and Jasper is standing directly behind me with his mouth agape just staring at Alice. I gesture towards my brothers, "The big guy dancing with your friend is Emmett and this tool behind me is Jasper."

At the mention of his name Jasper comes out of his daze to shake Alice's hand and then they were both gone so that I'm standing there alone with Bella. "So, do you want to dance Bella?" I ask as I offer her my hand.

"Well, I was actually on my way over to the bar to grab a drink when I saw you, I'm very thirsty." She said suggestively. Is it me or is she flirting with me a little? I decide that a drink sounds good and head over to the bar with her. She orders a lemon drop martini, I order another beer and of course being the gentleman that my mother raised me as I paid for both of our drinks. Bella thanks me for the drink as well as telling me that she was going to pay for them both before I so stealth-like handed the bartender my credit card. I just chuckled at her and began to think of all the things I would buy for her if she were mine.

As the evening wore on we just sat and talked, mostly about work and I mentioned Jaspers idea of her working on the Black account. She got so excited by the prospect that she insisted that I call Carlisle immediately, but I managed to somehow convince her to wait to talk to him until we got in the office seeing as it was already well past 1 in the morning. Jasper and Alice finally made their way back to our table, holding hands and looking like they had been making out all night long. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie appeared hand in hand as well, looking only slightly more put together then Alice and Jasper. We said our goodbyes to the girls shortly after, my brothers each exchanging numbers with the girls.

"Edward, let me see your phone for a sec." said Bella, while her friends were saying their goodbyes to my brothers. I was a little confused as to why she wanted my phone, but handed it over anyway. I doubt there is anything that she would ask for that I wouldn't willingly hand over to her and that includes me beloved Aston Martin. Bella typed something into my phone and gave it right back to me. Before I even had a chance to look at it she put her hand on my shoulder and reached up on her tip toes to whisper, "Use it wisely" in my ear, the placed a small peck on my cheek. The look of shock on my face had to have been apparent to everyone around, but I couldn't help it, the girl that I have been infatuated with for the past 3 months just kissed my cheek and has been flirting with me all night. Once I was broken out of my shocked state by a slap on the shoulder by Jasper the girls had already left.

"So, Edward, did you have a good night?" asked Jasper with a knowing smirk.

"Why, yes, yes I did, how about you Jazz?" He just nodded at me and we were on our way back home. On the ride home none of us talked, it seems we were all thinking about what had happened tonight. I knew one thing for sure, I was going to have to change my sheets again in the morning.


	2. Let's get it started

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I own nothing. **

_I just can't keep my hands off her. I move my hands slowly down her sides as she's grinding away, just grazing the sides of her perfect breasts. Suddenly Bella turns in my arms and places hot kisses from my collarbone all the way up to my ear and follows the same path back down. I can't keep the groan from escaping from deep within my chest. "Bella, you need to stop baby, or I am going to take you right here in the middle of this very crowded club."_

_She shifts her gaze to meet my eyes and moves her little hands to play with the buttons on my shirt and hums in contentment. "Why Mr. Cullen I think that is the best idea I've heard all night." she says with a smirk. I fucking love it when she calls me that. She wants to play, well game on. _

_I quickly press my lips to hers and trace her bottom lip with my tongue. She parts her mouth and I dive right in deepening the kiss as I move us to the back of the club. I push her firmly against the wall and start unzipping her dress, she whimpers and starts kissing me enthusiastically and moving her hand to the straining buttons on my jeans I pull her hands away and break our kiss to whisper in her ear. "Baby, let's take this to my place." Without waiting for an answer I grab her hand and head for the door to catch a cab. Once inside the cab Bella is all over me, kissing my neck and her hands are back to the buttons on my jeans trying to get my fly open. "Mmmmm, Edward, you're so hard for me, let me take care of you." She whispers in my ear and somehow my jeans are already around my thighs and my cock is in her hot little hand. All thoughts of where we are and why I shouldn't be letting this happen right now are forgotten. My head falls back and I let out a low moan from the friction she's causing. All of a sudden I am engulfed in wet warmth and I look down to find Bella's head bobbing up and down on my shaft. "Baby….ugh….that…feels…ugh….sooooo good. Don't stop." She just hums, causing the most delicious vibrations around my already sensitive cock. On her way up her suction gets tighter and she swirls her tongue around the head then plunges back down going all the way to the back of her throat and I feel myself right on the edge. "Bella………oh God….." beep, beep, beep, beep. What the fuck is that?_

I'm startled awake from yet another erotic dream about Bella by my alarm clock and I look down at my lap which seems to be sticky and wet. Sure enough I had another fucking wet dream. I swear I just need to start jerking off in the shower before bed, maybe that will help alleviate some pressure so this stops happening. After stripping the sheets and tossing them into the washing machine I go hop in the shower. After thoroughly cleaning every part of my body I get out of the shower and get ready for my day. I slip into my suit and make my way over to Le-Fournil to pick up some coffee for my brothers, father, Bella and myself as well as a few Almond Brioce Croissants. This place is my dad's favorite and I am going to need all the help I can get to get him to agree to let Bella work with me on the Black campaign for the next 2 weeks.

I finally make it to the office, coffee and pastries in hand, right on time. First I stop by Emmett's office to drop off his breakfast and find him on the phone. He sees me at the door, waves me in and puts up his index finger to signal he'll just be a minute and I should wait. I set down the coffee and croissant and take a seat to wait for him to finish his call. I get to thinking about last night at the club and Bella whispering that I should, and I quote "Use it wisely" while I wait for him to finish his call. Bella had programmed her cell and home numbers into my cell phone under "Edward's Eye Candy". Does she know I have been lusting after her for the past 3 months? I didn't think I was being that obvious, but she is rather perceptive. She did say to use the numbers wisely, but what the fuck am I supposed to take from that? She was clearly drunk last night, maybe she just gets friendly when she's drunk, maybe she does that to all the men that show her attention when she's intoxicated. I decide right then not to mention the fact that she was flirting with me at the bar and gave me her number unless she does. The last thing I want to do is embarrass her.

"Ok….yeah, I had a really good time last night too….mmmm….right, well I have Edward in my office so I gotta get going….okay, see you tonight Rose, bye." With that Emmett hangs up, grabs his coffee and takes a big sip. "Thanks for the coffee and almond thing bro, you're a lifesaver. I didn't get a chance to grab breakfast or coffee yet this morning and I'm so fucking hung over."

"No problem Em. Just figured I'd grab some for you guys since I was getting some for Dad anyway." I reply.

"Trying to butter him up with his favorite pastry and coffee, huh? What's going on Edward?" He says with a mouthful of croissant.

"Seriously Em, could you not talk with your mouth full? And yes, I am trying to butter him up. I am going to talk to him today about letting Bella be on my team for the Black account for the next 2 weeks. I need all the help I can get."

"I get it, you want her working _under_ you so you can tap that fine ass of hers into shape to climb your ladder." He says while wiggling his eyebrows. Shit, if Jazz told him about my infatuation with Bella I am going to have to string him up by the balls. I don't bother asking him what he knows seeing as Emmett has a tendency to make everything sexual whether it be Grandma panties or a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Steering the subject off of Bella and her fine ass I decide to ask about the phone call he was just on with Rosalie.

"Oh, yeah, last night was incredible man. I've never met such a ball buster, but my GOD is that woman every man's wet dream." Well not EVERY man's I think to myself. Thoughts of a certain brunette currently making an appearance in all my dreams lately make me think of that dream last night with Bella and the cab. Her warm mouth all around me. Before I can get to far in my daydream Emmett speaks again. "So I'm taking her out tonight. I'm not sure where to take her though; she's not like any of the other chicks I've dated. I have to up my game here." Emmett says.

I think about it for a second and come up with the perfect place. "Why don't you take her to Serafina's. That place would be perfect for a first date. Nice and romantic, on the water, great food."

Emmett taps his finger to his chin, clearly taking my suggestion into consideration before speaking. "I have the perfect place, Serafina's. I have to call to make reservations so get the hell out of here and get some work done you slacker." I have to roll my eyes at him as I get out of the chair and make my way over to Jasper's office.

After a light discussion about work with Jazz I finally head over to my dad's office to talk to him about the Black campaign. As I approach Bella's desk I stop dead in my tracks because she's bent over getting something out of one of the filing cabinets. She's wearing a black pencil skirt that has ridden up to her mid thigh due to the position she's in. I can see just a sliver of lace a bit higher up her thigh. My breathing becomes erratic as I recall my dream from last night of her grinding that tight ass of hers all over me. I shake the thoughts from my head and walk over to her to give her the coffee I got for her. She still has her back to me when I get to her desk so I clear my throat to make my presence know. She gasps and jumps slightly, turning around with her hands over her heart. I notice the blue top she has on just accentuates the creamy color of her skin. I give her my half smile that has been known to drop a panty or two and place her coffee and pastry on her desk. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's alright Edward, I guess I was just so engrossed in looking for this file that your dad….er…Mr. Cullen wants that I didn't hear you coming. So, what can I do for you this morning?" she asks with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Well I brought you some coffee and I need to talk to my father, if he's available."

Bella looks at the coffee and the croissant I placed on her desk and moans. Of course the sound goes straight to my groin and I have to adjust myself. Thankfully she can't see me because I am hidden by the wall of her desk.

"An Almond Brioce Croissant, Edward. OH MY GOD, these are by far my favorite things." She takes a bite and I can't help the dirty thoughts that run through my mind from the sight of her. Once again I need to shake my head out of my thoughts because I notice that she's talking and I haven't heard a damn word.

"What, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't catch that." I was too busy staring at your mouth.

"I was just saying that he has time to see you. No meetings until after lunch. You can go ahead and go in."

"Thank you Bella." I turn to knock on my dad's door when she calls my name.

"Yeah?" I turn to look at her.

"Thank you for the coffee and croissant. That was very sweet of you to think of me."

"Don't mention it Bella." I'm always thinking of you.

A few minutes later I am sitting in front of my father in his office just talking about a family dinner that my mother insists on having on Saturday when I decide that he's buttered up enough to bring up the topic of the Bella and the Black campaign.

"So, uh, dad. I actually came in here to talk to you about the Black account." He looks at me and gestures for me to continue.

"Well, I need to get a team together because Jacob wants to see some ideas in 2 weeks time. I am going to need at least 5 people on the team to concentrate just on this account so we can give the client something solid. I mentioned this to Jazz last night and he wants in."

"Alright Edward, round up whomever you need. This is a big account and we can't afford to lose it. Give me names by the end of the day so we can redistribute their workload for the next couple of weeks."

"Great." At this point I am just sitting in this chair trying to think of a way to tell him that Bella should be on the team when he looks up at me and starts giving me ideas.

"….oh, and Edward, I have a great idea for an addition to your team. I've been meaning to get her assigned to a campaign, she has some amazing ideas and I think she would be perfect for this project." Oh good, maybe I'm not going to have to bring it up after all. He's just going to suggest her for me.

"Really, who would that be?" Please say Bella, please say Bella.

"I was thinking Jessica." What now? Jessica, as in my freaking assistant who can't keep her eyes from glazing over at the mere mention of a campaign? NO, I don't think so.

"Dad, I don't really think that Jessica would be a good fit. I actually have a better idea. What about Bella? Jasper says you've been wanting to get her onto something, why not this?" He seemingly thinks over the idea for a few minutes before picking up his phone.

"Bella, can you please come into my office for a minute?" Not 30 seconds later there is a knock on the door and Bella enters.

"Bella, please take a seat. There is something I would like to discuss with you." I look at her and she seems a bit concerned. She takes the seat right next to me and gives me a wary glance. "Edward here has suggested that he would like to have you on his team for the next two weeks working on the Black campaign and I actually think it's a great idea. I've been wanting to put you on an account for awhile, because I think you have some really great ideas and I think this would be the perfect opportunity to showcase what you can do. Do you think you would like to work with Edward on this for the next couple of weeks?"

I look at Bella to see the look of utter amazement and excitement of the prospect, and it makes me smile.

"Oh… Mr. Cullen that would be great. I would love to work on the campaign. Thank you so much for the opportunity, I won't let you down." She says while obviously trying to contain herself.

My father looks at me, smiles and turns his attention back to Bella. "I have every confidence in you Bella. Please get together with Edward to figure out the logistics. I'll also need you to call the temp agency to get someone to take over your assistant responsibilities while you are on the project."

My father says he needs to make a few calls, therefore indicating our meeting is over so Bella and I stand up to make our way out of my father's office. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. And thank you again for the opportunity. I really appreciate it."

Once out of my father's office Bella turns to me and leaps into my arms giving me a huge hug. I relish in her warm embrace, but as quickly as it came it was gone. "Thank you so much Edward. I can't even begin t tell you what this means to me. To know that you and your family think I can do this….it's everything to me. Thank you."

"I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job. So listen, I have to get together the other people I want on the team and unfortunately we're going to have to start tonight to come up with some ideas. Is that alright?" I ask, hoping that I am not imposing on plans she had already made, however, we really need to get a jump on this, and we only have two weeks to come up with something to knock Jacob's socks off.

"No, that's completely fine. I was just going to go home and watch The Big Bang Theory episode that I missed last week, but since it's on my TiVo I can watch it anytime." At this point I am just staring at her in shock, because I never thought someone like Bella would like a show like The Big Bang Theory. She notices my shock and says, "What?"

"Um, nothing, I'm just…surprised that you like that show. It's one of my favorites."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me Edward, I am a very complex woman." She says with a smirk and then she winks at me. Jesus, she's flirting with me again. I need to get out of here before my father walks out and catches our exchange. The last thing I need is a lecture on dipping my pen in the company ink.

"Bella" I take a step closer to her and am close enough to whisper, "There's nothing I want more then to get to know you better." And with that I walked away to gather the rest of my team.

A few hours later I had the names of the five people on my team and was in the process of notifying the supervisors of said individuals and of course Carlisle so that their work load could be redistributed while they were helping me out. It was almost time for us to meet in the conference room for our first night to brainstorm some concepts. Jessica knocks on my door just as I finish sending the e-mail that I was working on. "Come in."

"Hey, Mr. Cullen, I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I head out? I already ordered dinner for the team and it should be here within the hour."

"Great, thanks Jess. I don't think I need anything else, have a good night." Jessica is really a pretty good assistant, but she has the potential to do more. If she would pay attention to details instead of gossiping with Emmett's assistant Lauren so much she could become a real asset to the company and move up to becoming more then an assistant. She has passed on a few ideas that have been pretty good, not saying that all of them are good, but maybe 2 out of 5 are pretty well thought out and are usable after a little tweeking on my part. It seems, however that she is more interested in gossiping or flirting with all the males in the office. Her latest victim, Mike, (the douche bag, I've mentioned him) seems to be taken with her. He hasn't been hanging all over Bella lately, which makes me happy. One less asshole to beat the crap out of for leering at her.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I gave the restaurant your cell number, so they'll be calling you when they arrive. Make sure you bring your phone with you into the conference room. And, uh good luck, I'm sure you guys will come up with some great stuff." Jessica says and turns around to pack up for the day.

Heading over to the conference room with everything I need proves to be a bit of a challenge. I'm trying to carry my phone, coffee, pen, notepad and the files, when a couple of the file folders start to slip out of my hand. Quicker then I can blink someone is at my side grabbing the files, notepad and pens so they don't fall. "Thanks" I mutter.

"No problem, you looked like you were a bit overloaded there. You know you could have called me and I would have been more than happy to come over and help you out." I look up to see none other than Lauren and she winks at me. Obviously she'd like to help me out with more than just carrying items to the conference room. To be honest she's not all that hard on the eyes, but her voice is reminiscent of Fran Drescher and the thought of being with her and having to hear her voice in the throes makes me vomit a little in my mouth.

We reach the conference room and there is no-one else in there, so Lauren takes the opportunity to run her fingers from my shoulder to my forearm in an attempt be seductive. It's not working. "Thank you again Lauren for helping me out. I hope you have a nice evening." I start to pull out a chair to take a seat to signal that our conversation is over, but she has other ideas.

"You know Edward, it could be a really _nice_ evening for both of us if you called me when you were done with your little meeting. Here's my phone number and my address. Stop by tonight and we could…." Lauren coos in my ear. I shiver slightly with disgust just as the rest of my team walks in, thankfully cutting Lauren off from finishing her sentence. Bella immediately locks her stare on Lauren's hand on my forearm and if looks could kill Lauren would be a steaming pile of ash right about now.

"Well thank you for that. Again, have a good night Lauren." I really just want to get this started so we can be out of here at a relatively decent hour since I am spent from my already long day.

Lauren walks out of the conference room and I clear my throat to get this thing under way. "Okay everyone, I just want to start off by saying that I am proud to have each and every one of you on my team for the next 2 weeks. Each of you bring something different to the table and I can't wait to see what we can come up with. Dinner should arrive within the hour and I just want to thank you all for taking time out of your busy lives to stay here after hours to get this campaign up and running. That being said, let's get started."

45 minutes into tossing around ideas the food arrives. We all dig in while still working. Bella has actually thrown in some pretty great concepts, and although I shouldn't be, I am pleasantly surprised at how creative she is. No wonder my father thought she could be better in a advertising role then an assistant position. Everyone seems to be working really well together which is a huge plus for me. I knew these guys were the best in the office and I actually wondered if the egos were going to get in the way. So far it hasn't been a problem. Jasper, Angela and Eric are huddled off at one side of the table bouncing ideas off each other while Bella, Tyler and I are at the other end. It was Angela's idea for us to work in two separate groups so that we don't have everyone trying to battle one another to be heard, I think it was a great suggestion and probably why egos aren't getting in the way.

Once everyone has finished dinner and cleaned up I decide that it's time to call it a night. We have a few really great ideas and it looks like everyone, including me, is getting tired. It is after 10:30 after all. "Alright guys, I think it's time to call it a night. Be ready to get back on it tomorrow morning. Drive safe everyone." I start picking up my things to head back to my office to shut down as everyone is filing out of the conference room. Jasper comes up to pat me on the back, "Night man. I think we've got some really solid stuff here." He stops to look around to see if anyone is nearby before he continues, "Didn't I tell you that Bella would be great for this campaign? She's come up with some really good ideas. I knew she would be great for this." he finishes.

"Yes, you were right. Thank you for the suggestion." Running my hand through my hair. It's a nervous habit I picked up from my father. I also do it when I am irritated. Jasper was never one to outright say "I told you so", but he would always say it in a roundabout way, which just irks me for some reason. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you about what happened at the club last night. Where were you and Bella's friend all night?" Just then Bella walks up to us.

"Don't worry Jasper; I'll fill him in, since Alice already told me _everything_. Go ahead I need to speak to Edward a moment anyways. I'm sure Alice is bouncing around anxiously waiting for you to call." Bella tells him. He chuckles his thanks to her and heads to his office. She briefly fills me in on what happened with her friend last night. Apparently Jasper and Alice barely came up for air after meeting one another. Alice is convinced that she's been waiting her entire life for him. _I know the feeling_. Rosalie also is quite taken with Emmett and that's not usual for her. She seems like a nice enough girl, but I didn't get to talk to her much to really tell. From what Bella says it looks like she might be the one to tame the beast that is Emmett. I just hope he doesn't fuck it up.

There is a brief pause, but before I can say anything to keep the conversation moving Bella looks at me, her hands fiddling with the hem on her shirt. "So Edward, I just wanted to thank you for getting Carlisle to put me on this. I really hope that I don't let you down." How this woman can go from completely confident and self assured to shy and unsure of herself in same 5 minutes is beyond me. She obviously doesn't see herself clearly. She is so smart, funny, beautiful, charming and utterly perfect that I can't even fathom her being self conscious.

"Bella, we're very lucky to have you. You alone came up with most of the ideas we have to expand on. You really shouldn't be thanking me; I should be thanking you for sacrificing your social life for the next 2 weeks to work on this with me."

She waves me off like it's nothing, it seems like she is trying to figure out how to word what she wants to say before she finally speaks. "Really, there's not much of a social life to sacrifice. I go out with Alice and Rosalie maybe once every other week because they make me. Otherwise I'd be at home watching TV or reading. My life really isn't all that exciting. Besides, I've been dying to get my creative juices flowing and being an assistant doesn't exactly help with that." She blushes the most beautiful shade of pink, why I have no idea. "Um, not that working for Carlisle isn't great…" She's back peddling, thinking I'm going to take what she said the wrong way. I just chuckle at her because she's just too damn adorable.

"Bella, no need to explain, I know what you meant." A look of relief washes over her face. "So, it's getting late and I need to get home, but meet me in my office and I'll walk you to your car. A beautiful woman shouldn't be walking to her car alone this late at night."

Again, she blushes, nods and makes her way to her desk. I immediately wonder if I've said something inappropriate to make her react that way. I brush it off and head to my office to get ready to go. Not 5 minutes later Bella shows up at my door to wait for me. I pack up the rest of my things, shut my computer down and make my way to her. "Ready?"

"Yep" she responds.

The elevator ride is really quiet. I try desperately to find something to talk about for our 2 minute decent to the garage, but my brain appears to have left the building. Just when I start to open my mouth to ask her a question the elevator dings, signaling we have arrived at the garage. We quietly make our way out to the last 2 cars there. We make it her car and she looks so beautiful it takes everything in me not to grab her and kiss her until she doesn't remember her own name. She shifts nervously on her feet, fidgeting with her keys. "This is me. Thank you for walking me to my car Edward." She says timidly.

"Anytime. Drive safely and I'll see you in the morning Bella." walking to my car, I glance back at her just to make sure she's safely inside her Volkswagen. _Yeah sure keep telling yourself that Cullen._ _No way were you looking so you could catch a sight of her ass_. Once she has made it out of the garage I turn on my car and head home.

Thirty minutes later I am under the hot stream of my shower thinking of Bella, which then leads me to take care of ever present hard on whenever thoughts of her cross my mind. It doesn't take long to relieve myself and dry off enough to climb into bed with just a pair of pajama pants on. The last thought to cross my mind is that I hope I don't have to change my sheets again in the morning before sleep takes me.

**AN: Alright, that's chapter 2. I was not planning on doing a whole lot of Bella POV, but if you want to see some please let me know. I will start working on 3 in the next couple of days and hopefully have it up by next weekend. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Let's be friends

**I just want to start off by saying thank you to all of you who put me on Author and Story alert. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying the story so far. Pictures of the clothes and cars are up on my bio page; feel free to take a look if you feel like it. **

**Now back to the program currently in progress…**

**Oh and Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own a bunch of useless crap!**

_She pushes me into the wall of the elevator and has her hands all over me. She's attacking my mouth with hers and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I can feel her nipples hardening through her thin blouse as they are pressed against my chest. I let out a deep, throaty moan. Bella has her hands on my pants, and there goes the button, then the zipper. Holy FUCK, what this woman does to me. I am so hard I can probably shatter glass with my cock, wait no, no shattering glass with the cock, that would hurt. Before I realize it she's got her hand in my boxers and slowly she starts pumping me. "OOOOhhhh, baby. You have no idea what you do to me. That feels….ssooooooo….good. UNGH!" All that comes out in a whimper. She starts pumping a little faster, her grip on me tightening as she does so. Her thumb goes to the tip and spreads my pre cum for more lubrication. All of a sudden she stops and I groan in protest. I open my eyes to see what happened and she's looking right at me under her lashes, her thumb soaked with my pre cum going into her mouth. She closes her eyes and moans at the taste. "mmmmm, Edward, you taste so fucking good. I want more." All I can do is grunt in agreement; the sight of her sucking me off of her thumb is the most erotic thing I think I've ever seen. Words have literally escaped me._

_Bella pulls the stop on the elevator and is on her knees in front of me. She slides my pants and boxers down around my ankles. Beep, beep, beep, beep._

"FUCK!!! I hate you, you fucking alarm." I hurl the alarm across the room with more force than necessary, it crashes against my wall and shatters to pieces. That'll show you, waking me up while Bella is going down on me in the fucking elevator. _Seriously, Cullen, chastising the alarm clock? You've really lost it. _I scrub my face with both hands and groan. I am rock hard and am going to have to take care of my problem again in the shower before work. _Hey at least you don't have to change your sheets this morning._ I stumble my way into my bathroom and turn on the shower. As I step into the hot stream pouring down from my rain simulated showerhead my thoughts automatically go to Bella. I start where the dream so rudely got interrupted and picture Bella as she takes me in her warm, wet mouth. She does this thing with her tongue that drives me crazy. Coming back up the suction gets more intense. She cups my balls with one hand while the other one is pumping the base of my cock in the same rhythm as her mouth. I feel that familiar tightening and I explode screaming out Bella's name.

Forty five minutes later I am in the car on my way to Starbucks near the office for some coffee. I definitely need some caffeine this morning. As I step out of my car I notice a familiar blue car in the parking lot. I brush it off, it's a freaking Volkswagen for Christ's sake, I am sure other people have purchased that exact same car, not just Bella. _Obsess much?_ I follow the scent off fresh coffee into Starbucks, stand in line and pull out my Blackberry to check on work e-mails. Might as well be productive while I'm waiting in line. The scent of lilacs tickles my nose for a brief moment and then is gone. For some reason I feel a warm surge pulse through me, almost electric. I look up and see Bella watching me rather intently. I give her my panty dropping smile and a small wave. She blushes and waves right back. We just stare at each other for God only knows how long, it could have been days and I wouldn't have noticed. She looks absolutely stunning in her white slacks and black shirt and those shoes, I want those shoes digging into my ass as I pound into her. _Good job asshole, now you're hard in Starbucks and she's staring right at you._ I am so fucked today, I'll be stuck in the conference room with her all day, and she'll be wearing those shoes. FUCK. Her eyes glance down to my pants for a brief moment and she blushes. No chance she didn't see my erection, but she blushed, that means she liked it right. Holy shit, did she just lick her lips at me?

I have break eye contact because I'm next in line. I order my latte and head over to where Bella is waiting for her coffee. I am about to say hello when the barista puts her coffee in front of her. She turns to look at me, winks and is out the door. Standing there waiting for my coffee I think about what just happened. There is no way she didn't see what the thoughts of her in those shoes did to me, not that she knows that's what I was thinking about. She blushed and winked, that has to be a good sign right? _Since when did you turn into such a girl?_ I decide I can't think about this anymore, it's just going to cause more…er…problems that can't be handled at the office. My order is finally up and I am on my way to the office.

"Okay, so here's an idea…" Jasper, Angela and Tyler have been rattling off ideas for the past hour and I need a break. "Okay guys, I need a break. Let's meet back in here in 10 minutes to continue." Everyone agrees that a break is necessary at this point. We've been working for 3 hours straight. After using the restroom I walk over to the break room to grab a bottle of water and a banana. As I step in I see Bella, well the back of Bella on her tip toes trying to reach something in one of the cabinets. She's muttering something that I can't hear. I walk over to her to help her out and can finally make out what she's saying, "fucking dumbass people. Who the hell puts the coffee filters on the top shelf? Nobody has any consideration for short people around here." I come up behind her and reach up to grab the coffee filters. I am so close to her that I can smell her shampoo. I try to take in the scent without being obvious, she smells absolutely divine, like strawberries and lilacs. I want to bury my head in her hair and just hang out there all day. I can feel my pants starting to tighten so I pull away. What would she do if she knew how much I was enjoying just the smell of her hair? Bella turns around with a shy smile on her beautiful lips and a shade of pink colors her face.

"Thank you Edward. I am grumpy if I haven't had enough coffee and somebody took the last of the pot and didn't bother making more." Good to know for future reference.

"Sure thing Bella. People really should put those on the bottom shelf." Bella puts her hand on my forearm and I feel that pulsing electricity flow through my body again. She suddenly pulls her hand away and stares at it. I wonder if she felt it to.

"So Edward, did you come in here for coffee too?" she asks.

"Uh, no actually, I came in for a bottle of water and a banana. I'm already jittery from the 3 cups I've had today." I reply as Jasper walks in.

"Hey Edward, Bella. Ah, coffee, just what I was looking for." Jasper notices how close Bella and I are standing to each other and gives me a knowing look. Thankfully she doesn't catch it. I decide I need to take a few steps back from her so I go grab the bottle of water and a banana. "Oh, Bella, I almost forgot to tell you that Alice wants to go to lunch with you today. She said something about shopping."

Bella groans and under her breath says, "Ugh, I hate shopping with Alice." I don't think we were meant to hear her, but I can't suppress the chuckle. She looks at Jasper and continues "Why did she have you relay this message? She could have just called me herself. Did she say what time she was going to be here?"

"She said that she tried your cell a few times and you didn't pick up, sorry Bella. I just talked to her when we took a break. She'll be here at 12:30 and she said to tell you to be ready to power shop. Whatever the fuck that means."

Bella groans again. "Power shop! Jasper, if you are going to continue seeing Alice you need to know that when she mentions power shopping it's never a good thing for anyone but Alice. Damn Pixie."

Right at 12:30 Alice shows up and takes Bella for her "Power Shopping" lunch date. The rest of us break for lunch as well. Jasper and Emmett invite me to go out with them and I readily accept since I am starving. As soon as we are seated Emmett gets into his date with Rosalie last night. "Yeah, so I took her to Serafina's and let me tell you, that place is the shit! Rosalie loved it and was all over me afterwards. We hardly made it inside my apartment before she had my pants around my ankles." He says rather enthusiastically. I look over and Jasper and he's just nodding his head. Emmett doesn't notice that Jasper or I haven't said a damn word and just continues with his story about Rose and their sexcapades last night. I have to admit that I am a little bit jealous of my brothers; they both went after the girls they wanted and seem happy so far. It's only been a couple of days though and Emmett especially isn't known for his longevity with women. Still it's been a couple of months for me and I apparently have been reduced to living vicariously through my brothers. _How pathetic, really. _

I am brought out of my musings when I hear Emmett mention Bella. I swear to god if he's talking about her ass I am going to lunge across this table and beat the shit out of him. MINE!!! _Down boy, she's not yours. Yet._ "…said Bella was coming for dinner on Saturday. I was thinking about asking Rose to come too." If Emmett saying Bella was coming to dinner at our house on Saturday didn't shock the shit out of me the fact that he wants to invite Rosalie sure did the job. Emmett has never, and I mean NEVER brought a girl to the house to meet the parents.

"Emmett, really, you're going to bring Rosalie to meet the parents? That's great man, big step." I tell him and give him a brotherly pat of encouragement on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, that's really something. You must really like this girl to bring her to family dinner. Is she nervous at all?" Jasper asks.

"Well, I haven't actually mentioned it to her yet. I wanted to run it by you guys to see if you thought it was a good idea first. Hey Jazz, maybe if you ask Alice it will make Rose a little more comfortable. Then she can have both of her girls there for support. Safety in numbers or some girly shit." Emmett suggests.

Suddenly Jasper looks a little embarrassed and I have to ask why.

"I sort of already asked her. Mom's really excited to meet her. Alice has actually already talked to mom and dad on the phone a few times and she and mom have planned some shopping trip for just the 2 of them in a few weeks."

I look over at Emmett and he's got his fork stopped about half way to his mouth with a look of shock on his face. I imagine I have the same look. It's only been a couple of days and these two yahoos are already bringing these girls home to meet our parents. Not only that but Bella is apparently coming as well, how the fuck am I going to keep from staring at her and thinking of all the things I want to do to her when she's sitting right there? This is going to be one interesting dinner.

We head back to the office after lunch, Emmett goes into his office while Jazz and I make our way back to the conference room. About halfway there Jazz stops me. "So are you going to be okay with Bella being at dinner?"

I roll my eyes at the absurdity of the question. Am I going to be alright with Bella at our parent's house? "Yeah Jazz, it's no big deal. She's dad's assistant. I know mom loves her; she talks to her all the time on the phone. Really, I'm surprised it's taken this long for mom to extend her an invite."

He raises an eyebrow at me; obviously not believing my casual response.

"Really, it's fine. I can control myself. You don't see me rubbing myself on her here do you?"

"No, but I see the look of longing every time you glance at her. You're lucky no-one has noticed. Well it doesn't matter I guess, nothing we can do about it now, you'll just have to endure it." By this point we are late getting back from lunch and everyone else is already in the conference room working.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. By the time 9:00 rolls around we have narrowed down 3 solid ideas and have started working on expanding on them. Everyone seems to be slowing down and it's obvious that it's time to call it a day.

Back in my office I am cleaning up a bit and shutting things down. I don't notice when she gets here, but the clearing of her throat alerts me of her presence.

"Hi." Is all I can manage to get out.

"Hi. I was just wondering if maybe you could walk me to my car again tonight? Everyone else seems to be gone for the day and I really don't like that garage at night." For some reason she looks so shy when she asks. Like I could ever say no to her.

"Yeah, I can do that. I was just shutting down and packing up. Give me a minute and we can go." Bella walks into my office and takes a seat on the couch as she waits for me. I finish up and walk over to her to offer my hand. She takes it and I help her off the couch. As she's standing up she trips and falls right into me. Thankfully I still have my wits about me and I catch her without both of us falling. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes. And thank you for that. My clumsiness strikes again it seems." She replies.

"It was nothing. Glad to help." We walk to the elevators and as we're waiting I figure that it's now or never. I want to get to know this girl, so I better start talking. "I had lunch with Jazz and Emmett today; they said that you and Alice were coming to dinner at my parent's house on Saturday."

"Oh, yeah. Carlisle asked me this morning and seeing as I have no life to speak of I figured why not. Alice is really excited too. She says she has already talked to your mom several times. I honestly don't know how she does it. She just goes and gets what she wants without even trying. I wish I could be more like that."

"I know what you mean; Jazz and Emmett are like that. Me I take my time, think everything to death before I do anything. Sometimes I think I am missing out on things because I take too long to figure out exactly what I want." I am looking at her while I say this and I hope that she doesn't see the look of, what did Jasper call it…ah longing, that was it.

She looks back at me with a slight smile and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking about, so I ask.

"Well Edward, to be perfectly honest with you I am thinking that I need to take action and just go after what I want, but then the rational side of me is making me think that maybe it's a bad idea and I should just wait it out some more." She's silent and looks pensive before she continues. "Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything." It's true, she can ask me anything, anything at all.

"Why haven't you used my number yet?" What?!?! Okay, how to respond, how to respond.

"Well Bella." I am nervous and start rubbing the back of my neck trying to come up with something that doesn't make me sound like a total asshole or make her think that I think she's a slut or something. "I, uh…"

"You, what Edward? I gave you my number at the club the other night. I thought I felt a connection to you when we were talking. No guy has ever just sat and talked to me for hours like that. I really liked it." She has her hands on the hem of her shirt and is looking down, but I can see the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Just as I am about to answer her, the elevator doors open up to the garage. "I get it, no need to explain." She steps out of the elevator and I lightly grab her elbow to stop her.

"You get what Bella?" I ask, I need to know what she thinks the reason is for me not calling.

"That you're not attracted to me. I mean look at you and look at me."

"Bella, that is utterly ridiculous. The reason I haven't called you is because I wasn't sure if you were giving me your number because you were drunk or if you really wanted ME to call you." To think that she actually believes that I'm not attracted to her is just beyond ridiculous. I can say with all honesty that there is NO ONE that compares to Bella. _How would she know though, it's not like you've told her_.

"So let me get this straight, you think that I flirt and give my number to everyone if I've been drinking then. Is that what I'm hearing? Wow, Edward. Thanks." She's really angry and starts stomping off to her car. I follow behind her and call her name to stop her. I can't let her go thinking the wrong thing and being angry at me.

"Bella, please. Wait. That's not what I meant." She stops when she reaches her car and instead of opening the door and stepping in she turns to face me.

"What are you saying then Edward?" Again she looks pensive; I can see she's having trouble putting her thoughts into words. "I gave you my number because…" her phone starts ringing and cuts her off. Her ringtone is a familiar song, I can't remember the name of it or who sings it, but I know this…No truer words were ever spoken.

"_**Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord"  
**_

She looks at the caller ID on her phone and sighs. Bella looks up at me and says, "I have to get this."

"Hey Rose, what's going on?...Ooookay?...Why are you so freaked out?...It's just…Geez, fine…Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes…Okay, bye."

"I have to go Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." With a small smile she steps into her car and is gone.

I stand there just staring at where she was standing wondering what the hell she was going to say. Why did she give me her number? She wouldn't be upset if she didn't want me to actually use it, right? I had to be an ass and basically call her a slut, idiot. A few moments later I realize that I am actually still standing in the garage at the office and somehow get into the Rover, get home and slip into bed. How I managed to do all this and not remember it is beyond me. All I can think of is Bella's words tonight.

My dreams that night are just a continuation of our conversation in the garage, only this time her phone doesn't ring and what she says is music to my ears.

"_I gave you my number because I want you Edward. I've wanted you for so long. I can't deny this pull I have to you any longer. Please Edward. Please." And I kiss her, hard. Her hands are on my face, in my hair, oh god the hair pulling. Bella is biting my lower lip and then sucking on it. She slips her hands from my hair, down my chest. Lower, lower still and now her hand is right where I want it most. Her nimble little fingers are undoing the button on my pants and lowering the zipper. My hands go to hers and mimic her movements. She slips my pants and boxers down to my ankles and I help her out of hers. _

_I press Bella up against her car door and her legs instinctively wrap around my waist. My cock is perfectly lined up with her hot, wet center and I slowly, oh so slowly enter her. She's so fucking wet for me. "God Bella, you're so tight." She moans my name and I push further into her. I finally am fully sheathed inside her and I hold still, just for a moment to savor the feeling. "Please, please Edward, I need to feel you" Bella whimpers. I start moving and she's soon moving with me, meeting me thrust for thrust. All too soon I feel that tightening and I can't keep from coming inside her or screaming her name in the empty parking garage. I find her clit with my thumb and soon she's coming around my cock. "EDWARRRDDDDD….FUCK…OH GOD…YOU'RE SO GOOOODD." _

"_**I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it)"**_

Fucking alarm clock! Why the hell did I replace the one I destroyed yesterday? And why the hell do I have to wake up to THIS song? Oh right, if I didn't I would never get to work on time. And to answer my other question, God hates me. Looks like my morning is starting out just as it usually does. I need to strip and wash my sheets again. "Fuck, I need to stop this. It's getting out of hand." HAHA, out of hand. _Grow up Cullen, what are you 12?_

I get up and do my usual morning routine, but instead of going out for coffee before heading into the office I just make some at home. I have no time this morning with all the extra…umm…clean-up I have to attend to.

Traffic is a nightmare due to some accident so I call Jessica to let her know I am going to be late and have her tell the others to just get started without me. She says she'll let them know and tells me that my father wants to see me when I get there. GREAT! I wonder what that could be about.

I FINALLY make it in an hour late and go straight to my office to put my things down before going in to see my father. I get to his assistants desk and half expect to see Bella sitting there, although I know she's in the conference room working. I have to admit that I am a little disappointed when I notice that some other woman is sitting at Bella's desk. She's not bad on the eyes, long flowing strawberry blonde hair and a nice body from what I can tell.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Carlisle is expecting me."

"Oh yes, he told me to send you right in when you got here. I'm Tanya by the way. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." She sticks out her hand for me to shake and bats her eyelashes at me. If I weren't so obsessed with Bella I would find her appealing and possibly make an attempt to flirt with her. Instead I say thanks and turn and knock on my father's door.

"Come on in." he shouts through the door.

"You wanted to see me dad?" I step into his office and notice Bella sitting there.

"Ah, Edward, yes." He turns his attention back to Bella for a brief moment. "Ok, so you have the directions to the house, right? I tell you Bella, Esme hasn't stopped talking about you; she's so excited to meet you face to face. I think she's going to try and play match maker for you though, so be warned." He says with a sly smile, and then the bastard winks at her. What the fuck is he talking about, my mom playing matchmaker for Bella? She's mine damn it.

Bella's musical laugh fills the air in the office and I can't help the smile that touches my lips. I could listen to her laugh all day and die a happy man. _Well, you could listen to other sounds too, like her moans and whimpers and die just as happy_. Shut it voice, the last thing I need right now is to think about Bella's moans. As she's passing me on her way out I notice the look of sadness in her eyes. I know she's probably still angry about what I said to her last night; I really need to fix this. I can't have her be sad or angry with me. That just won't do at all. Strictly on a professional level, that's all_. Yeah, like this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you want to fuck her. NOOO, not at all_. I'm pretty sure I told you to shut it voice.

"Edward, have a seat. The reason I wanted to see you this morning was to talk to you about dinner at our house on Saturday. As I'm sure you've gathered from my conversation with Bella just now, we had asked her to join us. It seems that Jasper has asked Alice and Emmett has invited…Rosalie, is it? We have told Bella she can bring a date if she'd like and your mother asked me to tell you the same thing. Just let her know as soon as possible so that the proper arrangements can be made."

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I'll be bringing anyone this time. You can go ahead and relay the message to mom." Like I would want to bring anyone other then Bella.

"Alright Edward, just wanted to inform you of the plans. I will let your mother know you won't be bringing anyone. She'll be quite disappointed you know. She keeps saying that she wants to see you settle down finally." He tells me. I know what he's saying; she keeps telling me the same thing every time I talk to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm only 25 though, the youngest out of the 3 of us, don't you think she should be more concerned with Jasper and Emmett?" I know what he's going to say before he even says it because I have heard my brothers complain countless times about mom pressuring them to "Settle down with a nice girl and give her some grandbabies".

"Don't worry Edward; Jasper and Emmett get it from her far worse than you do. Just you wait, once you hit 27 or 28 it will never end until you finally get married, and then it'll be all about when you will be giving her grandbabies." I just groan, because really I knew that was going to be the response I got from him. "Alright, I think I've kept you long enough go ahead and get back to work son."

"Sure dad. See you later." I get out the door and Tanya waves at me and says she'll see me later.

In the conference room everybody is hard at work and it's looking like things are really coming along quickly. I'm really impressed with my team and how much work they've all put into this. I knew I was getting the best that the company had, but the campaign is moving along so fast that I think we'll be done before the 2 week mark. Bella is working with Jazz and Eric on one of the two concepts we have decided to run with while Angela and Tyler are working on the other one. She notices me come in and I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile and a look that conveys how sorry I am for what I said to her last night. She gives me a slight nod and small smile of her own before turning her attention back to her work. Jasper notices my arrival as well and comes over to talk to me.

"Good afternoon pretty boy, did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" I give him the finger and yet he still feels the need to keep going, asshole. "What the fuck took you so long to get here? Did your blow dryer give you a rough time this morning?" He asks with a chuckle and a pat on the back so rough it rivals something Em would do. Those two have clearly been spending too much time together.

"Funny you douche. I was stuck in traffic and then dad wanted to see me as soon as I got in." I reply with a punch to his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, what did the old man want with you so early?" he asks with a punch to my shoulder

"Uh, he wanted to inform me that Bella was coming to dinner on Saturday and that you and Em invited some lady friends as well. Mom apparently wants me to settle down already and give her grandbabies."

He sighs, I know he feels my pain. "Fuck man, she's started on you already. At least she waited until I was 27 to start on me with that shit. I hope it's over now that I'm bringing Alice. If I have to hear about her wanting grandbabies one more time I swear I am going to tear my fucking ears off and send them to Cambodia or some shit." I just laugh, because I really do feel bad for my brothers. Our mom has been relentless in her pursuit for him and Em to settle down. I'm just now getting it; they've been hearing it for almost a year now. "Anyway, I actually came over here to inform you that Tyler, Eric, Angela and I aren't going to be able to stay late tonight. We've all got other plans that we couldn't get out of, so it'll either be an early day for you or you and Bella can maybe work together tonight."

"Okay. Um, I guess I'll leave that up to her. I'm sure she'll just want to go home though and lord knows I could use the extra sleep." I think that maybe if we can work alone tonight that I can possibly fix my massive fuck up from last night. That thought alone makes me giddy. Yeah I said giddy, so what? I just hope she doesn't mind working late tonight with just me.

I talk to Bella a few hours later and she says she doesn't mind working late tonight with me. It gives me hope that maybe just maybe she doesn't hate me after all, not that I would blame her if she did after what I said.

At 5:30 Tyler, Eric, Angela and Jazz leave for the rest of the day. I decide that I need a little pick me up so I got into the break room to grab Bella and I some coffee. When I come back she's bent over the table looking at some of the things that we've been working on. She's breath taking and I can't stop myself from staring at her. Deciding that it's not in my best interest to be caught openly ogling her I walk in and place the coffee next to her. "Thought you might want some coffee."

"Thank you Edward. So I think this looks really good so far, don't you?"

"Yes, I agree. You know Bella, I'm really glad that you're working on this with me, you're a natural." I look up at her and she seems upset. I place my hand on top of hers and feel that same electricity I've felt every other time I've had the opportunity to touch her in some way. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's just get to work so we can get out of here at a decent hour." Bella pulls her hand from under mine and starts working. I can't help but notice how well we work together, it's like we feed off of each other in a good way. Before I know it its 10:00 and we've been working nonstop. There have been little touches and sideways glances, but no real conversations about anything not work related.

"Bella, its 10:00, I think we're done here for the night. Meet me in my office in 5 minutes?" I ask. She looks at me and seems a little confused.

"Um, okay. Why do you need to see me in your office?" She now looks nervous as well as confused. Does she think I want her in there for some other reason? Sure I've had a number of fantasies of fucking her while she's bent over my desk, but obviously she isn't aware of that.

"To walk you to your car of course. Why did you think I wanted to see you in my office?" My own curiosity is getting the better of me. She blushes that beautiful pink shade I love so much and I really wish I could read her mind right about now.

"Oh. Um. Nothing. Yeah, I'll meet you in there in 5 minutes." Bella helps me put away all of the work materials and goes off to her temporary work station to gather her things.

Walking into my office I hear my cell phone ringing so I rush in to grab it. It's Jasper so I pick it up. Odd that he's calling me this late, but it must be important. "Hey Jazz?"

"Oh good, I'm glad I got a hold of you. I just wanted to give you a heads up that mom invited some guy named Seth over for dinner to set up with Bella. I guess he's the son of one of her clients and according to mom he'd be perfect for Bella."Jasper informs me.

" What?! Fuck! Why must she play matchmaker?" I let out a deep sigh in frustration and run my hand through my hair.

"I don't know, she's never been very good at it. Look I have to go, Alice is here and she's just about done with her phone call. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you for the heads up. Night Jazz." Just has I hang up Bella walks in.

"Edward, can we maybe finish our conversation from last night?" She asks timidly.

"Uh, sure Bella. Why don't we sit on the couch?" I go over to the couch in my office and wait for her to sit. I really want to hold her hand right now because she looks so uncomfortable.

We sit in silence for a few minutes while we both collect our thoughts. Finally she speaks up.

"Alright, I don't know how to say this, so I think I am just going to come right out and say it, okay?" Not knowing what to say in response to that I just give her a nod and urged her to continue. Bella takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out with her eyes closed. When she finally opens her beautiful brown eyes she looks determined. "Edward, I would really appreciate it if you could forget that I gave you my number. I really should not have been flirting with you like that, you are technically my boss and it was completely inappropriate. I also want to apologize for putting you in that position last night. It was clear that you are not interested in me in that way and I realize that my outburst just made you uncomfortable. I assure you that that will not happen again." She lets out another breath and looks to me for a response. I, however, have nothing. She was flirting with me, I knew this, I'm not that dense. _Yes you are, let's not kid ourselves here. When it comes to Bella you are completely fucking clueless_. She's still looking at me waiting for a response and all I can do is nod in acknowledgement, words have apparently left my brain for the time being. She was flirting with me, _with me_!

"Okay, great. Thank you Edward. I hope we can be friends." Again words escape me, but I somehow manage to get out an "Of course!" A little too enthusiastically in my opinion, thankfully she doesn't notice. A feeling of elation comes over me as I realize that Bella has feelings for me and there is a real possibility that if we can figure out a way to get my father on board that I could actually be with Bella. I just need to play my cards right and also prove to her that the feelings she is having for me are completely mutual. With this new revelation I feel hope as I stand up and offer my hand to help her up.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yes." She responds and we get into the elevator and silently make our way to the garage to our cars.

**So there it is, I hope you liked it. Family Dinner is up next so stay tuned. **

**The songs used in this chapter were "Show me what I'm looking for" by Carolina Liar (Bella's ringtone) and "Infatuation" by Maroon 5. **

**On a side note Infatuation by Maroon 5 is the inspiration for this story. Take a listen to it if you want, it's good. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion matters to me. Oh and if anyone wants to BETA for me, or you know anybody please let me know. Hugs!**


	4. Dinner at the Cullen Estate

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, lucky woman. If I owned Edward the many things I would do with him.**

I'm a fucking idiot, that's all there is to it. Why the hell didn't I speak up when Bella was talking about just being friends last night? It was completely stupid of me not to interject and tell her right then and there, but fuck I was stunned. Now instead of stealing a few moments to kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, which I am almost positive we'd be doing right now if I had just grown a pair and fucking told her, we're sitting in this conference room, not looking at each other, and working on the campaign. I need to figure out a way to fix this mess I have gotten myself into. I have to have her, she's everything I ever…

"Earth to Edward." Jasper's hand is waving obnoxiously in front of my face and I really just want to punch him for bringing me out of my thoughts. I was making a plan to fix my situation with Bella, okay not really in the plan forming stage yet, but I was getting there until that motherfucker interrupted me.

"Sorry Jazz, just thinking." I apologize, because really I should be paying attention to work and not other things right now. _Bella is not other things, look at her dress today, it should be illegal to look that delectable at work_. She has on this beige dress that sort of gathers at her waist creating the most luscious silhouette on her beautiful body. It's like the dress was made for her and her alone.

"Yeah, and I think I have a pretty good idea what, or should I say whom, you were thinking about, however, now is not the time. Let's get back to this thing we call work, shall we?"

"You're right, let's get back to it." I say with a sigh.

The day dragged on with nothing overly exciting happening. We all worked diligently, took lunch breaks, coffee breaks and of course bathroom breaks. We decided that today we would all go home at 5 seeing as we were just about finished with everything and we all deserved a little reprieve from working these grueling hours. I made it home, ordered some Chinese from my favorite restaurant and decided to take a nice hot shower while I waited for my food. I kept thinking about the conversation I had with Bella the night before and was trying to come up with ways to fix this "Let's be friends" mess I seemed to get myself into. First things first I decided was I needed to speak to my father about a possible relationship with Bella, if in fact that's what she wants. _Counting your chickens before they're hatched aren't you Cullen? _

I went to bed soon after I had cleaned up my mess from dinner. All the thoughts of how to fix my current predicament with Bella led to thoughts of kissing Bella, which then led to thoughts of…well I guess I don't need to tell you what thoughts of kissing Bella led to. Yeah, it was going to be another morning of stripping my sheets.

_Bella is running her hand through my hair while she's kissing me, while my hands are busy under her dress. I have two fingers in her tight, wet pussy pumping in and out as well as curling to hit her g spot. My thumb is massaging her clit causing her to make the best sounds I have ever heard. Her kisses become lighter as she's panting harder and harder as she nears her release. Her eyes are closed tight enjoying the pleasure I'm giving her. She tilts her head back allowing me to suck, lick and bite her neck. "Edward, oh god. OH GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!! EDWWWWAAAAAARRRRDDDD!!!!" Bella screams as orgasms around my fingers and she comes all over my hand. I slip my fingers from her and bring them to my lips and suck her juices off them. Bella's eyes are fixed on my mouth. "Edward, that was…so fucking hot. I want to taste myself on you." Then she kisses me fiercely, shoving her tongue into my mouth. "Mmmmm, so good." She moans._

"_Yes, that was very, very good." I groan and then go in for another kiss. Bella lowers her hand to my raging hard on and unbuttons my pants, then starts to lower the zipper…_

_**Everyone knows I'm in **_

_**over my head**_

_**over my head**_

_**With eight seconds left in over time**_

_**She's on your mind**_

_**She's on your mind**_

What the fuck?!?! Stupid alarm clock, once again waking me up just as it's about to get good and with that fucking song. Yes, I am in over my head and of course Bella's on my mind, but really, do I need the fucking reminder while I am having a sex dream about the girl? _Just bringing you back to reality Cullen._

Forty five minutes later I was in my Range Rover and on my way to ork. I pulled into the garage, parked and went up to the office. Walking in the conference room the only person in the room was Bella. She greeted me with a hello and a smile and started walking towards me. I couldn't help but take in her appearance today as she walked towards me. She was swaying her hips as she walked and it was obvious that she was taking me in as well. I took some time to admire the view starting at the top, she was wearing a silk, blue and sleeveless top with a black bow at the neck, it made her skin just glow. Blue is definitely my favorite color on Bella. Raking my eyes downward she had on these fitting black pants. Once I reached the shoes I gasped. The boots, oh god those boots, they just scream "Naughty Girl". I wanna see her in those boots and nothing else. FUCK ME!!!! My pants have tightened and Bella definitely noticed. She stopped in front on me and licked her lips. I pinched myself, because honestly I thought I was dreaming, this had to be a dream. Ow, that fucking hurt. Okay, so I'm not dreaming. Yes, I fucking pinched myself, so what! You would too if the woman you dream about starts walking towards you like she usually only does in your dreams.

"Good Morning Edward. How was your evening?" she asked.

Why is it every single time this woman talks to me I find it hard to make a coherent sentence?

"Uh…G-good Morning Bella. It was uneventful. Just got some much needed rest, how was yours?" I have to admit I was a little surprised myself that I was able to form actual words.

"Oh, it was _really_ good." She paused for a moment, looked at my still tight pants and spoke again. "I'm looking forward to dinner with your family tomorrow night. Esme seems really great and I can't wait to finally meet her." If there was any topic that she could have brought up to make my cock shrivel it would be my mother.

Just as I was about to comment on family dinners at the Cullen house Jasper, Angela and Tyler walked in, effectively ending our personal conversation.

"I was just on my way out to get a cup of coffee, Edward, would you like one?" Bella asked.

"Oh, thanks Bella. I was going to get set up in here and do the same thing, but if you don't mind I take it with…" I was about to tell her how I like my coffee, but she beat me to it.

"Cream, no sugar. I got it. And I don't mind at all Edward." She knows how I take my coffee, interesting. Sure, I know how she takes hers, but let's face it I'm obsessed with her. _Obsessed is an understatement_. Before I could thank her or ask her how she knew that she was already half way to the break room. Of course looking behind me I caught a glimpse of her walking and of course I checked out her delectable ass.

"Dude, quit checking out her ass." Emmett! Fuck!

"Wh…I wasn't." I stuttered, what the hell was I supposed to say to that?

"Whatever dude. I can't say I blame you; Bella's got a fine ass. Not as fine as Rosalie's, but fine none the less." He stated like it was fact, which it was, except for the part where Rosalie's was better. Of course now he was staring at Bella's ass. I had to put a stop to that RIGHT NOW! Mine!

"Is there something you needed Emmett?"

"Well, let's see." He looks up and is tapping his index finger on his chin, just like he did in his office a few days ago.

"Em! Serioiusly, I have I a lot of work to do here and don't have time for your bullshit. What did you want? Or did you just come over here to torture me?"

"Geez Eddie, what's got your panties in a wad? Are you doing too much battling with the purple-headed yogurt slinger?" He then laughs at his own joke.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head. Where he comes up with this shit I have no idea, but that one was pretty funny.

"Okay, okay. I know you're busy so I'll get to the point. We're going out tonight. And before you tell me that you have to work until late I already know that and we're going out later. Rose and Alice said they'd get Bella to come and Jazz is already in so you're coming. You've been putting in too many hours, even dad said something. Plus we need a night out to get ready for family dinner tomorrow." I relented pretty easily seeing as Bella was going. This was a perfect opportunity for me to let her know that I wanted to be more than just friends with her.

Emmett went back to work just as Bella was walking back with my coffee. I thanked her and we got straight to work. Things seemed to be going well as we worked. I kept catching Bella looking at me every so often and when she came over to ask me a question or talk to me about something she lightly grazed my hand with hers. I had to wonder where all the flirtation was coming from seeing as she told me just a couple of days ago that she just wanted to be friends.

Bella told me that Rose and Alice did rope her into going out with them tonight as well and that even though they would be coupling with Em and Jazz that the two of us could have our own fun. I could think of things to do with her that would be great fun, of course I'd rather being doing them with her in my bedroom, or hers, or up against a wall or…well you get the idea.

By the time we called it quits for the night we had finished up the board for half of the campaign and were well on our way to getting the second half completed. Have I mentioned how awesome my fucking team is? I walked with Jazz and Bella down to the garage and we each said we'd see each other in about an hour at the club. I needed a shower desperately before heading out.

An hour later I was standing at the bar with my brothers nursing our first beers and waiting for the girls. We started talking about work and the girls of course. I kept my mouth shut when it came to talk about them seeing as I don't need Em on my case about Bella, Jasper is enough.

"Things are going really great with Alice. I think she's the perfect woman and I can't believe I only met her a week ago. It seems like longer." Jazz stated.

"Fuck man, when did you turn into such a fucking girl?" Emmett asked, more like bellowed. He had already finished his first beer and was well on his way to finishing his second. He drinks, he gets loud!

"Shut the fuck up Em. I had to listen to you go on and on about Rosalie today at lunch and how she's so perfect so I don't want to fucking hear it from you."

"Guys, enough. You're both fucking pussies so let's just dropped it." I yelled at both of them, which earned me a nasty look and a punch in both arms. "Ow, fuck!" That really hurt, I mean have you _seen_ Emmett, the man is a bear.

"Hey Eddie, when are you gonna finally tap that?" Emmett asked me. I shot him a dirty look, because I ABSOLUTELY hate when he calls me Eddie and he fucking knows it.

"What are you talking about Em?" I am truly confused as to what or who I'm supposed to be tapping.

"Bella! Fuck man get with the program. You can't just keep buffing the banana, that shit will make you blind, and I've seen you gawking at her. Just wondering when you're gonna grow a pair and finally tap that." He took another sip of his now third beer and like the mature adult I am I smacked him upside his head as he was tilting the bottle back so he got beer all over his face. HA!!

"Not cool man." He whined as he got a napkin to clean himself off with.

"Ah, just let Rose lick it off for you." Jasper laughed at him and gave him a swift pat on the back.

"Soooo? What's the plan then Eddie? I know you've liked her for a while; I'm not as clueless as you two douche nozzles think I am." Emmett exclaimed. Jazz just rolled his eyes and I let out a loud sigh, closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Fuck. Well…I don't really have a plan." That's a lie. I have a plan to show her how I feel tonight, but my brothers don't need to know that.

Emmett huffed in frustration, he clearly doesn't believe me. "Whatever Eddie, you always have a plan, but if you don't want to tell us then fine." He whined like a petulant child. Emmett suddenly looked over to the entrance of the club and it looks like his eyes are about to pop out. Jasper lightly smacks me in the chest and motions his head to the door and that's when I fucking stopped breathing. Walking in were the girls all looking like something out of a rock video and I swear every man in that place had their eyes glued to them. Rosalie was wearing white jeans that looked like they were painted on with the black top and some black and silver heels. Alice was in a form fitting light pink dress that hit her right under her knee and some white fuck me heels. Jasper looked REALLY happy. I think Emmett's drooling. Then there was Bella, I swear that woman was created just for me, everything she does or wears gives me a massive hard on, and if I didn't have those recurring wet dreams and didn't regularly charm the snake in the shower I would have a serious case of blue balls. Bella is in a skin tight pair of black pants, just like Rosalie's pants they look painted on. _I bet her ass looks fucking fantastic in those pants_. Her top is a tank top corset looking thing and fucking me she's wearing those boots she had on at the office today. Yeah, I'm rock hard already. It's going to be a long night.

Rose and Alice were instantly all over Jazz and Emmett and Bella just sat next to me looking somewhat uncomfortable. I decided now would be a good time to start my plan. I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "You look beautiful tonight Bella." I heard her let out a small gasp and then she blushed. Bella looked up at me through her eyelashes and I let out a gasp of my own. She really is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you Edward, you don't look too bad yourself." I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a short sleeve button up shirt and my black converse. It's definitely more casual then she's ever seen me wear, usually I am in suits when I see Bella.

"Why thank you Bella." I responded with a wink. She blushed again. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a dirty martini." I turned around to grab the bartender and in no time at all I was handing her the martini she wanted. She thanked me and started sipping her drink. As I'm working up the nerve to talk to her the girls decide to go dance. No guys allowed. Of course not five minutes after being out there a group of guys gather around them so Jazz and Em go to them to shoo the guys away. I stay back at the bar to watch Bella and figure out my next move. Should I go dance with her? Should I wait for her to come back to talk to me? _You're over thinking things_. Decision made, I put down my beer and made my way to my group to join the dancing. Bella sees me walking towards her and starts dancing seductively while never taking her eyes off me. I'm standing in front of her with my hands on her hips and her hands are on my hips. Our eyes are locked and we start moving to the beat of the music.

I've never been a huge fan of Justin Timberlake, but this song just fits perfectly.

_**And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh**_

During the song we were getting closer and closer until there was no space between us. I looked down and she looked up at me, our lips getting closer and closer to each other. Our mouths were but a whisper apart. Almost there, just a little closer.

"EDDIEEEEE!!!!!" Fucking Emmett!

"Fuck" Bella and I both whispered. I looked at her the same time she looked at me and we both started laughing.

"Yo, Eddie, there you guys are. Hey, so Rosie and I are leaving and I think Jasper and Alice already took off." Emmett bellowed.

I looked at Bella and she was talking to Rosalie. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but they gave each other a hug goodbye and came back to us. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and kissed him on the neck.

"Alright, so we'll see you tomorrow at mom and dads. Have a good rest of the night you two." Emmett winked at Bella and punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, see ya Emmett. Bye Rosalie, it was nice to see you again." I replied.

The girls hugged again and once they were gone I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Okay, so…"

"Did you want to…"

We both spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead." I said to her. _Always the gentleman Cullen, quite staring at her tits_.

"I was just going to say that I should get going." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice or my eyes when I looked at her. "What were you going to say?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I was going to say the same thing." Looking at her it almost seemed like she didn't want to leave either. "Shall we?" I gestured to the door and followed her out of the club.

Bella stopped at her car, looking in her purse for her keys then pulled them out once she found them. "Thanks for the dance Edward. I had a lot of fun."

"I did too. Thank _you_ for the dance. I haven't had that much fun in a while…So I guess…I'll uh…see you tomorrow?" _Stuttering again Cullen? Geez_! She leaned into me, put her hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek. The kiss lingered a little longer then a friend would probably do, but I just relished in it. I took in her scent and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Bye Edward." Bella got into her car and drove away.

Saturday morning I woke up and somehow managed to not have a sex dream about Bella. How the fuck that happened I have no idea because last night was…spectacular. Dancing with her so close was heaven, then she kissed my check, it felt amazing. I went about my morning as usual, went to get coffee at Starbucks and had a muffin for breakfast. I sat there for hours just reading the paper and drinking my latte. Once I got home I decided to head out to the gym, nothing clears my mind like a good workout.

Two hours in the gym and I was going home to get ready for dinner with my family. I was thinking about what happened last night at the club and dancing so close with Bella and of course that caused me to become hard. I was wondering how tonight was going to go with my mom trying to play matchmaker. What is Bella going to do? Is she going to try and get to know this guy or does she want to continue from where we were interrupted last night. Please let her want to continue last night.

I pulled up to my parent's house and noticed that I was the first one there. That's great, gives me time to talk to my dad about Bella. I have to say I am nervous about having this talk with my dad. I know I want Bella, but the company has rules to not date other coworkers and although I agree that things can get messy at work if the relationships don't work out I think Bella and I are meant to be. Tonight is the night. I have to talk to him and since no-one is here it's going to be now. With my resolve in place I opened the door to the house I used to call home.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of my mom's cooking. No doubt she's going all out since the girls are coming over; she has a tendency to go a little overboard. I followed the smells of my moms cooking to the kitchen and I can see her standing over the island chopping vegetables. "Hey mom." I greet her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and also sneak a bite of already chopped carrot.

"Hey there sweetie. How are you doing?" she responds, but doesn't stop chopping.

"Good, things are going great at work. We're almost done with the Black campaign and I think it's going to be exactly what the client needs."

"That's great." She stopped chopping and looked at me with a big smile on her face. I could tell something was up from the look I was getting from her. "So Edward, are you seeing anyone special that maybe you want to tell your old mom about?" And there we go. Already starting in on the 'are you seeing anyone special' crap.

"No mom. Hey is dad around, I actually need to talk to him?" I ask her and hopefully steer her away from the topic of relationships.

"He's upstairs in the study honey. Go on up and talk to him. I'll call you when everyone else gets here." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and I take off up the stairs to go talk to my dad.

Once up the stairs I hear music coming from the study and I know my dad is in there relaxing and probably drinking scotch. Stepping into the study I see my father and notice that I was right, he's got a scotch in his hand. I greet him and walk further in and take a seat across from him on the couch.

"Hello there Edward. Glad to see you could make it tonight. You're mother has been bugging me that you haven't called or been around that much. You need to call more often son, otherwise I am the one that hears about it."

"I know, I know. I'll make more of an effort." Now time to get to the real reason I came in here. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." I start off.

He puts down his drink and gives me his full attention. "Alright, son. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

I can tell he's worried so I immediately put his mind at ease. "No, yeah, everything is just fine. I wanted to talk to you about the policy at work of dating other coworkers."

What happens next takes me by surprise. He starts laughing, hard. Really not the reaction I was expecting.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Nothing son. Well not nothing, I just had a similar conversation with someone else just yesterday and I find it amusing that I am having this conversation again with you. Anyways, continue." He says once his laughter dies down.

I quirk an eyebrow at him, but continue anyway. "Ooook. So basically I am interested in someone in the office and I think that maybe this person might be the one for me. I know you have this policy in place for a good reason, but I really think that if I could just have the chance to get to know this woman better that this could be it for me."

"Alright Edward. First I need to know if you've already started a relationship with this woman." He asked.

"No, I wanted to come to you first before I moved forward with things."

"Good to know. Well I think I have a fairly good idea as to who this is and since she won't be here too much longer I see no reason why you can't go ahead and try to get to know her better."

His answer shocks the hell out of me. Where the hell is Bella going?

"What do you mean she won't be here much longer?"

"Edward, her position at the company was just temporary, you had to know this. I appreciate you coming to me…" I have to cut him off because I am utterly confused.

"What? Temporary? I don't understand. She's been here for almost 4 months; I never got any indication from anyone that she was only here temporarily." Now I can see the confusion in my father's face. Are we not talking about the same woman? And if we're not who the hell is he talking about?

"Wait son, I'm confused." Obviously.

"Me too."

"Who are we talking about?" I wonder if the revelation is going to change his mind.

"Bella. Who are you talking about?" I just have to know the curiosity is killing me.

"Tanya." Who?

"Who is Tanya dad?" I honestly don't think I know a Tanya.

"My secretary, you know the strawberry blond that the temp agency sent over to replace Bella while she was helping you." OH, it all makes sense now. She was flirting with me that one time I went to his office and I have noticed her watching me when I happen to see her. She's not bad to look at, but I've never even had a real conversation with the woman and… she's not Bella.

"Ah, yes, okay. I don't really know her nor have I talked to her other then polite introductions the last time I came to your office. Why would you think I was talking about her?"

"She came into my office yesterday and wanted to have this same conversation, but she was interested in you. I'm sorry, it just seemed like you two had been getting to know each other the way she was telling it." My father was silent for a few moments and I was curious as to what he was thinking. Was he going to tell me that I couldn't see Bella? Before I could let negative scenarios consume me he started talking again.

"Let me ask you this son. Have you and Bella discussed this situation? This working together and seeing each other at the same time? Seeing that much of another person can be somewhat stressful." Although he makes a good point, I don't really see that being an issue with Bella around.

He's probably going to think I'm a complete fucking idiot when I tell him that I only have an inkling of how Bella feels about me, but I haven't even talked to her or asked her out or anything. Yeah, I'm being presumptuous, but I am pretty sure that she feels something for me, why else would she constantly be flirting with me.

"Um, actually dad we haven't really talked about anything yet."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I think you should have that talk Edward. You two may want this now, but what happens…"

I cut him off again before he could continue. "I actually am not 100 percent positive that she even has feelings for me yet. We're danced at a club together and flirted a bit, but that's really the extent of it thus far. I just wanted to talk to you before I went ahead with anything." I stated. I chose not to look at him just yet, knowing the look I would be getting would be one of shock and more than likely amazement that we haven't even talked about a possible relationship yet. I didn't have to wait long for him to respond. He cleared his throat to get my attention and I slowly lifted my head to look at him.

"Well, Edward I have to tell you that I very impressed right now. You've grown up a lot son. I half expected you to tell me that you and Bella had been seeing each other for a while and were just talking to me about this before you got caught. I must warn you though; that if you are just looking for a quick fuck with Bella and it ends badly I am going to be very disappointed. Bella is a great asset to our company and I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize her job." He looked at me probably expecting me to admit that that was all Bella was to me, but I wasn't having that.

"Look dad, I understand where you're coming from, but I can assure you that if I just wanted a quick fuck I would have jumped at the mention of Tanya wanting something to happen between us. I can assure you that this possible thing with Bella is more than that. I don't want her job put in jeopardy any more then you do. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her." I stated simply. He had to know where I stood on this otherwise he would never give in.

He stared and swirled his drink around before taking a gulp of the amber fluid, then set the empty glass down on the table before looking back up at me.

"Alright." Was all he said. Alright? That's all I get is an alright? That's not an answer. Alright could mean any number of things. Alright, let me get this straight. Alright, here's the thing. Alright, I just don't think this is a good idea. Alright, go ahead. What the fuck does alright mean?

"Alright what?" I asked. The silence was fucking killing me. I needed to know what the alright meant before I lost my shit completely.

"Alright, I give you my blessing. But Edward, I swear to you if this ends badly and Bella leaves us because of you I will be VERY unhappy." I couldn't contain the smile. He was telling me that it was okay to see Bella even though we worked together and technically is was against policy. "Once you two get things…worked out you'll have to fill out a disclosure form in HR notifying the company of your relationship." He finished. I nodded in agreement just as my mother called us down. Apparently some of our guests have arrived.

My father and I made our way downstairs and I stopped short when I saw Bella. GOD she was beautiful. She was wearing a grey sleeveless dress with a band above her waist, accentuating her figure perfectly. Her hair is down with curls bouncing down her back hitting her right below her shoulder blades. Her make-up was subtle and just brought out her natural beauty. My father nudged me, noticing how entranced I was with Bella, to try and get me to move. "Edward, close your mouth before you catch a fly." He said with a chuckle. Was my mouth open? I shut it. Yep, guess it was open. Shit, I hope no-one else noticed I was practically drooling.

Without even thinking I headed towards Bella to go say hello, however before I could make it to her my mother stepped in front of me to some guy that was standing next to her. Who the hell is this guy?

"Bella, it's so good to finally meet you dear. I am so glad you could make it tonight. Here let me take your coat." My mother greeted her and promptly took her coat and handed it to me to hang up in the hall closet.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you as well. Thank you for having me Mrs. Cullen." Bella replied as she shot me a quick glance.

"Please, call me Esme dear." The douche cleared his throat next to my mother. "Oh my goodness, how rude of me. Seth, please meet Bella Swan, she works for Carlisle as his assistant. Bella, this is Seth. He is an accountant at a very prestigious accounting firm in Seattle and also the son of one of my clients. Lovely people."

Bella shook the douche's hand and smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you Seth."

He took his time taking in her appearance, if he kept that up all night I was going to have to rip is eyes out. "The pleasure is mine Bella." He said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. WHAT. A. DOUCHE!!! Okay, so I know nothing about the guy, but the way he is acting makes him a douche in my book.

Jasper and Alice soon arrived and of course my mother was ecstatic to say the least. She already loved Alice from all the phone conversations they've had in the week that Jasper has been dating her. You would think they'd known each other for years the way they went on.

Twenty minutes later Emmett came in with a very nervous looking Rosalie. After a few introductions Bella had Rosalie in a hug and was whispering what I could only assume was comforting words into her ear since as soon as the girls separated Rosalie looked a lot more comfortable.

As my mother was finishing up making dinner in the kitchen the rest of us went into the living room to talk. I took a seat in one of the chairs my parents had in the space and started talking to Alice and Jasper. She was telling me all about her love for fashion and how she was trying to break into fashion design. Alice is working for a designer here in Seattle while trying to make a name for herself.

"She's very talented." Jasper said as he looked at her adoringly.

"Aw, thanks baby!" She replied and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. I had to admit they made a very nice couple and I was really feeling a bit of jealousy come over me at the sight of them. I wanted something like that for myself and I really wanted it with Bella.

I looked over to where Bella was seated on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She was talking to Seth about work and I smiled when I heard her talking about how much she was enjoying working on the Black campaign. She had a natural gift for it and I was happy that she liked it so much. Seth interrupted her to talk about his work and she tried to seem interested, although I could tell by the look on her face that she was anything but. Who would want to listen to someone go on and on about accounting anyway. BLECH!! As he was talking to her I noticed him place his hand on her exposed knee and although she didn't seem to mind too much it had me seeing red. I was about to walk over to them to interrupt his inappropriate groping when Emmett stopped me to talk.

"You up for some basketball tomorrow morning man?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I was still staring at that douche's hand on my Bella.

"Edward." He said again, trying to get my attention, but I just ignored him.

"EDWARD!" He practically screamed at me. No-one else seemed to notice, how I have no idea, my brother wasn't exactly quiet on a normal day.

"What?!" I was getting a little frustrated with him at this point. Couldn't he see that I was trying to bore a hole into the back of Seth's head?

He huffed and shook his head before responding. "I asked if you were up for a game of basketball tomorrow morning asshole."

"Yeah, that sounds good Em. What time?"

"How about 10?" He responded.

"Sounds good." Deciding it would be better for me to converse with my brother rather than shoot daggers at Seth's head I continued. "So how are things with Rosalie and you going big brother?" I asked because I was genuinely interested. I hadn't seen Emmett stay with one girl this long. Yes it had only been a week, but he's the love em and leave em type. His relationships tend to last up until he's got his clothes back on and making his way out the door.

"It's going really good man. She's awesome. She doesn't take any of my shit and surprisingly I like it. I'm so used to girls letting me get my way all the time it's sort of refreshing to have one call me on my crap and serve it right back, ya know?"

I nodded in agreement. It's true; women usually let Emmett get away with pretty much everything. Rosalie really didn't seem like the type to take his crap and I was glad. He needs a strong woman to put him in his place every once in a while and the same seemed to be true for her. It looked like they really balanced each other out. I was really happy for both of my brothers and I hoped that sometime soon I could be that happy too.

I really wanted to talk to Bella, but that idiot was still going on about his stupid fucking job, but his hand was no longer on Bella's knee. She seemed to be enjoying the conversation now much to my dismay. I would have gladly saved her from him if she needed it.

My mother came into the living room and told us that dinner was ready and we should be seated. I went into the kitchen to help her bring some of the delicious smelling food out to the table. Once everything was out I took a seat between Alice and Emmett. I was directly across from Bella who was sitting next to Seth, of course, and Rosalie. Bella looked at me as soon as I sat down and gave me a small smile, to which I smiled back and gave her a wink. She blushed as she usually did, it was too adorable and made me smile wider, which seemed to make her blush even more.

"Thank you all for being here this evening. I have to say that I am thrilled to be meeting you beautiful girls my sons seem so infatuated with. Now if Edward can just meet a nice girl to bring home I will be all the more thrilled." My mother said. I rolled my eyes of course at the absurdity. Soon mom, soon. _You hope_. Yeah, yeah, shut up voice! "And Bella, I am so happy to finally meet you. I feel like I know you so well already with the amount of time we've spoken on the phone. Carlisle told me you were a lovely girl, but I have to say that you are stunning, better then I imagined actually." She continued. I chanced a look at Bella and she was blushing again and muttered a thank you to my mother for her kind words.

Dinner conversation never dulled at any point as my father, brothers and I talked about work and some upcoming campaigns that we are trying to land and Seth seemed interested in the business so we included him in on the conversation. I have to say he was a pretty smart guy. We touched on other topics of conversation such as sports and Seth seemed to know a lot about basketball. He said his company had really good seats to the Seattle Super Sonics games and sometimes he got some tickets and invited us to attend when he did, we all readily agreed. He actually seemed like a really good guy and if it weren't for the fact that he was clearly going after Bella I think we might be friends.

The girls all seemed to be off on their own conversations a lot of the time talking about books, movies and shopping. Who knew women liked shopping so much. _Smartass_. My mom, Rosalie, Alice and Bella all seemed to be getting along really well and made plans to go see the next George Clooney movie together. What is it with woman and George Clooney, seriously?

All the girls helped my mom clear the table and clean up in the kitchen, even through her protests that it wasn't necessary. I could tell that she really liked all three of them already.

The men went into the living room and had a few beers and chatted some more.

"Your mother seems quite taken with your girls. I think you boys have chosen well. They are lovely." My dad started.

"They are." Jazz and Emmett said at the same time.

Seth and I merely nodded in agreement.

"So Edward, when are you going to bring a girl home for us to meet?" Jasper, Emmett and Seth all turned to look at me after my father's question. I just glared at them, they all knew, except for Seth, who I was interested in and I wondered what the motive was for asking me that question in front of the guy mom had invited over to set Bella up with. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least. Seth actually did seem like a good guy and although I didn't like the idea of him dating Bella I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with my admission that I had wanted something more with Bella.

After taking a drink from my beer and rubbing my hand over my face I decided to give them a vague but honest answer. "I don't know dad, maybe when the right girl agrees to meet you." The fucker winked at me. What was with him tonight, really? I don't think I've ever seen him wink as much as he has tonight in my entire life. It was a bit unnerving.

"Edward, did I hear you say you've met someone? Who is she? When do I get to meet her?" I hadn't realized the women came in during my answer so I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Mother, can we not get into this right now, please?"

Bella just furrowed her brow at me. I couldn't really tell by her expression but she looked a little…jealous…disappointed. Like I said, I couldn't really make out the expression on her face. When she noticed me looking at her she smoothed out her expression and took a seat next to Seth. Alice took up residence on Jasper's lap and Rosalie sat on the arm of the chair Emmett was sitting on and wrapped her arms around his neck.

My mother mentioned that she wanted to play a game of Uno, said she just found the game at the local grocery store and hadn't played in years. We all did a collective groan, but once the game started we all were having a really good time. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. Emmett was having a hard time understanding the rules of the game or so he said every time he tried to cheat. I wasn't buying the whole 'I don't get it' line and would tell him so. Rosalie started calling him a buffoon in the most loving way possible which caused my mother to break into a fit of giggles. My father was getting really aggravated because he kept getting hit with the lose your turn cards or collect four when he was just about to go out. A few times he had one card left and forgot to yell out UNO and he was told to draw four more cards as was the rules to the game. He finally gave up on playing and sat on the couch to pout, drink his scotch and watch everyone else play after the 4thgame.

We were all drinking and buzzed and having a great time. Bella and Alice were talking and giggling quite a lot throughout the night and I wondered what they were talking about, but once I saw Alice gesture towards Seth and I, I decided I didn't want to know. It was getting rather late and Jazz and Alice decided to call it night. Emmett and Rosalie agreed and everyone got up to say their goodbyes.

"It was lovely meeting you Rosalie. Please call me this week and we'll do lunch. You too Alice." My mother told them as she gave them both a tight hug.

"I guess I should get going too. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening Carlisle and Esme. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." Bella gave my dad a hug and whispered something in his ear, he nodded to her. My mother then came up and gave her a hug.

"Our pleasure sweetie. You are welcome over anytime."

"Bella, can I walk you to your car?" Seth's voice came from behind me. Bella nodded and grabbed her coat.

We escorted them to the door and Bella turned to give us a wave goodbye before going to her car with Seth close behind her. I wanted to peek out the window to watch what they were doing but decided it would be too stalkerish of me so I just went and sulked on the couch. My mother's voice brought me out of my funk.

"So Bella and Seth seemed to get along really well. I noticed her giving him her phone number." My mom stated after they had left. It was a long 2 hours. I didn't once get a chance to talk to Bella, her attention was taken by either Seth or Alice, Rosalie and my mother every time I looked. I guess my conversation with her was going to have to wait. I just hope I wasn't going to be too late, she did seem to like Seth.

"Yes, they did seem to be talking a great deal this evening. He's a nice kid Esme, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for a love connection." My dad told her and gave me a sly wink. Again with the winking

"OH, and why is that dear?" my mother asked curiously.

"Just a feeling I have is all." My father replied. Thankfully my mother just scoffed at him and dropped the subject. No need to tell my mom my intentions toward Bella. She'd get way too excited and I'd never hear the end of it.

I got up off the couch and went to say goodbye to my parents and got into my Aston Martin. I hardly ever got to drive it because it needed open road so I could appreciate the purr of the engine, but going to my parent's house was always a perfect opportunity to drive it. My dad usually took it out for a little bit while I was there. Not that his car was anything to sneeze at. He recently bought a Bentley Continental GT Speed in Granite. It's a fine piece of machinery and suits him perfectly.

I made it home in record time and immediately hopped in the shower to relax. I was really tired so I made it quick, I didn't especially need a shower since I had had 2 already today, but the hot spray just relaxes me and helps me clear my head.

I got out of the shower after a few minutes, dried off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Once I slipped into bed and my head hit the pillow my last thought before sleep took me was that I would talk to Bella soon. I didn't want to waste any time I had with her. I really feel like we are meant to be together, I just hope she feels the same way.

**A/N: Okay so songs in this chapter are Over My Head by The Fray and Love Stoned/ I think she knows by Justin Timberlake. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review.**


	5. Confusion

**Not that we don't already know this but Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own the laptop I am currently typing on. **

**I'd like to welcome all the new readers who either put me Author or Story alert. I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. **

Sunday turned out to be relatively busy cleaning up around the condo, doing laundry and going to get groceries for the week. I made myself some dinner and sat down to watch the episode of The Big Bang Theory that I missed this week and was about to take a bite of my food when my cell phone rang. I groaned in frustration, although no-one could hear it, and went to get my phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was a number I didn't recognize. I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Edward?" the voice on the other end responded.

"Yes. Who is this?" It was a woman and her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"It's Alice, Bella's friend. Anyway, I'm with Jasper and he gave me your number, I hope that's okay?" she stated.

"Oh sure. How are you Alice?"

"I'm great actually. The reason I am calling is to talk to you about Bella." Alice said. Immediately I was concerned, why would her best friend of all people be calling me out of the blue?

"Is she alright?" I must have sounded frantic because she immediately told me she was just fine. I could hear her talking to whom I could only assume was Jazz since she said she was with him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Alice? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I was just sitting down to eat dinner and it's starting to get cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. Let me get right to the point then. I talked to Bella today and she informed me that she had a date with someone tonight, seeing as she talks about you nonstop I thought it was you she was going out with." Wait, she talks about me nonstop? It's a good thing there is nobody here to see me because I am fairly certain that I have the worlds widest smile on my face right about now. "When I asked her who she had a date with she said it was that guy Seth from last night. I was talking to Jazz about it and I immediately noticed the grimace on his face when I mentioned Bella going out with him so I got him to tell me what was wrong. Of course it took lots of convincing and bribing to get him to spill, but I finally got it out of him." Shit, she's going out with Seth? Why is she going out with him, she didn't look remotely interested in him last night at my parent's house. _She did give him her number; she must have been a little bit interested in him._

"What exactly did he tell you?" I sure as hell wasn't going to offer up the information that I was interested in Bella to her best friend without knowing if Jazz actually ratted me out. If he did, he will pay dearly for it though.

Alice let out a little musical laugh at that like it was the stupidist question she'd ever heard, which it probably was knowing Jazz and his inability to keep his mouth shut if he was bribed with the right thing. "Silly Edward, I think you know what he told me. Don't play coy with me."

"Alice, if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to get to eat my dinner while it's still warm, so could you just say what you want to say?" At this point I was getting frustrated. My chicken was probably already ice cold because this conversation was taking longer than it should.

"Fine! Jazz told me you have a thing for Bella and I personally couldn't be happier about it. Ever since she started working at your company she has talked of nothing but you, but the past few times I have talked to her about you she said she didn't think you were interested and NOW she's going out with Seth. This brings me to the reason I called. I wanted to offer up my services to help you get the girl." Okay, that's an interesting turn of events. I guess I could get any better than the girl's best friend for help. _Play it cool Cullen, play it cool._

"What exactly are you offering Alice?"

"Not much, because I don't really think you need that much help, but I can give you an advantage that Seth doesn't have." She states. "Look, I really think you two would be fantastic together, even before I met you I thought that, but after meeting you I am sure of it. I just want my best friend to be happy and she's not going to be if she just settles for Seth because she thinks you aren't interested. Jazz told me that you may need a little push after you found out that she went on a date." That son of a bitch! Okay, so once I found out that Bella went on a date with Seth my instinct would to be to back off, but did they really think that I would truly give her up without a fight? _Let's be realistic here, you know you would back off until she was available again._

I took a few minutes to think about it and finally relented and accepted the little pixie's help. Happy with this she eventually let me get off the phone to eat my dinner, however it was ice cold by the time I hung up the phone. I zapped it in the microwave and took it back to the couch so I could watch my show.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point because I woke up from a dream I was having, Bella was Penny and I was Leonard and we were fighting because she was going to have her musician friend, Seth stay with her on her couch for a while. It wasn't that odd of a dream to have since the episode of Big Bang that I just watched had that scenario. I got up and took my dishes into the kitchen to clean up later and headed off to my bedroom and got into bed. It was 12:30 so I had plenty of time to get more sleep, unfortunately sleep never came. I laid in my bed thinking about Bella and the fact that she had a date with Seth. I kept going back to thinking about what they might be doing at that moment. Did she invite him into her apartment? Is he touching her the way I long to touch her, kissing her even? Alice had said she was only going out with _him_ because she thought I wasn't interested and that she talked about me all the time. I tried desperately to focus on that thought and not the thoughts of his slimy hands all over her beautiful naked body. I looked at the clock and noticed my alarm was going to go off at any minute so I decided to just get up and get going. No use in laying there for 5 more minutes.

I went into the kitchen to start the coffee; I was certainly going to need the caffeine today after only 3 hours of sleep. I then trudged off to the shower to go clean up and get ready for my work day. Before Alice had called last night and informed me of Bella's date I had planned on taking her to lunch today to ask her out on a date and show her how I felt about her, but now I wasn't so sure. I would have to call Alice on my way to the office to get her take on it. After my shower I quickly got dressed and poured myself some coffee into a travel mug that my mother had gotten me for Christmas. She always told me that I spent far too much money on coffee at Starbucks and should just make it at home and bring it with me. I found this thought ludicrous at first because it wasn't like I was on any sort of budget and as far as I knew my parents had never been on one either. I still went to the coffee shops for my latte of course, no way was I going to try and make that myself, that no doubt would end badly.

Once in my car I scrolled through my recent calls and quickly found Alice's number, it wasn't too difficult since she was the last call I had received. She picked up after the second ring sounding far too cheery for this early in the morning.

"Hi Edward!" she immediately answered without even the usual hello that most people do when they answer their phones.

"Um, hi Alice." I respond lamely. Why am I so nervous, it's not like I'm talking to Bella right now, this is her friend for Christ's sake. Just chill out.

"..so excited to be going shopping with your mom, she's such a nice lady. You guys are so lucky to have Esme and Carlisle as parents and oh my god is your dad a DILF. Rose and Bella think so too, but don't worry because really Bella just talks about you like you're the bees knees. I wonder where that expression even came from 'Bees knees', do bees even have knees. Oh well, I digress, so what's up Edward? I can't imagine you just called to listen to my nonsensical ramblings at…what time is it anyway?" I didn't actually realize she was talking as I was calming myself down and wondered how long she had been going on before I had started paying attention; I also wondered if she even stopped to take a breath during the whole thing because I didn't hear any intake of breath. Wait did she say that the three of them thought my dad was a DILF, what the fuck is a DILF?

"Alice, what the fuck is a DILF?" I heard her laugh at my question.

"A DILF, Edward is a Dad I'd Like to Fuck. Your dad is a fine specimen and if you three take after him when you get older then we are lucky lucky girls." She answered. It's a little disturbing that they think that our father is a DILF, but whatever. I don't have the time to sit and chat, I'm almost at the office and I need to figure out my Bella plan for the day.

"Gross. Alright, well. I'm actually on my way to the office right now and don't have a lot of time so I'll get right to the matter at hand. I was planning on taking Bella to lunch today and ask her out, but after our conversation last night I am not sure that's a good idea anymore. I was just curious as to your take on it since you did offer to help me and all."

"Well Edward, I think that would be a great idea, however Rose and I are taking Bella to lunch today to get the scoop on her date. How about I call you after lunch and let you know what I find out and we can go from there?" she suggested. It was probably a good idea to get more information before I jumped into anything, but I just want to spend as much one on one time with Bella as I can and I can't do that until I take her out.

"Sounds like a plan Alice. I look forward to hearing from you." I said goodbye as I was pulling into the parking garage at work.

Walking into the conference room I saw Angela and Bella chatting while they got work set up. They noticed me immediately and said good morning, but stopped talking about whatever they were previously talking about. I wonder if Bella was filling Angela in on her date last night.

"Morning Bella, Angela. I hope you both had a pleasant weekend." I replied.

"We sure did." Stated Angela who winked at Bella.

Okay, that was odd, or maybe I just don't want to know. Soon after Jasper arrived and handed me a coffee, he had gotten one for everyone along with a box of donuts. "Thought you might need some sugar and caffeine after your talk with Alice last night." He stated after handing me a glazed donut, my favorite.

"You know me so well Jazz. Thanks." I said before I took a big bite of my donut.

"Thas wha brovers aw fo." He said with a mouth full of his own donut. If our mother could see us now. She didn't raise us to talk with our mouths full so she would be mortified to see Jazz and I doing it now, at the office and in front of co-workers no less. Emmett she expects it from though. "So…" he continued after swallowing his food and taking a sip of coffee to wash it down. "Alice said she's going to lunch with Bella and Rose today to discuss last night's happenings. How are you dealing with everything?"

"I actually talked to Alice this morning on my way here and she's going to call me later today with details. I had originally planned to take her to lunch today and just tell her, but it makes sense to wait and see where things stand with her and um…shit, she's coming over. We'll talk later." I said to Jazz. I hope she doesn't realize we were talking about her. She sauntered over to Jazz and I and smiled at me before turning her attention to Jasper.

"Thanks for breakfast Jazz. That was really sweet of you." She said and then walked away after Jasper accepted her thanks with the obligatory "You're Welcome". Tyler and Eric came into the conference room and grabbed their coffees and donuts before getting started on their work.

The morning seemed to drag on. I was anxiously awaiting hearing from Alice, even though they hadn't even had lunch with Bella yet. God I am pathetic. Lunch finally came and true to her word Alice strolled in with Rosalie to get Bella for their lunch date. Alice gave Jasper a chaste kiss on the cheek and grabbed Bella's arm to take her to lunch. She turned her head quickly and gave me a wink before the three of them went into Emmett's office, probably so Rose could say a quick hello. A couple of minutes later the girls were walking towards the elevators to go downstairs.

Jasper, Emmett and I had agreed to lunch together again today so we went to the deli across the street. They had the best sandwiches in Seattle and they even offered different sizes, one so big that it would fill up even Emmett, which I thought was a miracle seeing as my brother could never seem to get full no matter how much he ate. Once while he was in high school he had a couple of friends come over so my mom ordered 3 large pizzas for them and Emmett managed to eat all three by himself. My mother, the ultimate hostess, was so embarrassed that he didn't let his friends have any that she made them Emmett's favorite dinner, chicken alfredo, and then wouldn't let him have any of it. He pouted and sulked in his room as his friends ate all of the alfredo.

We sat at our usual table outside and started talking about football. Seth had apparently gotten tickets to the Seahawks game in a couple of weeks and wanted us to come with him.

"I thought his company only got basketball tickets, how did he get tickets to the Seahawks game?" I asked after I swallowed my bite of sandwich.

Emmett took a long sip from his soda before he spoke. "He said that his boss had gotten them for himself, but then his wife told him that he had to go to South Dakota or some shit for their nieces wedding that weekend."

"Yeah, I'm in." Jazz agreed enthusiastically.

"Maybe." Was my response.

Emmett shook his giant head at me. "Dude, don't pass up free seats at a football game just because the guy is banging your chick. Who was never even yours by the way."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett. That's not why I might not be able to go. I have tentative plans that day." I lied. I had no plans, I really didn't want to hang out with Seth if he was still seeing Bella. I would just be thinking of his hands all over her and it would make me want to rip his head off the entire time. NO THANK YOU!!!

"Oh yeah, and what are these so called 'plans'" He asked, even using the air quotes to make his point.

I was about to open my mouth with the fantastically witty retort of "Uh" when Jazz decided to join in the conversation, thankfully on my side, because I had nothing. "Em, lay off. Would you want to spend three hours with some guy, nice or not, who was banging Rose while you didn't have the balls to tell her how you felt?" Not exactly the support I was expecting so I punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks a lot asshole." I muttered, but they both heard me and Emmett started laughing boisterously.

"Alright, I see your point Jazz. Sorry Eddie."

"So Alice said the girls think Carlisle is a DILF." I was desperate for a change of topic, why I chose this I have no idea. My brothers both threw down their food and groaned in disgust.

"Thanks _EDDIE_, just what I wanted to hear while eating my lunch." Jasper said. I'm actually surprised Alice never mentioned this to him before. I can't imagine that he's been spared from her ramblings. "Alice ruined a perfectly good blow job last night by mentioning this to me." Emmett and I winced at the thought of hearing that come out of your girlfriend's mouth while you are in her mouth.

"Yeah well listen to this fucked up shit. I was spending the night at Rose's and I woke up to her moaning. I checked and she was still asleep but she was touching herself, I sat and watched of course, it was a real turn on. I was rock hard and about to wake her up so that we could re-enact her dream when she screamed out 'FUCK ME CARLISLE!'" Emmett recounted his evening and both Jazz and I started laughing, if it had happened to either of us though it surely would not be funny.

"Shut the fuck up assholes. You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you." Emmett said angrily before picking up his sandwich and taking a large angry bite out of it. This just made us laugh more and soon Emmett was laughing too.

"I don't know what to do here guys. Alice says that Bella talks about me all the time and she doesn't think that she's all that interested in Seth, she's just dating him because she doesn't think I like her in that way." I needed to get their opinions otherwise this was just going to eat away at me until I talked to Alice later today and God only knows what time she's going to call.

"Man the fuck up and tell her for fucks sake Edward. Stop over thinking things like you normally do and grow a pair. She obviously likes you, so do something about it before she goes out with Seth again. I think that's your only option." Emmett really was pretty smart and it was sound advice even though every other word was fuck.

"Yeah man. Just talk to her. I know you said you were going to do it today, so do it. No need to wait for Alice." Jasper had to put in his two cents as well. "Oh that reminds me, did you talk to dad about it?"

"Yeah, I talked to him before everyone got there on Saturday and he said to go for it but if I fucked up and Bella quit it would be my ass."

Emmett and Jasper both nodded. We finished our delicious sandwiches and stopped by the coffee shop to grab some drinks before going back to work. Once back in the office Emmett decided to join us in the conference room to see how the new campaign was going. He has known Jacob Black for a while, they'd been friends since college and he said he wanted to make sure that our ideas were up to par for his old college buddy.

"Bella Bean!!!" Emmett practically yelled once he spotted her in the conference room before he grabbed her into his Emmett hug, also known as a bear hug, we renamed it in high school when he started getting as big as a bear and hugging everyone like that.

"Emmett…I…need…to..breath." Bella choked out. He set her back on her feet and she smacked him on his bicep. He pretended it hurt for her sake and said he was sorry.

"I was just happy to see my little Bella Bean. I heard you had a hot date last night with Seth, how did that go? Did you get to see his toys for twats?" Bella groaned and covered her face. I could just make out a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"Emmett, you can't say shit like that." I chastised. I actually wanted to hear her answer, but Emmett was clearly making her uncomfortable.

"It's alright Edward. And no Emmett, I did not see his toys thank you very much. What kind of girl do you take me for?" Bella told him. THANK GOD for small favors. "The date itself was nothing too exciting. He mainly talked about work and sports." She continued.

"What Accounting and football not your thing Bella?" Jasper said mockingly.

"No Jazz, not really." She rolled her eyes at him as if it weren't obvious by her tone that she didn't enjoy hearing about those things.

"So when are you seeing him again?" asked Emmett. I have to say I love my brothers right now. I would have had to wait to talk to Alice to hear all this and even then it would be her take. I'm now getting it straight from her mouth.

"I'm not actually sure. He said he'd call in a couple of days, but you know how that goes." We nodded, usually when a guy says that it means he'll call in 3 to 4 days. I personally don't adhere to those rules if I really like someone.

Angela, Tyler and Eric soon came back from lunch and our discussion was ended. Emmett stayed for a little while longer to see the campaign thus far.

"I think you guys have done an awesome job. Jake is going to love this." Emmett said as he patted me on the back. "I guess I should let you get back to it. And Edward, don't forget what I said at lunch." He stopped at the door and hit his fist against the door jamb to get everyone's attention. "See ya everyone, keep up the good work. Oh Bella Bean?"

Bella sighed, clearly not pleased with her new nickname and raised her eyebrow at Emmett. "Don't you worry about not seeing the toys yet. I'm sure you will soon." He was almost out the door when Bella threw a pen at him and it him square in the back of the head. "Hey, you'll pay for that Swan."

"Stop calling me Bella Bean Emmett or there's more where that came from." Called Bella. Everyone in the room chuckled and then went back to work.

Today had been really productive. We finished up the story board from last week and started on the second and final one. Alice finally decided to call me at 4:30 and I excused myself so I could take the call in my office, behind closed doors.

"Alice, what do you have for me?" I asked.

"Well it's not as juicy as I had hoped, but it looks good for you. Seth took her out to Pikes Place Market and they had lunch at Copacabana. She said it was a really nice place and would love to eat there again. Anyways, she said that the conversation was boring, he talked about work and sports a lot, which as you know doesn't hold any interest for her at all. They walked around a bit and he asked her questions about her childhood and all that. When he dropped her off at home he went in for a kiss and she turned her head, so he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She said she wasn't ready for that with him. She's not sure if she'll go out again with him, there wasn't a spark like there was with you. Oh and she talked about how hot you looked in your grey suit today. That's pretty much all I got from her. She doesn't seem that interested in him, so I think that tomorrow you should take her to lunch and talk to her."

She thinks I look hot huh, that's interesting. All in all it's what she told Emmett so there wasn't too much that was new. "Thank you Alice, I really appreciate the help. Listen, I gotta get back to work, I've been talking to you for forty five minutes and my assistant is up my ass because they need me. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Okay, bye Edward. Good luck tomorrow. I'm sure I'll hear all about it from Bella." Alice said before hanging up the phone. Okay, so this is good, tomorrow I will take Bella to lunch and I'll tell her how I feel. I walked out of my office feeling confident and headed back into the conference room. I saw Bella standing outside of the room and it looked like she was on the phone. Her back was to me so she couldn't see me. As I approached I could hear her side of the conversation.

"That sounds good Seth. Yes. Tomorrow at 12:30. I'll see you then. Bye." Bella closed her phone and went back into the room, still not noticing me. All the confidence I felt from my conversation with Alice was gone now. She's got a lunch date with Seth tomorrow, 2 dates in 3 days. I'm going to have to talk to her and soon if I want a shot. I'm going to talk to her tonight when I walk her to her car. There, new plan. I can do this; I can tell her that I really like her.

I told the team to finish up at around 7:30 and started packing things up. Once in my office I shut everything down and was waiting for Bella to come to my door like she usually does when we leave at night, but she didn't show. I went out into the office and looked for her at her temporary desk and found everything was gone. She left. Well shit!

With nothing left to do I went down the elevator to the garage and got in my car. I made it home in record time since there was barely any traffic this time of night.

The next few days came and went and I had yet to talk to Bella. She seemed to have lunch plans with Seth for the next three days. The guys was persistent I'll give him that. It was Thursday evening and I had told the team to go ahead and go home early since we were essentially done with the campaign. Tomorrow I would be doing a run through pitch with my brothers and my father to make sure everything was perfect. I was shutting down my office when Bella showed up looking like sex on legs. I immediately hardened at the sight of her in her blue wrap dress. I could only imagine what she was wearing underneath that dress and in order to see her all I had to do was pull one little string. "Edward, everyone left already, would you mind walking me to my car tonight?" Bella asked while she fidgeted, she did that a lot I noticed. I wonder if I make her nervous.

"Sure, not a problem. I was just closing things up here anyway. Meet you at the elevator?"

"Yeah. Thanks Edward."

I finished relatively quickly and headed to the elevators where Bella was already waiting for me. She saw my approach and pushed the button to call the elevator to our floor. As we waited there was an uncomfortable silence. I didn't want anything to be uncomfortable with us so I asked her how she liked working on a campaign from start to finish.

"It was fantastic. I loved every second of it. I know I keep saying this and you're probably tired of hearing it, but thank you so much for the opportunity to work on this with you." She had the biggest smile on her face and I could tell that she was sincere. "So you're pitching it to Carlisle and Emmett tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, yeah. 10 am actually. Would you like to come in and watch?" I offered. It would be a great learning experience for her if she truly wanted to do this, and I was pretty sure she did.

Her beautiful smile got even bigger, something I didn't think was even possible. She looked so excited. "Yes, Edward, YES!" she squealed. I wish I could hear her scream that exact phrase in my room, on my bed as I pound into her. At that moment I realized we were alone. _DUH dumbshit. Now's the time to tell her. You've been waiting all week. _The elevator finally arrived and we stepped in. She pushed the button for the garage and played with the handle on her briefcase. Bella must have found something very interesting about her shoes because she would look away from them.

"Bella." Her head lifted so she could look at me as I spoke to her and as she looked in my eyes my brain turned to fucking mush. How the hell does she do that?

"Yes?" she said expectantly.

"Huh?" Was I saying something? I couldn't remember. Oh wait, I was going to talk to her finally.

The door opened to the garage and she stepped out first with me following her to her car. When she stopped in front of it she opened the door and threw her things in the seat and turned to face me. Now is the time. I have to do it now.

I was standing really close to her now. I could feel her breath on my face and I am sure she could feel mine on hers. I have to tell her. "Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you all week, but have never found the right time."

"Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?"

Her scent was intoxicating and we had somehow managed to move closer to each other.

"Oh, fuck it." With that I leaned in closer to her and pressed my lips to hers. She let out a gasp, but didn't kiss me back. Just as I was about to pull away thinking this was a bad idea her lips started moving with mine. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to her. I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her body closer to mine. My other hand found its way to her hair, holding her head in place. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me and I slid my tongue into her mouth and began massaging her tongue with mine. She let out a moan and it was better than anything I had ever imagined. She tasted like spearmint and I wondered if she had just brushed her teeth. All too soon our lips parted, we were both panting and in need of oxygen. I opened my eyes to look at her and her eyes were still closed. She had her index and middle finger pressed to her lips, almost savoring our kiss for a little while longer. When she finally spoke her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her. I wished I hadn't.

"Seth" she breathed. SETH, SETH. What the fuck. I have the best kiss of my entire fucking existence and she says Seth. I didn't say a word, I just walked to my car. I could hear her calling my name, but I didn't give a fuck. I started my car and drove home. I had a date with Jack Daniels tonight. I'd deal with this epic fuck up later. Right now I just needed to drown my sorrows.

I drove to the store located near my house and went in to get my bottle of Jack and some dinner. The idea of drinking heavily on an empty stomach was not at all appealing. I was in the frozen food aisle grabbing a frozen meal and I already had my bottle of jack in my hand when I ran into Tanya. She had a shopping cart full of groceries, probably doing her shopping for the week.

"Hello Edward." She greeted me with a large smile and batted her long, overly mascaraed eyelashes at me. It wasn't sexy at all, but I am certain that's what she was going for. She looked at the bottle of Jack in my hand and smirked at me. "Rough day?"

"Very. Well I need to get going. It was nice to see you Tanya. Have a good evening." I grabbed my sad little frozen meal and went to check out. Tanya called a "You too, good night" as I was walking away and without looking back I offered her a small wave.

I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ears, fuck, when did that thing get so loud? I immediately felt queasy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I took a hot shower to make myself feel better and then went into the kitchen to make coffee. After the coffee was made I grabbed a tall glass of water and two aspirin. I drank the full glass of water quickly and swallowed the pills. The coffee was thankfully done moments later and I poured myself a cup and drank it greedily. I honestly don't know how I am going to make it through today with this massive hangover on top of seeing Bella all day no doubt looking all too fuckable.

What am I going to do? I avoided thinking about this situation all night while I drank myself stupid, alone. I guess I was going to just have to deal with it. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had quite a few messages, mostly from my brothers and a few from Alice. I decided not to bother with them and hit delete without even listening to them. I put some more coffee in my travel mug and headed to my car to go to work. I was nervous as fuck. I had no idea what to do or say when I saw her in the office. I thanked God that I didn't need to be stuck in the conference room with her all day since we finished the campaign. I did wonder how I was going to get through my presentation to my family for their approval with her sitting in on the meeting.

I stepped into my office and closed the door to get ready for my day. A few minutes passed before anyone bothered to talk to me. I heard the knock on my door and told the person to come in. I was concentrating so hard on the paperwork in front of me I didn't really notice the person come in and sit down in front of my desk.

"Are you going to look at me or just ignore my presence entirely?" Jasper said. I looked up and gave him a smile. "Uh, oh, what's wrong with you?" I didn't answer, opting for shrugging my shoulders instead. "Actually I already know what's going on, but why do you look like…" he took a sniff in my general direction "…and smell like you spent the night in a distillery?"

"I may have drunk almost an entire bottle of Jack Daniels last night to take my mind off things." I looked down at my paperwork. I didn't need to look at him to know he was scowling at me. "Did Alice talk to Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. She called her right after I got home last night. She was crying man. Alice talked to her for almost two hours last night before she finally calmed down. What the hell happened?"

"I finally got the balls to do something about how I have been feeling about her and I fucking kissed her. The best kiss of my life in fact. When we pulled away from each other she whispered 'Seth'." Jazz muttered a holy shit and I nodded my head in agreement then continued. "I didn't say a word to her, just took off. I went to the store and grabbed a bottle of Jack and frozen meal for dinner and drank myself into a stupor to get my mind off the situation."

"Fuck man. Alice said that you kissed Bella and then took off without a word, but that's all I got out of her. I can't believe she said Seth's name after kissing you. This is some really fucked up shit you've gotten yourself into." Jasper stated. No fucking joke this was fucked up. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to get through my day without seeing her and leave as soon as I can to avoid it again until Monday." I replied.

"I don't think that's the answer man. You need to talk to her before the situation gets worse." Jazz suggested.

"I don't really want to think about it right now. I have to get this presentation ready to show to dad and Emmett. I'll see you in a couple of hours in there, alright?" Jasper said he'd see me in the conference room and left my office. I thought I was going to finally get some peace and quiet until Emmett came in and sat down in the chair Jasper was occupying not moments earlier.

"What the fuck did you do man?" He asked incredulously. I just stared blankly at him, confused as to what he was talking about. "Rosalie was over at my place last night and we were getting all hot and heavy until her phone rang and she picked it up to talk to a screeching Bella. She was pissed man, said something about you kissing her and then taking off as if it was nothing. I thought you had a thing for her? Why would you do that?"

"Em, I don't have time to talk about this right now. I have to finish getting this presentation ready for our meeting." Unfortunately that did nothing to deter him.

"Eddie, I don't give a fuck. You have that campaign in the fucking bag. Tell me what happened. I'm not leaving until you do." He crossed both arms across his chest and put his feet up on my desk, showing that he wasn't fucking moving until I gave him the story. I was beginning to wonder if I just needed to schedule some kind of town hall meeting so I only have to tell this story once.

I huffed in resignation since I was obviously going to get nothing done until he got what he wanted and told him exactly what I had told Jazz.

"Ooookaaay. That's just weird. Why would Bella being crying if she's the one who said someone else's name? That makes absolutely no fucking sense. You need to figure this shit out bro." was Emmett's oh so helpful advice on my predicament. No shit I have to figure it out. Thankfully he had gotten what he wanted so he stood up and gave me a pat on my back in support and walked out of my office.

"Finally" I muttered to myself. Now I can finally get some shit done. I glanced at the clock and it was already 9:30. "Well fuck me!"

"I was wondering when you were finally going to ask me to do that." I looked up and saw none other than Tanya standing in my doorway. Great, just what I fucking need right now. She sauntered over to me, swaying her hips while she did so and stopped right in front of me. She straddled me in my chair and before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. I felt absolutely nothing and didn't respond to it. I pushed her off of me and she fell on her ass with a loud thud. "What the fuck Edward? If you're worried about company policy I already talked to your dad and he's cool with this and even if he weren't today is my last day."

Did this woman not have a fucking clue? I didn't pay her any attention what so ever and yet she somehow managed to get it in her head that I wanted her.

"That's not the issue Tanya. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I have feelings for someone else." I said as nicely as possible. I really don't need her wrath right now with the other shit I already have on my plate.

"Who?!" she all but screamed. "Who is she Edward? I thought we had a connection." What the fuck? What made this loon think we had any sort of connection, I've maybe spoken to her a handful of times including this little interaction.

"That's none of your concern. I don't know what kind of connection you think you have with me, but I can assure you that I have not given you any signs that I felt that way about you." I was starting to get pissed.

"Edward, you've been giving me signals since I've been here. You look over at me with what I can only explain as longing every time you pass my desk." She told me like it was painfully obvious that I wanted her. I really didn't have time for this shit. I looked at the clock and it was already 10:05. Shit! I'm already late.

"Look Tanya, I don't have time to talk about this because I am already late for a meeting, however, just to set the record straight I have not looked at you like that. AT ALL!!" Sure it was a little harsh, but she just wasn't getting it and I needed to get out of here.

I picked up the things I would need for my meeting and exited my office. Jessica stopped me to inform me that my father had called to say they were waiting for me in the conference room. I thanked her for relaying the message and walked hastily to the conference room. Thankfully when I got there it was just my brothers and Carlisle. No Bella.

An hour later Jazz and I were getting handshakes and pats on our backs for the work we had done. My father was very impressed and Emmett assured me that Jacob was going to love the campaign. Jazz stayed to help me organize the materials for the actual pitch next week after Carlisle and Em went back to work. I thanked him for his help with everything and offered to take him to lunch. Once we landed the account I would take everyone on the team out for either lunch or drinks after work to celebrate. He accepted my invitation and we left at 11:30 to go to our favorite Italian restaurant. It always got really crowded at lunch time so it was always a good idea to get there a little early before the lunch rush.

"Hello, welcome to Bella Italia. How many?" The hostess was young, very pretty and very obviously checking Jazz and I out.

"Two please ma'am." Jasper drawled. You would think he was from Texas with that southern drawl he somehow mastered in his 27 years.

The hostess giggled and grabbed two menus. "Right this way gentleman." She led us to our table and smiled at Jazz before walking away.

"I don't know how you do that man? I bet she was ready to drop her panties for you just from that fake Texas drawl of yours."

Jazz smirked. "What can I say, the ladies love the southerners."

"You're not southern though Jazz." I told him. You would think we didn't grow up with the same family in the same city with the same parents our entire lives. I was beginning to think that maybe Jazz was adopted, hell he is older than me.

"I know, but it's not like I have the "sex hair" or panty dropping smile you've got going on. I gotta have something, even if it isn't real." He teased.

"Is that how you got Alice?" I laughed

"Nah, I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that she was the one. I didn't need to use any tricks on her." He paused briefly to look over the menu even though he gets the same thing every time we come here. It never, ever varies so I don't know why he bothers even looking at the menu. "Speaking of the one, have you decided what to do about your Bella situation?"

I groaned. I hadn't really had the time to think about it yet this morning with all my visitors and our presentation. "Jazz man, I haven't had time to think about it yet this morning. With the visits from you, Emmett and Tanya and the presentation I hav…"

"Wait, what? Tanya? Who the fuck is Tanya?" Jazz interrupted.

"Oh, she's dad's temporary assistant. Her last day is today, she was filling in for Bella. Anyway, like I was saying…"

"Are we ready to order gentleman?" the waiter asked.

Jazz went first "Yes, I'll have an iced tea and the Chicken Marsala please." The waiter took the menu from Jazz and then turned his attention to me. "I'll have the Chicken Saltimbocca and water is fine. Thank you."

"You were saying?" Jazz took a sip of water and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Right. Anyways, with all my visitors and the presentation I didn't have time this morning to think about it, but don't worry I have my weekend wide open so I'll have plenty of time to chastise myself for kissing a girl who is dating someone else."

"Okay, so we'll come back to the ridiculousness of you chastising yourself, but first I want to hear about your 'visit' with dad's assistant, I mean temporary assistant. What did she want? I had no idea you even talked to dad's temp."

"I didn't. Well I said hello to her once when I went to see dad after she got there and really that was it. Oh and there was last night at the grocery store. She ran into me as I was picking up my Jack and food. So anyway I was agitated after Em left my office because I hadn't gotten to review the presentation at all and I had 30 minutes before I had to be in the conference room. When I noticed the time I muttered, to myself mind you, fuck me. I had no idea anyone was even at my door and she said she was wondering when I was going to ask her to do that." Jazz spit out his drink all over the table at that and was practically choking. "Are you alright?" I asked, I was actually concerned because he seemed to really be choking.

"Yeah, that just threw me off. She actually said she was wondering when you were going to fuck her? Have you been flirting with this woman? I thought you only had eyes for Bella?"

"No, I haven't been flirting with her at all. The girl is crazy, she was talking about how we had a connection and shit. It was all really weird. But there's more." The waiter came with our food at that point so I waited until he was gone before continuing. "So after she says this to me she walks over, straddles me while I am sitting in my chair and kisses me before I can even blink." I took a bite of food because it smelled delicious and I was really hungry. Plus I thought I would give Jazz some time to process what I just said.

"She kissed you? In your fucking office? How was it?" I looked at him like he was insane. "WHAT?! It's a valid question, that girl is pretty hot and you know what they say about the crazy chicks."

"Yeah, yeah. I felt absolutely nothing and I didn't reciprocate at all. In fact I pushed her off of me and she fell on her ass. Boy was she pissed."

"I bet. Fuck man, it's a good thing nobody saw that. Dad would be none too pleased." Jazz said after he swallowed his huge bite of chicken.

"Oh no, get this. She talked to dad last week about getting permission to date me. She actually made it seem like I talked to her all the time."

"No fucking way? Are you sure you weren't flirting with this girl?" Jazz raised his eyebrows at me again indicating that he didn't think I was telling him everything.

"No, like I said I've talked to her maybe 3 times including the incident this morning. I never even really looked at her." I defended. There was no way I was giving this girl the impression that she had my attentions.

He got defensive and held both hands up, palms facing me in surrender. "Alright, alright. Well at least she's leaving after today, so that's one problem gone. I really think you need to talk to Bella though. Maybe this is all some big misunderstanding."

"What's to misunderstand Jazz, she said another guys name after _I_ kissed her." I took the last bite of my food and waved the waiter over for our check. It was getting late and we needed to get back to work.

"I don't know, but it doesn't make any sense to me. If _she_ was the one to fuck up, then why is she so upset with you?" He basically repeated what Em said earlier in my office. What if they were right? I guess I should just talk to Bella to get everything out in the open.

I paid the bill and got up to leave. "Maybe you're right. I should talk to her." Jazz nodded and got up. We were almost out of the restaurant when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. "Alice" he told me then answered the phone. I could hear her screeching from where I was standing so I knew she was pissed.

"Alice, what? I can't understand you when you sound like a fucking dolphin. Calm down." He said to her. "Okay…what?...oh FUCK!!...Alice…ALICE!!...I just talked to Edward and he told me all about it and it's nothing for her to get bent out of shape over…If anything she said….ugh, STOP…I agree…alright, I'll get him to talk to her. Love you too, bye." Jazz hung up the phone after that.

I looked at him expectantly. "I Love you too? When did that happen?"

"Shut the fuck up man, you have bigger things to worry about." Jazz was upset and I could tell he was trying to figure out how to tell me what Alice called about. This couldn't be good news. _What gave you that idea moron? Was it the screaming you heard from the other end of the conversation?_

"And what would that be? I don't see how things could get any worse right now."

"Oh, no? Well let me tell you little brother, it gets a LOT worse. Seems Bella came to your office to talk to you about what happened last night and she saw Tanya mounting you and trying to suck your face off."

**Next Chapter will be up soon. I've already got it in the works.**


	6. Progress

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I have decided now that I am 6 chapters into this that if you review you will get a little sneak peek into the next chapter, so review, review, review peoples. I adore hearing what you think.**

**Still looking for a beta. Just FYI.**

Last time in Infatuation:

"_Oh, no? Well let me tell you little brother, it gets a LOT worse. Seems Bella came to your office to talk to you about what happened last night and she saw Tanya mounting you and trying to suck your face off." _

"Fuck ME!"

"Careful dude, the last time you said that is what got you into this fucking mess to begin with." Jazz teased. He thought he was funny, I wasn't laughing.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now Jazz?" I furiously scrubbed my face with my hands thinking that if I did it enough I could rewind the last two days and I wouldn't have to deal with this shit storm.

He grabbed my forearm to get me to stop. Once he did that I realized that plan to rewind the last two days did not work. "I think you should stick with talking to her. The Tanya thing is clearly a misunderstanding and I'm willing to bet my Jag that the Seth thing is too."

"She probably won't even talk to me now though"

"Alice says she will, give it a shot. If anything she'll be at work on Monday, you can corner her then." We were pulling up to the office now and all I really wanted to do was go home and finish off the Jack from last night.

"I'm going to go home. Tell Carlisle and Em for me will ya?" Jazz just nodded. I went up to the office so I could grab my things and let Jess know I was going to be gone for the rest of the day and then I was out of here. When I got to my office I saw Mike "the douchbag" Newton leaning on Jessica's desk blatantly flirting with her. "Great" I muttered. He noticed my approach and straightened up.

"Hey there Edward. How's your day going?" he asked. The smirk on his face told me that he had more to say. In the back of my mind I hoped it was something bad so I could punch him and get my frustration out. Of course I couldn't do that in the office with everyone looking on, but it would feel damn good. When I didn't answer he continued talking. Yeah, he's that fucking stupid. "Heard you got it on with Tanya in your office this morning." Jessica snapped her head in my direction; she is obviously hearing this for the first time.

"No _Mike_ I did NOT get it ON with Tanya. Where did you hear this?" I seethed. This is so not good.

"Tanya told me. Said you called her in your office and then fucked her. Best lay she's ever had she said. She even had sex hair to prove it." The last part was said to Jessica with a laugh.

Jessica just looked at me with her mouth wide open. She soon came back to her senses and spoke to Mike. "What time did this supposedly happen?" Supposedly? Did that mean she knew the story was full of shit? _Well she was sitting at her desk, right outside your door all morning, so she would be the one to know._

Mike looked at her with a smile and answered her question. "She said this morning at around 9:30, why babe?" 'Babe'? Okay, they are clearly dating.

"Because she's full of shit. She did come over at that time, practically begged me to leave for a while, so I did, but I just hid around the corner until she was actually in Edward's office and I saw everything. She was on his lap and kissing him, but he immediately pushed her off and she fell on her ass. Edward told her off and then left for his meeting right after that. They didn't have sex Mike."

Mike looked over to me for confirmation and I told him what Jessica said was true. He apologized for believing the lie and left to presumably go back to work.

"Thanks Jess. If that story got out around the office I would be in some serious shit." I was never more thankful for having Jessica as my assistant as I was at that moment.

"No problem Boss man. I hate that bitch. She's been lying since she got here. Said she slept with Mike on like day 2. He should really know better than to believe anything that comes out of her mouth. I'm SO glad today is her last day." As she told me this I just couldn't fathom how Mike would believe Tanya after he himself was the focal point of her lies just last week. He really is a douche and an idiot. "Oh, that reminds me. We have an all hands meeting in 30 minutes. Your dad called it." So much for me leaving early today.

"Thank you Jessica. For the message too." I said as I walked back into my office. No sooner than I sat down at my desk my phone rang. "Edward Cullen" I answered.

"Edward, can you please come to my office for a moment?" my father asked. It wasn't a request though by the tone of his voice.

"Be right there." Walking out of my office I let Jessica know where I was going and told her to hold my calls.

Thankfully Tanya was not at her desk when I got to my father's office so I just knocked and peeked my head through the door. I noticed Tanya sitting in one of the chairs in my dad's office and cursed to myself. What the fuck now?

"Edward, take a seat next to Miss. Garner." I took my seat as instructed, not bothering to even glance at Tanya. I had a pretty bad feeling that I knew what this was about. "Miss Garner has brought it to my attention that you two have entered into a relationship. Seeing as I already gave Tanya here the go ahead to pursue said relationship I need to have you two fill out some paperwork for HR."

"Dad, if I may interject." There was no way in hell this was fucking happening.

"Of course son. Go ahead."

"Miss, Garner is it, and I are NOT in any sort of relationship. I don't know why she would tell you this when I have given her no inclination that I want anything to do with her." Tanya got up and ran out of the office in tears. My father looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Edward. Tanya informed me that you two had sex in your office this morning. I first would like to say that I do not approve of such activities in the office and if you were anyone but my son and partial owner of this company you would be fired immediately.."

"Dad, listen…" I tried to interrupt to set this straight but he wasn't finished yet and wouldn't allow me to speak until he was done. I sat back in the chair I was occupying and waited him out.

"Edward, I know that Bella has been seeing more of Seth and that has to be hurtful to you with your feelings for her, but do you really think it's a good idea to be sleeping with my temp in your office? What if someone had walked by and seen you? What if that someone walking by would have been Bella? You would never be with her if she saw that. I know her Edward and she doesn't go for men that exhibit that sort of behavior. I understand your need for female companionship, but let's keep the PDA at the office non-existent shall we?"

"Can I speak now father?" I asked. I was pissed, livid even that this woman went to my father with this lie, it was bad enough that she told Newton, but this has gone too far.

"We can chat more later if you want, but we have an all hands meeting to attend right now so let's get going." I guess I was going to have to wait until after the meeting to set the record straight. All I can be thankful for at this point is that it's Tanya's last day today and I would never have to see her again. "Oh, take that form for HR with you and fill it out. I expect to see it back on my desk by the end of the day."

I reluctantly grabbed the form and went to the conference room for the meeting. Maybe I can hold onto this until I'm with Bella. _You have to straighten shit out with her first._ I took a seat next to Jasper near the head of the table and watched as the rest of our employees filed in, including Bella who looked like she had been crying, but no less beautiful in her grey sleeveless dress with ruffles on the chest and her black heels that had little holes cut into them to show off her cute feet. I vowed right there not to ever make her cry unhappy tears again for as long as I lived. I couldn't bear to look at her red eyes knowing that I was the cause of her pain.

Carlisle started the meeting and we all turned our attention to hear what he had to say. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, but I'll make this quick so we can all get back to work. I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I would like you all to congratulate Isabella Swan; she has been promoted to Junior Account Executive. She will be working directly for Emmett. As some of you know Isabella played a pivotal role in completing the Black campaign and although the campaign has yet to be pitched to the client, we are confident that they will love it. Congratulations Isabella, you've worked hard and deserve this promotion." Everyone turned their attention to Bella and clapped, some standing close to her offering her their congratulations. She blushed a bright red; she never was one for attention. After the clapping had died down Carlisle continued. "With Isabella's promotion the spot for my assistant has obviously become available and we have decided to have Tanya Garner stay on with us. She did an excellent job these last two weeks while Isabella was helping Edward out. Please welcome Miss Garner to Cullen & Sons." Jasper and I looked at each other with our mouths hanging wide open in disbelief. I turned and noticed Jessica had a similar expression on her face and Bella, well she looked pissed. Nobody else seemed to notice our shock over this news and were all clapping happily for Tanya. "That's all for now. Everyone back to work and congratulations again to Isabella and welcome Tanya." Carlisle grabbed his things and made his way out of the conference room. I got up quickly and followed him with Jasper at my heels.

Once in my father's office I noticed that Emmett had followed us as well. My father looked confused as to why we were all in his office.

"What? Are you boys unhappy about Bella? I thought you'd be pleased?" He asked us.

Jasper didn't say anything, just looked at me and seeing as Emmett was probably already made aware of this he said nothing as well. I guess it was up to me.

"It's not Bella that has us upset. You cannot possible hire Tanya on permanently." I seethed.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. She's an excellent assistant. I don't see why you are so upset about this; you obviously like her enough to be intimate with her." He smirked at me.

Emmett snapped his head in my direction, "WHAT?!?! You nailed Tanya? When the fuck did this go down?"

UGH!!! "Emmett, not now." I turned my attention back to my father. "Ok, dad I tried to explain this to you earlier, but you wouldn't listen. I NEVER had sex with Tanya. She lied." He just looked at me like he didn't believe me. "When have I ever lied to you dad?"

"Never, son. You've never lied to me not even when you were little."

"Then why are you looking at me like I am lying now? I'm telling you, I never had sex with that woman, nor will I EVER!" I was practically yelling at this point.

"Edward, tell him what happened." Jasper suggested with a hand on my shoulder.

My father motioned for me to take a seat so I did and began to tell him what happened. To say he was not pleased would be an understatement.

"Edward, you should have come to me with this as soon as it happened. Not that I don't believe you, but in order to get rid of her we'll need a witness, did anyone see this take place?"

"Yeah, Jessica saw the whole thing." I told him, relieved that I had someone to verify my side of things.

"Good. I'll need you to come with me to HR and file a sexual harassment complaint formally. I meanwhile will have a talk with her and will put a stop to her new hire paperwork. I also need to let the temporary agency know. Maybe they can get me a replacement by Monday morning." He stood up from his desk and Emmett, Jasper and I all got up to leave as well. Jazz and Em went into the direction of their offices while I followed Carlisle to HR.

He greeted the assistant in HR and asked for Ms. Cope, the director of HR. We both took a seat while the office assistant let Ms. Cope know we were there. "Hello Sarah, Mr. Cullen and Mr. Cullen are here to see you. Um, Carlisle and Edward. Yes. Okay I will send them right in." She hung up the phone and told us to go on it.

Without knocking my father opened the door to her office and gave her a warm greeting. She asked us to take a seat. "So what can I do for you gentlemen this afternoon?"

"Well Sarah, it seems we have an issue with the new hire that I sent over this morning." Carlisle started. She looked at him and then looked around her desk at some paperwork, no doubt trying to find Tanya's file.

"Ah yes, Tanya Garner. Is this who we're talking about?" Carlisle nodded. "What seems to be the issue, seemed like a lovely girl."

"Well, it appears that she had sexually assaulted my son Edward this morning and then went on to lie about it to everyone in the office including myself. I need to stop the paperwork from going through, because obviously we won't be hiring her on permanently. Also Edward here would like for file a sexual harassment complaint."

"Hmm, well I am afraid we are going to just be able to let her go that easily. The paperwork has already been submitted. We can suspend her without pay until we get an investigation into the matter resolved. Can you please tell me what did happen Edward?"

I went on to tell her what had transpired in my office and how Jessica had witnessed it and she told us that with Jessica as a witness this should be a fairly easy process. She informed my father to let Tanya know immediately of the action being taken against her and that she would be suspended without pay until the matter was resolved. When Ms. Cope had told us that we couldn't just get rid of her right away I was nervous. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about my day if she was still working here.

We left her office an hour later. I filed a formal complaint and my father filled out all the necessary paperwork to get the suspension going. With this done I felt a lot better. Now I just needed to get Bella to talk to me. Maybe I could drop by her desk under the guise of congratulating her on her promotion and then talk to her. This conversation was not something I wanted to do at work, but I had to take what I could get.

My father and I parted ways once out of the HR wing and went back to our respective corners. I passed Bella's new desk on my way back to my office to see if she was there, but all her things were gone. I decided to see if Emmett knew where she was since he was officially her boss now.

"Knock, Knock." I said as I knocked on Emmett's office door. He looked up from his computer.

"Hey, Eddie. How'd the meeting with HR go?"

"It went alright. The new hire paperwork went through already so I had to fill out a formal complaint against her and Jessica will be talked to about what she saw. They're doing an investigation into it, meanwhile dad filled out the paperwork to have her suspended without pay." I told him.

"Wow, I thought we could just say 'see ya' and be done with the bitch. At least you have Jess to back your story up, otherwise it would just be a case of he said she said ya know."

"I know. I am so thankful for Jess sticking around right now. I am going have to give her a raise or a thank you gift." I chuckled. "So Em, do you have any idea where Bella is? I really need to talk to her and I went by her desk and all her stuff was gone."

"She went home early. She didn't look too good man, looked like she'd been crying. I didn't ask any questions, just told her to go home and have a good weekend. You should call her. Or call Alice first."

"Thanks man. Yeah, I'll give Alice a call before I do anything." I walked out of his office and stopped at Jessica's desk before calling Alice.

"Jessica. I just wanted to let you know that I filed a formal complaint against Tanya and I noted you as a witness so you'll probably be called by HR to answer a few questions about what you saw go down this morning. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I actually just got off the phone with Ms. Cope and I am going to her office in a few minutes. I wanted to wait until you got back to let you know where I'd be before I left. So is she getting fired?" Jessica asked.

"She's going to be suspended until they finish the investigation, and then she'll be fired. We have to go through the formalities of everything first since her new hire paperwork already went through and all." Jessica nodded her head in understanding and started straightening up her desk. "Um, Jessica. I just wanted to say thank you for sticking around this morning and for talking to HR about what happened. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for you then I doubt anyone would believe me that I didn't have sex with her. So thank you."

"No problem. I hate that woman. She does nothing but cause problems. I can't believe Mr. Cullen actually hired her." She said with utter disdain.

"Well you can't blame him, he didn't know. He just saw her being a good assistant and didn't know about all this other stuff. Alright I better let you get down to HR. Oh, send all the calls to voicemail for me. I have to make a few calls and I'm probably going to head out early. If I'm not here when you get back go on home and have a nice weekend."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. You too." Jessica looked happy to be able to get off early. It was the least I could do for her coming forward and helping me with the Tanya situation. Hm, I wonder if she would be opposed to helping me on the Bella front as well? I'll talk to Alice first and see what she has to say. Hopefully I won't need Jessica to help me out with Bella.

I went into my office, closed my door and sat down in my chair. I pulled out my cell phone and looked for Alice's number. I found it quickly and hit send. Alice answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello." She sounded cheery, so that was a good sign that I wasn't about to get my ass handed to me. I knew Bella already told her what had happened since she called Jasper and told him.

"Alice, it's Edward. I nee.."

"EDWARD! You stupid fucking idiot. What the hell did you do to my best friend?!!?!?! I get a frantic call from her this morning and she won't stop crying. What happened?!!" She screamed at me. I knew this wasn't going to go well. Okay first, calm the pixie down then Bella.

"ALICE! Let me talk. I can explain everything alright. Just listen and stop yelling at me." There was silence on the other end of the phone. I thought maybe she hung up so I pulled the phone away from my ear to make sure we were still connected. Yep, still connected. "Alice, hello? Are you there?"

"I'm here Edward. Now talk!" She was really mad at me.

"Look I know what Bella told you, but I want to tell you that it wasn't what it looked like." I started to say. I was about to continue but Alice interrupted me.

"It isn't what it looked like? Well that's original."

"Alice, please, let me finish." She muttered a "fine" and I continued. "Tanya came into my office this morning right after Emmett had left and I realized I only had 30 minutes to get ready for my meeting so I said 'fuck me' to myself, unfortunately Tanya was right there and heard me. She told me that she was wondering when I was going to do that with her. So she came over to me and while I was sitting in my chair she straddled my lap and started kissing me. I immediately pushed her off of me and she fell on her ass. I told her I had feelings for someone and had no intention of doing anything with her. She started going on and on about us having a connection and how she saw me ogling her and all sorts of nonsense. To make a long story short she came on to me, I pushed her off of me and filed a sexual harassment complaint against her and she's been suspended. THAT'S what actually happened. My assistant Jessica saw the whole thing if you don't believe me."

"What a…bitch! Oh my god Edward. Bella's really upset. She saw that hussy all over you and she just lost it. She left right after the meeting and she's been crying and eating Ben and Jerry's since she got home. This is bad. You need to talk to her."

At least I convinced Alice easily enough. I just hoped Bella would be as open to hearing what I had to say.

"I know Alice, but what should I do? Should I call her?" I asked. I really had no idea what to do here.

"She probably won't pick up the phone if you call her. This calls for a grand gesture. You need to go to her house Edward."

"Uh, Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I seriously doubt she's going to want to see me, especially at her house." I told her. Plus I have no idea where she lives.

"Psh. It'll be fine Edward. Do you have a pen and paper handy? I'll give you her address." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address that she gave me. "She likes white lilies. Go, talk to her. Straighten this out NOW before I have to kill you myself." Alice advised. I have to admit I am a little scared of her. I have no doubt she'd be able to kick my ass if she needed to.

"Alright, thanks Alice. Wish me luck." She wished me luck and hung up. I called my dad to let him know that I would be leaving early and headed out the door. I stopped at the local florist and picked up the white lilies for Bella. The florist was an older lady with graying dark brown.

"Hello young man, how can I help you today?" the lady asked me.

"I'm looking to buy a dozen white lilies." I replied while looking around the shop.

"May I ask what these are for? Certain flowers have certain meanings and although white lilies are beautiful they may not send the message you want." I never knew that flowers meant anything and I wondered if it was better to get the flowers I know she likes or something that actually means what I want to express.

"Well I kind of messed up with this girl and I need to apologize." I said. I didn't want tell her how I messed up because it's not exactly a story I want to share with people. _Everyone in your office already knows all about it._ Shut it voice! You know you're really not helpful at all.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked as she started looking at flowers around her shop.

"Uh, no. I really like her and want her to be my girlfriend but I have to apologize and hope that she'll give us a chance."

"Well then you should bring her white violets. They says Let's Take a Chance where while lilies says purity and virginity. I don't think that's the message you want to convey. Lily of the Valley would be great as well. Those convey purity of heart, humility…" gave her a raised eyebrow, which she gave right back. Yeah I need to have some humility. "It also conveys happiness and love's good fortune which I take it is something you want with this woman."

"Yes ma'am. Those would be perfect. Thank you so much for your help, I had no idea that flowers actually had meanings." I was truly grateful for this woman's help and although lilies may be Bella's favorite I really wanted to tell her how sorry I was for the misunderstanding of Tanya and I want her to take a chance with me so the violets and lily of the valley are perfect. The woman, named Gwen, arranged the flowers into a beautiful bouquet and wrapped them with a ribbon around the stems to make them look like they might have even been wild flowers that I just picked from a meadow. It was really a beautiful bunch of flowers and I hoped that it would get Bella to at least talk to me.

"Here you go son. Now it's all up to you. Go get your girl." I paid for the flowers and thanked the woman. She came over and gave me an encouraging hug and wished me luck before I left the shop.

The drive to Bella's was beyond nerve wracking. I almost turned around to go home 4 times; I was convinced that she would slam the door in my face when I showed up. I put my fears on the backburner because Alice said I needed to talk to her and make her understand what really happened and there was still the matter of her saying Seth's name after I kissed her yesterday. Was that really just yesterday? That seemed like it was a million years ago after the whole fiasco with Tanya. None the less I needed to get clarification on that incident as well before we could move forward, if she wants to move forward. I finally made it to her apartment and gave myself a little pep talk before I grabbed the flowers and got out of the car.

I found her apartment with ease and readied myself and knocked on her door. I could hear her padding through her apartment and she yelled out, "Hold on, let me just get my purse." She must have been waiting for take-out to arrive. I heard the locks clicking indicating that she was about to open the door and took a deep breath. I have to get her to talk to me, this has to work. She opened the door and she was just beautiful. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her eyes were red, most likely from crying and she had on a wife beater and a pair of sweats. She was still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. "Sorry about that, I couldn't find my purse. How much do I ow..e…..you?" She stuttered once she noticed it was me and not some delivery guy.

"Hi Bella." I held out the flowers for her. "These are for you." The look on her face was dumbfounded.

"Edward. Wh-what are you d-doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. I _need_ to talk to you. Can I come in?" I asked lamely. She looked so confused still and I wasn't sure which way this would go. She took the flowers and stepped aside so I could enter her apartment.

"Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely." There was an awkward silence and I was trying to figure out a way to start. She thankfully broke the silence. "I was actually expecting Chinese. Um, how did you get my address?" She didn't seem too mad, but maybe that was because she was confused.

"Alice." I answered.

"Meddling little pixie. I'll kill her later." She said it so low I don't think I was meant to hear her.

"She meant well, don't be too mad at her." Bella's eyes met mine at that moment and if looks could kill I would be dead long before she got to Alice.

"Look Edward, I don't really want to hear what you have to say. I shouldn't have let you in, I don't know what I was thinking. Please go." Yeah, now she's pissed, but hey I'm already here so I am going to say my peace and attempt to get some answers from her.

"Bella. I get that you're upset with me, but I need to explain to you what happened today with Tanya. Please, let me say what I need to say." I pleaded. I would beg if I had to. She needed to know the truth.

"Alice! " she said, again under her breath.

"Yeah, Alice called Jasper and yelled at him. Look, I know what it looked like but you have to know what really happened." She looked at me but didn't interrupt so I felt like she was telling me to continue. So I told her everything, from the "Fuck me" to the unpaid suspension and sexual harassment claim I filed.

"Oh. What a bitch. Wait, how do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Jessica saw and heard everything, so you can talk to her if you don't believe me. I am telling you the truth Bella, I would never lie to you. Not ever!"

"Never?" she asked

"Never!"

"Can you answer a question for me then?"

"Anything."

"What happened last night? You kissed me and then you just took off without a word. I don't understand what happened. Was it not good?" she looked so hurt and I needed to make sure that she didn't feel that way, but I also needed her to know that her saying Seth's name hurt me.

"After I kissed you last night you put your fingers to your lips and looked like you were savoring it and it made me want to keep kissing you, but then…" I had to take a deep breath the keep my emotions at bay.

"Then what?"

"Then…you…you said Seth. You said another guys name after I had the best kiss of my entire life. I felt like I got punched in the gut." I couldn't continue, I needed to hear her tell me what that was about.

"Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all. That kiss…it was beyond amazing. I felt it everywhere and I never knew a kiss could feel like that. The reason I said Seth's name was because I needed to tell him that I couldn't see him anymore after that…but then you left…a-and…I thought you didn't want me. It really hurt me. I really thought we had a…god I don't want to say a connection after what you told me about Tanya, but that's what I felt. When you touch me…I feel like there is an electrical current going through me." Her head was down, looking at the floor.

"Bella. Please look at me. I feel the same way. I want you, I've wanted you for months." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner. Hold on." Bella said. She grabbed her purse and went to the door. "Thank you, have a nice night." She said to the delivery guy. "Kung Pao Chicken, would you like some? I always get enough for 3 meals, so I have plenty."

"Sure. Thanks." I said

"Can you grab some plates, they're up in that cabinet next to the fridge." I went to the cabinet and took out two plates setting them on the counter next to the take-out containers.

"Thank you." Bella placed the food on the plates and got out some silverware and napkins. "Water?"

"Yeah, water's great." How lame could I get? Water's great? Who says that? _Apparently you do jackass._

We took our plates and glasses of water to her table and began eating quietly. I wasn't sure what to say or if she even still wanted me here. _She did offer you dinner. If she didn't want you here she wouldn't have offered you some of her take-out._

"Congratulations on your promotion. You must be excited." I needed a break in the silence and I had meant to offer her congratulations earlier.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm excited. Emmett's going to be a pain in my ass though I think, but it'll be worth it." I nodded in agreement. "So Edward, I know we cleared everything up, but I just am not sure what I want to do. I've gone out with Seth a few times now and he's really nice. I think I need to give him a chance." She was moving her food around her plate not looking at me. I really wasn't sure what to do in this situation. _You fight for her you idiot._

"Bella, please, I know that last couple of days has been a huge mess, but I really like you and I am pretty sure you like me too. If you want to keep seeing Seth then I'm fine with that, but please…"

"What Edward? Please what? You want me to just forget about a good guy that has done nothing to make me cry, where as you, you've made me cry my eyes out for the last two days. Why should I do that to myself?"

"You cried your eyes out over a couple of misunderstandings. Please don't hold that against me. I just want a chance. That's all I'm asking for is a chance. Please." I was begging, not something I normally do, but Bella's worth it.

"I don't know. Let me think about it okay?"

"Okay." I got up and took my dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them. "I'm going to get going. Please just think about what I said Bella. We could be really good together, I feel it." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead before going to the door to let myself out. I stopped and turned around to get one last look at my beautiful girl.

"Goodnight Edward. Thank you again for the flowers." She said with a sad smile. I was just pushing the button to summon the elevator when her door opened again and she ran out. "Edward. Wait."

I started walking back to her thinking that maybe I had forgotten something.

"Did I forget something?" I asked. I was checking my pockets. Keys, check, wallet, check, cell phone, check. I think I have everything.

"Yeah, you forgot something." Just then she flung herself to me and kissed me. All too soon she pulled away, but I still had my arms wrapped tightly around her. "I think we could be really great together too. I've felt it since the first day I met you. I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Gently I pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in my hand. I was staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes knowing right then that this woman held my heart.

"For everything. For saying Seth's name after our completely life altering kiss and especially for believing that you would want anything to do with that psycho Tanya. Most of all, I am sorry that I let you walk out my door a few minutes ago thinking that I might want someone else, when really all I wanted was to re-enact that kiss in the parking lot on my couch and never stop." She kissed me again as we both started moving back to her apartment; we didn't need to give the neighbors a show.

Without breaking the kiss we somehow managed to get to her sofa. My hands immediately went to her hips as I was kissing her. Some of her shirt had ridden up and I couldn't not touch her tight stomach. My hands caressed her stomach and her partially exposed back. I yearned for more, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I kept it purely PG. Her hands were in my hair and lightly pulling, it felt so fucking good I moaned at the pleasure she was giving me. My pants were uncomfortably tight and I knew she could feel it since her thigh was right between my legs and pressed up against my cock. The pressure felt good, but I was desperate for some friction. She must have read my mind because she started moving her leg causing me to moan even louder. I guess we were going for PG-13 instead. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance in that delicious mouth of hers and she immediately allowed me in. Her tongue tasted like kung pao chicken from dinner and Bella, it was intoxicating.

Two hours later we broke apart, it was getting late and as much as I would have loved to take this further I knew that Bella wasn't like any other woman and we needed to wait for that. Bella tried to stifle a yawn, but I could tell from her bloodshot eyes that she was tired, as was I. It had been an excruciatingly long day.

"I should go, you need sleep." I passed my thumb across her now swollen lips and placed a gentle kiss where my thumb had just been.

"I guess so." She stood up and folded a blanket and placed it on the back of the couch. "How are we going to do this at work? I mean, everyone is already talking about you and Tanya and I don't want people thinking that I got promoted because we're dating."

"We're dating are we?" I said teasingly. Honestly nothing would make me happier right now. _Getting her naked and in her bed would make you happier._ True, but I want to do this right with Bella. She is not the kind of girl that you fuck on the first date, you take your time.

She blushed and looked down. I couldn't have that so I put my finger under her chin to lift her beautiful face to look at me.

"I was kidding Bella. I think, and correct me if I'm wrong here, but I _think_ that you actually have to go out on dates to technically be dating."

"Hmm. I believe you might be correct, but wasn't this a date?" She motioned to the dining room where we just had dinner, then to the couch where we made out like we were in high school just a few minutes ago.

"No Bella. This most certainly wasn't a date, although it was one of the best nights I've had in a very long time. What do you say we go out on a real date on Friday? I'll pick you up at say 7 for dinner?"

"That sounds perfect." She placed a soft kiss on my lips and it took every ounce of self control I had not to throw her back on the couch and continue where we left of moments earlier. I started to go to the door so I could go home and let her get some sleep. "Edward, would you mind keeping this to ourselves at the office for the time being?"

"Not at all. I understand your trepidation, but just so you know, Carlisle is already aware of my intentions with you."

"What?!? How, when?"

"I talked to him on Saturday night before everyone else arrived." I could see the look of uncertainty on her face. "Don't worry Bella, he thinks it's great. He loves you like you were his own daughter. I should go now. You really do need to get some sleep. I'll see you later." With that I gave her a kiss on her cheek, but she wasn't having any of that. She turned her head and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Okay, goodnight Edward." And then I was out the door.

I made it home relatively quickly and I was happier then I had ever been. Finally Bella and I were together, well we made out and were going on a date, it was progress. I went through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth and slipping into some pajama bottoms and curled into bed. Tonight had been amazing and I had a feeling that with our heavy make-out session I would be dreaming of doing some very dirty things with Bella once I fell asleep. I turned off the light on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep. Today was definitely the start of something great.

**Alright, so I have no idea if new hire paperwork goes through so quickly or if you have to jump through a bunch of hoops to fire someone you just hired, but it's relevant to the story, so just bear with me.**


	7. Marking Me

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my mom came to visit for a few days. Next chapter will most likely be a wait as well, my daughter's 3****rd**** birthday party is on Saturday and there is still lots to do. Bella's outfits posted on my profile page for this chapter.**

**Sadly for the rest of us Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

"Em, honestly I don't want to talk about this right now. I have to leave anyways."

"Eddie, I'm not getting off the damn phone until you tell me what happened, so you may as well just spill the beans. You know you'll end up telling me anyway." My brother was an epic pain in my ass.

"Later, I will tell you everything later. Right now though I have to go meet dad and I'm already late." I told him, I really hoped that the mention of our father would get him to drop it for now. Dad hates it when we aren't on time.

"Fine, we'll talk about it later then. I'm calling you back tonight though and if you don't answer I am going to march my happy ass over there with Jazz in tow." He told me. He would do it too and then it would be out to everyone.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I hung up on him. That'll show him. _Yeah right, that'll show him. Hanging up on him, how old are you?_ That inner voice of mine is really starting to piss me off.

I just walked into the coffee shop where I was meeting my dad. He was already seated at a table in the corner with both of our coffees waiting for me. Of course. "Edward" he called to me waving to get my attention.

"Hey dad. Sorry I'm a little late." I told him. I picked up my coffee and took a long sip of the delicious latte. Ahh, caffeine, my best friend.

"It's fine, I actually just sat down. How did everything turn out with Bella?"

"What? How? Oh fuck it." I was in shock that my father knew anything about my visit with Bella last night.

"Alice was over at the house with your mother going over some design ideas. Alice is making a couple of dresses for her for some of the charity functions we have to attend. Anyway she got a call from Bella while she was there. I could only hear Alice's side of the conversation but I gathered you made a visit to Bella's home on Friday after you left. So how did it go?"

"It went great. We ate dinner and talked everything out. I think everything is going to be good with us now." I told him. I wasn't about to give him the specifics of everything that happened between us, but he obviously already knew something was going on so no point in lying about it.

"That's good son. Bella's an amazing woman. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." He said with a wink.

"Thanks dad. So what did you really want to talk to me about this fine Sunday morning, almost afternoon? I know you didn't just call me down here to discuss my relationship with Bella." He had called me at 8 this morning to ask me to meet him here at Starbucks for a chat and some coffee, but he wouldn't divulge what he wanted to "chat" about.

"I wanted to tell you that I talked to Ms. Cope last night, she called me to inform me that Jessica did in fact back up your account of the events with Tanya. She also informed me that Tanya came to her after I spoke with her to file a sexual harassment complaint and also a lawsuit against you. She said that you had been leering at her and offered her a permanent position with the company if she slept with you."

"WHAT?!?!!? Dad, I did no such thing. This woman is completely out of her fucking mind." I was livid. How could this woman that I've spoken to only a handful of times state that I was sexually harassing her?

"I know Edward, I know. Ms. Cope told me that we have to take this very seriously but she has no doubt that Tanya is lying. She has to file the complaint, but she's not putting it in your file. She'll be doing an investigation on her claims as well as yours. The plan is to talk with the employees and get their insight on the situation. We should have this resolved very quickly, so don't worry about it, alright?" My father was so calm that I had no choice but to believe that everything was going to be alright. I just hoped that this matter will be taken care of quickly. The last thing I need is a false allegation and lawsuit for sexual harassment on my hands. What would Bella think? Hell we could lose clients because of this.

"Okay. Thank you for the update, I appreciate it. Tell Ms. Cope that I will do whatever she needs me to do to help the process along." He nodded as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Are you ready to present to Jacob Black tomorrow morning?" He asked, changing the subject to something less aggravating.

"Yep, we're all set. I was actually thinking that maybe Bella could sit in on the meeting, since she's been promoted and all. She could probably learn a great deal by watching a presentation meeting." My suggestion was met with a nod accompanied by a smirk. Yeah I was trying to help Bella out, so what?

"That sounds like a good idea and I'm sure she'll appreciate it." He looked at his watch and drank the rest of his coffee. "Alright son, I have to go, I'm meeting your mother for lunch at the hotel. I'll keep you informed on the Tanya front and go head and have Bella sit in on the Black presentation tomorrow." I got up and gave my dad a hug and told him to say hello to my mother for me. After he left I was left on my own to think about what he said. I was very unhappy with the new developments with Tanya to say the least. I don't understand how this fucking loon could do this. I never once even looked at her or said anything but hello or introduced myself. It was mind boggling. I finished my coffee and threw away the cup before heading out the door.

I decided to call Bella and tell her the good news about tomorrow morning to lighten my mood. She picked up at the 2nd ring and she was laughing. I wonder what has her in such a happy mood.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey beautiful. What's so funny?"

"Oh hello Edward." I could hear people in the background saying "Ooooh, Edward!!!!" and making kissing noises. "Grow up you idiots." She told them. The noises were beginning to get muffled so I assumed she left the room to take my call. "Sorry about that. Rose and Alice are over. We just got home from a Champaign brunch and we're all a little tipsy."

"How come I wasn't invited to brunch?" I asked in a sad sounding voice.

"It was a girl thing. We do it every Sunday just to catch up and all that." "NO BOYS ALLOWED" I heard being screamed from the other women. "Would you two shut up and stop eavesdropping on my conversation?" she told them. This made me let out a laugh. I really needed to get my brothers and crash one of their "girls only" brunches sometime. "Sorry" she repeated.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually finding it quite funny." I told her honestly.

"Well I'm glad at least you find it amusing, me not so much. They can get a little…obnoxious when they've been drinking."

"Sounds like it. You should let my brothers and I join you guys sometime. It would be funny as hell. Em and Jazz would enjoy watching their women act up immensely." I suggested.

"Hmm, I bet. And what about you Mr. Cullen? Would you enjoy watching your woman act up as well?" she said in a suggestive tone. It would do me no good to get a hard on right now as I am walking up the street. People would think I am a fucking pervert or something, but I was enjoying the playful banter too much to stop it.

"Why yes, yes I would Miss. Swan. In fact I think I would very much enjoy seeing you act up right now." I heard her gasp at what I told her and chuckled. I love talking to this woman, she's amazing.

"Hmm, I bet. Well I'm sorry Edward, but I can't righ.." She started to say but I cut her off so she wouldn't think I was serious. I really do want to do this right and take things slow with her.

"Bella, relax I was just playing with you." She giggled and I knew I put her mind at ease which made me happy. I don't want her to ever be uncomfortable.

"Okay. Um I better go before the natives get restless out there. Can I call you later?" Bella asked me. Like I would say no to her calling me, like I would say no to anything she asked me.

"That's fine, but I wanted to talk to you real quick about work if that's alright. I'll make it fast I promise." I told her.

"Oh, okay. What's happanen hot stuff?" she giggled again, amused by her _Sixteen Candles_ reference. I had to laugh too.

"Okay Long Duck Dong." She giggled again. Note to self: get Bella tipsy more often, she's fucking hilarious.

"I'm surprised you got that Edward. There may be hope for you after all." She told me.

"What? Hope for me after all? What's that mean?" I responded in a mock offended tone.

"I just never took you for a Molly Ringwald/John Hughes fan is all" she told me.

"Hey, _Breakfast Club_ is a classic and so is _Sixteen Candles_. Anyone who hasn't seen those should be shot."

"I agree."

"So about work." I didn't want to take up too much of her girl bonding time.

"Oh yeah. I was having such a good time talking to you I forgot you wanted to talk to me about that. So tell me what's going on."

"I talked to Carlisle this morning and we think you should sit in on the Black presentation tomorrow morning if you're up for it. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect. What time is it set for?" she asked

"10:30." I replied.

"Okay, that actually works out perfect. I was wondering how those things went and with this new promotion it would be a great learning experience for me. Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome. Alright, so I'll let you get back to it."

"Yeah. I'll call you later tonight. Bye Edward."

"I look forward to it. Good bye Bella." I hung up the phone and got into my car to go home. I had some things to do around the house so this is as good a time as any to do them.

A few hours of cleaning up around my place as well as getting laundry done I was settling into my couch with a beer to watch a little mindless television to pass the time.

I fell asleep on the couch and was awoken by a banging on my door. I got up and wiped the sleep from my eye and padded over to the door. The banging was persistent, which could only mean one thing, Emmett's here.

"EDDIEEEEEEE!!!! Open up!!!" I heard him yelling, I'm sure all of my neighbors heard him yelling too. They would hear him without the yelling with that booming voice of his.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a wad." I yelled right back at him.

I opened the door and sure enough there stood Emmett with a case a beer, Jasper with a few pizzas then in walked Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Well shit! I have been cleaning all day and haven't taken a shower, not exactly how I want Bella seeing me.

The girls said their hellos and Jasper just gave me an apologetic look. Bella stopped in front of me and put her hand on my chest. "Hi Edward. I hope it's okay we all came over. Emmett called Rosalie and told her they were coming here. To be honest I'm not sure how us girls coming over even got suggested. I think Emmett and Rosalie just wanted an excuse to see each other." She got up on her tip toes and kissed my jaw while her hand lingered on my chest.

"Um, no that's fine. I just wish someone would have called first. I would have taken a shower before you all came over." I rubbed the back of my neck as I told her this.

"And what were you doing all day that got you so…um…dirty?" Bella smirked at me, her tone was seductive and all I wanted to do in that moment was tell everyone else to get the fuck out so I could ravish this woman. I knew that wouldn't be happening though, so I needed get my cock to settle down.

"I was doing laundry and cleaning up around here. Nothing too exciting." There, nothing sexy about that.

"I think that's sexy Edward. I love a man who can do his own laundry and clean up after himself." She started rubbing her hand up and down my chest which was doing nothing to get rid of my raging hard on.

I throat cleared just to my right and I broke away from the trance Bella had me in to look to see who would dare burst my bubble. Jazz. Well better him then Emmett. He'd just give me endless amounts of shit.

"If you two don't come in here soon Em is going to eat all the pizza." Jazz informed us. At this point I could care less about eating pizza, but I heard Bella's stomach growl so I knew she needed to eat.

"Thanks Jazz. Bella, shall we?" I motioned for us to follow Jasper into the living room with the others so we could eat. She followed Jazz into the living room and I took a moment to admire her tight ass in those jeans she has on. God Bless Levi's. Her white wife beater and black vest hugged her curves. Bella looked back at me over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes at me.

"Coming Edward?" she asks me. Not yet, but hopefully I will be soon! I internally reply.

"Uh, yeah." I then follow her in and everyone is eating, drinking beer and talking animatedly to each other. I grab some pizza for myself and a beer and take a seat on the couch next to Bella.

After I ate my fill of pizza I excused myself to take a shower. I really did smell after all the heavy cleaning I did today. I think I may need to get a cleaning service.

We all sat around my living room watching the Mariners win their game against the Yankees for the next few hours. Conversation flowed freely and I could tell that both of my brother's were happy with their new relationships. Every now and then Bella would rub my thigh with her hand and I had to think about Emmett naked a few times to get rid of the hard on that her touch caused. Thankfully that image popping up in my head made my other head back down.

Emmett and Rosalie decided it was time for them to take off at around 8:30 leaving Jasper and Alice, who were off in their own bubble. It was almost as if Bella and I weren't even in the room. 9:00 was quickly approaching and Alice and Jasper got up to make their exit.

"Bella, do you want a ride home?" Alice asked, giving Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I'll be alright. Edward will take me home, won't you Edward?" Bella winked at me and Alice giggled.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Alice gave Bella another quick hug and whispered something in her ear that made them both laugh. I wonder what that was about. "Goodnight Edward, thanks for having us over tonight. Take care of my girl."

"I will Alice. Have a good night. See you at work tomorrow Jazz."

"Yep. Be ready for the pitch with Jacob, 10:30 am." Jazz reminded me.

"I know. I'm ready. Later man." I closed the door as my brother and his girlfriend walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"Finally, we're alone. I thought they'd never leave." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled into my chest.

"Me too." Bella lifted her head and we kissed. It started out sweet and gentle but it kept growing into more. Her hands were suddenly up my shirt massaging my peck and abs. She broke our kiss to take the offending material off my body and went right back to my waiting lips. "Mmmm, Bella. You taste so good baby." I moaned into her mouth. Our tongues were moving together in synch with each other. Bella backed away from me and I groaned from the loss of contact. When I opened my eyes to see why she backed away she was removing her shirt, her vest was already at her feet. She looked at me with her bottom lip between her teeth. Standing there in her bra and jeans looking so fucking beautiful I couldn't fight the urge to hold her. I closed the distance between us in 2 long strides and had her in my arms again. My mouth attached to hers and my hands made their way to her breasts. I began softly massaging them which caused Bella to whimper.

I moved us slowly to my room and Bella's legs had just hit the edge of my bed. She sat down pulling me by neck with her so she didn't have to stop kissing me. I knelt down in front of her and ran my hands along her denim covered legs. I took off her shoes and kissed her feet as each shoe was removed. She giggled and told me it tickled. I chuckled and kissed her ankle before sitting back up on my knees to touch more of her. I gently pushed on Bella's stomach to get her to lean back; she understood and leaned on her elbows not taking her eyes off of me. I began kissing her stomach, dipping my tongue in her cute little belly button. I continued to just above the waistband of her jeans and licked which earned me a moan. I smiled and kissed where I had just licked. I placed my hands on the button of her jeans and looked up at her seeking approval before this went any further. Bella was biting her bottom lip again and as soon as our eyes met she gave me a nod indicating I could continue. _You don't have to tell me twice._ With the button released I started lowering the zipper placing a kiss at the newly exposed skin as I did so. Bella lifted her ass off of the bed so I could take her jeans off and I did so very slowly, making sure to pay just the right amount of attention to all the skin that was now exposed to me. Whimpers and moans came from Bella as I removed her pants.

Once they were off I moved back up Bella's body and kissed her on her luscious lips. Her hands were in my hair pulling and massaging my scalp. I had my hands around her waist trying to pull her impossibly closer to me. She moved her hands down my back until she reached the waistband of my own jeans, then her hands were undoing the button and zipper on my pants. I was so thankful, my jeans were getting really tight. She started pulling them down until they were sitting at my thighs at which point she brought her feet up to remove them the rest of the way. Now we were both just in our underwear.

Bella sat up suddenly and I backed away, worried that maybe this had gone too far for her, but she put her hands behind her back and then her bra went slack. She pulled it off her and threw it to the floor. I have never seen more perfect breasts then this. "Beautiful" I whispered before I latched my mouth onto her perfect nipple. My hand instinctively moved to the left one as my mouth savored the right. I was pinching and lightly pulling as my mouth sucked and nibbled. Bella groaned in pleasure and moved her hands to my hair once again. She was holding me in place.

"Mmmmmm, Edward that feels sooooooo good." She moaned.

I switched my attention to the left breast while my other hand went to the right. _Can't go leaving anyone out. That would be ungentlemanly of me. _Bella pulled my head back up to her and she kissed me fiercely. I positioned myself over her and gently caressed her face. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips then moved to her ear, jaw and neck. Without noticing how, my boxers and her panties were somehow gone. I had a feeling it was Bella's doing. No way that I wouldn't remember taking her panties off of her.

"I want you Edward. Now." Bella demanded. Yes and Please!!!

I rolled off of her to grab a condom out of my nightstand. I ripped open the package, and Bella grabbed it out of my hands. Without a word she rolled the condom on my aching cock. I may have moaned. _What, it felt good._ I moved to get back over her but she pushed my chest back onto the bed and straddled my waist. Her pussy was just above my cock and I could feel her juices on my skin. _Holy Fuck!_ "Fuck Bella, you're so wet you're dripping on me."

"That's what you do to me Edward. Now let me make you feel good." Bella started kissing me on my jaw and down my neck, she stopped at the pulse point behind my ear and lightly sucked. I silently hoped that she marked me, then again that probably wouldn't be good for my meeting tomorrow. Bella moved her way down my torso stopping to suck on my nipples. It felt fucking amazing. The things this woman was doing to my body was heaven. She was my angel. Her kisses traveled back up my torso and she ground her hips into me. She kissed me firmly on the lips and the next thing I knew I was sheathed all the way inside of her. We both moaned in pleasure. I grabbed onto her hips to hold her still. I needed to savor this moment. She started rolling her hips, in need of friction so I started moving her on my cock.

"Fuck…BELLA. You're so….ung…fuck baby." That didn't even make sense to me, but really there are no words right now. Every fantasy I have ever had, this blows them all away. Nothing I ever dreamed up compares to the real thing.

"Oh Edward…mmmm…you feel…sooooo good inside me….I never…thought it would….ung…be…this good." She moaned as she continued to ride my cock.

I needed to be on top of her, seeing her writhing beneath me, so I flipped us over, still connected and kissed her again. I started moving at a frantic pace. I couldn't help it any more. She was everything I ever wanted.

"Edward…Un..faster baby. I'm almost…..uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh….yes…yes baby, right there." Her walls were tightening around me and I couldn't hold off any longer. I came right after, yelling her name to the heavens then I collapsed on her making sure to support my weight with my arms so I didn't crush her.

After our breaths evened out I rolled off her and went to the bathroom to throw the condom away. I came back into the room and she was sound asleep on my bed, still naked. I covered her up with the sheets and blanket so she wouldn't get cold. I watched as she slept for a few minutes before going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and make sure everything was locked up for the night. I crawled into bed beside Bella and kissed her forehead before setting the alarm. I knew Bella would want to go home to get ready before work so I set it for a little earlier then I normally would. Turning back to Bella I gathered her in my arms and fell asleep breathing in her scent. I couldn't believe she was actually here with me after all this time. It felt like a dream.

I was having the best dream. Bella was kissing my chest while her hand was stroking my cock, she was sucking and licking me everywhere and all of a sudden I felt warmth surround me. I woke with a start and looked down and sure enough Bella had my cock in her mouth. She looked up at me and winked. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow enjoying my wake-up call. I came hard and fast not long after and Bella, god bless her, swallowed every last drop. She crawled back up to me and put her head in the crook of my neck. "Good morning." She whispered and kissed my neck.

I tightened my hold on her and gave her a kiss on her head. She still smelled like strawberries. I wonder what shampoo she uses. I might have to get some to for her to use when she stays here. "Good morning beautiful. That was the best wakeup call EVER."

"Mm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I need you to take me home so I can get ready for work though. So get your cute ass up and get ready. I'll make us some breakfast." She told me. She was starting to get up but I pulled her back down on top of me and gave her a searing kiss, no tongue of course, I'm not sure how she feels about morning breath. _She just sucked you off, I doubt morning breath is an issue._ She patted me on the chest and told me to get going, so I reluctantly let her go and got in the shower.

When I got out I could smell bacon and coffee wafting through the condo so I quickly finished getting dressed and went out to the kitchen. Bella was in one of my dress shirts dancing and singing to herself. I leaned on the wall to take in the sight for a few seconds before I alerted her of my presence.

"Breakfast and a show. I am one lucky man." I whispered in her ear with my arms wrapped around her tiny little waist. I could feel her skin heat up, she was embarrassed.

"Damn, you weren't supposed to see that yet." She giggled in response.

"Yet?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well I normally don't let men see my goofy side this early on in the relationship."

"I like it. I'll make sure you see mine next time." I poured us both a cup of steaming hot coffee as she plated the breakfast she made us. "This looks great. Thank you."

I sat down at the table after I pulled her chair out for her and she took her seat.

We both dug into our food and she asked about how the meeting was going to go today. I gave her the basic rundown and told her that it would be a lot easier for her to just watch then explain everything. She nodded in understanding and finished her coffee.

"I'm going to get some clothes on so we can get going."

"I kind of like you in my shirt. You should just wear that today." I told her.

"Then we'd get the account for sure." She said.

I groaned. "Maybe that's not such a good idea after all. Unless…." I tapped my chin like Emmett usually does.

Bella peeked her head of my room. "Unless what?"

"Unless I can get you to wear one of my old baseball jerseys with my name on the back of it. Now that would be HOT!" I told her.

"And a nice way to mark your territory." She added.

"Well you already marked yours missy, I should get to mark mine as well."

"What?!?!? How did I mark my territory Edward?"

"Um, this Bella." I pulled down the collar of my shirt and pointed to the rather large purple hickey taking up residence where my neck and shoulder meet. "This is how you marked your territory. If you'd rather I can reciprocate and give you a mark, that would be far more fun for me right now."

"Oh my God Edward, I'm sorry. I must have gotten carried away last night." She was apologizing for getting carried away? Oh no, that was no good. I needed to encourage that kind of behavior. I got up from the table and made my way over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Don't apologize for that. I was teasing you. I like that you got carried away. It was sexy as hell." I nipped at her earlobe as I spoke. "I love that I could make you lose control like that." She moaned. The sound vibrated down to my groin making me instantly hard. I kissed down her neck and moved my hands down to the hem of my shirt. She hadn't put any of her own clothes on yet so I had easy access. My fingers found her slick wet folds and I slid one finger inside of her. I started pumping and she started moaning. "More Edward, I need more." So I slid another finger inside of her. My thumb found her clit and started making small circles on it. She was moaning even loader now. I slid one more finger and pumped them in her, my thumb concentrating solely on her clit. Soon my name was falling from her lips and a thin sheen of sweat was on her forehead. Her breathing was labored. I took my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth. Her eyes were on me the entire time and when she saw me lick her off my fingers she licked her lips. I crashed my mouth against her and we both moaned. I had no doubt that she tasted herself on me.

I broke our kiss, trying to stay conscious of the time. I noticed it was getting late and pulled away from her. I smacked her ass when she turned to go into my room. "Go get ready, we're running a little late." Bella squealed and got ready rather quickly. We were in the car in 5 minutes and we made it to her place in record time.

"Come on up, no need for you to go in so early." She said to me. I parked and got out of my car and followed her upstairs to her apartment. Bella went into the kitchen and pour us both some coffee. "I put my coffee maker on a timer. Help yourself to whatever you want and make yourself comfortable. I'll be out shortly and we can go." With that she disappeared into her bedroom. I heard the shower turn on shortly after. I took my coffee and headed over to the couch. With nothing else to occupy myself with other then thoughts of Bella in the shower I turned on the TV. Might as well see what's going on in the world.

"_**And in other news, hearts are breaking all over Seattle this morning due to the pictures that have just emerged of Emmett Cullen and an unknown female companion at a recent Seattle Seahawks game. Onlookers stated that the two seemed very cozy the entire time. "They were making out like they were horny teenager. I thought Mr. and Mrs. Cullen raised their boys to be more respectful of others." One older man told us. Apparently he isn't one for PDA, huh Bob?"**_

"_**I guess not Mary. Well we've got one Cullen Boy off the market it looks like, but don't worry ladies there are 2 more."**_

What the hell? My phone rang just as I turned off the television. It was Emmett. I picked it up just as Bella's home phone started ringing. She was still in the shower so I let it ring and turned my attention to Emmett.

"Hey Em. Did you just watch the news?" I asked when I put the phone to my ear.

"Yeah man. Did you see all the hot girls that were sad because I've got Rosie? Ow, what was that for?" Emmett asked, I assumed it was Rose and that she smacked him. I heard her in the background telling him that if he wanted all those other girls, well let's just say that she was threatening his manhood. Mental note: Do NOT piss off Rosalie.

"Sorry Eddie. Rosie didn't like me talking about other girls. Anyways, I guess they haven't gotten wind of Jasper and Alice yet."

"Yeah, well Jazz has always been far more low key then you. It doesn't surprise me." I told him. Jazz was never one to openly date. He's a one woman guy; Em on the other hand had been publicly dating half of Seattle throughout the years. A story would pop up on one of those entertainment shows or the local news about Em and one of his many conquests every once in a while. It didn't happen all the time or anything, but it happened to him more than Jazz or I combined. Our parents were not all that pleased with the media attention he was getting, but that never stopped him. I know they are hoping that Rosalie will be able to tie him down.

"I'm sure they'll get wind of it sooner or later. I can't be the only one that has been spotted. That reminds me little brother, what happened after we left last night? Did you take Bella home right away or did you guys get FREAKA?" He said the last part in a sing song voice. And I am so not having this conversation in Bella's living room with her getting ready in her room.

"I'm actually at her place right now so I can't talk. We'll catch up at lunch. Look Em, I gotta run. See you in the office in a bit." I told him.

"You totally got some little bro. I'm proud of you. Lunch sounds good, maybe we can try that Thai place that just opened up. Oh I gotta go too, Rosalie is about to leave for work. See ya at the office!" Emmett hung up the phone and I sat back down on the couch to finish up my second cup of coffee.

Bella walked out the door looking beautiful as always in a fitted white blouse with ruffles and a black pencil skirt. She had on a pair of red heels that made me just want to drag her back in her room and fuck her senseless, but we just don't have time for that right now.

"You are so wearing those shoes again." I walked over to Bella and pulled her to me.

"You like them huh? Good." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and headed for her purse. "Ready to go Mr. Cullen?" I groaned. She'll be calling me that again with those shoes on later too.

"You're going to be the death of me woman. Let's go before I ravish you and we never leave this apartment." Bella laughed and took my hand to lead me out of the apartment. "Are you riding with me Bella?"

"I can take my own car if you want. I don't mind." She responded seeming nervous.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to my car. "Nonsense. You're riding with me. Let's go."

The ride to the office was comfortable. She told me more about herself. Seems she spent a great deal of time in the emergency room when she was younger. She was always falling down and getting cuts and bruises as well as a few broken bones. She told me that she was nervous about the presentation today. I told her she had nothing to be nervous about, all she was doing was observing, if anyone should be nervous it would be me. She laughed and told me I was amazing and I had nothing to be worried about either.

We pulled into the parking garage at the office and before Bella could open the door I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I kissed her with everything I had. I needed the contact to get through the rest of my day. "Thank you." I said to her and released her wrist from my grasp.

"For what?" She asked me.

"For everything. Last night, this morning. For believing in me. You're amazing and you're mine. So thank you."

"And you're mine. Nothing to thank me for Edward. Now let's get upstairs and kick ass at that presentation." She gave me one more kiss before getting out of the car.

We went up the elevator together in silence, stealing glances at each other the entire way up. Once at our floor she grasped my hand in hers and gave a quick squeeze before going to her desk and I to my office. It was going to be a long day, but I couldn't be happier.

**A little shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to get this out. The meeting will be up next. Lots of stuff coming up, so stay tuned. Like I said earlier the next chapter will probably be delayed since I have my kids birthday party to attend to this week so I will leave you with some rec's.**

**Maybe I'm falling for you by coldplaywhore is freaking awesome. Bella and Edward meet on a chat room site and at a coffee shop. They don't know that they are each other's chat buddies. It's really good. Being updated weekly.**

**The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl. This is just good, love the manwhore Edward turned into sweet Edward that we all love.**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by hunterhunting is just amazing and if you haven't read it yet you need to. So good. One of my all time favorites.**


	8. First Date

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had my daughter's 3****rd**** birthday party to plan, my father-in-law's birthday was the weekend after and it's been crazy here with the two kids. My little one has been a bit of a handful and isn't letting me sleep at night, so I've been in no condition to write. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update. Thanks to all the new readers, glad you've found this story and like it enough to put it on alert.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella, I own the words to this story.**

Bella nibbling on my ear was very distracting and I could hardly concentrate on the conversation I was having, but it felt oh so good. She stuck her tongue out and licked her way up the shell of my ear and then blew on it which made my body erupt in goose bumps. I let out a little moan at the sensation and Bella giggled.

"Edward, are you even listening to a damn word I'm saying?" Jasper yelled at me.

"No, not really." I told him. Bella had moved her way from my ear to my neck and was kissing, sucking and licking every sensitive spot.

"God dammit Edward. Look Emmett is hell bent on going out tonight and as much as I would rather spend the evening with just Alice you know if we don't give into him he's just going to keep at it until we finally cave."

"Not happening Jazz, I'm a little…oh that's nice. Mmmm"

"EDWARD!!!"

"Sorry. I have plans already Jazz. There is no way in hell I am going out to a….oh fuck that's good. Jazz I gotta go. Bye." I hung up the phone before he could say another word. He was right, Emmett wasn't going to give up easily, but I really didn't plan on leaving my condo tonight.

"Edward, you were so fucking sexy in that meeting this morning. God the way you took control made it very hard for me not to just have my wicked way with you right there in front of everyone." Bella said as she continued her assault on my neck. She lightly sucked on the spot behind my ear that just drove me absolutely crazy.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I had no idea that she'd get turned on by watching me present in a meeting, but if this is the reaction I'll get when she does sit in on meetings then she's sitting in on ALL my meetings.

"Mmm, yes. " She moaned. Her hands were making their way up and down my chest and she started unbuttoning my shirt. I grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze and started kissing her neck. Her little moans were spurring me on so I moved my hands to her jacket and started slipping it off of her shoulders. Once it was off I threw it onto the floor and started on her shirt. I lifted the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head so she was just in her bra. She was straddling me and had gotten to the last button and slipped my shirt off of me. Bella was kneading my pecks and kissing my collar bone. It felt unbelievable.

Bella stopped all of a sudden and got up off of my lap. I may have stuck out my bottom lip to pout at the loss of contact between us.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her. I tried to lunge for her but she was quick and apparently sensed my next move and backed up just far enough away that I couldn't grab her.

"Ah, ah, ah Mr. Cullen. Good things come to those who wait." She said seductively.

"Bella, I waited a long time for you and now that I have you I can't be a patient person any longer. Now come here so I can ravage you." I got up off the couch to move towards her but she turned and ran into my room, closing the door behind her.

"You wait out there big boy. I'll be out in a second." Bella called from behind my bedroom door. "Go sit your cute ass back on the couch."

I did as I was told and sat my happy ass on my couch. I didn't know what Bella had planned for this evening, but I had a feeling it was going to be good. Very, very good.

My home phone rang, but I chose to ignore it and continue waiting for Bella to reappear. I went to the answering machine, but whoever it was hung up without leaving a message. Must not be that important. Before that thought finished in my head I heard my cell phone ringing, and then I heard what I could only assume was Bella's cell phone ringing.

I got off the couch and picked up my phone. I knew who it was; I didn't need to look at the caller id.

"What Emmett, I'm a little busy right now." I asked when I picked up the phone.

"I know full well what you're up to Edward, Jazz said it sounded like you and Bella were getting it on, so I was courteous enough to give you 5 minutes before I called so you could finish up."

"Goodbye Emmett." I pulled the phone away from my ear and ignored the loud ramblings of my brother on the other line. I hung up the phone and went back to the couch.

"Who was that?" Bella's voice came from behind me.

"Emm…WHOA!" I was shocked at the sight before me. Bella was in a blue bustier and matching panties. There was a navy blue satin strip going down the middle of her abdomen starting from right under her perfect breasts until it hit the top of her matching panties. The rest of it was a sheer black material showing off her delectable skin.

"You like, Mr. Cullen?"

"Uh…fuck." I whispered. Bella giggled at my response. Her in that get-up made me an incoherent mess. My cock was rock hard and was practically begging me to come out and play. I licked my lips as I took in Bella's body.

"What did I tell you about good things coming to those who wait?" Bella started to walk over to me when my cell phone rang again. "Ignore it."

I gulped, like I would answer the fucking phone with my girl standing in front of me with THAT on. I don't think I would be able to even hold a conversation with whoever was calling anyway, so I let it ring. It finally stopped and Bella was right in front of me. I had my hands on her hips just staring at her. She got on her knees in front of me and started undoing my pants. I felt this sudden urge to kiss her so I brought my hands to her face and pulled her to me for a searing kiss, which caused us both to moan.

"Lift your ass for me baby." Bella whispered into my mouth. I released her lips from mine and did as she asked. She slipped both my pants and boxers off of me at the same time. Her hands began to massage my thighs and her head dipped down to my erection. She licked the tip of my cock and I had to fight off coming right then and there. I don't know how she does it, but I seem to always be right on the verge of coming when she's barely even touched me. Before I could think any further she had me fully in her mouth. I could feel the back of her throat and I was again fighting the urge to just let go. Bella started moving her head up and down, licking and twirling her tongue around my tip with every pass. She would suck so hard while coming back up that I am sure if she actually released me from her mouth at that moment there would be a pop sound. One of her hands went to my balls and she gently squeezed them.

"OH Fuck Bella, that's so fucking good baby." I moaned. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but she moaned around my cock making it that much more pleasurable. Her other hand made its way to my ass and she stuck her finger into the hole there. This was not something I had ever experienced before, but I liked it. It was like all my nerve endings were on fire. Bella added a bit more pressure to everything she was doing and I was coming into her hot mouth in no time.

"How…fuck..Bella." This was all I could manage to get out in my post orgasmic fog. I was trying desperately to get my breathing under control because there was no way I was done with her yet. Bella sat up on the couch and wrapped herself around me while my breathing normalized.

"Was that okay, Edward?" She asked shyly.

"Okay?! That was more than okay Bella. I've never experienced anything like that. It was amazing, you're amazing." I told her. I kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance. I won the battle and was ready for round 2 in no time at all. I pushed Bella back onto the couch and started kissing all of her exposed skin.

"Edward, you feel so good." She moaned.

"I'm going to make you feel even better Bella." I replied to her while my lips made their way to her beautiful breasts. "Fuck this thing you have on is sexy, but it needs to come off."

Bella sat up and I started the daunting task of taking her bustier off without damaging it, when I really just wanted to rip the fucking thing off of her. It wasn't as difficult to get off as I thought and her chest was exposed to my greedy eyes and hands quickly. I sucked on her left nipple while my hand kneaded her right breast. Bella's back arched bringing her closer to me. I kissed her tight stomach and slipped my fingers into the waistband of her panties. Bella lifted her hips to me and slid the offending material down her long legs. I couldn't wait much longer to be inside of her, but I needed to make her cum for me first.

I slid a finger into her wet pussy and licked up her slit making her moan my name. My tongue licked her clit and her moans became louder. I stuck another finger inside of her and started to rub her g-spot while my tongue worked her clit.

"Oh, Edward. Oh My GOD!!!! Fuck! FUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!" She screamed as she came. I continued my ministrations so she could ride out her orgasm. Just when I thought she was coming down she started back up again as another wave hit her. "EDWAAAARRRRDDDDD. Holy………FUCK." She was breathing heavily as I pulled my fingers from her pussy. I slid my way up her body and kissed her on the lips. She stuck her tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. I pulled away from her smirking.

"You're beautiful Bella. So fucking exquisite. How'd I get so lucky?"

"I should be saying that Edward. That tongue and those fingers of yours are magical."

"Magical, huh? Well what about my cock, is that magical too?"

"Um, well, I can't remember, you may need to refresh my memory." She giggled again at me.

"I think that can be arranged." I positioned myself at her entrance and with a kiss I thrust into her warmth. We both moaned at the same time.

"Fuck me, Edward." So I did. I thrust in and out of her placing kisses all over her face and neck.

"Harder, I need you to fuck me harder." She didn't have to ask me twice. I started pounding into her, her breasts were bouncing up and down in the most tantalizing way and I had to have one in my mouth. I sucked on her nipple and lightly nibbled and tugged on it with my teeth. I needed to feel her deeper so I sat up, brought her legs up to my shoulders and pounded into her relentlessly. Bella was writhing beneath me, screaming my name over and over.

"So good baby, you feel so fucking good around my cock."

"Right there Edward, don't fucking stop. Yeah, oooohhhh, right there. MMMMMMM. Oh shiiiittttt." Bella was milking me for all she was worth and soon I was spilling inside of her. I collapsed on top of her, holding myself up with my forearms so I didn't squash her. Our breathes were both labored as we were trying to come down from our highs.

I finally rolled off of her onto my back as she snuggled into me, her head on my chest as her fingers traced patterns on my abs. I don't know how long we were fucking on my couch, but I did hear our phones going off a few times, but I couldn't care less about who was calling or what they wanted. We finally got off the couch and got into my bed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

This was definitely better than going out to a bar with my brothers to celebrate the Black account.

**Earlier that day**

I had stepped into the conference room and laid out all the materials for our presentation. I had no doubt that Jacob was going to be thrilled with what we came up with. It was one of the best campaigns we've done to date in my opinion. I was busy organizing the materials that I didn't hear anyone come into the conference room. I was startled by Bella asking me if I needed any help.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." Bella said

"It's alright, I was lost in thought trying to make sure everything was right for the meeting." I told her.

"You'll be great, don't stress over it." Bella was standing in front of me then. She stopped and looked around, probably to see if anyone was watching based on her next move. When she turned back to me she got up on her tip toes and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "Better?"

I shrugged my shoulder and replied with, "Eh!"

"Eh, really? Just Eh, huh?"

"I know a way you can make it a whole lot better" I told her as my hand grazed her exposed arm.

"We don't have time for that Edward." I pouted. "Don't give me the puppy dog eyes; you know I can't resist them." I pouted some more. "Ugh, fine. I'll tell you what. If you're a good boy and do well in this meeting, I may have something special planned for you for tonight. How's that sound?"

My eyes widened at her suggestion and I gulped, unable to speak at the moment I simply nodded.

"Good, so what can I do to help?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing full well that she would know exactly what I was thinking just by the look I was giving her. She looked at me since I didn't respond to her question and huffed.

"Anything but that. I told you, later." She turned around to the materials on the table and looked back up at me. "Where do these go?"

"One at each seat."

We were just about finished setting up when Jessica walked in with the refreshment cart.

"Edward, here are the pastries and drinks you wanted. Should I set them up for you?" Jess looked up and noticed Bella. "Oh hey Bella."

"Hey Jess. How's everything going with Mike?" Bella asked her. It was nice to see that Bella and Jessica were getting along. It would definitely make things easier in the future.

"He's great. Thanks for asking." She turned her attention back to me. "So should I set this up or do you want to do it?"

"Yeah, go ahead and set it up. You do a really good job with that stuff. I have a few more things to get ready so that would help me out a lot. Thanks Jess."

"No problem." Jessica replied. She then set to work to arrange the various food and drinks along with plates and all the necessary items we would need for the refreshments. "So Bella, how are things going with Seth?"

I winced at the mention of Seth's name and waited to hear what Bella had to say. I didn't think she could have already broken things off with him because she was with me last night and this morning and I didn't see how she would have had the time. I was really hoping this wasn't the case though and that she had already broken up with him.

"Actually, we broke things off. He's a really nice guy and all, but he just didn't do anything for me, you know what I mean?" Bella looked at me and winked before turning her attention back to my assistant.

"Oh that's too bad. Mrs. Cullen actually tried to set me up with him at one point as well, but I was dating someone at the time. He's really cute." I was a little shocked that my mother would try to set Jessica up with Seth and then Bella, but my mother does think she's a matchmaker so it shouldn't really surprise me.

"Hmm, that's interesting. She is such the little matchmaker that one." Bella replied. I laughed at that because it's what I was just thinking.

"Has she ever tried to set you up Edward?" Jessica asked me.

"Uh, yeah, plenty of times. Some of the girls she would set me up with were just…I don't even know how to describe them properly. I'll just say that I've had some interesting dates because of my mother and leave it at that." Both Bella and Jessica chuckled along with me at my statement.

"Alright, we're all set. Did you need anything else?" Jessica straightened up the napkins and utensils one last time before cleaning up what little mess she made.

"It looks amazing, thank you again Jessica. I think we are ready now."

"Thanks Jess for helping us out with this." Bella said.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." She was at the door when she turned back around. "Oh Bella, let's do lunch this week. I want the scoop on Seth and everything that's going on with you."

"That sounds great, how about tomorrow? I feel like we haven't gotten a chance to talk in so long Jess." Bella responded. I really had no idea that these two talked on a regular basis, I was going to have to ask Bella about that later.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Talk to you later. Good luck with the meeting Edward, I'm sure you'll do awesome as always." Jessica said and walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting." I commented. I raised an eyebrow at Bella, questioning her and Jess' friendship that I didn't know they had.

"What?" Her face showed nothing but confusion by my statement.

"I had no idea that you and Jess talked regularly and went to lunch together."

"Yeah well, like I said, there's a lot you don't know about me. Jess and I talk on occasion, it's not like we're best friends or anything. It's just nice to talk to someone at work sometimes." She stopped to look around the conference room for a brief second before continuing. "Well it looks like everything is under control here. I'm going to head on back to my desk and grab my pen and notepad before the meeting starts. See you in a few babe." Bella turned on her heel and smacked my ass playfully before leaving the room.

"I'm gonna get you for that Swan." I said before she was out the door.

"I'm counting on it Cullen." I heard from just outside the door. I could stop the loud laugh that came out.

I went back to my office to collect my thoughts before Jacob got here. I knew there was nothing to worry about, but I always got like this before a bog meeting, it's just how I work. There was a knock at my door a few minutes later and I looked up to find Jasper and Emmett standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in. I was just preparing for the meeting. You guys ready?" I asked my brothers.

"Yes, we're ready. We were just heading over there now and I thought we'd come by to pick you up on the way." Jasper stated.

"Yeah, we thought you might need your usual brotherly pep talk." Said Emmett. Both he and Jazz had taken to giving me pep talks right before presentations and for some reason they actually made me do better. I was glad to have such great brothers.

"I think I'm good actually, but I'll walk with you to the conference room. Jacob should be here any minute." I grabbed my things and went to meet them at my door, Jazz and Em turned to walk down the hall and I followed close behind.

We were talking about various things on the way to the conference room, mostly the girls, although I didn't contribute too much since no-one in the office knew about my relationship with Bella and we wanted to keep it that way for the time being. My brothers both said how happy they were and although they didn't need to tell me since it was written all over their faces, it was nice to hear them say it out loud.

Everyone was settled into their seats when Jessica came in followed by Jacob and his CFO Sam, CIO Paul and his wife and partner Leah. We said our hellos, shook hands and made the introductions before everyone then took their seats.

"Bella, it's so nice to see a female in one of these meetings, I swear the boys just talk about sports and cars once they're done talking business and it just bores me to tears." Leah said to Bella after they were introduced.

"I can only imagine. Well we'll have our own girl talk while they talk about their manly things." Bella replied and winked. Leah and Bella seemed to be hitting it off right away and I could tell by the look on Jacob's face that he was elated.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's get started shall we?" Everyone stopped all their personal side conversations and turned their attention to me. "I'm glad you could all take the time out of your busy schedules for this meeting, so I won't take up too much of your time. We have drafted a couple of ideas for your campaign and we think you'll be very pleased with what we've come up with." I started.

The meeting went on for an hour. Everyone at Black Automotive loved both ideas so we were going to start with one and then add the other idea a little later. The men of course talked about sports and cars as the women talked about shoes or something of that nature. I wasn't really paying attention. I did glance over at Bella a few times and winked at her to let her know that I was paying attention to her at least and she'd subtly wink back or smile at me. After the meeting, we all went to lunch to celebrate. Jacob seemed to be paying some extra attention to Bella, asking her about her job and experience, but I wasn't too concerned. I made small talk with Leah and Paul while Emmett, Sam and Jasper all talked about various things. After lunch we all headed back to the office, Jacob and his team all said their goodbyes in the lobby and told us they'd be in touch in a couple of weeks to check on the progress of the campaign. Leah and Bella hugged each other and promised to set up a lunch date later in the month. All in all things went really well.

"We are SO hitting up a club tonight boys." Emmett cheered.

Jasper and I gave each other pointed looks. Neither of us wanted to go out and party tonight. Bella had a surprise for me and I was hoping that I'd be enjoying that alone with her in my condo, preferably while we were both naked.

"Um, sorry Em, I have plans for Edward tonight." Bella told him as she gave me a sly little wink. Yep, it'll be naked time for Edward tonight. _Since when did you start talking in the 3__rd__ person douche?_

"Oh HELL no. You guys are coming out and we are going to CELEBRATE. This is HUGE! We have to go out and dance and get shit faced." Emmett complained. He was giving us all his infamous puppy dog eyes. We all knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but I was set that this one time Emmett wasn't going to get his way. Bella and I had plans, naked plans; there was nothing that was going to take me away from that.

"Sorry, Em. Alice and I have plans tonight too. Why don't you and Rosalie go do something fun?" Jasper told him.

Emmett groaned. "Man, I wanted to party with my brothers tonight."

"I'm gonna tell Rose you don't want to be alone with her Emmett." Bella threatened, she was pulling out the big guns.

"NO, that's not what I was saying. Of course I want to be alone with Rosie, but I also want to hang out with you guys and knock back a few."

"Sorry." Jasper, Bella and I all said at the same time.

"I won't give up. You guys will give in eventually, just you wait." Emmett said as the elevator stopped at our floor. We all walked out of the elevator and made our ways to our respective offices.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it Bella was standing in my doorway with her stuff all packed up and ready to go.

"Ready to go handsome?" She asked me.

"Yep, shutting down the computer now. So you want to tell me what you have planned for tonight?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see. Now come on. Let's get out of here." Bella stretched her hand out to me. There was no one left in the office so I took her hand and led her to the elevators. Once inside I kissed her hand. She just smiled at me and I knew we were going to have a great evening.

**The next morning**

Last night was nothing short of spectacular. Bella and I fucked on practically every surface in my condo. Emmett was relentless in his phone calls but we never gave in and stayed home. When my alarm went off with _Infatuation_ by Maroon 5 I could help the chuckle that escaped. It always reminded me of Bella and now I had her here in my bed, naked after an all night fuck-a-thon. I was beat, but blissfully happy.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked in her groggy, and very sexy, morning voice.

"This song. It just reminds me of you."

"Hmm, I love this band. This is a good song too." She laid her head back down on my chest and I played with her hair for a bit before we truly had to get out of bed. "Wait, why does this song remind you of me?"

"Have you listened to the words?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I don't get it."

"Bella, I've been _infatuated_ with you for months. This song fit perfectly with how I was feeling before we got together."

"Oh. So the fantasy of me was killing you huh?" She asked me as the chorus ended.

"Not being able to touch you the way I desperately wanted to was torture Bella. Absolute torture." I told her as I moved my body on top of her and kissed her gently on the lips.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. I hadn't heard anything about the investigation with Tanya's accusations yet and it was starting to worry me. Shouldn't they be done already? There was absolutely nothing to find to validate her claims so I would think they would be done by now. It was Friday afternoon and everything was right on schedule for the new campaign for Black Automotive. True to his word Jacob either called or stopped by during the week to talk about where we were. He was very hands on with all aspects of his company and I had a feeling that was why he was so successful, that and everyone seemed to love him. I noticed him talking to Bella for a little while when he was here on Wednesday, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it yet.

I hadn't seen Bella outside of the office since Tuesday morning. She had various things going on with the girls and even invited Leah to their girl's night out. It was really nice seeing those two get along so well, even Jacob mentioned it.

"Bella and Leah are becoming fast friends." Jacob told me on Wednesday night while at Emmett's to watch a game and have some beers.

"Yeah, it's great. Bella's amazing." I had had three beers at this point and I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. Jacob was going to know for sure about my and Bella's relationship if I didn't keep my mouth shut. My only hope is that he is a little buzzed and didn't really realize what I had just said. All hope was lost when he gave me a knowing look before taking a pull from his beer.

"Yes, she is. I can't believe it took you idiots so long to promote her to Junior Account Exec. She's got a real knack for this stuff."

"I know, but she was Carlisle's assistant and I don't think she really showed him her potential until your account landed into our office. She was responsible for probably half the idea we worked with. One of them in fact was the one with the little boy and his father." I told him.

"Really? I had no idea. I mean we talked a little today and I got the sense that she was good at her job, but I have to say, that idea was my favorite of the two you presented. You've got yourself a gem there, don't let her go." Jacob again gave me a knowing look and a wink. I had no doubt that he knew there was something going on between Bella and I at this point. "So listen man, Leah and I wanted to invite you and Bella over for a little dinner party next Saturday, you game?" If I had any doubts before that he knew, they were gone now.

"Um…" I had to fight to not spit out the beer currently in my mouth. I was a bit taken aback by his question even though I thought he knew something was going on, hearing him ask us to a couple's dinner at his house caught me completely off guard. "I'd have to check if Bella's free, but that sounds great Jake. Thanks."

"Sure, sure. Leah loves Bella, which is amazing since it usually takes her months to warm up to someone, but with Bella, they hit off right off the bat. Weird." I nodded in agreement. I had never met Leah before so I had no idea what she was like with other people. "So Edward, how long have you two been together?"

"Just about a week actually. We had a bit of a rough start, but everything is great now. Not everyone at the office knows, we've been trying to keep it under wraps."

"Well I noticed it at the meeting on Monday, so you obviously weren't trying too hard." Jake elbowed me and gave a hearty laugh.

"I guess we need to try a little harder if you noticed. Huh, Black?" I teased. Jacob continued to laugh. The evening went on much the same way until the game ended and we all headed out.

A knock on my door brought me out of the memory I was currently stuck on and I looked up to see a beauty before me. Bella was in the doorway wearing white slacks, a bright pink sleeveless shirt that showed off her beautifully toned arms and some blue peep toe shoes. She was a vision as always.

"Hey you. I was just taking off for the day and wanted to say goodbye."

"Are you now? Why are you leaving early today Bella, you have some special plans or something tonight?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Or something." She walked into my office and shut the door behind her before coming over to me. She was standing directly in front of me while I sat in my chair. "I've missed you this week. I feel like we haven't spent any time together at all since Tuesday morning." She stuck out her bottom lip and it was the most adorable thing I think I have ever seen. I wanted to suck on that bottom lip so badly, but if someone walked into my office right now and saw that we'd have some serious problems. Well maybe not serious problems, but I sure as hell don't want to be office gossip.

"I know baby. Me too. In about 5 hours though I'll be picking you up at your house and taking you out to a nice restaurant and then we can go take a nice romantic walk if you'd like. Whatever you want to do, baby. I'm yours." I gave her hand a little kiss as I looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Mine, huh? I think I like the sound of that." She bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before backing away. "Okay, I gotta get going, I can't miss my appointment to get waxed oh and I have some hot date to get ready for. I'll see you later." I groaned at the thought her getting waxed bare. She waved and was quickly out my door. The day couldn't go by fast enough.

At 5:00 I was shutting down my computer and getting ready to leave. I still had to go to my place, shower and change before I picked Bella up. Thankfully no-one stopped me on my way out and I made it home within 15 minutes. I showered and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a green button up shirt. Bella once told me she liked it when I wore green because it brought out my eyes, hence the green shirt tonight.

At 6:30 I was pulling out of my parking garage and I was headed to a florist that was on the way to Bella's. I picked up the white lilies that Alice mentioned were Bella's favorite and was finally on my way to Bella's house. I parked the car and got out, remembering to take the flowers with me. I couldn't wait to see her, even though I only saw her a few hours ago. _You are so fucking whipped it isn't even funny anymore. _It was like my body ached to be near her always. I made it to her door and smoothed out the wrinkles that weren't there on my shirt before knocking on the door. She yelled something I couldn't make out from inside the apartment and a few seconds later Bella opened the door. The sight of her nearly knocked me on my ass. Bella was normally beautiful, but I've mostly just seen her in work clothes or jeans, but this, this was different. She was wearing this cream colored strapless dress that looked like it barely covered her ass. Her hair was down I loose curls and her make-up was just enough to accentuate her natural beauty. She was an angel.

"Holy Mother of God" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked me with a smirk on her face. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it.

"Um…uh…Geez. I can barely even form a coherent thought with the sight of you in that dress." I told her. Glad that my lust induced fog was suddenly lifted to so I could actually speak to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She opened the door wider and stepped aside so I could come in. "Are those for me?" she asked motioning to the flowers.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, you had me stunned and almost forgot about them." I handed her the flowers which she took and brought to her nose to smell. I really wished I had a camera at that moment. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you. These are my favorites. Let me just put them in some water and grab my coat, then we can go." Bella walked into her kitchen and presumably put the flowers in a vase with water before coming back out with her coat on her arm.

"Here, let me help you with that." I took the coat from her and helped her put it on.

"Why thank you Edward. Who knew you could be such a gentleman."

"Yes well that would be Esme's influence. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, all set." We walked out the door and she closed and locked it behind her. Bella grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we went into the elevator. She didn't let go of my hand until we were in front my car. I opened her door for her and once she was seated I went to get into the car myself.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked as I was getting onto the highway.

"Not telling, you'll just have to wait for 30 or so minutes to find out." Bella let out a little hmph and scowled at me, but I just took her hand and kissed it. I was forgiven judging by the smile that crept on her face.

"How was your day today beautiful?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence passed. It's not that the silence was uncomfortable, but I just wanted to hear her voice.

"It was pretty good. Emmett has me working on the campaign for Ray's. Just doing some editing on the proposal and things like that. I can't wait to really sink my teeth into something."

"Emmett's a great guy. I think you'll really enjoy working with him, you just have to get past all the sexual innuendo." I told her with a chuckle.

"Yeah I think Rosalie would kill him if he said anything sexually charged to a woman though, especially me. He hasn't said anything inappropriate to me all week."

"Let me know if he gives you any trouble. I can take care of him just as well as Rose can."

"Yeah, but you can't withhold sex from him like Rose can." Bella laughed.

"I don't even want to think about that." We arrived at the restaurant just then, amazing how time can fly by when I'm with Bella. "Here we are." I get out of the car and hand the valet my keys before going to Bella's door to open it for her. She gives me her hand as I help her out of the car.

"Wow, Waterfront Grill, I've always wanted to try this place." She looked at the building in awe before we stepped into the restaurant. Giving the hostess our name for the reservation she immediately grabbed two menus and led us to our table overlooking the water.

"Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your dinner."

"Edward, this is beautiful. Thank you so much for taking me out tonight." Bella said. "So what's good here?"

"Well I've only been here a couple of times for dinner meetings and both items I've had were outstanding. Let's see, the Stuffed Prawns were good and the Crab Cocktail was good as well."

"Welcome to Waterfront Seafood Grill. My name is James; I'll be your server tonight. Might I interest you in a bottle of wine and an appetizer to start?"

"Yes, James. We'll have a bottle of the Jermann Pinot Grigio." I started. I didn't know what Bella would want for an appetizer so I thought it best to let her choose. "Bella, is there an appetizer that looks good to you?"

Bella was looking at her menu rather intently and I wasn't sure she even heard me, but then she spoke. "The Wicked Shrimp looks good. Do you like things spicy Edward?" Her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke. I could tell that James was trying to hide his chuckle, and so was I.

"The hotter the better Bella." I replied with a wink in her direction.

"We'll have the Wicked Shrimp then James. Thank you."

"That'll be right up. I'll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu for entrees." James left us to go put in our order and I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella as she took a sip of water.

"What are you going to have for dinner?" Bella asked me, breaking me out of my ogling.

"I'm going to get the Grilled Seafood Brochette, what about you?"

"Mmmm, that does look good. I was actually thinking about that or the Grilled Lamb Chops." She replied, her eyes still on the menu.

"How about this, I'll share my meal if I can have a bite of yours, that way you can taste both." I suggested.

"Why Mr. Cullen, you are a genius." Bella put her menu down and took another sip of water just as James returned with our wine. He uncorked it and poured a small glass for myself to taste. It was delicious. He poured us both glasses and took our dinner orders.

"So, Edward, tell me something I don't know about you." Bella asked. It was a good start to a very informative and lengthy conversation. Before we knew it our dinner plates were being cleared and James was offering us the dessert menu. I ordered the Emerald City Volcano. It's what this place was known for. After sunset they fire it up tableside and it's really good.

"Oh my god, Edward, this is so good. I am so full, but I just can't put my spoon down." I laughed at her admission. Most women would order a salad for dinner and hardly touch it, never mind actually eat a meal and dessert, admit they are full and continue eating. Dinner was absolutely amazing, conversation flowed easily and I learned more about Bella and she about me than I ever thought possible. I was falling in love with her and it's only been a week. I wondered how long it was going to take me to admit it to her out loud.

After dinner we took a stroll along the boardwalk, it was a little chilly and I worried Bella would get cold so we ended up leaving half an hour later. We talked a little more on the drive home and I mentioned Jacob's invitation for dinner next Saturday and Bella readily agreed. Leah had already mentioned it to her earlier in the week. I dropped Bella off at her place, but decided to decline her offer to come in. Of course we've had sex more times than I can count at this point, but this was technically our first date and I didn't want Bella to think that all I really wanted from her was phenomenal sex. I was determined to take my time with her and have a relationship that would hopefully lead to something more.

**Hope you all liked the new chapter. Review, review, review. I'll send you a snip from the next chapter if you do. Hey, what can I say, I'm all about the bribery.**

**I promise that the next chapter won't take as long to get out, but I will recommend some other fics for you, just 'cause they are awesome…**

**Illegal Contact by GreenEyedGirl17**

**Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm**

**The Artist in the Ambulance by 4theluvofMary**


	9. Confessions

**I promised it wouldn't be a long wait for this chapter and I'm sorry that it's been 2 weeks. I have no explanation other than real life gets in the way sometimes. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Bella, I'm just having a little fun with them.**

Saturday morning I woke up happier than I had been in a long time, not that my life sucked or anything, but it was the first morning that I actually felt complete. I realized last night during our date that I was falling in love with Bella and I couldn't wait to tell her. It was too soon; I did realize that much, so my confession was going to have to wait. I got out of bed and did my morning routine, showering, shaving, etc. and it wasn't until I was doing my laundry that I realized I hadn't stopped whistling all morning. I had it bad for this girl. More so than any other woman I had ever met. I began thinking that this was far too fast and maybe I should pull back a bit, but then my mother's voice came into my head, "_When it's right, you'll know it. Don't worry about how quickly it happens._" She told each of us this time and time again when we were older and she was pushing us to meet the right girls. Hell Jazz was telling Alice he loved her after a week, I didn't know about Emmett and Rosalie yet, but by the look on both of their faces when they looked at each other it was clear as day that they loved one another, so I put my fears and doubts aside. This was it, Bella is the one I've been waiting for and I wasn't going to be a pussy about it because society tells us that 2 weeks isn't nearly enough time to fall in love with someone.

I was just finishing up putting away my now clean laundry when I heard my phone beep at me indicating I had a new text message. I picked it up and I don't think the smile that appeared on my face could have been any bigger if I tried. It was from Bella.

_**I had such a great time last night. Thank you for the best first date ever. Miss you already – B**_

I didn't respond right away because I wanted to think of something really good to say. My phone rang a few minutes later with a call from my mom. She wanted to invite me over for dinner later in the week and introduce me to "a very nice girl". I hadn't told her about Bella and me because I wasn't sure where things were headed with us, especially with the Tanya fiasco hanging over my head. I knew Bella was not pleased about that problem, but I've talked to her about a few times and she assures me that she knows Tanya is crazy and that I would never do the things she is accusing me of doing, not with her anyway. I took the opportunity to tell my mom that I was in fact seeing Bella now and that she could stop her matchmaking since all three of her boys were in relationships with beautiful, intelligent women. She was so happy she actually squealed, it reminded me of Alice and I had to wonder if they weren't somehow related.

"You have to bring her over for dinner on Saturday Edward. I am so happy that you two are dating. I love Bella like she was my own daughter." My mother said. I had to kindly decline for Saturday since we were going to Jacob's for dinner that night already. We made tentative plans that we would get together for dinner during the week in the city. There is this restaurant she's been dying to try and felt this was the perfect opportunity. I of course had to check with Bella and when I told my mother this she squealed again. I was seriously going to have to look into the possibility of Alice being my sister.

After 2 hours of talking to my mother my father got on the phone to talk to me about some up and coming company that is looking for advertising representation and asked me to do a little research on it for him. I of course said I would take care of it since my big campaign with Black Automotive is already in the works and all I really need to do with that is oversee its progress. Eventually I got off the phone four hours later. I noticed that I had two more text messages that must have come while I was on the phone with my parents. They were both from Bella.

_**I want to see you tonight, do you have any plans? – B**_

_**Oh I see how it is, you don't get any on the first date and now you're going to ignore me. LOL. Call me when you have a minute, I still want to see you tonight. – B**_

Just as I was about to respond my phone rang. I smirked when I saw on the caller ID that it was Bella. Had this been any other woman I would have been turned off by the amount of times she texted me in the past few hours, but this was Bella and I knew she wasn't desperate like some other women.

"Hello Beautiful" I answered.

"HMPH! Sweet talk will get you nowhere mister. I've been trying to get you to call me for hours and you just decided to ignore me. I was going to check one last time if you wanted to come over tonight before I went and made plans with Alice and Rosalie."

"Bella, I was on the phone with my parents for 4 hours, that's why I didn't respond to your messages and I would love to come over and spend the night with you."

"Who said anything about spending the night? Hmm? Pretty sure of yourself over there aren't you?" She responded

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We both know you can't resist me when I turn on the Cullen charm." I teased. I loved our easy banter. She could always give it as good as she got and I loved that about her.

"Cullen charm my ass. I can resist that so called charm with very little effort on my part."

"I accept your challenge Swan."

"Oh it's on Cullen. You are going down." Bella laughed.

"Oh, I'll be going down alright, but not the way you're thinking baby. You're going to be a puddle of goo when I'm done with you." I told her. I'm sure that she could tell that I had my signature smirk in place at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll just have to wait and see about that." She giggled. "So what time do you want to come over?"

"Well its 4:00 now, how about 6:30. Is that enough time for you to put up your defenses against my charm and sexiness?" I laughed because really who were we kidding, she could probably resist me a lot better than I would ever be able to resist her.

"6:30 is perfect and I never said anything about resisting your sexiness, there's no resisting that Edward."

"Oh really? So if I took my shirt off …" Bella cut me off before I could go any further, which was probably a good thing since we'd probably end up having phone sex. Not that I was opposed to that mind you, but I'd much rather have physical contact with her even if it would have to wait a few hours. Yeah, I could wait.

"Okay, I have to go now. Gotta build up those defenses. See you soon hot stuff." She hung up the phone before I could respond. I knew I had already gotten her worked up into a lather. Tonight was going to be fun.

6:35 and I was standing at Bella's door with a bottle of wine. I had already knocked and could hear her moving around her apartment with some music playing. I then heard her singing to whatever was playing. I knocked again, thinking she probably didn't hear me the first time, when she didn't answer that time either I tried the door, it was unlocked. As happy as I was that I wasn't going to have to keep knocking on the door and waiting out in the hallway I was disappointed that Bella didn't lock her door. Anyone could just walk right in. I was about to call her name to let her know I was here, but then she came into view in the living room. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged every curve with a purple tank top and she was barefoot. She had a hairbrush up to her mouth like a microphone and she was dancing to the beat of the song. I had to watch her, she was beautiful and carefree and thoroughly enjoying herself.

"_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, _

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

_Romeo save me, They're tryin to tell me how to fe…."_

Bella turned and saw me at that point and her face turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Um, I didn't know you were here yet. Sorry about that….I get a little crazy sometimes with that song." Bella laughed. "Gotta love Taylor Swift."

"Don't apologize, that was HOT! I had no idea when I was coming over here that there'd be dinner and a show." I slowly walked over towards her and stopped a few inches away. I could reach out and touch her, so I did. I took her hand in mine and brought her to me. The song was still playing so I started swaying with her to the music. She laughed a little and buried her head in my chest.

"What's funny?" I asked her as I held her closer and took a deep breath to take in the scent of her hair.

"Nothing…I just don't normally let guys see me do that sort of thing this early on into a relationship, if ever. It's so embarrassing." She hid her face lower into my chest and I could feel the heat coming off of her, a tell tale sign that she was blushing pretty badly. I put my finger under her chin and lifter her eyes to mine so she could see that I was sincere when I spoke to her.

"Bella that was one of the hottest things I have ever seen, there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I wish you hadn't stopped." I kissed her on her nose then her cheeks and then lightly on her mouth.

"Really?"

"Really." I kissed her once again, but she wasn't having any of the chaste kisses. She parted her lips for me and I took the opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue. She tasted sweet, like pineapple. I moaned in her mouth and she pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Time for dinner Mr. Cullen." Bella pulled out of my grasp and went into the kitchen. I followed behind her watching the sway of her ass the entire way in there. What? I'm a guy, that's what we do.

"I brought some wine. Would you like me to open it?"

"Please. Why don't you pour us a glass and have a seat. I'll bring the food out in a minute."

I followed her directions and went to take a seat at her dining room table. It was a really nice table too; dark wood and it looked like it was made with thick planks of weathered wood. It had pieces of iron on it as well. It looked old, but well taken care of.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" she answered from the kitchen.

"Where'd you get this table? It's beautiful." I inquired. I don't know why, but I was in love with this table and hoped that when Bella and I moved in together she would keep this piece. _Whoa, move into together? Where the fuck did that shit come from?_

"Oh, that was my grandmother's. When she passed away she gave it to me in her will. It's the one thing she had that I constantly said I wanted when I was older. All my cousins wanted jewelry and material things, I wanted that table. It's been in my family for years and I just love the history of it and the texture of the wood." She had come into the dining room now with our dinner, I got up to help her but she waved me off. I sat back down in my seat and waited for her to sit.

"Bella, this looks so good. Thank you for making dinner tonight. Next time it's my turn." I took a heaping serving of the lasagna she made, some garlic bread and a little bit of salad and waited until she was ready. Once she had served herself we both started eating. It was delicious and I told her so.

"You cook? I had no idea." I nodded my head, my mouth too full to speak. "What do you like to make?"

I swallowed and wiped my mouth before answering her question. "Well I make a really great leg of lamb, steaks on the BBQ, salmon. The best thing though is my eggplant parmesan. It's really the easiest thing I make but it gets the most compliments. My mother loves it."

"Mmm, that does sound good. You'll have to make it for me some time."

"Sure, I'd love to show off my skills for you Bella." I responded and winked at her.

"So when are you going to unleash the Cullen charm on me?" She asked.

"Ouch, that hurts Bella, it really does." I told her with mock pain as I placed my hands over my chest. Bella just laughed at me. I was going to have to up my game here if I was going to make her that pile of goo I promised.

We finished our dinner and worked together in the kitchen to clean up the dishes and the mess that comes with making dinner. We talked more about our families and friends as we worked. It felt right, like this is what we should be doing forever. We cleaned up rather quickly and moved to the living room to watch a movie.

"So what do you want to watch? I think I might have some action movies over there if you want to check out the collection." Bella hadn't sat down yet since she was grabbing some blankets and more wine for our viewing pleasure.

I went over to her collection of DVD's and she had quite a few good titles but I settled on The Hangover. That movie is the funniest damn thing I've seen in a long fucking time.

"Excellent choice. I actually just got that for Christmas from Rose and haven't had a chance to break that in yet." We had finally gotten settled on the couch, Bella nuzzled into my side with her glass of wine in one hand while her other hand was on my chest. The blanket she brought over was big enough for two so we shared. I kissed her head just as the movie started and she looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

We watched the movie together and I somehow managed to keep my hands to myself even though I wanted to nothing but very dirty things to her. It was almost over when I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep on my chest. I took her now empty wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table. I slowly moved from under her and picked her up to carry her to her bed. Thinking it wasn't comfortable to sleep in jeans I slipped them off of her and again suppressed my urge to do all the things I wanted to do to right then. She stirred when I pulled the covers over her and opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Stay with me?" she asked me sleepily. Like I would say no to that.

"Of course. I'm going to go lock up and be right back." I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and went to the living area to clean up and lock up her apartment. When I got back into Bella's room she was snoring, rather loudly. I slipped off my jeans and my shirt and climbed into bed behind her. I pulled her sleeping form to my chest and wrapped my arms around her before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and used the bathroom before I began my search for Bella. I went out to the living room and she wasn't there. The kitchen was empty as well. That's weird, that's not like her to just leave, and then I noticed a note taped to the refrigerator.

**Edward – Went out to grab some coffee and bagels. Be back in a few. – Bella**

Well that explains where she went then. I decided to take a quick shower while I waited for her. I showered relatively quickly, noticing that I was going to smell like Bella today since I used her shampoo and body wash, which made me smile a little. I got out and after drying off I put the clothes I had on last night and went back into the living room to wait. Bella was already back and in the kitchen unloading the bagels and cream cheese along with two coffees. It looked as though she had been crying though so I rushed over to her and pulled her into my chest. The sobs started as soon as my arms were around her. I waited until the sobs subsided before asking her what was wrong. There was no possible way she'd be able to form a coherent sentence in the state she was in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered into her ear. I rubbed circles on her back to soothe her and it seemed to be helping.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Shhh, it's alright. You have nothing to apologize for. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I saw my ex at the bagel shop and he…he…oh Edward." She started sobbing again, so I continued to soothe her until she calmed down.

"Sorry. My ex was there and he said that he should have never let me go and that we were meant to be together. When I told him that I was seeing you and that you were it for me he got mad. He called me every name in the book. He said that he hoped you broke my heart and I wound up alone and if you didn't then he would make sure that it happened."

My anger flared. I was fucking pissed, how dare this asshole say these things to my Bella. I wanted to find him and rip him limb from limb. I took a deep breath and counted to 10 to calm myself down. Getting homicidal wasn't going to help right now.

"It's okay baby. I'm sure he was just mad because you were happy and he's a miserable fuck. It'll all be okay. I'm not going anywhere." I told her soothingly. I did pretty damn well if I do say so myself.

Bella finally stopped crying and excused herself to freshen up. I took care of breakfast and made sure everything was ready for her when she came back out. I didn't want to dwell on what that asshole said to her, but I needed more information, like the name of this fucker so I could find him and rip him a new asshole.

Bella came back out of her room, eyes still red and puffy but looking a lot better. She gave me a weak smile and came over to give me a hug.

"Thank you." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on my jaw.

"For what?"

"For being here for me. How did I get so lucky?"

"You must have done something REALLY good in a past life to deserve me." I told her with a big cocky smile. Yeah I was being an ass, but she loved it and I love her, so I would do anything to make her smile. It worked like a charm.

"I must have. So how about those bagels? I'm starved."

We ate breakfast in silence and before long I was walking out the door. I gave her a kiss goodbye and told her I'd call her later to check on her. I didn't particularly want to leave her, especially with everything that happened this morning, but she had her Sunday brunch with the girls to get to. I was going to have to find out where they go and get Em and Jazz to come crash their little party with me.

Back in my condo I noticed that my answering machine was blinking so I went over to listen to the messages.

_**You have 5 new messages**_

_**Saturday, 6:20 pm: Edward, where are you? You're not at your condo. I stopped by to give you a surprise and you weren't there. You better not have gone to see that slut Isabella.**_

Okay, that was really weird. I don't even know who that was.

_**Saturday, 6:25 pm: Edward, this is Tanya. I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to get so angry with you. Of course you wouldn't go see that little hussy. I love you.**_

What the fuck?!?!

_**Saturday 6:30 pm: EDWARD!!! I know you're with that bitch, I saw you go into her apartment building. You better not be fucking her Edward.**_

Okay, this is seriously fucked up. I am going to have to take these into work on Monday for HR.

_**Saturday 6:31 pm: Hi sweetie, it's your mother. I was wondering if you had a chance to speak with Bella about dinner later this week. I need to make reservations as soon as possible. Call me when you get a chance. I love you sweetheart.**_

I never thought I would be so happy to hear my mother's voice on my answering machine.

_**Sunday 12:34 am: Edward, god dammit why are you still with her? I haven't seen you come out of her apartment and I am not happy. I will make your life a living hell if you're cheating on me with that skanky little home wrecking whore. I swear I will Edward….What?!?! No I don't have any fucking change you lazy good for nothin..**_

_**End of messages**_

Now what the fuck do I do? I call my father, that's what I do.

"Hello?" My mother answered on the second ring.

"Hey mom, can I talk to dad please?" I asked her in an urgent tone.

"Sure sweetie. Did you get my message last night? Did you have a chance to talk to Bella?"

"I got your message this morning, I actually just got in and no I haven't had chance to talk to Bella yet, sorry. I'll call her today about it."

"Alright honey. Is everything alright, you sound a little frazzled." She asked me. I could hear rustling in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to talk to dad."

"Okay, here he is. Talk to Bella and let me know, okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Hello?" My dad was on the phone now.

"Hey dad, I have a bit of an issue. Can you come over?" I asked him. He must have noticed the urgency in my voice because he told me he'd be over shortly. I hung up the phone and paced. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on my door. Paranoia set in and I took a look through the peep hole to see who it was. It was my dad thank goodness. I opened the door for him and quickly looked around for any sign of crazy Tanya, but saw nothing. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Edward, what's going on?" My father asked, worry clear on his features.

"You need to listen to these messages I have on my machine." I walked over to the answering machine, my father on my heels, and pressed play. We listened to all the messages and the look on my father's face was a mixture of worry and anger. I knew he'd be pissed, but the question was what to do about it.

"That girl is crazy Edward. First thing's first, you need to change your number here at the house. Has she called your cell?"

"No, no calls on the cell."

"Good, okay. The next thing we need to do is go to the police station and get a restraining order for you and it would probably be a good idea to get one for Bella too. Tomorrow we will take this tape into HR for the investigation, of course this means that your relationship with Bella will be out at the office."

I nodded my head, overwhelmed by what was happening. How on earth did this crazy woman get my phone number, or even think that I was interested in her. That one still boggles my mind.

"You go ahead and take care of the phone situation; I'll call Bella and have her meet us at the police station. Do you have a tape player that we can bring with us to the station? They'll need just cause to issue the restraining order."

"I think I have one in my office. I'll be right back." When I walked back into the room my dad was on the phone. I could tell that he was trying to calm someone down. If he was talking to Bella I really hope that she isn't too scared right now.

"Okay, yes 30 minutes should be enough time. See you there Bella. Bye." My dad then hung up his cell. "Oh good, you found it. Let's take the tape out of the machine. Bella will meet us at the station in half an hour. Hopefully that'll give you enough time to take care of changing your number. Make sure you ask them to make it unlisted, the last thing we need or want is to have Tanya get your new number."

"Was she alright?" I asked him as I dialed the number for the phone company.

"She was a little shaken, but more worried about you. She's a tough girl that one. She threatened "to take the crazy bitch out if she touched you". That was a direct quote. I never realized Bella was quite so feisty." I chuckled because yeah, my girl could be really feisty when she wanted to be.

"You don't want to get on her bad side dad, trust me."

"_Thank you for calling the phone company, this is Anne, how can I help you today?"_

"Hi, Anne. I need to change my phone number and I need it unlisted please."

"_No problem. I just need your name, last four digits of your social security number and your home address."_

I gave her all the information she requested and not ten minus later I had a new, unlisted, phone number. We then took off for the police station, tape player in hand. Bella was waiting out front when we pulled up and I immediately went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby." I whispered into her hair right before placing a kiss on her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for Edward. Let's get this done so I can take you home to my place and take care of you."

I gently pulled Bella to me and kissed her, hard. "I love you, Bella. So much." She had the most beautiful smile light up her face in that moment. It wasn't the way I wanted to tell her, but I felt better having said it out loud. "Let's get this over with." I tugged her hand and we went into the police station to take care of getting the restraining orders.

An hour and a half later we had two restraining orders in place against Tanya. I felt a little better knowing she would go to jail if she got within 100 yards from us, but there was still an underlying fear that she would hurt Bella in some way, restraining order or not.

"I want you two to move into the corporate condo for the time being." My dad told us after we left the police station. "Just until this mess is taken care of. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either one of you and we don't know what Tanya is capable of." I could tell that Bella was about to say something, but my dad cut her off before she had a chance. "No arguments. I'll make the call."

Bella and I went our separate ways to gather up some clothes and whatever else we would need that the condo for a few days. She had yet to say anything about my 'I love you' earlier, but she hadn't really had the chance to respond. I could see in her eyes that she loves me too, so I would wait for her to say it back to me. I was as giddy as a teenage girl that I had told her, it was like there was a weight lifted off me. Sure it wasn't the most romantic way to tell her, outside a police station when we're about to go in and get restraining orders issued from some psychotic bitch who thought I was hers, but the smile that lit up her face after hearing my confession was so worth it.

When I walked out of my condo I noticed a red Honda Civic parked across the street. I couldn't tell who was in it because the windows were tinted, but I could make out that there was in fact a person sitting in the car and whoever it was was watching me. I had a feeling it was Tanya, but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to go over there and knock on the window and make her leave us alone, but thought better of it and just got into the Range Rover.

As I pulled out I looked into the rearview mirror and noticed the red car start moving as well. The car made a u-turn and was following me. There was no way was leading her to the corporate condo so she knew where we were so I made a few turns and stopped at a coffee shop. I stayed in there for what seemed like hours. I called Bella and told her what was happening and she said she'd be waiting for me at the condo. I called my dad as well and he felt it was best for me to call the police, so that's what I did. They said they would come and check it out, but by the time they got here the red car was gone.

Feeling better about not having Tanya following me I made a quick escape to the condo. I was paranoid and kept looking in all directions for the little red car, but saw nothing the entire way there. I pulled into the underground parking and let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was relieved, I was about to see Bella and the best part was I wouldn't have to leave her at night. At least something good could come out of this mess.

I took my things out of the back of the car and went up the elevator to the top floor where the condo was located. I had the key in the door just as it swung open. Bella threw herself into my arms and nearly knocked me back with the force. She pulled away slightly and began peppering kisses all along my face and neck. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was getting worried." She said before continuing her assault on my face and neck.

"I'm okay baby. Really. Come on let's go inside." Bella slid off of me and I grabbed my bag off the floor and we made our way into the condo. I hadn't been here in years and forgot how nice it was. The company paid a pretty penny for this place. My dad mostly used it when he was working crazy hours and didn't want to drive all the way back home. My mother had decorated the space and it looked more like a bachelor pad then corporate housing. The space was open, the kitchen, living room and dining room were all open to each other. There were 3 bedrooms and 3 full baths as well. In the living room there was a huge leather sofa with matching loveseat and chairs. A big flat screen TV and every DVD imaginable adorned the wall. There was a huge fireplace just to the right of the TV. The dining room had a huge table that could be used for meetings as well as having multiple guests over for dinner. The kitchen had state of the art everything; it was a chef's dream. I had no doubt that Bella was going to enjoy cooking in here.

"I cannot wait to get in that kitchen." Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I was actually just thinking that you were going to enjoy cooking in here, as well as _other_ activities." I told her with a smirk.

"What _other_ activities are you referring to exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking that I could take you, right here, on the counter. That would be fucking hot."

"That would be hot, Edward." She leaned in and gave me a searing kiss. It soon turned frantic and we were tearing each other's clothes off. Once we were both naked I pulled her up and placed her on the counter. I kissed her neck and traveled down to her collarbone, then to her beautiful breasts. I sucked on one pert nipple then the other before I made my way back to her luscious lips. My hands slid down her stomach and traveled further down to her hot mound. My fingers slowly slid in between her wet lips as my thumb played with her clit. I slid a finger inside of her and she moaned, then I slid in another and she got louder. Curling my fingers so that I could hit her g-spot she started coming undone. She came hard around my fingers. Bella was panting and trying to get her breathing under control, but I could wait no longer to be inside of her, so I grabbed my cock and positioned it right at her entrance. The tip slid in ever so slowly. "Edward, ung...you feel so good. More…I need….more." In one long thrust I was deep inside her. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, her hands on the counter supporting her as she leaned back. Her back was arched, her chest right in front of my face. I needed to have one of her nipples in my mouth. I licked and sucked and nibbled and both nipples as I thrust inside of her. Her moans and pleas for more only spurring me on. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last so I moved my hand to where we were connected and started making circles on her swollen clit. She moaned, loud when I pinched her clit, I could feel her walls tightening and I knew she was close. I continued my ministrations with a little more pressure and soon she was screaming my name. "Eddddwaaaaarrrrrdddd… Oh..fuck me…GOD….UUUGGGGHHHH!!!" she screamed.

"That's right baby…cum for me." Three more powerful thrusts and I was crying out her name. "Beelllla…holy fuck baby." I leaned forward and placed kisses along her shoulder. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and held me there like her life depended on it. I pulled back to look at her and there were tears in her eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She shook her head as the tears kept coming. I hoped I hadn't hurt her, I couldn't understand why she was crying. She finally spoke and her words practically had me jumping for joy.

"Nothing is wrong. I just…Gah, why do I have to be such a girl sometimes?" she wiped the tears from her eyes before she took my face in her hands and stared into my eyes. "I love you too Edward. So much that it hurts to be away from you. When Carlisle called and told me about the messages Tanya left you and how she was stalking us I was so pissed and scared. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." She started crying again and now it was my turn to hold onto her for dear life.

My cell phone began to ring, but I ignored it. My girl needed me right now and I wasn't going anywhere. The ringing stopped then started back up again. Bella's phone started ringing as well. "I better get that." I pulled away from her and found my phone in my pants pocket.

"Hello"

"Edward, it's Em! You need to come to the hospital right away. There's been an accident. It's dad."

**I'm going to go hide now. Next chapter is already in the works, promise I won't keep you waiting as long this time.**


	10. Tanya

**I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah. Let's get on with it shall we?**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…..Beep, Beep, Beep…..Beep, Beep, Beep_

The damn beeping was getting on my nerves. I felt Bella squeeze my hand beside me and I turned to look at her. She offered me a sympathetic smile and I returned it. My father, the man that raised me, loves me, wants nothing but the best for everyone is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and all I can do is sit here waiting for him to wake up. We arrived not 15 minutes after Emmett called to tell us that dad was in an accident. Bella was crying the whole way here, she loves Carlisle like a father. I raced to get here quickly, running red lights and not stopping at stop signs. I'm surprised I didn't either get pulled over or in an accident myself with how reckless I was driving.

Emmett greeted us in the hallway when we got there. "Thank god you're here Edward. Mom is freaking out. She saw everything Edward and she is in hysterics and can barely get any words out. We need to calm her down so she can talk to the police about what happened."

"Where is she? I'll try to talk to her Em."

"She's in room 2236. Dad's in room 2257. The doctor's say that mom's having a panic attack and are trying to calm her down. Dad's got a broken leg and fractured arm. He's unconscious right now and hasn't woken up yet. Doctor Helm thinks he'll wake up soon. He has no internal injuries thank goodness. He was lucky Edward, really fucking lucky. They think that someone hit him while he was crossing the street, but as I told you, mom is in hysterics and can't answer any questions."

"Okay, thanks Em. Take care of Bella for me for a bit until I get back? She's pretty shaken up." I told him in hushed tones so that only he could hear. I don't want Bella thinking that I think she needs a babysitter, but she's pretty messed up about my dad and I know she could use some support while I talk to my mom.

"No problem man. Good luck with mom." Emmett gave me a pat on my back before walking over to Bella and wrapping her in a big hug. She sighed in his arms and started crying again.

I found my mom's room without any issues. I knocked on the door to alert her of my presence.

"Hi Mom." I said to her, she wasn't looking anywhere, just staring off into space with tears streaming down her face. I had never seen my mother so broken. I slowly went to her bedside and pulled a chair next to her. I took her hand in mine and made gentle circles on her palm. Her eyes fluttered and then she finally looked at me.

"Edward. Oh Edward." She started crying again and I got up to hold her and rock her until she calmed down. Once the tears stopped I placed a kiss on her head.

"Mom, can you tell me what happened?" I asked her tentatively. I was wary of bringing it up, but everyone was waiting for her so they could understand what happened. She shook her head, which I took as a sign that she wasn't going to talk about it, but then she started talking.

"We were leaving the restaurant after having a lovely dinner by the water. Carlisle had left me at the door to go talk to the valet and have the car pulled around. As he was walking back this car came out of nowhere and hit him. They weren't going very fast, but it was enough to hurl Carlisle in the air and he landed about a foot away on the pavement. The person driving the car backed up and sped off. It was awful Edward; I thought your father was going to die right then and there. His head had a gash and it was bleeding so much. The doctors say that head wounds tend to bleed more than any other kind of cuts and he'll be perfectly fine. His leg is broken and has a fracture in his arm. He was lucky, I know this, but what kind of person does that? Carlisle is the gentlest caring man I've ever known, who would want to do something like that to such a wonderful person? I just don't understand."

"I don't know mom. He's going to be just fine though, he's a tough guy, always has been. Do you happen to remember anything about the driver or the car? It'll be helpful for the police so they can find the person who did this?" I knew there was a chance that my mom would just burst into tears again thinking about it, but she was talking now and I had to take the opportunity to try and get some more information out of her while she wasn't in hysterics.

"Yes, it was a woman driving. She was white, had blond hair. I couldn't tell you much more about her since she had tinted windows on her car, but I do remember seeing that through the windshield. She was driving a red Honda Civic. It seemed older, had a few dents in it. I suppose it probably has more now on the hood." She started sniffling again and buried her face in my chest. I tried my best to sooth her and didn't leave until she was asleep.

Quietly I got up from her bed and laid my mother against the mattress and covered her up. I managed to get out the door to where everyone was waiting on any kind of news without waking her up.

"Did you get anything out of her?" Emmett was quickly at my side, Jasper right behind him.

"Yeah, she said a red Honda Civic came out of nowhere when dad was coming back from talking to the valet. The driver wasn't going very fast, but as soon as dad was lying on the ground they backed up and sped off. Mom said it was a woman with blond hair. Unfortunately she couldn't get a better look at her since her car windows were tinted." I told them. Bella was at my side holding my hand.

"Wait, Edward. A red Honda Civic? Is that the same car that was following you earlier?" Bella pointed out. Why when my mother told me about the red car how did I not remember that was the same car that was following me? From what I saw of the car there were no visible dents, but I did only see the driver's side. Maybe my mom had seen the other side of the car.

"Yeah. I need to talk to the police." Bella wouldn't let go of my hand so she came with me in search of the policemen waiting to take my mother's statement. I found them quickly over at the nurse's station. "Officer, I just spoke to my mother, Esme Cullen, and she told me what happened. I think that the person that hit my father is the same person who was following me earlier today."

The officer nodded to his partner before motioning for us to follow him into an empty room. He asked me to tell him everything that had happened that day as well as what my mother had told me. As I recounted the events of the day he was writing everything down in his notepad. Once he had all the facts he said he was going to talk to my mom to get her official statement.

"Don't worry Mr. Cullen. We'll find the person responsible for running down your father and stalking you and your lovely wife here." I looked at Bella and she had a big goofy smile on her face so I didn't bother correcting the officer. "If you think of anything else, or if you see this car anywhere near you again please give me a call. My cell phone number is listed as well."

I shook his hand, as did Bella before thanking him for his time. Bella and I both walked out of the empty room back into the hallway where my family was waiting. A doctor came into the hallway with a clipboard just as we reached them.

"Carlisle Cullen's family?" We all looked at the doctor expectantly. "I'm Doctor Helm. I've been treating your father and your mother. As you know he's got a broken leg and a fracture in his left arm. We've run some tests and there isn't any internal bleeding, he's going to be just fine. We'll be keeping him here overnight for observation and he should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon. Once his leg is fully healed he will need to undergo physical therapy, but that's normal for an injury like this one. You can go see him if you'd like. Two at time though, so take turns."

Em, Jazz and I each shook the doctor's hand before he left to finish his rounds. Emmett and Rosalie went in first; they were in there for only about twenty minutes. Rose was crying and Emmett had her wrapped in his massive arms trying to console her. Jasper and Alice went in next; they too were only in there about twenty minutes. They each said that dad was sleeping. Bella and I went in last, she held my hand so tightly I thought maybe the circulation was going to stop in my fingers, but once she saw Carlisle, looking relatively okay, just a few bruises and of course the casts, she loosened her grip.

"I don't know why, but I expected him to look much worse. I'm glad he doesn't." Bella said in a whisper.

"Yeah." It was all I could come up with. I've never seen my father in a hospital before and it was unnerving. Bella squeezed my hand again and I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"It's okay baby. You heard the doctor; he's going to be just fine." Bella got on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

"I know, but what worries me is the person that did this. What if they go after him again, or my mom, or even worse you? I don't know what would happen if I lost you. It scares the shit out of me just to think it Bella." My emotions were all over the place. I had to try and reign myself in before the dam broke.

"Edward" Bella whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I shook my head because I couldn't look at her. "Baby, look at me. Please."

I brought my eyes to hers and the look she was giving me was nothing but pure love and understanding.

"Everyone will be just fine. The police got all the information they needed and they WILL find this person."

"I hope so Bella. Come on, let's talk to my dad. Sit with me?" I asked her. I didn't really want to talk about this anymore right now. I just needed to sit with my dad for a little while. Bella nodded and followed me to the chairs by my father's bed. We sat there for I don't know how long. I was talking to him about work and how mom was doing before Emmett came in and said that the doctor said visiting hours were over. Bella and I said goodbye to my father and went to do the same for my mom. She looked a lot better, she was asleep, but the worry and look of brokenness seemed like it was getting better. I couldn't imagine watching that happen to Bella.

We all said goodbye to each other, each couple splitting off to go on their own. The ride back to the condo was quiet; I was stuck in my own head while Bella was giving me the space I needed. She was a God send, truly. I was working through images of the person in the red car, trying to remember anything I could, any detail that might help. My mother said the driver was a blond woman, if I thought really hard I could almost make out a person with long blond hair in that car that was outside my condo. It was a reach, of course it was, but I was desperate to make sense of things. Who would want to hurt my father? He has no enemies, like my mother said; he is a decent, caring man. He never has any ill will towards anyone.

"Edward, we're here. Are you okay?" Bella brought me out of my internal musings.

Somehow we made it back to the condo, but I couldn't remember any of the drive there. I was thankful that Bella insisted on driving because who knows where we would have ended up if it had been me behind the wheel.

"Yeah, just thinking." I looked at her to give her a reassuring smile but she didn't look convinced. "Really, I'm fine. Just trying to work things out in my head." I leaned over the console and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Okay. Let's get upstairs and get to bed. I'm so tired. It's been a hell of a day."

"Bed sounds great right now. I'm pretty drained myself." I grabbed Bella's hand as we went up the stairs to our condo. I was more than ready to put this day behind me. Bella was leading the way to the door and I was absentmindedly following behind her when she abruptly stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing here you crazy bitch?" Bella was pissed, I could tell by the tone of her voice. I lifted my head to see who she could possibly be talking to and that's when I saw Tanya at our door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella and Edward. You know Edward; I really thought you had better taste in women. How could you possibly cheat on me with HER?!?!?!" Tanya was seething. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I was glad that Bella was in front of me because Tanya didn't see what I was up to.

"Listen bitch, I don't know where you got the impression that Edward was into you, but you're delusional. HE. DOESN'T. WANT. YOU!!!!!!!" Yeah, Badass Bella was coming out to play. It was kind of hot. Not gonna lie!

"NO! You listen, I don't know who you think you are, but he obviously is just fucking you because I'm pissed at him and won't let him touch me right now."

"Tanya, please! Bella's right. I don't want you, I've never wanted you. You're crazy. I know it was you that ran down my dad at the restaurant too." I really wanted to kill the bitch, but I knew that I had to wait for the police to arrive. She actually had the nerve to look offended that I would say that she would do such a thing. I raised an angry eyebrow at her, _yes, my eyebrow was angry_ and she looked smug.

"Yeah, and?! So what if I did run him down? He was trying to keep me from you and hide your affair with this slut. There was no way that I could let him get away with that." Tanya smirked at us as she made her confession. I was getting sick to my stomach, how could someone be so evil?

"You do realize that your breaking two retraining orders right now, don't you?" Bella said to her.

"Like a restraining order is going to keep me from my husband? Please. Legally he's mine you home wrecker." Okay, this woman is officially off her fucking rocker.

"TANYA, we aren't married you fucking lunatic. You need help." All of a sudden she got really mad and pulled a gun out of her purse. Bella was still standing in front of me so in a very quick move I whipped her behind me and slipped my phone into her hand. I prayed the police would get here soon because this was escalating fast and who knows if she was actually capable of shooting us; my gut was telling me she was. "Tanya, put the gun down. There's no need for violence."

"Yeah, sure Edward. I can't let her get away with what she's done. She's taken you away from me. What happened to us, we were so happy before she came along and ruined everything?" She started crying then and the hand that was holding the gun fell a bit. I took it as a sign that I could talk her down from this or try to get the gun away. Bella must have noticed what I was up to because she took my hand and held on tight. I gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her, but she just held on tighter.

"Tanya, I'm sorry baby. Please, put the gun down. You don't want to hurt anyone. I'll come home, just please don't hurt Bella."

The fucking bitch cackled at me and held the gun up looking right at Bella.

"Do you think I'm FUCKING STUPID Edward??? If I let her go, you'll just go running back to her. I won't let her have you, I won't!!" She screeched. Tears were still streaming down her face, her mascara going along with it making her look like some sad scary clown.

"FREEZE!" Finally the fucking cops are here. "Put the gun DOWN!" The officer was slowly walking towards us. Tanya had her hands in the air and start lowering herself and the gun to the floor. The officer lowered his own weapon and came up fast behind her to put her in cuffs. Another officer came to retrieve Tanya's gun and put it in what I assumed was an evidence bag while the other one read her her rights. I held Bella as tight as I could. She was crying into my chest and I rubbed her back to sooth her.

The next two hours was filled with questions and the police taking our statements. Thankfully the 911 operator stayed on the line the entire time and recorded everything that was said, so Tanya wasn't going to get away with running my dad down.

Bella insisted on taking a shower before going to sleep and I called my family to let them know what had happened.

"That woman is a fucking lunatic. I can't believe that stuff she said and to threaten you guys with a fucking gun?!?! Holy shit bro. Is Bella okay?" Emmett was beyond pissed that not only was Tanya crazy enough to think that I was her husband and come after Bella and I with a gun, but to also run down our dad.

"She's in the shower, but I can hear her crying so I'm going to go with no. It was scary Em. I was trying to think of some way to get the gun away from her right before the cops came. I was terrified that she was going to shoot Bella." I was on the verge of tears; it had been one epic day from hell. I was tired, and angry and just emotionally drained and all I wanted to do was go to sleep with Bella in my arms and wake up tomorrow and realize this was all a bad dream.

"Go comfort your woman. I'll call Jazz and let him know what happened. Don't worry about anything. Oh and you and Bella should stay home this week, you guys have been through a lot today."

"Yeah, you could definitely say that. Thanks Em." I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to go see Bella. She was in the shower just crying. I stripped out of my clothes and got in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned into my chest, still sobbing. "Shh, it's okay baby. It's all over now." This seemed to just make her cry harder so I decided to hum a song that has been working it's way around in my head for a while now. Her sobs eventually stopped as the water was turning cold.

I got us both out of the shower and dried her off before wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Thank you Edward." Bella whispered. She was still shaken up, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Bella put on her pajamas and got into bed curling into a fetal position. I slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and got in behind her, gathering her trembling form into me. I held her as tight as I could, wanting nothing more than to comfort my sweet girl. She fell asleep moments later and I was on my way out listening to the sounds of her steady breathing.

The sound of pounding at the door woke me up. I still had Bella securely wrapped in my arms so I slowly got out of bed to see what was going on. When I got to the door Alice and Jasper we standing on the other side.

"Morning guys." I opened the door and stepped aside so they could come in. Jasper gave me a brotherly hug and Alice was next.

"How is she?" Alice asked. She had a box of what I would guess was pastries and Jasper was holding four coffees. I took the box from Alice and walked towards the kitchen to set them down.

"She's asleep. She cried a lot in the shower, but I was able to calm her down and she slept pretty soundly all night. It was scary guys, I mean really scary." I told them.

"Oh we brought pastries from that place you like and coffee of course." Jasper stated as Alice nodded her head looking around the condo.

"Morning guys. Hey pastries and coffee." Bella came out of the room looking a whole lot better than she had the night before. I was extremely relieved; maybe we would be able to put this all behind us sooner than I thought. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying, but it looked as though she slept well.

"Morning sweetie, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm alright. I'm glad that crazy bitch is in custody now though. I was so scared Ali." Alice wrapped her arms around her best friend and comforted her.

"I know, I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you, but like you said, she's in custody now. She can't hurt you anymore." Alice handed Bella her coffee and they both smiled.

"I know, I know. Thanks Ali, you're the best. So what are you guys doing here this morning?" Bella asked her.

"We wanted to drop by to see how you guys were. We were worried. Emmett called us last night and told us what happened, sort of, I had a feeling he was leaving some stuff out though. Alice wanted to come earlier, but I convinced her that you guys needed your sleep since you both were up really late dealing with this shit." Jasper interjected.

"Thanks Jazz. We were up pretty late. We appreciate the coffee and pastries; you didn't need to do that." I told him. Alice just pshed and waved me off like I said the most ridiculous thing imaginable.

We all dug into the pastries and sat in the living room to talk. Jazz and Alice couldn't stay too long because they needed to head off to work, but they wanted to hear what happened from us before they left. We told them everything that happened and thirty minutes later they were on their way to work. Bella was cleaning up and bit in the kitchen while I walked Jazz and Alice out to their cars.

When I came back into the condo Bella was still in the kitchen so I came in and wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back into my body as I held her.

"You okay baby?" I asked her.

"Surprisingly, yeah. I mean that was terrifying last night and I'm still completely exhausted from everything that happened not just last night but yesterday too, but I'm relieved that she got arrested and probably won't see the outside for a while with that stunt she pulled."

"I know. I am too. How about this, let's go take a shower, call the hospital to check on my mom and dad and then we'll go take a nap? How's that sound?"

"Mmm, are we showering together?" Bella turned in my arms and put her hands on my chest looking up at me seductively.

"I think that can be arranged." I didn't bother to wait for her to say anything else. I picked her up caveman style, she squealed, and I took us both into the bathroom. I turned on the water and then set her on her feet. Bella was about to pull her shirt off, but I stopped her. She gave me a look of confusion for stopping her. "I want to undress you." She rolled her eyes at me and lifted her arms so I could take her shirt off. She had no bra on so she was completely topless when her shirt came off. "You're so fucking beautiful Bella." I put one of her nipples in my mouth and twirled my tongue around it.

"Mmmm, Edward." She moaned, tilting her head back. Her neck was then fully exposed to me and I moved my mouth there to suck and kiss it. My hand gently kneaded her breasts making her groan and her skin heat up. I kissed her collarbone, down between her breasts and finally down to her belly button, snaking my tongue out to give a little lick there. I was on my knees with my hands at the waistband of her sleep pants, slowly lowering them down and brushing my lips along the newly exposed skin. Once she was naked I picked her up and placed her in the shower before I took my own clothes off and joined her. The look on her face when I got in with her was a look of disappointment.

"That wasn't nice Edward." She said wither her lower lip out. I chuckled at her and pulled her to me taking that protruding lip into my mouth and nibbling on it. "Uch etter." I couldn't hold in the laughter at that point. "Stop laughing at me and kiss me dammit."

"I'm sorry, but that was fucking hilarious." I said through my laughter. She smacked me on my forearm which just made me laugh harder.

"Fine. I'm going clean up and get out. No shower fun for you!" She backed up into the stream of water and went for the shampoo.

I tried to reign in my laughter so not to make her any madder at me, but the scowl on her face made me break out into more laughter.

"You're an ass."

"That may be, but you love me none the less Bella." I inched myself closer to her as she was rinsing out the conditioner in her hair. I was finally in front of her and she put her hands on my chest, while mine went to her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. You're still not getting any shower fun. I'm done here, so you go ahead and get cleaned up and we'll leave when you're ready." Bella grabbed a towel and got out of the shower. I watched in awe as she dried off and left the bathroom to get dressed. _How the fuck did that happen? Oh, right, I was laughing at her. I was about to get some and then I had to ruin it by laughing at her. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ "Don't just stand there with your mouth wide open, clean yourself up so we can get going."

How the fuck does she do that? It's like she has a camera in here. Wait, does she? I looked around suspiciously trying to find any sign of a camera but came up with nothing. Instead I just did as she said and got cleaned up quickly. Today dad was going to able to go home and I promised Em and Jazz I would be there when he got discharged, they were both at work holding down the fort. I got out of the shower and dried off, then tied the towel low on my hips; maybe I can get a little bed action before we leave if I entice her enough. I know how much she loves my V and my abs. I walked into the bedroom, but Bella wasn't in there, so I went into the living room, but she wasn't there either. I finally found her in the kitchen. She was cleaning the already clean counter and it looked like she was crying. I rushed over to her and pulled her to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sniffled and looked up at me with her watery brown eyes.

"It's just…I'm so scared. I know I said I was alright but the more I think about it, I just…I know she's in jail, but what if that loon gets off and then she just terrorizes us again? God, what she did to Carlisle, that was awful, then to point a gun at us. I've never been so scared in my life Edward. I..I… can't go through that again."

"Shh, shh baby. Everything is going to be fine. They have the recording on the 911 tape as well as my mom as an eye witness; there is no way she is going to get off. I'm sure they'll send her to the loony bin and we won't have to worry about her anymore. Okay?" Bella simply nodded at me.

"This isn't fair you know?" She said, her hand moving up and down my forearm.

"Hmm? What's not fair?"

"You, in this towel. I was mad at you then you come out here in nothing but a towel. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?" She asked me, trailing her finger down my chest.

"That was my master plan." I gave her my best crooked smile and kissed her temple. I was glad she lightened the mood, although I knew she was feeling anything but light right now.

"You better go get dressed before I do wickedly naughty things to you again in this kitchen."

"That's not giving me much incentive to go get dressed Bella."

Bella looked up at me and smirked. She smacked me on my towel covered ass and said, "Go, Carlisle will be released soon and we need to be there. We can finish this later."

I crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child and huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but when we get home I am going to fuck you so hard you're not going to remember your own name." Bella took a dish towel and snapped at my retreating form. I laughed, feeling happy in spite of recent events.

I got dressed and we were heading out the door in no time. The hospital was only a few minutes away so we arrived quickly and went to Carlisle's room just as the doctor got there.

"Oh, good, you're here. I was just about to go over care for your father at home. Take a seat."

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" I asked when my father looked at who the doctor was talking to. He had a smile on his face so that was a good sign that he wasn't feeling too bad.

"I feel like I got hit by a car. I wonder why?" he teased. Bella giggled behind me. "Bella, get over here." She came out from behind me and went to my father's bedside. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before releasing her. "How are you doing sweetheart? I heard about what happened with Tanya at the condo. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Carlisle, really. Just a little scared still, but I keep telling myself that she's in jail now and won't be getting out for a while. Edward is taking good care of me, I promise."

"And she's taking excellent care of me too." I winked at her and she blushed.

"I'm sure she is Edward." My dad turned his attention back to the doctor to hear what he had to say. "So doc, give it to me."

"Alright, well as you know you have a broken leg, the cast cannot get wet. You'll be in the cast for 3 months and after it's removed you'll have to do physical therapy. You can go back to work in about 6 weeks. Your arm is fractured and also in a cast and that will be removed in 6 weeks. You'll need to take it easy for the next few days; I suggest hiring a nurse if you can to help you with the everyday tasks, like showering and what-not. I've given the nurse a prescription for some pain killers for you, just use them as directed. Do you have any questions?"

"What about my wife?"

"She's being released as we speak. Her panic attacks have subsided and we've prescribed some anti-anxiety medicine for her. I would recommend her seeking some professional help to work through the events that brought you here, that can't be easy for her, seeing what she did and she'll most likely benefit from talking to someone about it, but otherwise she'll be fine. Now if there's nothing else I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you doctor." He handed me some paperwork to sign and also some directions on care at home for both Carlisle and Esme. I was appreciative for these instructions. It would make it easier to explain things to Jazz and Em.

A nurse came in after the doctor left to get my father ready to leave. Bella and I stepped out into the hallway to give him some privacy. We were there for about an hour more before we were able to leave with my parents. My mother was quiet, just staring out the window of the car the entire ride home and my father just had his good arm wrapped protectively around her. I could tell that he wanted to talk to her about what happened, but I guess he was going to wait until they were alone.

We pulled into their driveway and Bella stepped out to help my mom get out of the car. I went around to the back and got the wheelchair for my dad. Bella was at his door when I got everything ready. Bella held the chair so it would stay put as I got my father in and I helped my dad out of the car and into the chair. Mom was already in the house doing who knows what. A therapist would definitely benefit her I decided. I would call the number that the doctor referred me to in after everyone is settled and set up an appointment for her. First I had to get my dad in the house and call for a nurse to come help them out.

Bella decided to make us lunch while I made the calls I needed to take care of. We all sat at the table and ate and talked a bit. My mom seemed to be doing a little better and even joined in on the conversation.

"So I called and hired a couple of nurses to help with dad and I also made mom an appointment with the therapist that Dr. Helm referred you to. Mom you have an appointment tomorrow at 3:00, I wrote down directions and put it in the kitchen for you. One of the nurses is coming tonight to help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you Edward." My mother said. She got up to clear the table and Bella got up to help her leaving my father and me in the dining room.

"Thank you for making those calls Edward, your mother and I really appreciate it."

"No problem dad. As soon as the nurse gets here we're going to get going. Will you two be okay? Jazz and Em said they'd stop by after work to check on you as well. I think Alice said something about bringing dinner from mom's favorite Italian restaurant."

"Yep." He picked at his napkin while looking down at it. "I'm sorry about Tanya son. I never thought she would turn out to be as crazy as she apparently is. I know it must not be easy on you or Bella what happened over the last couple of days."

"It's not your fault dad; you couldn't have known that she was psycho. I'm just sorry her crazy obsession with me hurt you, mom and Bella. Maybe I could have been more blunt with her from the get go and none of this would have happened."

"Edward, you can't blame yourself. Tanya is obviously unstable and will hopefully get the help she needs in prison or in a mental institution. I don't think you could have done anything to stop this." My father told me. I really do hope he's right and she gets the help she needs, even though she caused so much chaos in my family. Like my father said, she's clearly unstable. Bella and my mom came out of the kitchen and they both kissed each of us on the top of our heads. My dad beamed at my mom, it was so nice to see them so in love, and even with everything going on they still made sure that the other knew how much they were loved. I was beginning to feel like I had that with Bella too.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, I got up to get the door and let the nurse I hired into the house. We made introduction and gave her the instructions from the doctor and she assured me that my dad would be well taken care of.

Bella and I made our way out the door shortly after making sure that everyone was settled. Both of my parents gave Bella and I hugs and kisses before we left. We promised to come over again soon to check in on things and although my mother said it wasn't necessary I knew she was happy to have us coming over more regularly even under these circumstances.

"Your mom seems like she's doing better." Bella spoke after we had gotten into the car.

"Yeah, she does. I think she'll be so much better once she starts going to therapy. I uh…actually think that might be good for us too. Therapy I mean. I know that I could benefit from talking to someone about what happened." I cautiously looked in Bella's direction to see her reaction to my suggestion. She didn't look pissed, she appeared to be deep in thought, I wondered if she even heard what I said.

"I think that's a great idea Edward. Can we start soon? "

"Of course baby. I'll make the call." I grabbed her hand that was sitting on her lap and brought it to my lips to place a soft kiss on her palm.

"I love you Edward. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"You mean everything to me Bella; of course I want to take care of you. You're my life now." She smiled at me and I hated to do it, but I had to tear my gaze from her to concentrate on the road.

Things were going to get better, I could just feel it.

When we got back to the condo we settled in to watch a movie and ordered some pizza for dinner. Neither of us was in the mood to cook or do much else, we were completely wiped out. It was a nice quiet evening at home and I felt at peace with her. The thought crossed my mind of what it would be like to live with Bella on a more permanent basis. Was it too early to ask her to move in with me? Probably. Did I want it anyway? Hell yes I do. Would she go for it? I wasn't sure. We have only been together for a few weeks, but we've gone through more in the past few weeks than most couples do during their entire relationship.

We'd stay here as long as we wanted to and we could talk about the living situation later.

"I like playing house with you." Bella whispered. She took a bite of her pizza and never took her eyes off the movie.

"Me too baby." I kissed her forehead and went back to my dinner and watching the movie.

We fell asleep on the couch that night. We didn't even bother cleaning up our mess from dinner, it could wait until morning.

**Please review guys, your words make me happy and want to write faster.**

**Here are some recs for you. Happy reading:**

**A Woman Scorned by Bella Baby24: Edward cheats; Bella writes a bestselling book based on the revenge schemes she fantasizes about doing to him. It's really awesome.**

**Bella Swans Dating Guide by Pears13: Just really good. Bella has a set of rules for the guys she dates. Edward meets none of them, it's just amusing how attracted they are to eachother but they also hate eachother.**

**Confessions of a Nanny by Melissa228: Bella is a nanny for Edward's daughter. Lots of hot stuff going on with this one.**


	11. Move me in

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, but Edward owns me.**

**Welcome to the new readers and thanks for the reviews from those of you who hit that green button.**

**I set up a Facebook account to keep everyone updated on my stories. Look for Feathers Everywhere on FB and add me as a friend. I'll be posting sneak peeks at the next chapter and updating on the progress of the chapters. I know a lot of you are reading and not reviewing, but I would appreciate it very much if you would just take a minute to write even a small review. Thanks guys, now on with the story. Enjoy!!**

An entire week of playing house with Bella and I wanted nothing more than it to be real and permanent, but it was too soon. Again, I knew this but it didn't stop me from wanting it more than anything. The week flew by. We made love, cooked for each other, went for walks, talked, you name it we did it. It was absolutely amazing. Bella has been having bad dreams due to the drama with Tanya, but they seem to be getting a little better. She said she wanted to go to therapy and has already set up an appointment with one to start next week. The events of last week seemed to have brought us closer together instead of tearing us apart. To be honest, I was terrified that she would think that this relationship just wasn't worth it after the Tanya fiasco, but she's still here and she says she loves me more times than I can count every day. It's the most amazing feeling.

"Edward?" Bella called me from the hallway. She had gone out and done some shopping with Alice and Rosalie all day today. She had texted me a few times throughout the day telling me about the torture Alice was putting her through and I just laughed.

"Out here baby." I was out on the terrace with Jazz having a beer and shooting the shit. He had taken off from the office early and come over here to hang out. It seems he has missed his quality brother time since we all started dating the girls. We had a good time today but I missed Bella and was glad she was home. I walked into the condo to see if she needed help and I couldn't even see her face she was so overloaded with bag. "Did you buy out the entire mall?" I said with a chuckle. I grabbed some of the bags for her and set them in the living room.

"Ugh. Alice, I swear she makes me spend most of my money on these clothes that she insists look fantastic on me. I'm broke now."

"Oh can it Swan. You know those clothes I picked out look fabulous on you. Don't even try to deny it." Alice called from the front door.

"Yeah. Yeah. You damn pixie. Did you have to make me spend so freaking much though? I swear I could have bought a new Porsche with the amount of money you make me spend on clothes." Bella responded. She tried to sound angry, but we all knew she really wasn't.

I noticed a bag from La Perla and I smirked. I had an idea what might be in that bag and I was dying to see it on Bella, I didn't care what it was.

"Are you curious about something Edward?" Bella whispered in my ear and then she bit my lobe ever so lightly. I had to suppress the moan that was trying to come out. We had company. It was obvious she knew exactly what I was looking at.

"Perhaps." I smirked and stepped away from her. She put on a pout and I fought the urge to bite that protruding bottom lip of hers.

"You're a tease." She told me. I just laughed and went back to talking to Jazz.

"Is Bella okay? She looks a little upset. Al and I can go home if you need us to." Jasper asked. He was in the kitchen cracking open a beer. I grabbed one for myself as well.

"Nah, she's fine." I chuckled and shook my head.

We ordered some Thai for dinner and as we all waited for it to arrive we talked. Jasper wanted to talk about Dad. Apparently he had to fire one of the nurses because she was giving mom shit about helping out with dad and she had a bad attitude. I hadn't met that nurse because I was there mainly when Josie was at the house and she was great.

"Victoria is actually really good and I'm glad we fired Betty. Mom really likes her too." Jasper told me about the new nurse that started yesterday.

"That's great. I'm glad all the kinks are working out with the nurses. So how was dad this morning?" I hadn't been by the house today to check on them, it was Jazz's day and Em was stopping by tonight with Rosalie. We've been going in shifts to the house. If we all went then mom would feel the need to entertain us all and she was still dealing with her anxiety.

Mom started therapy yesterday and she says she really likes Dr. Hunter. I am really hoping that he can get her past this. I know she isn't sleeping because she's having nightmares. He prescribed some Ambien to help her get some rest but she's never been one to medicate. Em's job tonight is to get her to take the medication so she can actually get some much needed rest.

"She actually told mom about the benefits of taking the Ambien and I think she has pretty much done Emmett's job for him. Dad really likes her too. He says she's very gentle and attentive, but I have to wonder if she's hitting on our old man." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled uncomfortably.

Alice chimed in at the mention of our dad. I was glad what she had to say didn't come out of my sweet Bella's perfect mouth. Mmmm, her mouth. Her mouth looks so fucking good around my…

"Carlisle is hot; I wouldn't be surprised if she is flirting with him." Yeah, Alice actually said our dad was hot. Jasper's mouth hung wide open in shock. I laughed and patted him on the back.

"What the fuck Alice? Why are you saying our dad is hot? Do you not love me at all?"

"Of course I love you Jazz, it doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a fine specimen like Carlisle though. Or Edward and Em for that matter. You all are gorgeous male specimens. Besides, looking at your dad gives the girls and I a good idea of what you guys will look like as you get older and let me tell you baby." Alice crawled over to Jasper and got into his lap before continuing. "I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." She dragged her finger down his chest and Jasper followed her finger with his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Fuck baby." Jasper groaned out. Bella looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She was either turned on by their display or really uncomfortable. I personally was uncomfortable; I didn't need to see my brother and Alice's little mating ritual. I motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen to get away from then and she nodded in agreement.

"Um…we'll be….elsewhere." I took Bella's hand and rushed out of the room.

"Well that was awkward." Bella said with a laugh.

"No kidding. The last thing I want to see is my brother and Alice getting it on in front of me." I shuddered at the mere thought. Thankfully the kitchen was separated from the living room and we could neither hear nor see them. "Wine?"

"Please and keep it coming."

I pulled out the bottle of red that I knew was Bella's favorite and corked it, then poured us each a glass.

"Baby, you remembered this is my favorite. You are so sweet." She got up on her tip toes and kissed me chastely.

"Of course I remembered." I was about to kiss her again but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it; you wait here and get the plates ready." I went to the door and pulled out my wallet to pay for our food. I handed the money to the delivery guy and took the two bags of food and shut the door.

"Food's on guys quit fucking on the lounge chair and get your asses in here before it gets cold. Oh and Jazz, you're cleaning that fucking chair." Bella giggled as she was pulling out the silverware for dinner. "What? I know you don't want to sit on that chair after them unless it's disinfected."

"No, you're right; I'm just picturing Alice's face when you said that, I'm sure it's bright red." She giggled again just as the horny asses came into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Asked a red faced Alice when she saw Bella and I laughing. We took one look at her and both started laughing even harder. Once we calmed ourselves down a bit we answered.

"Nothing." Bella and I both said at the same time, which made Bella start to laugh again, I could help but join her again. This was the most I've seen her laugh in days and it was utterly refreshing.

"Bellllllaaaaa!!!" Alice whined.

"Fine, Edward and I were talking about how your face was probably bright red after he told you two to stop fucking on the lounge chair and then you came in and your face was bright red, just as we suspected." Bella laughed as Alice's face got redder and she hid into Jazz's chest. Jazz rubbed her back but was laughing right along with us.

"We weren't fucking by the way, just a little heavy petting." Alice mumbled into Jazz's chest.

"Whatever, you still need to sterilize that chair." More laughing ensued and Jazz rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, so grab a plate and dig in. The food's getting cold."

Everyone grabbed what they wanted and piled the food on their plates. We were all at the dining room table eating and talking and just enjoying each other's company. Bella kept squeezing my knee under the table and I squeezed her hand in return. Alice was telling us about the new store she wanted to open. She has gotten a few regular clients now and has started looking into actually hiring a company to help with making her designs come to life.

"That's awesome Ali, have you found a storefront to rent out yet?" Bella asked.

"Actually I have and it's great Bella. You HAVE to come see it. It's in the heart of Seattle and it's just perfect, it has all the room I need and even has space downstairs for an office for me and also for seamstresses to work and plenty of storage for all my materials. It's so perfect." Alice was absolutely beaming as she spoke of her new endeavor and I found myself smiling right along with everyone else.

"I was going to wait to surprise you with this, but now seems like a good a time as any." Jasper got up and went to his jacket. He came back with a thick envelope and handed it to Alice. Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

Alice opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. Taking a moment to look over what was written on the papers in front of her, her eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped to the floor. She looked up at Jasper in shock. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Surprise baby. It's to get you started and now you don't have to rent the space, it's all yours."

"You bought me my store front? Jasper, it's too much. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask me and it's already done. I wanted to do this for you. You're an amazing designer and I _want _to help you with this." Jasper was a really great guy and it didn't surprise me that he bought the space for Alice. From what I understand she doesn't make a whole lot of money and it would take her awhile to be able to afford it on her own. Truth be told my brother's and I have plenty of money, with what we make with our company and the trust funds we have, well let's just say that we could buy whatever we wanted and never spend it all.

Alice hurled herself into Jaspers lap and was lavishing his face with kisses as her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Jazz was wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He was clearly happy that he made Alice this happy. I looked at Bella and she had a big goofy grin on her face as she watched them. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips before placing a kiss on each knuckle. Her eyes met mine and her smile that I thought couldn't get any bigger did as she looked at me.

We all talked a bit more about Alice's new store, Bella and I offered any help we could to Alice and she accepted our offer. It was really nice to spend some time with my brother and his girlfriend in the comfort of our own home instead of having to go out.

_Comfort of "our" own home? This is temporary!! Although it does sound rather nice. "Our own home." Sigh._

Did my inner voice actually just sigh? I've officially turned into a girl.

Jazz and Alice said goodbye at nine after helping out with the dishes and dinner mess. After they left Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me. I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and just gazed into those chocolate brown orbs.

"Can you believe Jazz did that? It's so amazing Edward." Bella said after who knows how long of just standing there staring at each other.

"I know, it's great. Alice is so happy."

"Mmm, she really is. I don't know how my best friends and I managed to get so lucky." She traced my jaw with her finger as she spoke. A look of adoration was in her eyes. I knew she loved me, she told me, but to see it reflected in her eyes almost brought me to my knees. I knew this was it for me and I hoped she was feeling the same way.

We got ready for bed after such a tiring day. I was hoping that she'd be wearing something out of that La Perla bag to bed when I came out of the bathroom but I had no such luck. She was wearing her tank top and pajama shorts instead. Bella was already in bed waiting for me when I came out and it looked like she wanted to talk about something, so I slid in next to her, pulled her into my arms and got settled.

"What's on your mind baby?"

"How'd you know there was something on my mind?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "You had the look. So talk to me. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I kissed her temple and waited for her to say something.

"I was thinking that we don't have a whole lot of time left in this condo together and it's been so nice staying with you. I'm going to miss it."

"Me too baby. I was actually thinking about that the past couple of days" I told her.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?"

"I know we've only been dating for a month, but…" I stopped myself. I wasn't sure how she would react to this. It was really early into the relationship, but I was 100% sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella and if she wouldn't institutionalize me I would ask her to marry me right now.

"But what?" She sat up and looked directly into my eyes. "I need you to say it Edward."

Okay, that was weird. Does she already know what I am going to say? This gives me a little hope. I gathered up all the courage I have so I can ask her to move in with me.

Okay, here goes nothing. "Bella, this past week has been nothing short of amazing. I love waking up with you in my arms and never having to say goodbye to you at night. I would love nothing more than this to be permanent." I took another deep breath before I continued. "Bella, will you move in with me?"

Just like Alice did a few hours ago, Bella hurled herself at me, hugging me tightly and kissing me everywhere. Her constant kisses were starting to make me hard and I had to swallow the moan that wanted to escape because she had yet to answer me.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" She kissed me soundly on the lips before she pulled away. "I know it's really early, but my God Edward, it's all I could think about all week. I was making myself sick stressing over being away from you."

"Oh baby, you should have talked to me. I thought it would be too soon for you."

"Maybe it is for some people, but not for us. We've gone through a lot and I can't stand the thought of leaving you anymore." She had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I kissed her and she responded by wrapping herself around me. I was enveloped by all that was Bella. Our kiss deepened and this time I let the moan escape. She had her hand tangled into my hair, holding me to her. _Like I'd want to be anywhere but here._

I broke our kiss and trailed my lips from her jaw up to right behind her ear; a spot I knew would drive her absolutely crazy. As expected she let out a moan when I lightly suck on the spot and I smirk.

"Cocky bastard." Bella whispered, I smiled again.

I kissed down her neck and paid homage to the wonder that was her collarbone. My hands trailed down to the hem of her tank top and began slowly dragging it up. I reached her bare breasts and began massaging them. Bella arched and her chest was pushed themselves into my hands. I broke my lips and hands away to take off her shirt. Once the shirt was off my mouth descended onto her hardened nipples.

"Oooh God. So good Edward."

My hands made their way to the waistband of her shorts; she lifted up her ass for me and slid them down her legs.

"Such a good girl." I whispered to her, kissing her stomach.

"God, Edward. I want you so bad….Please."

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want." I kissed my way down to her luscious legs and went all the down to her pretty little foot before mirroring my actions on the other leg. She was writhing and moaning when I neared the place she wanted me most, but she had yet to answer me and there was no way I was giving her what she wants without her asking for it. _You're such an ass._

"You gotta tell me what you want Bella. I won't do anything else but kiss your beautiful creamy skin until you do."

"I want your mouth on me Edward." She groaned out. I knew she was getting frustrated but I also knew that once I gave into her it would be that much better.

"My mouth is on you, baby. It's all over you." _Still being an ass, man!_ Yeah, yeah I know.

"Ugh" Bella practically growled. "I want your mouth on and in my pussy Edward. NOW!!!"

I chuckled at her but did as she asked. "Laugh it up…ohhhh.. yeah, that feels good."

"What was that Bella?" I stopped to ask her, but went right back to my task at hand. She whimpered at the loss of contact before she spoke/moaned again.

"Mmmm, what….ooooooohhhh, GOD!!!"

I placed my middle finger into her hot wet pussy and began pumping slowly as my mouth descended on her bundle of nerves. Her moans of incoherent words just spurred me on and soon another finger followed the middle inside of her. I pumped my finger more vigorously into her and my tongue made tight circles on her clit. Sensing she was close I pulled my fingers from her and inserted one slick finger into her ass. I'm pretty sure her screams of pleasure could be heard the next county over and I could help the cocky smirk that graced my face at what I had done to her.

I pulled myself up and slowly crawled over her, she was panting heavily and there was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Her face was glowing and euphoric. I tilted my head down and kissed her sweetly and grabbed her left leg and placed it over my hip. I did the same with her right leg and positioned myself at her entrance. I was dying to be inside her.

Our kisses became more passionate and I slowly sheathed myself into her warmth. We both moaned into each other's mouths once I was completely inside of her. I slowly moved inside of her and she kissed me harder.

"Faster." She said when she broke from our kiss. My mouth went to nibble on her neck as I pumped faster into her.

"Fuck" spilled from my lips. She was so fucking tight and wet for me.

"Harder Edward. Fuck me harder." She didn't have to ask me twice. My thrusts became harder and deeper; she kept chanting "right there, right there, don't stop" so I knew I was hitting her sweet spot.

"Fuck Bella. You're so fucking tight. I don't know how much longer I can last." I all but grunted at her. Her walls began to tighten around me and I could feel her legs beginning to tremble. "Touch yourself for me baby." She did as I asked and soon she was screaming as her second orgasm hit her.

"Shit…Holy Fuck Edward. Mmmmm, you're so good baby, so fucking good."

That was all it took to push me over the edge as I finally reached my release. I collapsed on her and then rolled to my side, bringing her with me. I held her in my arms as our breathing evened out. Bella pulled the covers over us and I just held her there. I never wanted to let her go.

"How the hell does that just get better every time?" I asked her. My breathing was calming now so I was able to get words out.

"Hmmm, I have no idea, but it does. I love you Edward." I heard her breathing even out completely and I knew she was asleep. I kissed her forehead before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to sounds of Bella singing and the shower running. I got up and quietly snuck into the bathroom.

"_I don't fear anything in this place we're in_

_Will tomorrow bring all into light?_

_When you are near me_

_When you are here I see_

_All that I made of_

_And all that I am_

_When you are near me_

_When you are here I see_

_All that I am, baby_

_You're all that I have_

_You're all that I am"_

I pulled back the shower curtain and got in with her and sang the rest of the song with her.

"_I can't see anything in the dark but then_

_Your reflection brings it all into light_

_When you are near me_

_When you are here I see_

_All that I made of_

_And all that I am_

_When you are near me_

_When you are here I see_

_All that I am, baby_

_You're all that I have_

_You're all that I am"_

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in." Bella turned around and gave me kiss on the lips.

"I was being sneaky trying to listen in on your little concert." I kissed her cute little nose and she blushed at my words.

"Hmm, you seem to like to do that. I think maybe I should punish you for sneaking up on me." She had an evil glint in her eye and I was intrigued, yet kind of afraid of what this "punishment" would be.

"And what kind of punishment would that be?" I asked her. My nose grazed her from behind her ear all the way to her jaw and then down onto her shoulder. A little shiver ran through her and I smiled. I was the only one that could do that to her.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of handcuffs tonight and you wouldn't be able to touch me." I pulled my head up to look at her and pouted giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "But that would be a punishment for me as well seeing as I LOVE those magical fingers of yours." I moved said fingers to her breasts and pinched her nipple. "Mmm, I love when you do that. It makes me so wet." I twisted her now pointed nipple a little bit before I released it and moved my magic fingers down to her pussy. I slipped my fingers into her folds and noticed that she was in fact drenched. I think I might have growled as I gently pushed her upper body forward so she was bending over and rammed my now aching cock into her.

"What about my cock Bella, is that magical too."

"Yes, oh yes Edward. Your cock is un-fucking-believable." I pumped into her fast and hard as the water sprayed us both. My fingers went to her clit and rubbed, flicked and pinched her until she fell into oblivion taking me right along with her.

We finished showering, dried off and put some clothes on before heading out to a late breakfast. We had dinner at the Black's planned for tonight and Emmett had mentioned to come hungry. Leah always makes so much that she could feed a pack of werewolves.

We sat down at the booth at our favorite diner and looked over our menus. The waitress brought over our coffees and we ordered our breakfast. Bella ordered pancakes and I ordered the steak and eggs.

"So I was thinking that we should probably start looking at places tomorrow. What do you think?" I asked Bella after taking a sip of my coffee. She looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, moving in together. We should go look at places."

"Oh. I just assumed one of us would move in to the other's place and since your place is nicer and you own it that we would just move me in." She told me.

"Well I was thinking that we should have a fresh start, we can have a place that's ours. I don't want you to feel like you're living in _my_ place, I want it to be _ours,_ baby." It's not that there was anything wrong with my condo, but honestly it's a bachelor pad and I want Bella to put in her own decorating into a new place so it feels more like home for the both of us.

"Okay. So do you want to really start tomorrow? Don't we need a Realtor or something?" Our food arrived at that point so I waited until the waitress was gone before answering her.

"Yeah, well it turns out that Victoria's sister is a Realtor and I already called her this morning to give her the details of what we were looking for and she told me that she's already got a couple of places in mind and we can go check them out at noon tomorrow if you'd like." I'm not too sure how Bella is going to take me already making arrangements to see places but I am pleasantly surprised when I huge smile breaks out on her face and she leaned over the table to kiss me.

"That sounds perfect Edward." She took a massive bite of pancakes and it made her look like a chipmunk storing away nuts for the winter. I busted out laughing at that thought and she looked at me like I had two heads. "What's so funny?" She asked after swallowing her enormous bite of food.

"You. You looked like a chipmunk storing away nuts for the winter with that massive bite you took of your pancakes." I laugh again and she scowled at me for a moment before busting into a fit of giggles herself. "I love you Bella. No woman I have ever met before would take such a big bite of food in front of a man and then be able to laugh about it right after. You're amazing."

Bella's signature blush appeared and piece of hair fell into her face. I moved the offending strand of hair behind her ear. Nothing should ever get in the way of me looking at my beautiful girl.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." Emmett suddenly appeared at our table breaking my gaze away from Bella.

"Hey Em. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Rosalie was starving and since I have no food in my place we decided to come here." Rosalie appeared right then.

"Hey guys." She said. Bella got up to give her friend a hug. "I've missed you Bells. I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I know, with everything going on lately we've all been so busy. We NEED to do our girls brunch soon." Bella exclaimed. "Why don't you guys sit and join us. We just got our food."

"GREAT!" said Emmett taking a seat next to me and taking a piece of toast off of my plate.

"Hey, you beast, order your own damn food."

"I'm going to, but I'm fucking starving man. It's just one little piece of toast, relax Eddie." He moved to grab another piece of toast, but I punched him in the arm. "Dude, what the hell?" I glared at him and backed off. The waitress came over to take his and Rose's orders and came back with their food rather quickly. It was a good thing too because if Emmett thought he was going to snatch anymore of my food off of my plate he was going to a fork jammed into his hand.

"So what are your plans this weekend guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, Edward and I were invited for dinner at the Black's house this evening so we're doing that. Then tomorrow…" Bella glanced at me and silently questioned if we should tell them our big news.

"Tomorrow, we're looking at places for Bella and I move into together." I finished for her.

"Oh MY GOD BELLA!!!! Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing." Rosalie hugged Bella tightly in her excitement. She was squeezing her so hard that it looked like Bella's eyes might pop out of her head.

"Rose…can't…breath." Bella sputtered out.

"Oh sorry. Okay, so tell me everything. When did you guys decide to move in together?" Rosalie asked her. Bella went on to tell her everything and Emmett started talking to me. We tuned out the squealing girls to have our own conversation.

"So, moving in together, that's huge bro. Congratulations." Emmett patted my back. "So when did this happen?"

"Um, last night actually. We talked about it and decided that we both really enjoyed living together at the company condo and didn't want it to end, so…I asked her to move in with me." I told him.

"Why get a new place though? Why not just have her move into your condo or you live at her place?" Emmett asked. He took a big bite of his chicken fried steak.

"Take smaller bites man, geez." I shook my head at my brother, he really is a beast. "As far as your questions go, we want a place that is ours. Plus Bella is renting her place and mine is a bachelor pad and I really want Bella to have some input as far as decorating goes, so getting a new place just makes more sense." Emmett nodded, his mouth, yet again, full of food.

"Makes sense. Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"No, you guys are actually the first ones we've told." His mouth was full of food, so again he just nodded. I swear my brother is a pig. I was hoping Rosalie would make him have better manners but it doesn't look like that's happening, or perhaps it's just because she is engaged in conversation with Bella and she's not paying any attention to his antics.

We talked a little bit more about the house hunting and what we were looking for as well as how our father seemed to be doing. Emmett says his time over at the house go really well and dad jokes around and is pretty much back to his old self. It's the same way during our visits too, but he seems to be getting antsy and anxious already to get back to work and it's only been a week.

We all got up from the booth after paying for our breakfast. Emmett decided to pick up the check for all of us, saying that he and Rose interrupted our meal and it was the least he could do.

"Thanks Em. I'll call you later to let you know how the house hunt goes."

"Sounds good man. I hope you guys find something you like." Emmett gave me the man hug and then grabbed Bella.

"Bella, see ya later beautiful. Don't let my brother get away with shit." Before she could respond to him he picked her up and swung her around in one of his signature bear hugs.

"Em..uh…I need to…breath. Put..me…..down." Bella was staring at me looking for help then to Rosalie.

"Emmett, put the girl down. Why do you have to be such a bear sometimes?" Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head to chastise him.

"Owe baby." He put Bella down and rubbed his head where Rose hit him. "Sorry Bella. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"It's okay Em. You know I love your hugs." Bella was just beaming at him. She really does love my oaf of a brother. "Rose, I'll call you tomorrow." She gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and walked back over to me, placing her hand in mine and intertwining our fingers.

"Bye guys." Rose and Em both said at the same time. They walk off hand in hand to their car.

"You wanna drive?" She looked up at me in awe. The look on her face was really fucking funny, she probably didn't believe that I was going to let her drive my car; it is my baby after all.

"A-are you sure? That's your baby Edward." I nodded at her. "Oh, I can't possibly. What if something happens? You'd never forgive me if I got even a scratch on your car."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a car, I trust you." Just a car, yeah right. This was my Aston Martin Vantage Roadster. This was NOT just a car, but I trust Bella and I secretly hoped that she would let me eventually buy her one, or maybe an Audi S5, yeah she would look fucking HOT in that car. Not saying that her Volkswagen is crap or anything, but my girl needs something faster.

"It's not just a car to you, so don't give me that crap." She knows me so well. She must have been thinking about it and taking in my expression, which of course was my signature panty dropping smile. "Okay, hand over the keys hot shot." Bella held out her hand for the keys and I held them over her hand, just dangling them for her to take. She grabbed them and took off quickly for the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Bella isn't going to know what hit her when she drives my baby.

The streets were relatively calm this morning and Bella was able to go a little faster on the roads. She was smiling from ear to ear as she drove. She looked so carefree and happy behind the wheel of my car, it was like she belonged there. No doubt about it, I'm getting her a new car.

"Edward, this car drives like a dream. Thank you for letting me drive it. It's amazing."

"You're welcome baby. You know you and my dad are the only ones who have driven this, I mean besides me of course. Emmett and Jazz are going to be pissed. They keep trying to get me to let them drive it, but I won't." I lovingly caressed the dash of my car; she really is a beautiful machine.

"Stop molesting your car Edward. You're going to give me an inferiority complex." Bella jutted out her bottom lip to pout at me, so I grabbed that lip with my fingers and then kissed her. I had to make it quick though since the light was about to turn green.

"I'd rather be molesting you, but you're driving baby." Bella let out a loud laugh, but composed herself when the light turned green.

Bella drove us all the way back to the condo and once we were both out she leapt into my arms, placing a kiss on my lips. My hands instinctively went to her ass and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I could feel the heat from her pussy through her jeans on my cock and I moaned into her mouth. I reluctantly pulled away from our kiss, thoughtful of our surroundings and not wanting to take my girl in the parking garage where anyone could see us. That and this garage has cameras everywhere. I don't think Bella would be to please to have a sex tape on You Tube.

We made it upstairs without tearing each other's clothes off before we were safely inside the condo. Once in the door I slammed us into the wall. Bella actually growled at me. Hmm, seems she likes being taken up against the wall. I'll save that little tid bit of information for later use.

Once we were both completely satisfied we settled on the couch to watch a movie before we had to get ready for dinner at the Black's tonight. I was really looking forward to it. Jacob is a really great guy and we get along fantastically. It also seemed like Leah and Bella got along. I'm sure dinner with them was going to be fun. I gave Bella the choice of movie and she picked a classic, The Breakfast Club. I think I was starting to annoy her though since I could pretty much recite the entire movie word for word.

"Edward, shut up. I'm trying to watch this and it's just not funny when I can only hear you." She had made popcorn earlier and she made sure to throw a handful at me as she chastised me for talking during the movie.

"Hey, at least you know what they are all saying, it's not like I'm trying to have a conversation with you during it. Anyway, how many times have you watched this movie?"

"Not the point. Now be quiet or I'm cutting you off."

"Okay, okay. You win." She smirked at me; she knew how to get her way. There was no way I was going any amount of time without being able to touch her.

The movie ended and it was time to get ready for dinner. Bella got in the shower first as I cleaned up. I was tempted to join her, but I knew that would just delay things and we only had an hour and half to get there as it was, so I kept myself busy. I cleaned up the popcorn mess, put the movie away and folded the blankets we used. I just finished up as Bella appeared in the doorway wearing only a towel. She was brushing her hair as she stared at me. "I'm out, your turn." I could barely suppress the groan as I looked at her.

"Baby, you really shouldn't come out in just a towel unless you want me to ravish you." I stepped closer to her as she leaned against the door.

"Maybe that was my intention." She said seductively.

"As much as I REALLY want to do that right now, we don't have the time. But rest assured, you will be ravished and worshipped tonight when we get home." It was her turn to groan now and her face turned red. Normally she only did this when she was embarrassed, but she also did it when she was turned on, which she most certainly was now.

I showered quickly and ignored my raging hard on before getting out and drying off. Bella is in the room getting dressed, she just zipping up her dress but I can see the back of her bra peeking though the material of the dress. It's midnight blue and sheer. I cannot wait to get her out of that dress. I quickly rush to her to help her with the zipper and she whispers her thanks then kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm going to finish up in the bathroom while you get dressed." Bella walks through the door of the bathroom and I looked in the closet for something to wear. I decide on black pants and a green button up shirt. I am just rolling up the sleeves when Bella walks out of the bathroom looking absolutely stunning.

"You look utterly beautiful Bella." I tell her. It's hard to get words to come out of my mouth with her standing there looking so gorgeous.

"You don't look half bad yourself handsome. I love this shirt on you." She leaned up and gave me chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"After you my love." Bella led the way to the car and we were on our way to dinner at the Black's.

**Okay, so no cliffy this chapter. Remember to review, review, review. I love hearing what you have to say. Obviously dinner with Jacob and Leah are next. It'll be fun, trust me.**


	12. Our House

**WOW, that's what I have to say right now. A ton of new readers recently and some really great reviews. Thank you. You guys are the best.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**If you haven't already done so, please check me out on Facebook. You'll get little snippets from upcoming chapters and if there's a delay in posting you'll know it and the reason for it. It's mostly because of my demon children or because we are looking at buying a house, but ya never know what's going on with me. **

"Edward, you need to calm down. It wouldn't do you any good to knock out Jacob's brother-in-law at his house. Think of the company, okay? So he tried to kiss Bella, she took care of it." Emmett said in a soothing voice. I am utterly fucking pissed and I just want to rip that guy's head off for even looking at her the way he had been all night.

"I know, I know, but Em, I'm a possessive asshole, you know this. How can I just let this go?" I was pacing outside in the backyard. I had come outside after hearing shit go down in the den, I just needed to talk to one of my brothers to calm the fuck down before I did something really stupid. Jasper didn't answer his phone; he's the calming one so I had to resort to calling Emmett. He was trying, bless him, but I know if I was on the phone with Jazz right now I'd already be calm and heading back inside.

"Look, Edward, from what you're telling me Bella slapped Seth when he leaned in and grabbed her, right? Well I think that's good for now. If the little shit for brains tries something else then you can beat his scrawny ass. I know you're possessive, but Bella can handle herself. Just calm down, go back into the house and shoot the shit with Jake. If you don't go back in there soon Bella will probably send out a search party for you. Don't leave her in there to fend for herself against the douche." Emmett makes a good point, I was out here for far too long already and Bella was probably wondering where I was.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. I need to head back in. Thanks man."

"You okay little bro? We can't have you goin in there and rippin Seth's head off, so make sure you're cooled down first." I need to give the big oaf more credit; he actually did a pretty decent job off calming my angry ass down.

"No, yeah, I'm cool. I won't rip his head off unless he touches my girl again. Go back to your dinner with Rose. Sorry to interrupt." I hung up the phone after a "No problem" came from Emmett. I looked up and Bella was coming towards me with a worried expression.

""There you are. I was so worried about you. Where were you?" She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I nodded and grabbed her hand to kiss her palm.

"I was outside talking to Emmett."

"Oh, is everything okay?" She asked, concern etched her voice.

"I'm fine baby. Lets go back in." I made sure to intertwine our fingers as I led her back into the house. I knew I was going to have to tell her why I was really out here, but now I am determined to not let that little fucker ruin our night. We were having such a great time with Jake and Leah before I saw _him_ try to grope my girlfriend.

We pulled up to the Black estate a little early so I turned in my seat to look at Bella. She had the visor down and started reapplying some lipstick. We may or may not have gotten a little carried away at a railroad crossing when a train was taking its sweet ass time to pass. I took full advantage of that, let me tell you.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked Bella just as she was putting her lipstick back into her purse, or was it a clutch, fuck if I know.

"All set. Let's go get you drunk so I can take advantage of you later." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and smirked. I thought that was my trademark? She looks damn sexy doing though, so maybe I'll let her borrow it.

I leaned in close, taking a sniff of her intoxicating scent and whispered in her ear. "You don't need to get me drunk to take advantage of me Bella. I'm your willing slave." I licked the shell of her ear before pulling back. Her face was flushed with her mouth wide open.

"Shall we?" I held out my hand to her to help her out of the car. She took my hand and once out of the car I closed her door and locked the car. She slipped her arm into mine as we walked to the door.

No sooner had I pressed the button for the doorbell the front door swung open and we were greeted by the bright smile of Jacob Black.

"Edward, Bella! Leah and I are so happy you could make it. Come on in." We stepped into the foyer and Bella's eyes were wide taking in the massive house. "Let me take your coats." We both handed Jacob our coats and were led into the living space.

"Your house is beautiful Jacob." Bella said, still looking around in awe.

"Thanks. Leah actually decorated every square inch of this place. The only room I had any say in was the "man cave" as I like to refer to it. We'll check that out later." Jacob excused himself to go find his wife while Bella and I were left to ourselves for the time being.

"Jesus. This place is freaking massive Edward."

"I know. Could you imagine living here?" I rubbed her arms lightly as I took everything in. The room had beautiful cherry wood floors with a few throw rugs thrown in. The furniture was nice, but looked comfortable, not at all what you'd expect to see from someone with money. It was clear that Jacob and Leah wanted to feel comfortable in their home. The entertainment center took up nearly the entire wall, it appeared to house every DVD known to man as well as plenty of CD's. In the center was a huge flat screen TV. The couch was a brown color, with blue throw pillows scattered all around it. The room was nicely put together. Leah had excellent taste.

"Bella, Edward, lovely to see you guys." Leah had come into the room wearing what I could only describe as your typical 50's housewife dress. It wrapped around her slender figure and was a deep shade of red with a collar; it almost looked like a shirt. She looked stunning with her hair swept up into a side bun. Leah walked directly to Bella and gave her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek before making her way over to me and doing the same. "I don't suppose my oaf of a husband offered you anything to drink?"

"Hey, I went looking for you woman. You told me to come get you as soon as they got here. I was just following orders." Jacob exclaimed. Bella was holding back her laughter as Leah rolled her eyes.

Bella asked for a glass of red wine while I was more inclined to some bourbon this evening. We made ourselves at home on the comfy couch as instructed by Leah while she and Jacob got our drinks. Bella was holding my hand rather tightly; when I looked at her face she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong baby? You seem tense?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, I just have never been to a house like this, other than your parents place of course, and I just don't know how I'm supposed to act. Jacob and Leah don't seem like the snooty type or anything, but what if…"

I silenced her with my lips and she returned my kiss, I could feel her smile against me and I knew I had helped her feel more comfortable.

"Don't worry so much. Just be you, you're great. Leah already loves you. Just have fun, okay?"

She nodded and gave me a light peck on my lips.

"Here we go." Jacob handed me my drink and sat down. Leah followed behind him with Bella's drink and sat down as well.

"Dinner will be ready soon. We're just waiting on my brother to get here. I swear that man can never be anywhere on time." Leah took a sip of her wine before continuing in on another topic of conversation. We talked like this for at least an hour before the front door opened and a masculine voice called out for "sis", which I could only assume meant Leah's tardy brother finally arrived. We all got up to greet the new guest.

When the man rounded the corner Bella stiffened slightly and I took a breath and held it there. Leah's brother was none other than Seth. The same Seth that my mother was intent on setting Bella up with before I pulled my head out of my ass.

"Hey sis, sorry I'm late. I had a work emergency." He kissed her cheek as his eyes fell on Bella and me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Bella, it's so good to see you babe." He quickly walked over to her and picked her up in a big bear hug.

"Good to see you too Seth. Can you put me down?"

"Oh, sorry about that." He set Bella down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Sure it was an innocent gesture, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he definitely wanted more with Bella. "Edward, good to see you too man. I have tickets to next week's Seahawks game, you and your brothers should come with. Leave the little woman at home."

"Sounds like fun. I'll talk to Jazz and Em and give you a call." I shook his hand and he nodded enthusiastically. No way in hell I'm doing anything with this weasel.

"Great. You have my number right?" I nodded at him with a scowl on my face. Get the message fucker, I'm not doing anything with you, and neither is Bella.

Soon after dinner was served and we were all seated around the table.

"Oh my god Leah. This is delicious. You have to give me the recipe." Bella said. It really was delicious. I have never tasted a Chicken Marsala so good.

"Sure Bella. It's so easy to make. All you do is …" Leah continued and I tuned her out to talk to Jake.

"So Jacob the campaign seems to be going really well. There's been a ton of positive feedback on our end. How do you think it's been going?"

"Mmm, yeah. Sales are up and every manager I've talked to is really impressed with how well the campaign is working. I never knew it would make such a difference." Jacob was a great businessman so it surprised me when he told me that he didn't think that a campaign would help increase sales. "We're actually drawing up plans to expand overseas if things keep going well."

"Oh really, that would be great Jake."

"Excuse me, I need another beer. Anyone want anything while I'm up?" Seth looked at each one of us before leaving the dining room to get another beer.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I had no idea that you knew Seth. He told me that you and he used to date and I get this feeling that you two are feeling uncomfortable with him being here." Leah was really very perceptive I have to give her that.

"Yes, we went out a few times, but it was never anything serious, at least on my end. It's fine Leah, really." Bella turned her attention to me and I smiled at her. "Right baby?"

"Yep, we're good." I nuzzled her neck and gave her a chaste kiss on the neck.

"You two are so cute together." Seth came back into the room at that point with his new beer and sat down.

"Have you been talking about me while I was gone?"

"NO! The world doesn't revolve around you Seth. Now shut up and finish your dinner." Jacob said.

"Fuck you asshole." Seth threw his roll at Jake. He really was a moron. What 26 year old throws fucking food?

"SETH! Stop acting like a child." Leah is utterly pissed at this point and I can't say I blame her. Her brother is an immature asshole. How did Bella ever date this shithead?

"You know what Leah, why don't you shove it up your ass. Quite acting like a bitch." He got up and stalked out of the room. Thank god that idiot is gone.

Leah had her head in her hands and her whole form was shaking. She was clearly crying.

"Leah, are you alright?" Bella got out of her chair and gave Leah a hug.

"Sorry you two. Seth is just a…I don't even know what to say. He's been acting like this a lot lately."

"Shh, Leah. You don't need to apologize for your brother." Bella was soothing Leah still and I didn't notice, but Jacob had left.

A few minutes passed and Leah had calmed down considerably and Jake had returned with another round of drinks for all of us.

"So this has been fun, right guys? Bet your glad you spent your Saturday night here, aren't you?" Jacob laughed. Bella and I laughed with him and soon Leah joined it. It was cleansing, it felt good to laugh at the fuckery that had gone down. "So who's up for a game of pool?"

That sounded like a fantastic idea to the rest of us so we all went down to Jake's "man cave" to play some pool. He turned on the stereo and we started our game, girls against guys.

"Should we make this interesting ladies?" I asked.

Bella and Leah shared a look and smiled. "Sure, what are we playing for?" Bella looked cocky and I wondered what I had just gotten myself into.

"Hm, let me see. How about if we win…" I started

"You two have to walk around the house naked for a week. As long as we are in the house, there are absolutely no clothes on you." Jacob finished. Yeah, I liked that idea, so I nodded in agreement with a big dumbass grin on my face.

"Okay, and if we win you guys are going to have to do anything we tell you without complaint for a week." Leah countered.

That didn't seem too bad, what could they possibly want us to do? Clean the dishes, do the laundry? I could handle a week of that no problem.

Bella smirked and they high fived each other. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this, but we were going to kick their asses so Jake and I had nothing to worry about.

15 minutes later our asses were handed to us by the girls. Turns out Bella is a closet pool player. Her dad apparently taught her when she was a kid.

"Best two out of three?" Jake didn't want to do whatever they told us for a week either.

"Nope, we won, fair and square. You guys have to do _whatever _we tell you for one week." Bella said, she walked over to me and moved her hand to my chest. Maybe I wouldn't hate this as much as I thought I would. I looked over to Jake and Leah had her tongue tracing the shell of his ear. Yeah I think we were both going to enjoy this for sure. "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back stud."

I never understood why women had to go to the bathroom together, but it seemed especially odd that Bella and Leah left together now, while we were at their house.

"I think that bet might have been the best idea we've ever had Edward."

"Yeah, me too. You want to play another round while we're waiting for the girls to come back?"

"Sure, sure. You break." Jacob racked the balls and I broke. We played two games, Leah had already come back but Bella had yet to reappear.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Um, she was using the restroom, but she should be back by now. I can go look for her." Leah made to get up but I stopped her and said I'd go look for her.

I rounded the corner and heard raised voices coming from the den. I quietly approached so I wouldn't make my presence known.

"Bella I don't know why you're with that douche bag. I am so much better for you baby." Seth slurred. It's obvious that he's drunk. With the skills of a ninja I silently peaked into the room to see what was going on. Neither Seth or Bella were looking in my direction so I felt safe there.

Seth suddenly grabbed the top of Bella's arms and tried to force a kiss on her.

"Get your damn hands off of me Seth. Edward is 100 times the man you are." I was about to charge in there when I saw Bella slap Seth hard.

"What the hell Bella?"

"I told you to keep your hands off of me and what you think that's an invitation for a kiss? Are you really that stupid Seth?" She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, something she got from me. "Look, I know I hurt you when we stopped seeing each other, but you had to know that this wasn't ever going to go anywhere. We weren't compatible Seth. You'll find someone who is going to be perfect for you, trust me."

"You're perfect for me Bella. You should really dump Edward. I can tell that he isn't that into you, he's just going to hurt you. Trust me. I know how he is."

I was fucking pissed. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was saying I was going to hurt Bella? He had no right to put doubts about me in her head. I just prayed it didn't work.

"Seth, seriously. Just stop. Edward is my everything. I can't imagine not being with him. I want forever with him."

With that I walked away. I was still pissed, but elated at the same time. Bella wanted forever with me. I walked outside to the patio and called Jasper. Of course it went to voicemail. He was probably doing something with Alice. As a last resort I called Emmett. I really needed someone to talk me down before I went back in there.

"You want to head home?" I asked Bella. I was tired and really just wanted to get home with my girl. We had a big day planned tomorrow to start looking for a new place, plus I REALLY needed to be inside her now, especially after hearing her tell Seth that she wanted forever with me.

"Yep. Let's go find Leah and Jake and say goodbye." She took my hand and led me to the game room where Jake and Leah were on the couch making out like teenagers. I cleared my throat as Bella laughed.

"Sorry. We get a little carried away sometimes." Leah blushed at Jake's words and got up off the couch.

"So we're going to go home. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening."

"Yeah, next time I won't invite my brother." Leah gave Bella a hug and whispered into her ear. Both girls laughed at whatever was said.

"See ya man. Thanks for coming over. Sorry about my ass of a brother-in-law."

"No worries. I won't hold it against you Jake."

"Well I guess it's only fair since I still like you even though you have Emmett as a brother." We both laughed.

"I'll give you a call later in the week and we can do a lunch. Thanks again for inviting us for dinner. Aside from the Seth drama, Bella and I had a great time."

The ride home was relatively silent. Bella was almost asleep and I was listening to the radio trying to gather my thoughts. I decided that once we got home I would tell her that I heard her talking to Seth. If this was going to work, then we had to be completely honest with each other.

I pulled into the parking garage and got out of my seat. I opened the passenger side door and Bella woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you Edward. I guess I was more tired than I thought." My response was to kiss her forehead. Taking her hand I led the way back up to the condo. I sat her on the couch and steeled myself to talk to her. I didn't want to put this off until morning no matter how tired we both were.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I grabbed her hand and rubbed what I hoped were soothing circles on her palm. "I saw you and Seth talking in the den." She looked surprised and then she looked downright pissed.

"What? You were listening?" She put her head into her hands for a moment, probably to compose herself. "Ok, look. I don't know what you heard but I was going to tell you once we got home anyway, so…here goes. When Seth cornered me in the den he tried to tell me that you were just going to wind up hurting me and that he would be a better, safer choice. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me, but I slapped him. I told him that I was with you and I was planning on being with you always. I left no question as to how I felt about you. I honestly don't think he'll be bothering me again, so don't go getting all hot and possessive and try to kick his ass. I took care of it, okay?" She squeezed me tightly and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Hot huh? You think I'm hot when I get possessive?" This was a new development and one I intended to use to my advantage.

"Yes, you're very hot Edward. You're hot when you brush your teeth and I can honestly say that I have _never_ found anyone attractive when they were brushing their teeth." Bella started to turn pink from embarrassment.

"Hmm, I am going to store that away for future use." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she playfully slapped my chest. Time to get serious though. I need to make sure she knows how important she is to me and that I'm not _that_ guy.

"Bella, I'm sorry for eavesdropping, I honestly didn't mean to, but I had to when I heard him telling you how bad I am for you and to when he put his hands on you, I just…GOD I want to beat his ass. It took everything in me to not rush in there and tear his arms off." I was getting off track and needed to reign my thoughts back in. I took a steadying breath and continued. Bella's hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp. I love when she does this, makes me want to purr like a kitten. "I'm getting off topic. What I wanted to tell you that what he said, about what kind of guy I am…" Bella put her finger on my lips, effectively stopping me from speaking.

"I know. He doesn't k now anything about you Edward. I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

I kissed her with everything I had in me. She moaned and put her hands back into my hair.

"I want forever with you too Bella." She gasped, her eyes lighting up with shock that I had heard that part maybe? Or perhaps it was embarrassment, I really couldn't tell.

"Shit!" She muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. "I can't believe you heard that. Look Edward, I know we haven't been together that long and I don't want you to think that just because I said that means that I want to get married right now or anything. I love where we're at right now and…"

"Bella, shh. If it weren't for the fact that everyone would think we were completely insane I would marry you right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I want you forever. I already told you." Bella yawned and that was my cue to take us to bed. "Let's go get some sleep baby. We have a long day of house hunting ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good idea. I'm so tired." We got up and went into the bedroom. Bella changed into her tank top and shorts and I put on my pajama pants and slipped into bed.

Bella snuggled into my side and before I knew it he breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

I woke up at an unholy hour the next morning, Bella was still sleeping so I decided that I would get us some breakfast and since I was NOT good at cooking breakfast I decided to run over to Le-Fournil to grab us something. I know how much she loves those Almond Brioce Croissants so I decide to get a couple of those and some coffees. I leave a note in the kitchen just in case she wakes up and wonders where I went off to.

I make it back about 30 minutes later and I hear the shower running. I put our breakfast on the counter and sprint to the bathroom, hoping that she hasn't been in there long so I can join her and maybe seduce her into a round of hot shower sex. A wet Bella is a very delectable Bella. Mmmmm. Yeah, I'm already hard as a rock.

Once in the bathroom I hear Bella singing. I don't recognize the song, but she's really getting into it. I've noticed from living here with Bella that this is something she does often. I move slowly farther into the bathroom and pull the curtain back. She turns and screams like I've never heard her scream before, she's also holding the loofah thingy that she uses to get to her back; you know the kind with a stick attached to it. She's holding it up like she's going to beat the living shit out of me. I of course start laughing hysterically and she narrows her eyes at me and I think she might still beat the shit out of me with that damn loofah.

"YOU! You scared the shit out of me!" Bella was yelling at me, flailing the loofah around like a weapon. I decided it would be wise to calm myself down and stop laughing before she did something I definitely would not enjoy her doing with that thing.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you so bad." I gave her my best puppy dog face and continued my apology. "I went out to get us some breakfast, your favorite. Please forgive me baby." I shoved my lower lip out for effect and her face softened.

"Hmph. Maybe. Now get out so I can finish my shower." She turned her back to me and continued her cleaning. I just stood there watching her body get wet and sudsy. _Sudsy, is that even a word? Hell if I know, but I'm using it. She's definitely sudsy. Mmmmmmmm._ "Stop staring at me and get out Edward. I'll be out in a minute."

"But babbbbbbyyyyy." I whined.

"No! OUT! You scared me, and then laughed at me. No shower fun for you today." I pouted and just like a petulant child stomped my way out of the bathroom. I could hear her giggling behind me. I knew she was fucking with me and for that she was going to pay. I quietly snuck back into the bathroom and with a speed I didn't know I possessed I ripped back the curtain, turned off the water and grabbed Bella, caveman style, hauling her fine naked ass out of the shower.

"EDWARD…PUT. ME. DOWN!" She was kicking her feet and pounding her little fists in my back, but it didn't detour me.

"No a chance sweet cheeks." I landed a resounding smack on her bare ass as I walked us out into the living room.

"Edward, baby…"

"Not gonna work woman." She Hmphed behind me, but stopped her assault on me. "Good girl." Another hmph came from behind me. I set her down on the cold kitchen counter and handed her the coffee and after that her croissant.

"So wait a minute, you drag me out here, put my bare ass on the cold counter top just to give me breakfast? I don't get it?"

"Well, you're punishment starts with sitting here in the kitchen, dripping wet, which I must tell you is a beautiful sight. Since you wouldn't let me have fun in the shower with you I'm going to have my fun out here instead. Now you drink your coffee and eat your breakfast, but you're not allowed to move unless I say so."

"But, Edward, we have to leave soon to meet with Charlotte." She argued.

"Hush, we have plenty of time for my little game to run its course." I turned away from her to get an ice cube out of the freezer. Yeah this was going to be a lot of fun.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Pay no mind to what I'm doing. Eat! No questions." I am now standing in front of her as she leisurely sips her coffee and brings the ice cube to her rapidly hardening nipple. I replace the ice cube with my mouth and suck and tug to my heart's content. Pulling away I bring the ice cube to the other nipple and repeat the process until Bella is panting and moaning.

With my mouth still attached to her nipple I trail my hand and the ice cube down her torso until I reach the apex of her legs. Bella jerks a little from the cold but stays in place.

"What a good girl. I think maybe it's time for you to be rewarded for your good behavior. Would you like that Bella?" I ask her in my most seductive voice. I kiss behind her ear and lightly suck at her pulse point and she threads her fingers into my hair.

"Oh God Yes." Bella moans.

I back up and she's staring at me with lust filled eyes with her bottom lip between her teeth. She has no idea what that does to me. I quickly strip out of my clothing and close the space between us.

"What do you want me to do Bella? Tell me what you want as your reward and I'll do it." Again whispering in her ear, my hands traveling down to her heated, and might I add dripping wet, pussy. "You're so wet Bella."

"Please Edward. Stop teasing me."

"That doesn't tell me what you want me to do to you my love." I continue my ministrations on her clit not giving her too much pressure or giving in to what her body is telling me she wants.

"Fuck me Edward. I want your cock inside me. I want it hard and fast."

"Your wish baby." I quickly thrust into her and we both moaned. I brought my hands to her hips to hold her steady as I pounded into her. "Is this what you wanted Bella? Is this hard enough for you?"

"Oh YESSSS. Baby, you're so good. Holy shit."

I was relentless, holding tight on her hips and moving in and out of her. I looked down to where we were joined and kissed her fiercely. Our moan, pants and the sound of slapping skin all mixed together and I couldn't tell one from the other. Sweat was starting to form on our bodies as my pace grew frantic.

"Touch yourself Bella. I need you to cum." She did as I requested and rubbed her nub hard and fast with my thrusts. I don't know if it was intentional on her part but two of her fingers surrounded my cock as I slid in and out of her. The sensation was too much, but I had to hold out for her.

"Oh FUCK…EDWARRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD." She screamed at the top of her lungs as her walls clenched around me bringing forth my own release.

"Bella..oh sweet Jesus… FUCK" I groaned into her neck as my orgasm peaked. We were both breathing heavily and sweating.

"I think I should rile you up more often. That. Was. Amazing."

"Mmm, yeah it was." I looked at the clock on the stove and noticed we really needed to get a move on if we were going to meet Charlotte in time. "Let's go shower and get going baby. We need to be out the door in 30 minutes."

Bella nodded in agreement and hopped off the counter. I followed her into the bathroom and admired the view.

We both showered and dressed quickly. Bella was out before me since she had already showered and started to get ready. She was just drying her hair as I got out. I could feel her eyes on me in the mirror as I dried off.

"See something you like?"

"No." She replied flatly, but I could see the blush rising, a sure sign that she had been caught staring.

"Mmmhmm. Sure, whatever you say." I swatted her ass on my way into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Okay, so this next one has pretty much everything you wanted. It's a little bit over the price range you gave me, but I really think this might be the one." Our Realtor Charlotte had been showing us places all day it seemed. I think this was number 5 for the day. Everything we've seen so far has either been too small, not in the right neighborhood or just had too much work to be done to it.

We entered the small craftsman style home and I was floored. It was perfect so far. Cherry wood floors, nice neutral paint colors and a nice open layout. I looked over at Bella and she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked around the house.

"Let's go take a look at the kitchen guys."

Bella and I followed Charlotte into the kitchen and both of our jaws dropped. It was absolutely perfect. Brand new stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops and beautiful cabinets. It was a chef's dream kitchen. It even had a sub zero refrigerator. The island was huge, and boasted a sink and a wine refrigerator. There was a good sized dining area attached as well.

Bella was clapping her hands and her smile just lit up the whole room.

"Oh my god Edward, there's a walk-in pantry. Look!" She screeched. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. We checked out the pantry and then made our way out to the backyard. It wasn't huge by any means, but it did have a built in BBQ and an in ground spa that would be perfect for relaxing in after a long day at work.

Back inside we saw an office downstairs, which was simply perfect. It had a built in desk, complete with bookcases, file cabinets and plenty of storage.

Upstairs was just as fantastic as the downstairs. The cherry wood floors continued throughout the entire house. There were 2 bedrooms that were normal size, perfect for guest rooms or maybe even a small game room. The master bedroom took my breath away. It was massive and looking out the window you could see the ocean. The adjoining bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub, separate shower, double sinks and a huge walk-in closet.

"Hey baby, do you think this will fit all your shoes?" I asked Bella who was still admiring the tub; in fact she was lounging in it. She got up out of the tub and made her way into the closet and her eyes about popped out of her head.

"Um…Yeah, I'm going to have to buy more shoes. Alice is going to have a field day trying to fill this baby up." She said wistfully.

"Hey, remember that we have to _share_ this closet. I need room for my things too you know."

"Oh, I forgot how many clothes you have. You know, you're kind of like a woman." She giggled.

"A woman huh? Well I'll show you just how manly I can be when we get back to the condo. You won't be calling me a woman then." I grabbed her ass and pulled her into my body. Her hips met mine and she gasped. I made sure to grind my erection into her to make my point.

"W-we'll..have to..see about that." Bella stuttered. Before I could prove my manliness any further Charlotte came into the bathroom to find us.

"So, you've seen the whole house, what do you two think?"

Bella and I looked at each other and nodded. At the same time we said, "We'll take it."

"Great, let's get back to my office and we'll draw up the offer letter." We followed her out the door and as she was locking up we stood on the sidewalk admiring our new house.

We signed the offer letter and a few hours later we were homeowners. Bella gave notice to her landlord and I had Charlotte put my condo up for sale that same day. It was now official; Bella and I were going to be living together, in a house that we bought. It's an amazing feeling and I couldn't have been happier.

Now we just had to tell our families.

**I know, it took me long enough to post an update and I am sorry. RL is kicking my butt. We've put an offer in on 2 houses and are waiting back to hear on them, they're short sales and let me just tell you that I hate short sales. Enough about that though. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, I won't make any promises on when the next one will be up because we are busy, busy, busy lately. Once all this house stuff gets settled I'll hopefully have more time and be able to update on a more regular basis.**

**Leave me some love. **


	13. Surprises Await

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters much to my dismay.**

Monday came much too quickly, we were actually going to back to work today. I'm sitting in the kitchen eating some eggs and bacon that Bella made this morning and sipping my coffee. Bella is in the shower currently and I was told under no circumstances was I allowed in the shower with her this morning. I pouted, of course, but it was our first day back since the incident, or should I say incidents, with Tanya. I know we are both going to be in for it as soon as we walk back in the doors.

We went to visit my parents last night to both check on how they were doing as well as tell them our big news. That went…well after the initial shock wore off.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" My mother exclaimed once we told them that Bella and I had bought a house and were moving in together.

"No mother, we're just moving in together. We just realized after we had been living together at the corporate condo for the last two weeks that we didn't want it to end. Bella's lease was up anyway and my place is just too small for the two of us." I explained. "How did you come up with Bella's pregnant from us moving in together anyway? Wouldn't that explain it if we were getting married right away or something?" I asked.

"Are you?"

"Esme, they are just moving in together. One step at a time dear." My father interjected.

"Thank you. At least dad sees reason." I stated.

"So living in sin then huh bro? That's a big step." Emmett, always has to have something to add to the conversation. He and Rosalie had been at the house helping our parents out when Bella and I got there. Jazz and Alice were on their way as well. We of course waited until they got there to share the news. To say that Rosalie and Alice were beyond excited would be a gross understatement. They both squealed in delight at the news and rushed to Bella to talk about paint colors and decorating the space. The three of them plus my mother insisted on heading to the house next weekend to do some planning.

"Yeah, I guess we are, but we've been doing that for the past two weeks anyway."

"Must be nice, rolling over in bed at night and your woman is right there and you can go at like rabbits any time you want. FUCK! I want on call pussy like that." Emmett said with a far off look.

"EMMETT! You do NOT talk about women like that in this house. We raised you better than that." I was about to kick Emmett's ass for such a comment, but my dad's berating worked just as well, if not better.

"Ok, geez. Edward knows I was just playing." Rosalie came up behind him and smacked him on the head. "OW baby. What the fuck?"

"Don't think I didn't hear your comment Emmett. Trust me when I say that you won't be getting any of this for a while because of it." Yeah, no need to beat his ass now, Rosalie just gave him the ultimate punishment.

"But babe, I didn't mean it. I swear I was just kidding around with Edward. You know how he is…" Both Em and Rose were walking out of the house to the back patio, no doubt to negotiate the terms of his punishment, but I had a feeling that Rose was going to play hard ball or blue balls as it were.

"I'm happy for you Edward. Bella is wonderful. Your mother and I think the world of her."

"Thanks dad. I do to." I told him.

"So tell me all about the house." I sat and talked with him for a good half hour about the new house and he agreed that it sounded perfect for us. He also said he couldn't wait to see it. I figured since the girls were all going over the weekend we might as well join them. We had just finalized plans when the girls walked back in.

"Hey, what are you guys in here talking about?" Bella asked as she took a seat on my lap. My father looked at us and smirked.

"I was telling dad all about the new place. He's going to come with mom this weekend to check it out. I figured we might as well all come down and check it out at the same time. Then maybe we can go grab something to eat afterwards."

"That sounds like a great idea. How did I ever land such a smart and handsome man?"

I heard a snort from behind me and when I looked back to see who made the offensive sound I saw Jasper trying to hold in laughter. I flipped him off behind Bella's back and he returned the gesture. Alice was talking to our mom and didn't see any of this, so he was in the clear.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen and help your mom make dinner, okay?" She kissed my nose and got off my lap.

"Sure thing baby. I'll be in here talking to dad."

"You're a lucky man son. A lucky, lucky man." My dad was watching the girls as they walked away. I assumed by the way he was staring that he was checking the girls out.

"DAD! Quit eyeballing my girl. You have your own, you pervy old man." He burst into laughter at that.

"I may be old, but I'm not dead. I can appreciate a fine ass when I see one, or four for that matter."

I shook my head to clear it of the dirty images my dad just put in there. All I'm gonna say is picture my father with four asses being shaken in front of him, one of which was my mothers. Nuff said. I think I may need to bleach my brain now, or vomit.

Emmett finally came back in the house looking dejected. That must have meant that Rosalie didn't budge on her punishment.

"You make one teasing comment, just one and the fucking hammer falls on you. I swear it wasn't even that bad, I've said worse." Jazz, dad and I just laughed at Emmett, how could you not. It's true he has said much, much worse before, but he's never had Rosalie around when he's said them. I have a feeling that girl doesn't take that shit lightly.

"Yeah, well maybe that'll teach you to keep your smart ass remarks to yourself." Dad told him. "You know I've been trying for years to put a stop to those ridiculously out of line things you say and all it took was Rosalie withholding sex from you. Had I known that was all it took I would have found that girl myself a long time ago and gotten you together."

He chuckled lightly at his joke, Emmett's face scrunched up not really sure how to take that comment, it would sink in eventually. Jazz and I were practically busting a gut we were laughing so hard.

"What the hell dad? I'm not that bad. At least I'm not a moody little prick like Edward or some kind of know-it-all like Jazz. You know that shit gets on your nerves just like it does everyone else, but I don't see you giving them any grief."

"I am not a moody little prick…" I said at the same time Jazz said, "I am not a know-it-all…" Then the arguing started. To be honest I have no idea what anyone was saying most of the time, not even myself, our voices were too loud to make anything out.

"immature, selfish asshole…" I heard come from somewhere and I'm not sure where, but then there were my two idiot brothers tackling each other and throwing punches. Our dad, still using crutches was hobbling around them trying to get them to stop to no avail. I tried to get them off of each other, but I got an elbow to the face for my efforts.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled holding my nose. At that point it was on like Donkey Kong and I was going to beat both their asses.

Dad was screaming for us to stop but none of us listened until we heard the whistle of our mother. We knew we were in deep shit when she pulled the whistle out. The three of us immediately jumped back into our own spaces. My nose was bleeding and my right eye was throbbing I was sure it was going to be black and blue later. I looked over to Jazz and his lip was bleeding and it looked like there was a bite mark on his right ear. Emmett had a shit eating grin on his smug ass face because he seemed to just be sporting a red mark on his left cheek, I'm sure that was going to bruise. HA fucker!

"I don't know what you're so smug about over there; you're going to have a mother of a bruise on your cheek douche bag." I sneered at Emmett. His attitude was really pissing me off.

"The girls are going to take care of us after this man. They'll be like our nurses and shit. I can't wait for my sponge bath." Emmett said.

"Enough! What the hell were you three thinking fighting like a bunch of idiotic five year olds?" Our mother was angry, her face was all red and blotchy like it gets when she gets mad. I've seen this look many times before growing up. It was never used on me though, because I was a perfect angel all the time.

_No one is buying that bullshit Cullen_

"Sorry mom." We all said in unison.

"You boys act like you're toddlers sometimes. I don't know how these three beautiful ladies put up with you. Lord knows I had to knock back a few after you hooligans were in bed just to calm my nerves. These girls are saints for putting up with this." When I looked up and behind my fire breathing mother I saw all three girls staring us down. Their arms were crossed over their chests and I'm pretty sure that smoke was coming out of their ears.

Hmm looks like the fire breathing dragon method has been passed on.

I noticed that Jazz and Emmett took in the sights of their girlfriends and realized the same thing I did. Not only were we in deep shit with our mother, but there would definitely be no playing nursemaid to any of us tonight.

"Rosie baby. I'm sorry." He was going in for the kill, flashing her his signature pout that usually got him out of trouble, but it didn't seem to be working on Rose.

"Don't you Rosie baby me you jackass. Get your ass off the floor you idiot." He jumped up and went right to her trying to wrap his arms around her but she smacked him away from her.

"Baby, please. I'm sorry. You know my brothers can be assholes though. I was just teaching them a lesson."

"Who are you calling assholes you asshole?" I yelled. How dare he say that Jazz and I were assholes when he's the one that started things?

"Edward!" Belled scolded. I looked up at her and she was scowling.

"Well he started it and then he has the nerve to call us assholes."

"How old are you? You're acting like a 5 year old." She still had her arms crossed over her chest and damn she looked hot, pissed, but HOT!

"I'm sorry baby." I pouted at her and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Uh-uh! Put those puppy dog eyes away mister. There is no way you're charming your way out of this." Bella said.

Jasper was practically begging Alice for forgiveness, but unlike Em and I his method seemed to be working. He either had some skills or Alice was just a pushover.

I grabbed Bella to me and started kissing behind her ear, down her neck, along her jaw and to her earlobe like I know she likes. "What if I make it up to you when we get home?" She shuddered under me and I knew I had her. She can never resist me.

Sadly I was wrong and she pushed me away.

"No Edward. You need to apologize to your mother and your brothers. That behavior is entirely unacceptable." Unfortunately for her I noticed the smirk on her luscious lips and I knew she was just fucking with me.

Two could play this game missy.

I pulled her back to me, her back firmly against my chest, "But baby, I want to do dirty things to you. I know how much you love it when I get you all hot and bothered and then fuck you senseless. I so badly want to fuck you Bella. Please let me make you forget being mad at me." I was laying it on thick, but fuck if I cared. I knew I would win this game. She moaned at my words and I'm sure my lips and tongue on her skin didn't help her resolve.

"Mmmm…Edward. You're a very bad boy." She groaned, and then pulled away from me. Damnit! "Go apologize, then we can talk about your punishment." She winked at me before she strode off into the kitchen with the rest of my family.

I pulled at my hair and groaned. I guess I am going to have to apologize if I hope to get any tonight. FUCK!

I accepted my defeat and went into the kitchen to look for my mother and saw her sitting at the island with Rose, Alice and Bella. They each had a glass of wine and were talking. Once they noticed my presence all conversation came to a halt.

"Edward." My mother said giving me her infamous all knowing glare. Guess I'm not getting out of this.

"I'm sorry mom." I said sheepishly. My head hung low in shame. I looked up and gave her my best puppy dog look, the very same one I tried on Bella not moments before.

"I'm just glad that you boys didn't hurt one another. The last thing I need is blood on my Persian." The girls suddenly burst into laughter and I shook my head. Figures my mother would worry about her precious rug.

"Real nice mom. I see who, or should I say _what_ you really love." I pouted.

"Oh Edward, you know I was only kidding, but if you boys get blood on my rug there will be hell to pay." Laughter erupted from the women again and I just shook my head.

"What's so funny?" Emmett's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, mom was just making it clear who or what she really loved and let me tell you Em, it's not us." I informed him.

"WHAT? Why is Jazz the favorite?"

"Because I'm awesome jackass." I had no idea he had even come into the kitchen.

"Sorry to rain on your parade man, but the Persian trumped all of us."

"WHAT THE HELL MA!" Both Jazz and Em said at the same time. Emmett of course had a mouth full of food and Jasper just looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Boys, language!" Our mother scolded. "Now Edward, I never said that I loved the Persian more than you boys."

"It was definitely implied." Bella, Alice and Rose were obviously trying to hold in their laughter.

"I have no idea what you mean Edward. You boys mean everything to me." Our mother had the look of innocence down pat, let me just tell ya.

The ladies finished making dinner and we all sat down to eat. We made plans to have everyone come by the house and dad said he'd make the reservations for dinner tomorrow. We talked more about the new house and Jasper and Alice decided to ask when we were getting married since that was the next step. Great, just what I need my mother getting stuck on, a wedding. Not that I don't want to marry Bella, mind you, but it's far too soon to think about marriage. We've only been dating a few weeks.

After dinner we all helped to clean up, but since the girls all made the dinner Em, Jazz and I decided we would actually wash and dry. I think our thoughtfulness actually helped to get us out of a little bit of trouble at the very least.

"I think Bella and I are going to get going now." I stood over by Bella to help her out of her chair then gave my mom a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, goodnight honey. Thank you for coming Bella. I love you both." She gave Bella a big hug and kissed me as well.

"Dad, I'll see you again in a couple of days. I have some things I want to go over with you regarding some possible new accounts."

"Sounds good son. Take care of Bella." I caught him sneaking a glance at Bella's ass again as she was bending down to get her purse.

"DAD!" I admonished. "Seriously, eyes off my girl's ass." He just laughed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." I just rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll see you in a couple of days Edward. Love you son." He is still in crouches so he gave me a manly one armed hug.

Bella came over to give my dad a hug and over her shoulder he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella. Keep my son in line, and congratulations again on the new house. We can't wait to see it." He told her.

"We're excited to have everyone check it over the weekend. I think you all are just going to love it. We miss you at work, hurry back okay?" Bell responded.

"I will sweetheart."

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep." She kissed my cheek and waved to everyone. "Bye guys."

Everyone said goodbye and we were out the door in no time.

We got home pretty quickly and were soon snuggled up together in bed.

"Finally." Bella whispered.

"Hmm." I agreed. This was nice, finally in bed alone with my girl. Away from my pervy father. He wasn't this bad before the accident, I think staying at home every day and being around the hot nurse has goten to his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Her head was on my chest and her fingers were running through the light splattering of hair on my chest. It felt fantastic.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Well I don't know about that." She answered. She placed a light kiss on my chest, near my nipple and I couldn't help the moan.

"I do baby. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward, more than anything." More kisses were placed on my chest and up my neck. "I cannot wait to move into our house with you."

"Me either." I kissed her passionately, which turned heated very quickly and Bella was on top of me, my cock in her mouth. The things she did with her mouth were indescribable. She had a gift. Her hand found my balls and gently massaged. I was already ready to explode. "Oh…oh Beeeellllla…fuck baby." Her hand was suddenly gone from my balls and I immediately missed the warmth. I looked at Bella and her hand was inside her pussy and she started moaning. It caused an exquisite vibration shoot through my cock and I was almost, ALMOST, lost it right then. "Bella. HOLY FUCK! Your mouth…JESUS."

I felt something near my ass and then her finger was inside of me and sweet fucking Jesus it was the best fucking feeling ever. Her mouth was working me, her tongue swirling around head as she came back up and when she went back down, she went all the way down. I felt the familiar coiling in the pit of my stomach and I knew this magnificence was about to come to an end. I tried to hold out a little longer, but then her teeth lightly scraped my length and I realized that the effort was futile.

"Bella. Don't stop baby. Please…don't…stop." She hummed again and that did it. I was screaming her name and experiencing the strongest fucking orgasm of my life. She swallowed every drop I gave her and then licked me clean. I was so sensitive that I shivered has she licked all of my cum off of me.

"Fuck baby. THAT. WAS. Unbelievable."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She crawled back up to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Now, it's your turn." I gently pushed her so she was on her back and looked into her eyes. She shook her head and I was confused. Did she not want me to pleasure her?

"Tonight was just about you Edward. I just wanted to show you how much I adore every" her hand traveled down my still very sensitive dick and gave it a squeeze. "inch of you."

I kissed her again. "I love you Bella. Thank you."

Bella giggled and placed a sweet kiss on my nose. "For what silly?"

"For being you. You're amazing" She blushes and I kiss her sweet lips. "So beautiful" I murmur against her mouth.

"I love you too Edward. So much it hurts sometimes." I pull back and look at her with concern etched on my face. I don't understand what she means by "it hurts sometimes".

"I just mean when we're not together or even the thought of ever being without you. It hurts."

"I feel the same way Bella, but trust me when I say that you will NEVER be without me. You're stuck with me. Forever." I tell her.

"Good." Bella yawns and she turns so that he back is facing my chest. I snuggle up against her and kiss the shell of her ear before drifting off to sleep.

"_Bella, where are you?" I call out as I enter the house. I haven't seen her all day long. Ever since she quit her job at the firm after the birth of our daughter Lacy I don't see her nearly as much as I used to. She occasionally will bring Lacy to the office and we'll go to lunch together, but it's just not the same. I miss my wife._

"_I'm in the kitchen." She calls back. I wander over to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Bella is at the stove cooking something, I can't tell what, all I can see is her, in nothing but an apron._

"_W-w-what?" Yep that's all I can manage._

"_Hi baby. How was work today?" She asks as if this is a normal everyday occurrence. It should be!_

"_W-w-what?" Still all I can manage._

"_Are you hungry? I'm making lasagna. It won't be ready for another hour though. Do you want some wine?"_

"_Bella." I whisper. Hey it's another word besides the stuttered what._

"_Hmm?" She asks. Her eyebrow is raised and a smile starts to slowly appear on her face. "Oh, you're mother has Lacy for the night. She wanted to watch her, said she didn't get enough time with her gra…" I cut her off by pulling her into me and kissing her. Her tongue snakes into my mouth and we both moan._

_My hands travel down to her exposed ass and grab, her response is a squeak. Bella's arms wrap around my neck as the kiss gets more heated and her hands start to play with my hair. I'm hoping that she pulls it a little, I love when she pulls on it a little. Just as I'm thinking it, the pulling starts._

_My right hand goes under her thigh and I lift it to wrap around my waist and copy the movements on my left side. _

_With her legs wrapped firmly around my waist I move us to the dining room table. She has the table nicely set with the plates, silverware and wine glasses, but right now I couldn't give a fuck. My right hand releases her and I bend us down as my right arm sweeps away the place setting to give her room to lie down. I break away from our fierce kisses to undo the ties of her apron around her neck and back to expose her to me. My hands cup her breasts and lightly massage her. Her hands move to remove my shirt and I help her get it off. She then moves to my pants. I step out of my pants and boxers and her hand is around my cock. I push her down onto the table and she releases me._

_Her hair is splayed out on the table and she's never looked more beautiful. "So fucking beautiful." I kiss down her chest, paying special attention to her pert nipples. She moans and her fingers are digging into my back as my tongue swirls around her nipple. I line myself up to her dripping center and kiss her mouth just as I enter her. We both moan and the feeling, it's intense, but it's always like this with us. In the three years that we've been married it's been nothing except fireworks when we connect this way._

"_Fuck baby. I love being inside you."_

"_Edward, fuck, you're so good baby. So, so good."_

_As I am pumping in and out of her with her hips meeting mine thrust for thrust I feel at home and euphoric. It's amazing. I can feel my climax building and I know I need to get her there first. I move my hand to her clit and rub slow tight circles. She's sweating and panting and asking me for it harder, faster, I comply to her requests and she starts screaming my name as her body stiffens underneath me._

"_Edward." I feel a kiss on my neck._

"_Edward." Another kiss on my ear. Mmm that feels nice._

"Baby." My eyes open slowly and my hips are thrusting. I'm confused. Wasn't I just naked and fucking Bella on the dining room table? This is most certainly not the dining room table and I have pajama pants on.

"What's going on?" I ask, still trying to get my bearings.

"What's going on is that you are dry humping my leg in your sleep. I think you said something to the effect of, 'Fuck baby. I love being inside you.'"

"Shit. I was having a dream. DAMN! It was so good too."

"Hmm, do you want to show me what it was about?" She didn't have to ask me twice. I rolled us over and made love to Bella, twice.

As expected Monday at the office was filled with questions about how everyone is doing, what happened, is Tanya going to jail, yada, yada, yada. Bella did exceptionally well with all the attention considering how uncomfortable it makes her. We didn't tell anyone in the office about our moving in together, it's just none of their business. We also decided to keep our relationship away from curious eyes. There is of course talk, the little gossip hounds are always looking for something to talk about, but Bella and I didn't let it get to us.

Jessica was a God send all day warding off visitors that just wanted the scoop straight from the horse's mouth. _Yeah that would be me_. She told them I was busy with actual work and that they should maybe get to back to theirs since that's what they were here for.

"Jess I'm going to lunch, I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok Edward. Tell Bella I said hello." I gave her a wink and went to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited.

"Well hello Mr. Cullen. We've missed you around here this last week." Lauren. UGH! She's touching my arm and she's looking at me like I'm something to eat.

"Lauren. Heading out to lunch?"

"Sure am. How about you?" She purred dangerously close to my ear.

"Yep. Just grabbing a sandwich and coming back." I tell her.

"Oh well that doesn't sound like a very restful lunch Mr. Cullen. I know this great little Thai place down the street, why don't you come with me?"

"Sorry Lauren, can't." The elevator finally comes and Lauren presses the button for the lobby, and I pick the garage.

"Well we could go somewhere more private. There's a lot we could do in an hour _Mr. Cullen._" Okay, this needs to stop, NOW.

"I'm seeing someone Lauren. I really don't think my girlfriend would appreciate you propositioning me right now."

"She doesn't have to know. I know you want me; I've seen the way you look at me." Oh sweet Jesus, not another one. Christ, can I just get away from the crazy females?

"NO Lauren. I'm not interested." Finally the elevator stops at the lobby. "Have a nice lunch."

"Your loss." She flips her hair and walks off. I release a breath in relief. Holy crap, what is with the females we hire here?

I make it down to the garage and I see Bella leaning against my car waiting for me. I can't help the huge smile that appears on my face.

"Hey there handsome." Bella says, a smile I'm sure just as big as mine graces her face. She gets up off the car and walks towards me.

"Hey yourself. I've missed you today." I kiss her lips and we hold hands as we walk back to the car. "What are you in the mood for today?"

"Um, how about some Thai? I'm craving Pad Thai like you wouldn't believe right now." She offers. I cringe, she notices. "Okay, maybe not Thai. What's that look for?"

"Oh Lauren wanted me to take her to some Thai place today. I don't particularly want to run into her anymore today."

"Lauren huh? That woman is a skank. Do I need to show her who you belong to Edward?" She's jealous, I love when she's jealous. It's fucking HOT!

"No need for the female version of the pissing contest baby. I know who I belong to and that's all that matters."

"I am so going to kick her ass one day." She mutters under her breathe. I don't think I was meant to hear it, but I did and that shit is funny so I laugh.

"Down tiger. What do you want to eat for lunch? Besides Thai, since I obviously can't trust you around Lauren."

"How about just a burger?" Bella still looks mad, but she's visibly calmed down a bit.

"Perfect." I lean over and kiss her cheek before pulling out of the parking lot.

It amazes me how fast an hour goes, it seems like we just sat down at the diner, but as I look at my watch I realize that it's almost tome to go back to work.

"I don't want to go back. Those people are insane baby." I whine.

"Oh you poor, poor baby. Are those mean co-workers harassing you too?" Soothing circles are on my hand and her eyes show actual pity.

"Not really, Jessica has been sending them off for me all day. I just don't understand why people can't mind their own damn business."

"Well at least you have Jess. I have no-one helping me with these people. I swear it's been all morning, I've hardly gotten any work done. Emmett's going to be pissed."

This is how our conversation goes all the way back to the office. It's nice getting to spend time with my girl, even if we are just complaining about the people we work with. I hope it's always like this with us.

"Your 3:00 is here Mr. Cullen." Jessica's voice rings out over the phone's speaker.

"Send him in." I stand up, straighten my tie and walk around my desk to greet my guest. The door opens and in walks Mr. Banner from Reef.

"Hello Mr. Banner, thanks for coming down today. I really appreciate you rescheduling our meet from last week. As you know we had some family issues come up last week." I motion for him to take a seat and he does.

"Yes, I heard about that. How is your father?" He asks.

"He's doing much better, thank you. He's anxious to get back to work though." We laugh and so starts our meeting. Reef footwear is looking for new advertising representation and apparently we are their top choice, which is the only reason why we were able to reschedule the meeting. Our meeting consists of throwing ideas off each other and talking about how we can make their product go global. All in all I think the meeting is a success and Mr. Banner informs me that he'll be calling within the week with their decision.

I immediately call my father to let him know how the meeting went, he likes to kept in the loop with these things and I'm more than happy to call him, I wanted to check up on he and mom anyways. All seems to be going well at Casa de Cullen and after talking with my mother briefly about color swatches my father takes the phone and we talk about the Reef meeting. He's happy to hear that it went well and of course wants to be kept informed of their phone call later in the week.

Finally my day is done and I meet Bella again at my car in the garage. The smile is back on both of our faces. We get into the car and Bella's phone rings.

"Hello." She answers. I just hear a female voice on the other end, but can't tell what they are saying so I wait for her to finish her call. "Okay, we'll be home in 20 minutes, come on over." She nods her head and continues. "Kay, bye Rose."

"Rose?" I ask. Duh it's Rose you idiot.

"Yeah. She and Em are coming over. Seems they have some BIG news to share." I look at her quizzically. "I have no idea what it is, she wouldn't tell me."

"I guess we'll find out soon." I grab her hand from her lap and just hold it all the way home. We are both silent, probably trying to figure out what this big news could be. I can't come up with anything and judging by Bella's silence and look of concentration on her face she's having a hard time coming up with anything as well.

**I wonder what the BIG news is. Any theories? I'd love to hear them. **

**If you haven't already check out my new story "Singing Softly". Oh and reviews are better than Edward having sex dreams with you as the star. Okay, maybe not better than that, but they're good.**


	14. Good News

**Sorry for the epic fail on getting this chapter out. I promise that new chapters will come faster from this point forward. We just moved into a new house a month ago and things are finally settling down so I have a bit more free time to get some writing done.**

**As always I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I do however own our very first house in Southern California now.**

"Oh my god, Rosalie, are you sure about this?" Bella and I were in shock, that's the only word to describe it. At the present moment Emmett and I were drinking the beer he brought over and the girls were drinking martinis. I guess they were expecting us to celebrate with them, but the shock had yet to wear off and neither of us was able to give them the reaction they were looking for. It would come, I was sure of it; this was good news, great in fact.

"Bro, why is your woman trying to talk Rosie out of this? I'd be insulted if I didn't know that she really did love me." Emmett leaned in so the girls wouldn't hear.

"I'm not trying to talk her out of it Em, I just want to make sure this is really what she wants. I mean it's just so fast." I guess he failed at being quiet so only I would hear him. "And yes, I do love you Em, you know that."

Chuckling at him and his pouty face I sat back and watched Bella and Rosalie. Soon, very soon this would be Bella and I. "Should we call Jazz and Alice?" Emmett asked, I'm betting he was hoping to get Alice on his side.

"That's a great idea." Rosalie told him. "Why don't you call them babe?"

Emmett pulled his phone from his pocket and called. Not twenty minutes later Jasper and Alice were seated in the living room.

"So what's so important that you asked us to come over here at.." Alice paused to look at her watch. "11:00 at night? Things were just starting to get good at Jazzy's place." I cringed. I didn't want to think about either of my brothers getting laid.

"Well Alice, it seems that Rose and Emmett here have some very important news to share with you." Bella told her, handing her a martini. Alice raised an eyebrow, took a sip of her drink and stared at Rosalie, then Emmett expectantly.

Rose and Emmett however were lost in each other it seemed and were completely ignoring us even though they were on opposite sides of the room.

"WELL?" Turns out Alice doesn't have much patience. Her outburst seemed to break them out of whatever trance they were in and they both looked at her then back at each other before getting big smiles on their faces. This was getting ridiculous, they needed to say something otherwise I was just going to burst and tell Jazz and Alice myself.

"We're getting married Ali." Rose was practically squealing, much like she did when she told Bella and I the news.

"YOU'RE WHAT! Let me see the ring." Alice jumped off the couch and leapt for Rose's hand. "Where's your ring?" She turned to Emmett, her hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"Well, I didn't get her one yet. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing squirt." Emmett shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You what? Emmett, you don't ask a woman to marry her without a ring, it's just not how things are done." I looked over at Jasper and he just shrugged at me then drained his beer.

"We're going to Tiffany's tomorrow Ali; give my man a break will ya?" Rose patted her friend on the back to try and calm her down and oddly it seemed to work.

"Fine." Alice went back to the couch but sat on Jazz's lap instead of the actual couch before she spoke again. "Okay, so how did this happen exactly?"

"Well, we were having some hot make-up sex after that debacle at his parent's house the other night and we were just about to cum and he said, 'God baby, I love when you milk my cock for all it's worth, I wanna do this for the rest of my life.' Then he moaned out the 'Marry me' as he came." Rose looked of wistfully as she told us the story of how my idiot of a brother proposed to her. Personally I think it was a little TMI, but hey whatever floats your boat, am I right?

"Oh my god Rose, that was far too much information." Bella had sprayed her martini all over the counter at the story, can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I had been drinking my beer at the time.

"Gross Bella. You got Apple Martini all over my new Roberto Cavalli dress." Rose shouted.

"Well, maybe that'll teach you not to say shit like that ROSE! I don't think any of us needed to hear the gory details on you and Emmett fucking. Would you want to hear about all the amazing things Edward can do with his cock? Hmm?" I can't believe Bella just said that shit. My brothers were both looking at me with pride. Hell YEAH! I am a fucking sex god!

"Actually I would Bella. It might give Emmett some ideas and we all know Alice could use some ideas to spice things up in the…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be talking trash on my man and his bedroom skills. I would be willing to bet that Jasper and I do far more kinky shit than either of you two do."

"ALICE!" Jasper scolded.

"What? You know it's true. We did just buy that new chair." She waggled her eyebrows at him to drive her point home. I had a pretty good idea what chair she was talking about because I had seen Jazz looking at it in a catalog about a month ago. He said that it was supposed to "enhance the experience". I didn't particularly want to hear about Jasper's bedroom skills either though. Is this what women talked about though, really? Everyone always thinks it's the men who are bad with the sex talk, but fuck if these three weren't putting us to shame.

"Yeah well Em's cock is literally like this." She wrapped her middle finger and thumb around her forearm to demonstrate Emmett's girth and good lord I wanted to rip my eyes out with a spoon along with cutting off my ears. "And don't get me started on his tongue skills."

"YEAH? Well Edward's fingers are magical. No, don't roll your eyes at me. His long fingers can find my g-spot in 2 seconds flat and you wanna talk about tongues, his tongue could write a fucking book on how to make a woman cum. Really he's that good. And don't even get me started on his cock Rosalie." Bella was practically in Rose's face at this point; my brothers and I just sat back and watched the entertainment, keeping our mouths shut.

"You guys want to compare? Let me tell you about Jasper's dirty mouth. My god the things that man says to me when we're fucking I have never heard such filthy things in my life, never have I been so turned on by just words. He has a gift girls." What started as a "whose man is better than yours" has now turned into gossip about each other's men and their sexual prowess. I could tell by the look on Jazz's face that he had had enough, meanwhile Emmett just looked completely entertained, and the only thing that would have made him happier is if he some popcorn to munch on during the show.

"Ladies." Jasper it seemed had gotten his fill of penis talk, so he tried to get the girls settled down. When his first approach didn't work he said it a little louder and when that didn't work he grabbed Alice, threw her over his shoulder, said goodnight and was out the door. Bella and Rosalie were still talking, not really noticing the departure of their friend.

"Um, where did Alice go?" Rosalie asked, looking around the room for any sight of her friend.

"Jesus. Okay, honey it's time to go home. Let's leave Bella and Edward to their boring sex." Emmett grabbed her hand to help her up, planting a kiss on her temple when she was finally on her unsteady feet. How many drinks did they have?

"Okay. G'night Bella. I'll call you tomorrow. We need to go dress shopping soon." Bella stood and gave her friend a hug then punched Emmett in the shoulder.

"Ow! God DAMN you are strong Bella." He rubbed his arm, although I doubt it really hurt. Bella has punched me in the arm before and it barely registered on me and Emmett was a fucking beast.

"Shut up! I'll see you later Em!" He gave her a hug and soon we were finally alone again.

"So I have magical fingers huh?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her onto my lap.

"Oh yeah! Not as magical as your dick though." Her hooded eyes told me that she was just as turned on as I was. I had to admit, as much as I hated hearing that shit about Em and Jazz it was highly enjoyable listening to Bella talk about me like that. "You have far too many clothes on baby."

"Well why don't we remedy that, shall we?" I kissed her shoulder and started lifting her shirt up while her hands started unbuttoning my shirt, her lips moving from my ear to my jaw to my neck as she worked. Our lips broke their contact from each other's skin to remove the offending material, but went right back to the others body. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, dragging the straps down her arms slowly, my lips and tongue making their way to the newly exposed skin. My mouth found her nipple and began sucking lightly on it. Bella's loud moan spurred me on so I added some tongue flicking and my teeth to do a little nibbling. Bella moved her hands to my hair and started pulling, she loved pulling at my hair in the heat of the moment and I could always tell how good I was making her feel by how hard she would pull. It hurt a bit when she got really turned on, but it was a pleasurable pain. There was nothing hotter than my girl moaning and writhing around me.

"Fuck Edward." She moaned again. I placed a gentle kiss on her now very erect nipple to sooth her. My hands went to her pants to unbutton them; I lowered the zipper as she wiggled above me. She quickly stood up, my hands making quick work of her pants and panties. Bella dropped to her knees and I let out a loud groan. Seeing her completely naked kneeling in front of me just about had me coming in my pants and she hadn't even touched me yet. Her nimble fingers undid my belt, then the button fly on my jeans before going to the waistband to drag them down my legs. I lifted my hips to help her remove the pants. She quirked an eyebrow at me noticing that I was going commando. I just shrugged at her, hey what can I say, it's easier access for my Bella. I'm all about making things easier for her. Once she had my pants tossed off to the side her hands started massaging my calves and as much as I was enjoying it I was painfully hard and needed to be inside of her. NOW!

"Baby, I need you. NOW." I was practically commanding her but she was having none of it. Bella smirked and continued caressing my legs, her hands were dangerously close to my cock and when she grazed my balls with her pinky I groaned, it felt so fucking good. "Please baby." My dick was getting even harder, which I didn't think was even possible and if I didn't get some friction soon I was afraid it was just going to explode on its own. Her mouth was leaving wet open mouthed kisses all along my thighs and finally, FINALLY her hand wrapped around me and damn if it didn't feel like heaven. She started stroking me, I leaned my head back so I could just enjoy what she was doing to me. I felt wet warmth surround me so I looked down and sure enough Bella had me in her mouth. God the sight of this woman with my cock in her mouth was breathtaking. "Jesus, fuck Bella. Oh God, that feels so fucking good baby." The moan she responded with vibrated throughout my entire body and I had to use every bit of control I had to not just lose it right then and there.

Bella's hand pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth while her tongue massaged my shaft then once she reached my tip it swirled around the head before she took me in again. Occasionally her teeth would lightly scrape on the way back up. As much as I was loving what she was doing to me I really needed to be inside her when I came and I don't mean her mouth. Gripping her shoulders I nudged her so she would pull back. The look on her face was comical. It was a mixture of lust and confusion. Her lips were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and her brows furrowed. "Come here baby. I need to feel you." I helped her up to her feet and pulled her back to my lap. She situated her entrance to right where I needed her. I could feel her heat on me, she was almost there. I pumped my cock, in desperate need of some friction. As soon as my hand was about to go back up my shaft Bella lowered herself onto me, I held her still for just a moment to savor the feeling. Bella wiggled above me, showing me just how much she needed to feel me too. With my hands firmly on her hips I guided her to start moving. We found a rhythm pretty quickly. I kissed her because I just had to, she moaned into my mouth as our tongues caressed each other. Bella kept moving up and down on me our lips never parting. It was the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. This wasn't fucking, but it was more than love making, it was just fucking amazing. I could feel how much she loved me, it's like it was pouring out of her every pore.

"Edward. God Edward. I'm…oh fuck. I'm so c-close." My hand went to where we were connected, my fingers rubbing her bundle of nerves. "Uhhhhh..FUCK! EDWARD!" She screamed and stilled above me. I held her there, letting her ride out her high. Her pussy clenching around me with such intensity I knew it was going to take me a couple more thrusts before my release came. Bella's mouth started working my neck and she started moving again. I pulled her roughly onto me, two thrusts later I was experiencing one of the strongest orgasms of my life.

"Edward, that was incredible. It was like nothing I've ever felt before." Bella said into my chest.

"Yeah, it was. I love you Bella." With Bella still on my lap I got up, she held on tight to my neck. We were both exhausted so I took us to our room to catch some much needed sleep.

"Edward, Mr. Banner is on line 2 for you." Jessica's voice rang through my phone.

"Thank you Jessica." I responded to her. I picked up the phone pushing the button for line two. "Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen. This is Mr. Banner from Reef."

"Hello Mr. Banner, what can I do for you today?"

"Well I was calling to give you the good news. I've talked it over with the board and we all agree that we want your firm to represent us."

"That is wonderful news Mr. Banner. I'll draw up the contracts and have them sent over to your office immediately." This was going to be huge for us, Reef is a strong company already, and with a good campaign they could be huge. They have a good product, it just needs to be marketed correctly.

"Sounds good Mr. Cullen. We look forward to working with you."

"Cullen & Son's is happy to have Reef as a client sir. Thank you for calling." I hung up the phone and immediately picked it back up to call Bella.

"Bella Swan." She answered on the second ring.

"Baby. We got the Reef account." I told her. I waited for her response, but there was nothing. "Hello? Bella?" Still nothing. Okay, that's weird. I hung up and tried again. Her phone just kept ringing then went to her voice mail. She must be on the phone. Just then the door busted open. I looked up to see Bella running towards me, a huge glowing smile on her face. She landed softly on my lap, hugging me so tight I thought I might suffocate, but what a way to go.

"I am so proud of you baby." She whispered into my ear, and then gave me a kiss on my neck.

"I didn't really do much of anything Bella."

"Oh, please. You are far too modest Edward Cullen. You probably charmed the pants off of him." The thought of Banner with no pants made me cringe.

"The only one I want to charm the pants off is you. Also, the image you just gave me may make my dick limp for a few days. UGH!"

Bella slapped my chest then tried to get up. I held her tightly to me. There was no way she was leaving me yet. I was only kidding about the limp dick thing, like I could ever be flaccid when she's around.

"I thought you were going to be, and I quote, "limp for a few days". Plus I can't just sit on your lap for the rest of the day, as much as I'd like to." Despite her words she held on tight while her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

"Baby you know my dick could never be limp while you're around." I thrust my hips into her showing her my rapidly hardening cock just to prove my point.

"Well hello there." She smirked as her hand went to the aforementioned appendage to give me a little squeeze.

"Bella." I growled at her. If she didn't stop this there was no way that I was going to be able to stop myself from taking her right here on my desk. She had the sense to take her hand off of me, but giggled as she did so.

"Okay, okay. I've gotta get back to work, I'm on a deadline." She got up and kissed my cheek before heading out the door. Being the cheesy guy I am I blew my girl a kiss when she turned around, it earned me an eye roll in return. She loves when I get cheesy like that.

I told Jessica to hold my calls for the next half hour. I had an important call to make. I knew he'd be happy with the news that we had landed Reef. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Dad. I got a call from Banner over at Reef."

"Oh?" He asked, urging me to tell him more.

"Yep, we had a nice little chat." Giving my dad the run around was fun for me sometimes; it was fun for Jazz and Em too.

"And?" I could see this was going to take a little more pushing to get the response I wanted. Dad's learned from the many times we've all played this game with him what we were up to when we started our conversations like this.

"Yeah, he said that it was a beautiful day out in Southern California today."

"Did he? Well that's nice." Damn I thought for sure talking to him about the weather would do it.

"It is." Maybe just stopping the conversation all together would get under his skin. I'm a shit, I know.

After a few minutes of silence I could hear rustling on the other end of the phone before he finally broke.

"God Damn it Edward, just tell me what the fuck is going on." His voice was high pitched with frustration as he squealed at me to tell him what happened. I of course was laughing my ass of which only made him madder. "EDWARD! Stop laughing at your disabled old man and tell me what the fuck is going on with Reef. Did we land the account or not."

"Oh stop with the disabled shit, you're perfectly fine. The doctor said your cast would be coming off soon. What are you going to do when you can't use that as an excuse anymore for the guilt trips?"

"I'll think of something else, I have no doubt. Now are you going to tell me or not?" I could tell by the strain in his voice that although he was still frustrated he was also amused.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it. He called about 20 minutes ago to tell me." I finally told him.

"You've known for 20 minutes and you're just now calling me? What on earth kept you? Wait…I know what kept you. How is the lovely Bella today?"

"She's good dad." We talked for a while longer about the account; he gave me some really good ideas to pass along to the company. My father may be getting older, but he's still got it, he really is the best in the business.

By the time the day was over I was more than ready to go home and celebrate with Bella. I didn't know what she had planned, said it was a surprise, but I knew I'd love anything she'd set up.

"Any clues on where we're going to tonight?" I asked her while we were in the car on the way back to the condo.

"Nope!" She popped the p and smiled.

Once we were home Bella ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower while I called Emmett. He was checking in on mom and dad tonight. I wanted to make sure that dad wasn't trying to do work while he was supposed to be at home healing. He has always had his hands in everything we did. It wasn't that he didn't trust us with the accounts, he just likes to contribute, makes him feel like he isn't just running the company, but actually working in the trenches with the rest of us.

"Hey Bro!" Emmett answered his phone. I could hear a lot of yelling going on in the background. It sounded like my mom was doing the vast majority of it too.

"Hey. What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Mom's yelling at dad because he's trying to work on the account. You know how he gets. He wants to make up idea boards and shit." This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"I figured that would happen." I chuckled into the phone.

"Don't worry Edwardo, mom's laying into him right now and by the looks of things she's winning." Emmett said, chuckling right along with me. Usually it takes a while for mom to finally win one of these fights; especially when it comes to work, but over the years dad's learned to choose his battles.

"Well that certainly didn't take long."

"Nope. So what's up man? Weren't you just here two days ago? I know you talked to dad earlier today too."

"Is that Edward on the phone?" I heard my mom ask on the other end. Oh shit. I could tell by the tone of her voice that her wrath was about to be turned onto me.

"Don't tell her Em. I beg you." I was going to be in for a tongue lashing as well if she got her hands on Em's phone. This was my fault, or so she'd think since I called him earlier with all the details on the account.

"Uh…" He never was a good liar. "Gotta go Ed man. Later."

"Emmett you give me the ph…" My mother's voice was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead.

"That was close." I heard the door open so I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. There Bella stood, leaning on the doorway looking beautiful as ever. She had on a dark blue strapless dress that hugged ever curve. Her hair was in soft curls cascading down her back; her make-up was light, but a little more than she normally wears. She looks like a goddess and right now I want nothing more than to worship at her alter all night. I wondered if I could convince her to do just that as she sauntered over to me.

"What was close?" She asked, her finger running up my arm. Maybe getting her to stay in for a personal celebration wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

My hands roamed her body, cupping her tight little ass, I nuzzled into her neck to take in her scent and hopefully turn her on enough so we could stay home.

"Edward." She moaned a little as her hands were moving over me with more pressure.

"Hmm?" My lips nipped and sucked at her neck, her hand was in my hair, it was intoxicating being with her like this and we weren't even really doing anything.

"We need to go if we're going to make our reservations babe." Her words were a stark contrast to her quivering voice and the way her body was reacting to me.

"Screw dinner." I mumbled into in neck which caused her to shiver.

"E-Edw-ward. Oh, fuck me."

"That's what I'm trying to do baby." My right hand traveled up her torso up to her breast and my left was on her hip to hold her to me. She moaned as I massaged her breast. Yeah, I was definitely winning and we'd for sure be staying in tonight. Her hips pushed back into me causing a throaty moan to escape me. Just as I was about to unzip her dress her cell phone rang. "Don't answer it." I commanded. Bella didn't move to get it and that made me happy. Once her phone had stopped I continued working on her, that is until my phone started ringing.

"Leave it Edward." Bella said. The ringing abruptly stopped but then the phone in the condo rang. Bella extricated herself from me and gave me an apologetic look before she picked up the phone.

"Hello." She answered. I watched her with as much intensity as I could so she would know that as soon as she was off the phone we'd finish what we started. She caught me staring and blushed. How she could go from sexy vixen to shy girl in that short amount of time was beyond me, but I loved every second of it. It's what made Bella, well Bella. She was special. "Okay. We're on our way." She hung up the phone and walked back to me. "That was Alice. She and Jas are waiting for us at the restaurant."

I pouted the entire way there. "Don't be like that Edward. We'll go back home as soon as we can and I promise that I'll let you ravish me as much as you want." Bella's hand was on my thigh as I drove to the restaurant.

"As much as I want?"

Her hand traveled up to my crotch to give me a little tug. "As _much_ as you want baby. I'll let you have your wicked way with me all. Night. Long." She leaned over and licked my earlobe. I almost crashed the car.

"Fuck Bella. I'm not going to be able to sit through dinner with this." I gestured to my now hard as a rock dick as I spoke. Her eyes travelled down and she licked her lips and my God I had to fight the urge to pull over and just plow into her on the side of the road. She was looking at me like I was something to eat.

"Pull over." Bella said with urgency in her voice.

"What?" I asked her. Confused as to why she wanted me to pull over.

"Over there, see that clearing? Pull off over there Edward." Her voice was shaky and I wondered what was going on.

"Bella, what's…" I pulled the car over, but before I could finish my sentence Bella was on me. Her hands were fumbling with my pants as her tongue invading my mouth. "Ah, fuck baby." Her hand stroked me inside my pants. I knew I wasn't going to last long with the amount of teasing and foreplay we'd already done up to this point. I slammed my head back onto the headrest and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of what she was doing to me. When I felt her take my cock in her mouth I moaned out loud, it's a good thing people weren't walking around because they for sure would have heard me. Her head bobbed up and down, her hand moving in sync, her tongue swirled the tip and my god the suction. I don't know where she learned this shit but I was one lucky bastard, that's for sure. I could feel my orgasm approaching. I tried to speak but words did not want to come out, all I could manage was a groan and a grumbled version of fuck or yes, even I'm not sure. Seconds later I came hard in Bella's mouth. She cleaned me up and put me back into my pants. I was going to have to stop by the restroom before we saw Alice and Jasper, they'd know exactly what we had been up to if I met them looking like I currently did.

Bella leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek and whisper in my ear. "You okay baby? You need me to drive?" I looked at her with my half closed eyes still trying to calm my breathing. She was stunning, really, but with her lips swollen and the flush on her cheeks she was breathtaking.

"You're beautiful. How'd I ever get so lucky?" I moved a stray piece of her hair off her face and kissed her tenderly on her full lips. She sighed in contentment.

"You're just still high from your orgasm. Let's get going or Alice is going to call out a search party." I nodded and started the car back up. We made it to the restaurant quickly since we weren't that far from it, I excused myself to use the men's room, mostly to adjust my clothing. I looked a mess and if Jasper saw me he'd no doubt never let me hear the end of it. Not that I'm complaining about how I got to look disheveled mind you, but I don't need to give my brother any more ammunition.

"There you are." Jasper had just come in, thankfully I had pulled myself together right before.

"Hey Jazz. Sorry we're late." I didn't offer any explanation; Jasper thankfully didn't question the reason as to why we were late.

"No problem Eddie. Let me just…" he motioned to the urinal indicating he needed to use it so I nodded and washed my hands. "So you ready?" He asked as he was drying off his hands.

"Yep, let's go." We went out to the waiting area and the hostess had four menus in her hand waiting for us. With my hand on Bella's lower back we made our way to our table. Jasper ordered a bottle of champagne and some fried calamari as an appetizer. The girls chatted about various things; Alice's focus was mainly on fashion and her new designs. Even though I know that Bella doesn't have much of an interest in fashion she seemed really interested in Alice's ideas. She would even give her some suggestions. Once our appetizers and champagne arrived Jasper wanted to make a toast so we all quieted down.

"To my little brother. You're doing a great job, Emmett, dad and I couldn't be prouder of you for everything you've accomplished. Cheers." We clinked glasses before drinking our champagne. It was really quite good. I'm not usually a champagne drinker, but I could see myself drinking this on special occasions.

"Thanks Jas. Mr. Banner seemed to like the company more than me though. I actually think it was the company's reputation more than me that landed us the account."

"Don't be so modest." Bella said. "You are amazing. Don't think any less of yourself baby." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips because she was just too damned perfect.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." We just stared at each other. Locked in the other's gaze for who knows how long.

"You guys are too damn cute." Alice's voice broke us from our stare.

"You two make me want to puke." Jasper said.

"JASPER!" Alice practically screeched at him and added a smack to his bicep for good measure.

"You two make a lovely couple." He put his finger down his throat when Alice wasn't paying attention so I kicked him in the shin. "So how's the new house coming along?"

"Good, we move in a week from Saturday. There really isn't that much to do. Maybe paint, but the house is pretty much perfect." I told him. I was thinking about putting in a game room, but I didn't want to mention that to Jasper without talking to Bella first. It was her house too.

"That's great man. I really like the new place. I think you guys will be really happy there, which brings me to some good news that we want to share with you guys." Bella and Alice stopped talking to hear what Jasper had to say. Alice looked like she was about to pee her pants she was bouncing up and down so much. Her arm was linked with Jaspers, he patted her arm and she calmed down a bit. Thank God because she was making me nervous with all the bouncing.

"Okay, so what's the news?" Bella asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Well…"Jasper started, but Alice cut in.

"We'!" What? I didn't catch a single word of that. I looked over at Bella and she had a huge smile on her face and was starting to bounce just like Alice was doing moments ago. Obviously she understood what Alice said.

"OHMYGODTHATISSOGREATALI! WE'REGOINGTOBENEIGHBORS!" Then they both screamed, drawing the attention of the other patrons in the restaurant.

"Jazz, help me out here. I have no fucking idea what's going on."

"Ali and I put in an offer on a house in your neighborhood. It's actually a block away from you."

"Jasper, that's awesome! I didn't even know you guys were looking?"

"Yep, Alice and I decided to move in together and thought that it would be a better idea to buy something. She wants a pool so we can have parties." He rolled his eyes at that. Jasper wasn't really a party kind of guy. Sure he'd go to them but he never hosted them.

"I saw that eye roll Jazz." How the hell did she do that? She wasn't even looking at him.

"Sorry sugar but you know I don't like hosting parties."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it Jazz, because we are going to have lots of them, especially if we get that house." Jasper rolled his eyes again and Alice smacked him upside the head.

"Anyway, we put an offer in last night. We haven't told anyone about it yet so keep it to yourselves until we can tell mom and dad." I told him that I'd keep my mouth shut. I don't think the girls heard a word we said. They were talking to fast and so high pitched I was certain that only dolphins could understand them. You could tell they were both excited though. Having my brother down the street was going to be great; Jasper and I have always been close. "Now we just need to get Emmett and Rosalie to buy a house in the neighborhood."

"God help us. Could you imagine Emmett living in that neighborhood?" I said with a chuckle.

"OH MY GOD! That's perfect. I HAVE to call Rose." Alice said excitedly, Bella nodded with just as much enthusiasm.

"We'll probably have to hear him and Rose going at it if he lived near us." Cringing at that I noticed Alice dialing on her cell phone, no doubt calling Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, its Alice. Give me or Bella a call when you get a chance, we have something to talk to you about. Ciao." She hung up the phone and the girls went back to talking about all the things they could do to the houses.

Jasper and I talked a little more about the new neighborhood and my and Bella's move next weekend, he offered to help of course like I knew he would. I was happy to get any help we could get, moving really sucks. We were just settling the bill when his phone rang.

"Ali, its Darcy." She ran over to his side as he answered the phone. I helped Bella with her coat and waited patiently for the two to finish their call.

"Did you have a good time tonight baby?" I asked Bella. I kissed her temple lightly because it had just been too long since my lips were on her.

"Yeah. I am so happy Jasper and Alice might be moving into our neighborhood. Did you have any idea they were looking at places?"

"No, he hadn't said anything about it to me, but it's not surprising since we've had so much going on with Dad and Tanya, not to mention our new house." She nodded as I pulled her to me.

"Very true. Ali hadn't said anything to me either, which is shocking since she can't hold onto a secret to save her life." She giggled and I laughed right along with her. I hadn't known Alice that long but from I could gather just based on her personality alone was that she couldn't keep a secret.

Alice and Jasper came back to us then with huge smiles on their faces, which could only mean one thing.

"We got the house!" Alice flung herself at Bella, as the girls hugged I gave my brother a hug/pat on the back. He may be my older brother, but I was proud of him. He finally had the love of his life and was buying a house with her. Things were going so well for all of us. Last year at this time if someone would have told me that both my brothers and myself would be in serious relationships (one getting married even) with our soul mates I would have laughed, but being here now, it's perfect and I wouldn't want anything else. Well other than Bella being my wife and maybe having my children. Yeah, that's all I want.

"Congratulations man. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Edward. I'm happy too." He looked over at Alice and just beamed at her. I had never seen Jasper so happy. "We close escrow in 30 days, I guess that means we have to start packing and since I am helping you guys move perhaps you wouldn't mind returning the favor?"

"Of course. Did you even need to ask big brother?" I replied.

We finally left the restaurant and said our goodbyes to Alice and Jasper a few minutes later. They were apparently going home to celebrate, I didn't want to think about what that entailed. The ride home was relatively quiet, when I would glance over at Bella she was lost in thought, but there was a big smile on her beautiful face. Back at the condo Bella went straight to the bedroom to change while I locked up for the night. When I finally came into the room my breath hitched. Bella was standing near the edge of the bed in this see through teddy, complete with a garter, thigh highs and shoes that almost made my knees weak. I had to hold onto the door so I wouldn't fall.

"I did tell you that you could ravish me all night long didn't I?" Bella said seductively. I groaned as my pants got tighter and walked over to her like a lion stalking his prey. I was indeed going to ravish her, multiple times. It was going to be a long night and I didn't give a damn that we had to work tomorrow, we had some celebrating of our own to do.

**I'm not above begging, so please review, review, review. **


	15. Back to Normal

**WOW, I have just been an epic failure at getting this chapter out and for that I am so very sorry. No excuses, just lots going one.**

**This chapter is basically just filler, not too much going on here, but it's fun none the less if I do say so myself. Enjoy my lovelies, then review because your words make me want to write more, no really they do. I'm not just saying that.**

Saturday found us in the city looking at furniture to fill our new house. Bella and I had agreed to sell our current things and get all new stuff, things that were _us_. We had already decided on the dining room table and hutch, living room furniture and the guest room furnishings and were now looking at beds for our room.

"What about this one Edward?" Bella had been walking around the showroom sitting on various beds for the last half hour. We were having trouble agreeing on anything though. Our styles weren't that different, but I tended to like the things that cost a little more whereas Bella didn't want to spend so much on a bed. The one she currently had her eye on was alright, but it looked like it would break with one rough session of love making and there was no way I was going to be able to stop myself from taking her hard when the opportunity arose.

"I don't know Bella. It doesn't look too sturdy." I told her with my signature smirk in place. She was sitting on the bed bouncing up and down causing her chest to bounce. I went to stand in front of her, running my nose up her jaw line. "Do you think it'll hold up when we get a little…" I paused momentarily to run my hand up her exposed leg. She was wearing a skirt today and I couldn't have been happier about it. "rough?"

"Holy fuck." The heat was coming off her body in waves. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the way her body reacts to me. I pressed myself into her and just as my hand was about to reach her scorching hot center someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Have we decided?" The saleswoman asked looking none too pleased with our little display.

"I think we're done for the day. Why don't you go ring up our purchases and we can be on our way." The saleswoman, Norma, nodded and walked away.

"Edward, we didn't pick out our bedroom furniture."

"There's this shop about two blocks from here, my mom goes there for her furniture, and they have one of a kind pieces. I'm sure we'll find something more to our taste there. Don't worry baby. I told you we'd get all our furniture ordered today and we will. Promise." I kissed her temple and led her to the back to finalize our purchases.

After setting up the delivery and paying we were on our way to the other store. Bella's eyes widened when we entered. She would no doubt have something to say about the price of the pieces here, but I didn't care, we needed a good quality bed, I wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect for our bedroom.

"Edward, this place is amazing." She walked over to check out a couple of things. She turned rather suddenly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "That's it Edward. I found our bed." I looked around the store to see what she was talking about but there was so much here that it was hard to tell what she was pointing at. "Come on." Her hand wrapped around mine and she pulled me behind her to see whatever had her so excited. I have to admit that I enjoyed walking behind her, her ass was magnificent. "Stop staring at my ass and look at this Edward." Damn, I'd been caught. When I looked up I saw why she was so excited. It was perfect. A large California King sized sleigh bed. The color was perfect, dark and rich. The intricate detailing on the head and footboards were beautiful. Bella's fingers traced the lines of the design as she took it all in. There were two matching dressers as well as two night stands to go along with the bed, all in all I'd say it was perfect.

"I love it baby. I think it's perfect for our room." I told her honestly.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice behind me. We turned around to greet the man who would be helping us.

"Yes, we'd like this set…Alec." I motioned to the bed we were interested in. Bella was checking out the dresser, not paying us any attention at all.

"Very good choice sir. I'll go ahead and write it up, but before I do would you like to look around for anything else or are we just getting the bedroom set today?" I looked around the store and spotted a pool table off in the corner of the warehouse. I really wanted to take a look at it and hopefully convince Bella that we need it in the new house.

"Let us look around some more, if we'd like anything else we'll let you know." I told him, still staring at the pool table. It would be perfect in the basement of the house for the man room.

"Very good sir. Let me know if you have any questions about any of the pieces." Alec walked off, leaving Bella and I alone once again. I walked up behind her, placing my hands around her waist. She was still admiring our new bed.

"Mmmm, I love being in your arms Edward and I love this bed. I can't wait to test it out at home." My lips found their way to her pulse point right behind her ear, that particular spot always drives her crazy with desire. I could feel her skin getting hotter as I kissed her along her jaw then back to her ear, stopping to suck on her delicate earlobe. "God Edward. How can I always want you this much?"

I continued my assault on her neck, my cock getting harder by the second. We needed to stop this; otherwise I would have no choice but to test out our new bed right here in the store. Granted it was empty, but I don't think the sales people would be too happy about us having sex on the sales floor. "I don't know, but it's the same for me. I can't seem to get enough of you." I tell her honestly. "We need to stop though baby. I want to show you something." I reluctantly pull away from her but held her hand, dragging her over to the pool table.

"So fucking hot." I heard Bella say behind me, it was low and I almost didn't hear it. I looked back at her to see what she was talking about only to find her staring at my ass, just as I was doing to her earlier.

"Bella, are you staring at my ass?" I asked her with a chuckle. She blushed slightly from being caught, but the embarrassment doesn't last long as she pinches my left ass cheek.

"If you can stare at mine I can stare at yours Cullen." Fuck…I love when she gets like this, it's so sexy. Unfortunately we are still in public and we need to get back to the task at hand.

"You're killing me Bella." I give her a little kiss on the lips before releasing her to show her the pool table. "So what do you think?" I motion to the pool table, but her eyes are closed.

"Hmm?" I think you should never stop kissing me." I can't help but chuckle at her. She's so damn cute.

"Well, I would agree with that, but I was talking about this piece of furniture for the house." She opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes settling on my hand sitting on the pool table.

"A pool table?" She says excitedly. This wasn't really the reaction I was expecting, but I have to say I am pleasantly surprised that she's not throwing a fit, but in reality I should have known better. Bella is unlike any other woman I have ever met. "Edward, we have to get this. It would be perfect for the basement. Oooh, and look at that bar over there." Before I could close my mouth and recover from the shock of not having to fight for this she was off looking at the bar. "Are you coming over here or what?" Bella called me over to look at the bar. I was stuck in place, still in shock that she was all for this without me having to try and convince her. I was really looking forward to using my charm and lips and hands to convince her that we needed this pool table. Right then I decided that I _really_ was the luckiest bastard on the face of the planet.

"Yeah. Be right there baby." As soon as I saw the bar she was standing next to I agreed with her. It was perfect. "Wow, that's just…" I couldn't find the words. The bar was amazing. It matched the finish of the pool table perfectly and even came with 6 bar stools. It was huge, but the basement was pretty big so I had no doubt that we'd have plenty of room for that, the pool table and even a theater area if we wanted.

"Perfect, right? But do you think it's too big for the space?" She asked, thinking about the size of the room, just as I had been.

"No, I think we'll still have plenty of room. Maybe we can even put a couch and TV in there for a little entertainment center."

"You, my love, are a genius." She gave me a smoldering kiss which I of course returned in kind. "So I guess we need a couch and maybe an entertainment center then too, right?" She asked against my lips. I grunted my approval.

We found a sectional sofa and a nice entertainment until for the basement thirty minutes later. There was a lot of kissing and groping being done behind massive pieces so that the sales people wouldn't see us, but once we finally made it up to Alec he couldn't hide the knowing smirk that crossed his features, so I knew that they had cameras around the showroom and had caught everything. I just hoped that we wouldn't be up on YouTube by the end of the day. Yeah that would really suck, although seeing a video of Bella and I might be kind of a turn on. I wonder if I can convince her to let me film us while we have sex. Now that would be hot. I could feel the strain of my pants as I thought about the possibilities.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella whispered in my ear as Alec ran my credit card through and looked at the delivery schedule.

"You, me, our new bed and…"

"Here we go. We can deliver your furniture next Wednesday at 7:30 in the evening, does that work for you?" Alec asked, placing the receipt in front of me to sign. I was actually surprised that Bella didn't make a fuss of the price of the things we purchased, she usually didn't like me spending any money on her, let alone this much, it was as much for me as her though, so maybe that's why she wasn't complaining.

"That should work perfectly. We can grab some take out and bring it to the house to wait, the dining room table and chairs should be there by then. What do you think sugar booger?" Bella had resorted to finding a nickname for me for the past week and unfortunately she had latched onto to sugar booger. I hated it.

"First of all, don't call me sugar booger, it's gross. Secondly, I think that sounds like a good plan."

"But I like sugar booger. I think it's cute." I gave her a stern look, or what was meant to be, she just burst into a fit of giggles but finally relented, although I doubted it would last long. I'd no doubt hear 'sugar booger' again before the weekend was over.

"Think of something else please." I pleaded. If you think about it the term sugar booger is pretty damn disgusting, a sugary booger? Who wants to be called that? Not me.

"Alright, alright. You're no fun. Let me see…" She thought and thought until we were in the car, where she thought some more. Nicknames spouted from her beautiful mouth as she thought of them and I nixed them all, they were either too cutesy or just absurd. I know I could have just let her call me whatever she wanted, but let's be real here people, she'd be using this name in public, would you want to be called Pickle Head in front of people? I think not. She was quiet for a few minutes, so I looked at her, I could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "OH! I got it!" She said rather loudly, in fact I almost swerved into oncoming traffic because she scared the shit out of me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips for a quick kiss. "So, lay it on me."

"Cupcake." She said bouncing in her seat, something I assume she got from Alice. I wasn't sure what she was talking about cupcakes for though, did she want a cupcake? I scanned the street looking for a bakery, but couldn't see anything.

"You want a cupcake?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, silly. That's your new nickname. Cupcake. I LIKE IT!" Oh fuck me! She can't be serious. I think I liked sugar booger better, nope, scratch that, but there had to be something less feminine to call me than cupcake.

"Um, Bella."

"Nope, don't try to talk me out of it cupcake. You get to call me baby and you know as well as I do that I am all woman, there is nothing to remind you of a baby under these clothes." She ran her hands down her body and all of a sudden all I could think about was getting her back home and peeling off those clothes to take a look for myself. "So, we got interrupted at the store when you were telling me what you were thinking about. Tell me. Me, you, our new bed and…?"

"A video camera, baby." I looked over at her and saw a scowl on her face. Guess she didn't like that idea.

"A video camera? Really Edward? You want to film us having sex?" Her tone was slightly angry, but she didn't look that upset. She looked like she might be teasing me, but I really wasn't sure.

"Um.." I ran my hand through my hair trying like hell to come up with something to possibly defuse the situation, but was coming up blank.

"Well?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. I decided to pretend I didn't just say that and hope that she just followed my lead and forgot I said anything.

"We're home. Come on, I'm starving." I practically leapt out of the car once I was parked. I went over to her side to help her out, she gave me her hand, but there was a scowl on her face, I guess the possible teasing look was a temporary thing. _Way to get your foot in your mouth Cullen, what the hell is wrong with you? Only someone like Paris Hilton likes to make sex tapes._

"Edward!" She was getting pissed now, I could tell not only by her stance, but the tone of her voice. Oh boy, I was going to be in for it. Once again I wanted to pretend it didn't happen

"Chinese sounds good to me what do you think baby?" I asked her once in the elevator. She was still glaring at me when got inside. "I think I'm in the mood for something spicy. What about you?" I turned to look at her but she was walking into the bedroom. "Bella." I called out. Great, just great. Now I've gone and done it.

"Okay, I guess we're not eating tonight." I said to myself. I put the menu down and followed Bella's path into the bedroom. She had the bathroom door closed, so I assumed she was in there, when I heard the water running in the sink it confirmed my suspicions. I knocked tentatively on the door; lord knows I don't want to anger her any further. "Bella? Honey can you come out please. I didn't mean it; I was just throwing around an idea. I thought you'd be into it. I swear I didn't mean to insult you or demean you in any way baby. Please come out and talk to me."

"I'll be out in a minute Edward. Go ahead and order the Chinese, you know what I like." I couldn't tell if she was crying or not since she was so muffled, but I was willing to bet my paycheck she was. I'm such a douche. I pressed my forehead on the door hoping to feel her, that connection we shared to tell me that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't feel anything. Stupid heavy ass fucking door.

"Okay." I said softly, feeling utterly defeated then turned and left the room. God what a fucking idiot I am. Who says that to their girlfriend? Hey Baby, you wanna make a sex tape? Yeah that's a great fucking idea.

When I got into the kitchen I had lost my appetite, but ordered the food anyway, hoping that by the time it got here we'd be okay again. I took out a beer and sat on the couch looking for something to watch. I was so angry with myself. I didn't really mean it, well part of me meant it, but I had no idea the suggestion would get this kind of reaction from her. I expected her to slap my chest and call me an idiot, but not this locking herself in the bathroom crap.

"Fuck this." I got up off the couch and stormed in the direction of the bedroom. There was no way that I was just going to sit here and wonder why she'd gotten so worked up over something that I wasn't even really serious about. We were going to talk this shit out and now. The door to the bedroom was locked. Hmm, I didn't lock it when I left, she must have come out and locked it at some point. I knocked on the door lightly, there was no answer. I couldn't hear anything behind the door, so I knocked again a little stronger this time, I still got no response.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" Was she in there, of course she was you dumb fuck who else would lock the door? "Baby, please open the door so we can talk about this. I was only half serious with that lame suggestion. Had I known you'd react this way I would have just kept my damn mouth shut. Please baby, I'm sorry for being a douche." There was still no answer at the door, but this time I could hear movement behind the door. "Bella. Bella, please. I love you; I don't want to fight with you." I heard the lock click then the door opened just as a hand grabbed a hold of my forearm and pulled me in. The door closed again quickly. I had no idea what was going on, the room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. "Bella?" I asked, putting my arms out to feel around for her, but came up with nothing.

"You know Edward; I always had a feeling that you had a kinky side to you. I thought maybe you'd pull out handcuffs, blindfolds, whips, you know stuff like that at some point, but never and I mean never did I peg you for a home movie kind of man. I have to tell you that it makes me more than just a little…" I heard her huff in frustration and I was getting nervous. Was she planning on breaking up with me over this? No, she wouldn't do that.

"Baby, I wasn't even serious when I said that. I really just wanted to get a reaction out of you. I'm so sor…" My words were cut off by her fingers.

"No, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that the thought of you wanting to do filthy things to me on video just makes me so….mmmm…God Edward. It fucking turns me on." Say what?

"WHAT? I thought you were pissed at me? I was out there thinking you were mad at me and…and…holy hell Bella." She was in my arms in an instant kissing my neck, my hands were tight around her waist, which felt naked, but at that moment I was just happy she wasn't pissed at me.

"How could I be mad at you silly? You're everything to me. I would do anything for you, you just have to ask." Her lips were on my jaw kissing and licking and oh God, nibbling. It felt so damn good. "Wait here baby." I squeaked out an okay as she slipped away from me. The lights came on and what I saw made my jaw drop. She had it all set up, a video camera on a tripod, candles set on the dresser and night stands, rose petals on the bed, she had done a lot in here. I was shocked. Music started playing then I looked at Bella and sweet baby Jesus the woman was going to kill me. She had on this navy blue lace bra that hugged her beautiful breasts, I could see her pink nipples through the material and if that wasn't enough there were the matching boy shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her hair was teased making it look like she just had the best sex of her life. She was about to I could tell you that much. It looked like she put on some darker color on her eyes to give them a sultry smoky appearance. She looked like a goddess. Her feet were bare and it made her even sexier. She didn't need fuck me heels to make her a seductress, Bella was already like that without even trying.

Bella went over and did something with the video recorder, I assumed turning it on. I gulped, holy shit we were really going to do this. She then went to the bed crawling up towards the top like some kind of lion and looking at me like I was her prey. "Come here you naughty boy!" She crooked her finger at me and licked her lips. I think I may be in shock because I just stood there, mouth agape, staring at her like she had three heads. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch me baby? I can give you a little show if you want." I gulped again and she giggled. My pants felt like they were going to rip at the seams I was so fucking hard right now. "Okay then." She said as she leaned back against the headboard and started moving her hand down from her long neck to her breasts. Both of her hands were lightly massaging each breast over her bra, then I saw her pinch her nipples, she let out a sexy moan as she did this and arched her back. "Mmm, Edward." She moaned as she teased her nipples. I could see her adding more pressure as she continued to massage herself. It was taking everything I had to stay put and just watch, I wanted in the game damn it, but I was enjoying the show too much. Her right hand slowly ventured south, caressing her tight stomach then lower until she was almost touching her covered pussy. Her hand starting moving again, but this time it went up and under the lace boyshorts that I desperately wanted to rip off with my teeth. I could see her hand moving into her folds since the panties were practically see through already and damn if it didn't make me harder. Her face popped up, her dark eyes fixed on me. I hadn't even realized it, but I was stroking myself through my pants as I watched her get herself off. "Oh God Edward, I love watching you stroke your big cock. That is so…ungh….sexy. Oh…oh fuck…I'm gonna….oooooohhhhhh Edwaaaaarrrrdddd!" Oh good lord I have the sexiest woman in the world.

"Fuck baby that was so hot." My hand was still on my cock, stroking faster, but it wasn't enough. I needed Bella and I needed her now. I stalked over to the bed, pulling off my shirt as I went, and then started unbuckling my belt. Bella crawled toward me once I reached the foot of the bed and helped me with the button and zipper on my jeans. Her hands swiftly rid me of my pants and boxers at the same time.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." She said, her finger lightly skimming the hot skin on my cock.

"Oh you have no idea baby. He wants to do very bad things to you after your little show. I don't think I can talk him out of them either so I hope you're ready."

"Well then…" she scooted back to the headboard, crooked her finger at me and said, "let's see what you got."

She didn't need to tell me twice, I was on her in a matter of seconds. Hands caressing her breasts, lips sucking her neck and my left leg in between hers up against her hot and very wet center. I needed her closer to me, so I slid my hand under her, pressing her chest into me. Her whimper told me she liked the contact which is good since I didn't ever want to let her go. I slowly teased her with my hands and mouth, never touching her in the places she wanted me the most just to extend the pleasure we were giving each other. She was panting beneath me and I hadn't even gotten started yet. I kissed the spot under her ear and whispered all the things I wanted to do to her. Some of them were downright filthy but they just seemed to spur her on. My mouth found hers and I plunged my tongue into her like some sort of crazed sex fiend. Hell maybe I am one, but I can honestly say that no one has ever made me feel like I could never get enough of them, no one except Bella. I hoped that the feeling never ended, even when we were old and grey. Bella had her hands in my hair just like she knows how I like it. Pulling, massaging and pulling some more as our kiss became more heated.

"Edward" Her breathing was labored and her body overheating beneath me. Her hands were moving down my back, scratching all the way down as she went, then they were on my bare ass squeezing and kneading me trying to push me into her. I got the not so subtle hint so I moved my legs so I was positioned between hers, her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist, her heels on my ass cheeks pushing. I couldn't hold out any more, I entered her in one quick thrust. We both moaned at the point of impact. I held still for a minute trying really hard not to just plow into her. I wanted to make this last, especially since we were on video. I can't go embarrassing myself on camera, I'd never be able to live that shit down. "Edward, I need you to move, you're killing me cupcake." I growled at her for the ridiculous nickname that she refused to let go. I started to move, thrusting in and out of her trying to fuck that nickname from her head. Maybe if I pounded hard enough she'd forget the name all together. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into her. She kissed my lips lightly then kissed again, her sweet breath washed over me and I suddenly slowed down my thrusts, making it more sweet and loving and less about trying to get her to forget that ridiculous nickname.

"I love you Bella. I love you so fucking much." My breathing was so labored I wasn't sure she heard me. My lips caressed hers sweet and slow, just like our lovemaking. I wanted to show her how much she meant to me even if she did hear me.

"Ungh…Edward…I love…you….toooooo. Oh fuck, right there baby. Please don't stop." Her fingers dug into my back trying to pull me closer to her. I could feel her body quivering all around me so I knew she was close. I wrapped my arms around her and got up on my knees bringing her with me and never losing contact. This position hit her deeper and I could feel my orgasm building within me. My lips found her collarbone and I couldn't help but suck on the sweet skin there. Deciding her breasts needed some attention I licked my way down to her nipple, swirling my tongue around her hardened bud before putting it entirely in my mouth. "Oh shit. Edward." Bella screamed. I guess this was working for her so I brought my teeth into the mix as she bounced on my dick; my hands grabbed her ass then ran up her back to her shoulders then back again. God she felt amazing. I can't imagine ever having enough of her. "mmmmm…oooohhhh….FUCK! So good baby. You're so fucking deep." Her hands went to my face and brought me back up to meet her eyes. I could see all the love I felt for her reflected back at me in her eyes. I was swimming in her, ready to drown in those chocolate pools of hers. She closed her eyes and kissed me fiercely and that my friends, was all it took to bring us both over the edge. We swallowed each other's moans as we kissed and came together. It was strange, every time we made love I didn't think it could get any better, but we seemed to outdo ourselves and it was always, always better than the last time. We held onto one another and kissed as we both came down. Neither of us seemed to want to disconnect from the other. I inhaled and just enjoyed the scent of both of us that surrounded me. "You are so amazing." Bella whispered against my lips. I couldn't contain my smile if I even wanted to, which I didn't.

"You are the one that's amazing Bella. I never knew it could feel like that." I told her quietly.

"Me either." She groaned then tried to free herself from me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The video camera is still on." In all the orgasmic bliss I had completely forgotten about it, but then I wondered how we looked. I could wait to watch it until later, hopefully with Bella, in bed.

"Oh shit. I ordered Chinese…" I took a peek at the clock on the bedside table. We've been in here for 45 minutes. We might be alright; it's possible the delivery guy hasn't shown up yet. "an hour ago." Bella just giggled as we separated. "This is your fault you know."

"WHAT? How is it my fault?"

I got off the bed to go to her, she was turning off the video camera, stark naked. Even though I just had a very intense orgasm only moments ago I could feel myself getting hard again. This is what she did to me and all she had to do was stand there, clothes or no clothes, preferably no clothes. I pressed myself up behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and kissing her neck, she shivered as my breath hit her sweaty skin. "Well if you hadn't set up that video camera and insisted on having your wicked way with me then we wouldn't have missed the delivery guy." I kissed her neck once more which made her shiver again. I thought she might be cold so I took a step back from her to grab a blanket. As soon as our bodies were no longer in contact she gave me the most adorable pout. "You seemed cold baby. I can't have you getting sick." I grabbed the blanket off the bed then wrapped it around her and kissed her temple before trying to find my boxers. I searched all around the bed, but couldn't find them. I was just about to go grab a new pair from the dresser when Bella cleared her throat. When I looked up, there hooked on one finger were my boxers. "How long have you had those?"

"A while." She responded.

"And why didn't you tell me you had them instead of letting me look all around for them?"

"Because I was enjoying watching you bend over looking everywhere for them. You have a spectacular ass cupcake." I guess this means that I didn't fuck her hard enough to make her forget that nickname. I growled at her, yeah you heard me, I fucking growled at my girlfriend. Slowly, I walked over to her looking at her like I was about to pounce at any moment. She didn't look worried though.

"Bella."

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were roaming over my chest, then her gaze shifted lower.

"Are you ogling me?"

"Oh hell yeah! You are one fine piece of…" I didn't let her finish her thought as I lunged at her throwing her over my shoulder and smacking her ass, oh and I got my boxers back since she was busy staring, she didn't even notice. "PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, her hands lightly slapping my bare ass.

"NO WAY! Not until you give up on calling my cupcake." I told her.

"Not gonna happen. I like that name. Now put me down, or else."

"Or else what? Hmmm?" She continued to smack me, but instead of making me want to put her down it just made me laugh.

"Or else, no more sex for you for a month." She threatened.

"Oh please, you couldn't go a month without having me inside you even if you wanted to."

"I have a vibrator. EDWARD! Put me down." I pinched her left butt cheek and started spinning her around the room. "EDWARD!"

"Stop calling me cupcake."

"NO!"

"Yes" I kept on spinning. I was going to have to stop soon because I was getting dizzy from all the spinning, but I know how much she hates it so I just needed to ride it out. I was a man on a mission and that mission was to get her to stop calling me cupcake for good.

"NO!" she screeched. "Oh God. Edward. Please."

"Are you going to stop calling me cupcake?"

"No, but I am going to puke on you if you don't put me down." That made me stop spinning, then I threw her onto the bed. "Ahhh." She screamed as she descended onto the mattress. "HAHAHAHA. I win!"

"Oh you little…" With that I jumped on top of her and started tickling. The little con artist pretended to be sick just so I'd let her down. "You are so paying for that." Her laughter filled the entire room and she writhed beneath me trying to break free from the torture I was inflicting upon her.

"Ed….ward….hahaha…..stop…..shit….I'm….gonna..hahahaha….peeeeee….oh…hahahaha…please…..STOOOOOPPPPP! Okay….okay….I give up." I stopped tickling her for a moment waiting patiently while she caught her breath. "Ok Edward. No more cupcake."

I kissed her cheek and smiled. "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now get off me and go check on dinner, I'm starving." I chuckled at her and hopped up, putting on my boxers before leaving the room to check on the delivery. I didn't see anything at the front door so I decided to call the front desk to see if there was anything down there.

"Water Towers, this is Evan, how can I help you?"

"This is Edward Cullen in 42D. I was wondering if there was a delivery for us."

"Yes Mr. Cullen. I sent the delivery guy up there but he said there was no answer so I went ahead and took the liberty of accepting your order for you. It's only been here for a couple of minutes. Would you like me to send it up?"

"Yes please. Thank you Evan."

"No problem sir. It'll be right up." This is one of the perks of living in an apartment building that I was going to miss. Once we were in the house there would be no doorman to accept deliveries if Bella and I were otherwise occupied. Bella came out of the bedroom, fully clothed in a tank top and some really short fucking shorts. Now way she was opening the door when Evan came up with our food.

"Where's my dinner sweet cheeks?" She asked me playfully. My raised eyebrow at the new nickname, it didn't go unnoticed since she gave me a cute little wink right before she smacked my ass and ran from me before I could grab her.

"On its way up." She clapped her hands and jumped up and down, again it reminded me of Alice, except her boobs bounced with the movement and I couldn't tear my eyes away from it and I sure as hell wasn't going to be looking at Alice like that. "I'm going to put on some other clothes. Don't answer the door."

"And why shouldn't I open the door sweet cheeks?"

"Because I don't want the doorman ogling my girl, that's why."

"Why would he do that?" Did she not realize what she was or wasn't wearing?

"Seriously?" I asked her looking her up and down.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're kidding right? You're practically naked Bella."

"I have clothes on!" I ignored her and stormed into the room to get dressed. I was wasting time sitting here arguing with her over what she was wearing and Evan was going to be knocking on that damn door any minute now. "What the hell Edward?" She followed me into the room, hand on her hip and she looked pissed.

"I had to get dressed before the doorman got here. What?" I didn't want to fight with her.

"We were talking and you just walked away. Now tell me what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The doorbell rang at that moment, so I moved to get the door; she blocked me from passing though.

"Bella, please. I have to get the door."

"Tell me first then get the door."

"Fine. You look fucking hot and in that tight tank top I can see your hardened nipples and those shorts leave nothing to the imagination and I just don't want any other man to see you like that. This…" I motioned up and down her body. "..is for me. No one else gets to see this but me. I love you Bella. I don't want to share you, ever." Her eyes softened which actually surprised me because my little confession was a little cavemanish if I'm being honest.

"I think your new nickname is going to be Caveward because what you just said had caveman written all over it." I hung my head down feeling like I inserted my foot into my mouth once again. Her hand went under my chin to lift my head up so we were once again looking in each other's eyes. "But, it was sweet and makes me love you more, if that's even possible because I don't want to share you either and I feel like gauging the eyes out of every woman that even looks your way so I guess what I am trying to say is, I understand." She gave me a sweet smile followed by a peck on the cheek. "Now, go get my damn dinner from the doorman before my stomach starts digesting itself."

I laughed, out loud at that; she was too damn funny sometimes. I was allowed to pass now that the air was cleared, so I went and grabbed dinner and took it into the kitchen. She was already in there getting plates. We dug into the food while we watched some mindless TV. Bella cuddled into me on the couch once we were done eating. It was nice, being here with her like this.

"I need to go back to my apartment and pack tomorrow." Bella said, still on my chest.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Don't you need to pack at your place? We move in a week."

"I'm actually already done."

Bella sat up quickly and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"You're already packed? When did you find time to do that?" The frown on her face and crease in between her eyebrows actually made me feel bad. Whenever she was with Alice and Rose I was at my condo packing up all my belongings, it was no big deal, I just hated putting things off to the very last minute.

"Uh, yeah. I went by my place any time you went out with Alice and Rose. I didn't feel like sitting around here while you were gone so I went to pack."

"You…wow. Okay. I'm impressed; I can't believe you're already done; now I feel like a slacker." Her bottom lip went out in a pout so I leaned forward and sucked it into my mouth. I released her lip, backing up a bit to look at her.

"I'll help you, don't worry baby."

"I have so much to do." Her hands rubbed her face in aggravation and she groaned. I could tell she was stressing out so I rubbed her back promising everything was going to be fine but it didn't seem to help much. I needed to come up with an idea. We needed help, and then it hit me.

"Why don't we have a packing party?" I suggested.

"A what?"

"A packing party. We'll invite Alice, Rose, Jazz and Em, get some pizzas and beer and just pack up everything. With six of us we can get all your stuff packed in no time."

"You think they'd do that?"

"Well Em and Jazz will definitely be there especially if there's food and beer, as far as Rose and Alice are concerned I couldn't even begin to guess."

"They'll be there, no questions asked. They're my girls, plus it's sort of their fault that you're done and I'm not." I chuckled a little at her, moving a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her cute little nose. "I love you, you know that?"

"No, I wasn't aware. I don't think you tell me enough or show me enough." I gave her the smirk that I know she loves; she shook her head, but was smiling all the same. I was happy that I could put a smile back on her face; I don't like it when she is anything but happy. Just as I was thinking about the details of the packing party she climbed up onto my lap, straddling me. "Well hello there."

"Hey yourself sexy." Her head swooped down and captured my lips. There was no urgency in it, just pure love. "I really do love you Edward and I don't know what I'd do without you." With one last kiss she got off my lap then off the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, somewhat sad that she wasn't still on my lap kissing me.

"I'm grabbing my phone so I can call the girls." Grabbing her purse and digging through it she had her tongue sticking out like she usually does when she's concentrating and looking adorable as usual. She lifted her head when she found the phone and saw me staring at her with I have no doubt the goofiest grin on my face ever. "What?"

"Come here." She did as I asked; when she was standing in front of me I pulled her back onto my lap, dipped her and gave her a searing kiss. After a couple of minutes I pulled away, but didn't let her go, I didn't ever want to let her go, so I just stared into her beautiful eyes. "I love you so much Bella. I don't ever want my life to be without you." I wanted to ask her to marry me right then, but thought better of it. We were moving in together in a week that would have to be enough for now. The last thing I want to do is scare her by proposing marriage so soon.

"I feel the same way Edward." She leaned up and kissed me again but pulled back almost as quickly as it happened. "As much as I would love to just sit here with you I need to call the girls. The sooner I'm packed up the better." My arms loosened around her as we brought ourselves back into a sitting position.

"Okay. I'll call Emmett and Jazz too. Can you hand me my phone baby? It's on the bar."

"Sure." Bella went to the bar, retrieved my phone and brought it to me. She kissed my cheek before dialing on her own phone. "Hey Rose…Oh sorry…Um, yeah, I'll make this quick. So Edward and I were talking and it turns out he's got his place all packed…" She laughed at something. "I know…anyway, you know how I am, I haven't packed a single fucking thing so Edward came up with this idea of having a packing party." I tuned Bella out and went into the bedroom to call Jazz. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Edward, what's going on? Is everything okay?" My brother, always worrying about something.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something." I told him.

"Oh, okay. So what's going on?"

"Well it seems Bella hasn't packed anything at her place yet and we were thinking about having a packing party. You know the drill, pizza, beer and a shit load of boxes to pack. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds good man. What day were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright? I know its short notice, but…" Jasper cut me off telling me that it was fine and that he'd be there. I guess Alice was there and I could hear her giggling and squealing in the background as he told her the plan. Leave it to Alice to get excited over a packing party. "Thanks Jazz. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow at Bella's place."

"Yeah no problem little brother. You know Em and I love Bella like a sister already." His words warmed my heart, my brothers were usually not easy to warm up to someone new, but they both just seemed to take to Bella. That could be because she's worked for our dad for so long, but I like to think that it was because they saw how much I love her.

"Thanks again Jazz. I know Bella feels the same way about you guys."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up before both our dicks shrivel up and turn into vaginas. I don't think Alice would like that too much." I laughed, out loud, said goodbye and hung up the phone. When I walked back into the living room Bella was still on the phone laughing. Deciding not to disturb her conversation I went into the kitchen to grab myself some water. Warm hands wrapped around me from behind as I finished up my water and I leaned back into her.

"Apparently Alice was with Jazz when I called so he told her about the party. They're both in and will be by your place tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks sweet cheeks. Rose has agreed to come too and she said Emmett would be there to quote 'Move all the heavy shit'." She snickered as she said it, but Emmett was a bear and if anyone could lift the heavy shit without any problems it was him.

"Well good, now that that's all settled I think…" I kissed her temple, holding on to her tight. "..It's time for us to go to bed."

"Hmmm. Sounds good sweet cheeks. Let's go. I'm really soooo.." Her arms raised all the way up exposing her taut stomach as her shirt lifted. She added a little yawn to complete the effect. "…very, very tired. You wore my happy ass out."

As we made our way into the bedroom I couldn't help but think about how happy I was. Everything was going great with us, really great. Even my brothers were happy. My father was healing from what that bitch Tanya did and my mother's anxiety attacks were lessening every day. Things were finally getting back to normal.

**A/N: Up next is the packing party. Everything is going well now, but not everything is going to be smooth sailing. That's all I'm saying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait on it. This weekend is my 5****th**** wedding anniversary and next weekend we are going to be out of town. I really would like to update more regularly, so hopefully that will happen since things are settling down around here.**

**Review please. You know I love to hear what you think.**


	16. From Bad To Worse

**So sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I suck, I know. Hopefully I can update more regularly. I am happy to be back to writing this story. Singing Softly has been taking over my brain, making this one go on the backburner, but I promise to try to update more regularly from this point forward. This chapter is going to be a little shorter than other ones, but it just felt like a good stopping point.**

**Stephenie Meyer is a genius and came up with all things Twilight related and I love that I get to play with her characters.**

**

* * *

**Sitting in Bella's apartment waiting for everyone to get here to pack I took note of everything that needed to be done. The woman had literally not packed a damn thing. Bella had just ordered the pizzas and we picked up the beer from the grocery store on the way here, which was now sitting in her fridge.

"You seriously haven't packed a thing have you baby?" I asked her teasingly. She had already told me that she hadn't packed a thing, but to actually see that absolutely nothing was packed and ready to move was another thing entirely.

"Nope." She sang and popped the "p". "You still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do silly girl. How could I not? I mean look at that ass of yours, I just want to bite it and spank it and kiss it. How could anyone not love a woman with an ass like that?" I was getting hard just thinking about all the things I wanted to do to that ass of hers. We still had a few minutes; I bet I could just bend her over the couch and have my way with her before anyone showed up.

"Well I'm glad to hear that my ass is the only reason you love me. I see how it is now." She fake huffed. "I guess I just need to find some other hot guys to love the rest of me."

I growled, yep, that's right, growled. "Don't you dare!" I got up and stalked over to her. "You. Are. Mine. Every inch of you, MINE!"

"I love it when you get possessive sweet cheeks." I kissed her then, not wanting to hear anything but moans and her screaming my name coming from that beautiful mouth of hers. "Oh God Edward." She groaned as I attacked her neck and tried to furiously rid her of her clothes.

"That's right baby. You'll be screaming my name soon enough." I finally rid her of her pants and had her bent over the side of the couch ready to pound into her. Her ninja like hands had moved my pants and boxers around my knees so I was ready. With one quick hard thrust from behind I was inside of her tight wet heat. "Jesus Bella, you're so fucking wet."

"All for you sweet cheeks. Ugh, so fucking good baby, go harder." She wanted harder I would go harder, and I did. My hands were on either side of her hips controlling her movements and when I looked down I saw where we were joined and let me tell you that it's one sight that will be burned into my head for the rest of my damn life. It's fucking beautiful watching my cock slide in and out of her pussy. Her luscious ass was calling to me, begging me for my touch, so I moved my right hand and gave it a little smack. Bella whimpered in response, I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. "Do it again." She demanded with a whoosh of breath, so I did it again, only a little harder. "OH GOD, SO GOOD!" She yelled out.

I noticed the place I spanked her had a pink tinge to it and I felt the need to soothe her, so I rubbed my hand in the spot, when she moaned again and moved her ass more towards my hand I got the hint and spanked her again, only in a different spot. I could feel the tension in my abs starting and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and I needed Bella to come with me, with the hand that was doing the spanking I reached around and found her bundle of nerves and made tight circles over her. Her moans got louder and movements more erratic as I pounded away inside of her. The tension inside of me was building at a frantic pace, I pinched her clit and that sent her over the edge. Her walls came down constricting my cock and that's when I found my own release. It was loud in her apartment with our screaming the others name and it seemed to last forever, but somehow not long enough.

I collapsed on top of her as we slowed our breathing down.

"Edward….can't…breathe…baby."

"Oh, sorry." I got off her and pulled my pants back up; she pulled her shirt back on and searched for her pants and underwear. The knock at the door hurried us along. Bella opened the sliding glass door so it "Doesn't smell like sex in here" and I went to open the front door. It was Emmett and Rose and they brought a few bottles of wine for the girls. "You do realize that we have work to do here right? It's not actually a party Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah. That didn't stop you two from fucking like jackrabbits a minute ago, now did it?" I heard an "Oh God", come from Bella who was behind me, no doubt as red as a tomato at this point. "Yeah I heard you yell that out a few times. Did we give you two enough time to finish and get presentable or do you need another minute?"

"Nah, we're good." I said with a huge smile. That's right people, I AM THE MAN! I got my girl off and she was screaming so loud they heard it outside. I did an internal fist pump because of it.

"Good. Now let's get to work." Emmett stopped and looked around the still full apartment, and then at Bella, who was still bright red. "Damn girl, you didn't pack a thing did you?"

"Shut up Em!" Rose walked up and smacked him on the back of his head. She placed the wine in the kitchen then got to work. Rose and Bella started taping boxes together in the kitchen so they could start working in there while Emmett and I boxed stuff up in the living room. Jasper and Alice arrived a few minutes later with the stack of pizzas we had ordered, I guess they ran into the delivery guy on their way in. We stopped to eat while the pizzas were still hot and had a couple of beers each.

"We might have to do this for my apartment in a couple of weeks." Alice said. We all agreed to help if she needed it, but knowing Alice she'd want to do it all herself, she was kind of a control freak.

"How's the house coming along, did you guys close escrow yet Jazz?" I asked my brother.

"One more week and we'll be closed then we can start our renovations. I can't even believe we got such a good deal on this house. Ali wants to do a bunch of updating; the kitchen especially needs to be remodeled, it's something out of the 1950's man. We've got a contractor coming by after we close so he can give us a quote, Alice has big ideas for this place." Jazz groaned a little, probably thinking of all the things Alice wanted to do and how much it was going to cost him.

With the pizza finished off, yep, all four of them, Emmett ate a whole pizza by himself, we got back to packing up the apartment. Occasionally I would hear the girls in the kitchen giggling, but that's all we heard, to be honest it made me wonder what they were giggling at in there.

After the third round of giggles Emmet had apparently had enough. "I'm going in, cover me." Emmett quietly snuck over to the kitchen area; surprisingly he could be quite stealthy, considering how big he is. Jasper and I watched, but continued packing, anxiously awaiting Emmett's return with intel.

"EMMETT!" All three of the girls screamed and started throwing things at him as he ran away laughing. "If you do that again you're cut off!" Rosalie screamed.

"Ah, babe, you know I was just playing."

"Mark my words Emmett Cullen, you ever say or do that again and you and your hand will become best friends." Rose sounded menacing and by the look on Emmett's face she meant every word. When she was out of sight Jasper and I turned on him to find out what happened.

"Well I snuck up on them and eavesdropped for a minute and let me you man." He shook his head, stifling a laugh. "They say we're bad, you should have heard the shit coming out of those girls' mouths, they are a hundred times worse then we could ever be."

"What did they say?" Jasper was obviously excited by the prospect of Alice talking dirty with Rose and Bella and I had to admit I was too, it was fucking hot.

"Well Rose was talking about blowjobs." He cut off at that point, looking far off; I didn't need to ask what he was thinking about. Jasper and I yelled his name to snap him out of it. "Sorry, that girl knows how to use that dirty mouth, that's all I'm saying. Anyway then Bella was talking about how she likes to swivel her hips when she's riding you and all about the sounds you make when she does it, which caused a round of giggling. I gotta say man, if Bella's imitation of you during sex is right; you sound like a whale during mating season."

"Fuck off Em, like you sound any better." I snapped.

"How would you know?" I gave him a pointed look. I had heard him going at it plenty of times in high school and a few times after that when I dropped by his house. If I sounded like a whale, he sounded like a fucking moose.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Ali." He shook his head; his cheeks got a pink tint to them. Never had I EVER seen Emmett blush before. This had to be good.

"What?" Jasper groaned.

"She is the dirtiest out of all of them, which is surprising as hell. I thought for sure out of all of them Rose would be the dirtiest. You've got a little firecracker on your hands there man."

"I know." Jasper nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"So what did she say?" I asked, I mean if they heard all about my sex sounds and Rose giving tips on the perfect blow job, I needed to hear what Alice had to say.

"She said that she has let Jasper here go in the back door while she had a vibrator in her pussy, said it made both of them cum harder than they ever had before. She also said that you like to wear nothing but cowboy boots and your Stetson when you two go at it. I didn't even know you owned a Stetson Jasper?" Jasper had a huge shit eating grin on his face. It was far more information then I needed in regards to my brother's sex lives, but hey at least we were all equal in our embarrassment here.

"I like to pretend to be a cowboy sometimes. You know how much I loved our trip out to Texas that summer. I swear to you if the whole family wasn't here in Seattle I would move without a second thought."

The giggles continued in the kitchen as we packed the living room. Bella really did have a lot of shit, it's a good thing we got a big house otherwise I wasn't sure how we'd fit all her stuff and all of mine too into one space. When the next round of giggles erupted from the girls I had had enough. I snuck up to the kitchen, quietly as I could manage, but I stubbed my toe on a very large, very heavy box and cursed loudly. Emmett and Jasper were laughing their asses off and the girls came running out. Bella was at my side in an instant checking to make sure I was okay.

"What happened baby? Are you alright?" Bella cooed in my ear, her eyes darting to me foot being held in my hands, I was slumped against the offending box trying to sooth the searing pain in my toe.

"Edward stubbed his toe on that box." Jasper informed them between his fits of laughter. His explanation set Emmett off again, but he soon quieted down when Rose shot him a death glare. That'll show him.

"Oh you poor baby. Let me see." Bella took off my shoe, then my sock and inspected my foot. The pain had somewhat subsided but I was enjoying being fussed over so I played it up a little. When she touched my little toe I winced. "I'll go get you some ice. Stay right there." She was back with some ice and a paper towel in no time. "Here." Before placing the ice pack on my foot she kissed my injured toe.

"Gross!" Emmett wailed.

"Shut up Emmett, I know for a fact that you have kissed worse than a toe before." Emmett's face went white with Bella's words, it seemed she had hit the mark and she smirked before putting her attention back to me. "Here baby. Stay off that foot for a little while and use this to keep the swelling down." She kissed me on the lips and went back to the kitchen, Alice and Rose followed after her.

"What a fucking pussy." I snapped my head to look at Emmett, giving him a look that could have struck him down if dirty looks had such a power. "Ow, I hurt my toe. Waaa waaaa waaaa. I'm a big giant baby." He continued.

"EMMETT DANIEL CULLEN STOP MAKING FUN OF YOUR BROTHER! Remember what I said earlier." Rose yelled from the kitchen. I snickered; he was so not getting any tonight.

"Fuck you Edward." He snapped.

"You started it bro. Even I'm not dense enough to start shit with the girls around." Jasper, like me, knew when to keep his mouth shut.

The apartment was packed and ready for the movers by dinner time and we were all exhausted.

"Thanks for coming over everyone; I couldn't have finished this without each and every one of you." Bella had put the last of the trash in the very last trash bag, Emmett offered to take it to the trash bin, well Rose actually forced him to offer, but all I cared about was I didn't have to do it.

"You're welcome Bella." Rose said, giving her friend a big hug.

"Now how about we eat, I'm starved." Emmett came in rubbing his hands together like he was looking at a buffet.

"You're always starved."

"Usually baby, I'm just starved for you." He wiggled his eyebrows and Rose smiled, and then promptly smacked him on the back of his gigantic head. "OW baby. What the hell was that for?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure I'll think of something." We all laughed, well all of us except for Emmett, he was pouting and rubbing the back of his head.

Bella and I decided to treat everyone to dinner, but we all needed to go home and shower first. We were meeting in an hour at the local Irish Pub; beers, darts and good food were in order.

"I'm so beating your ass at darts tonight little brother." Emmett all but howled as he headed into the pub. Every single person in the bar turned to look at him; he waved like he was the fucking beauty queen in his own parade greeting his fans.

"Bet you fifty bucks that I kick your ass Emmett." I told him cockily.

"You're on Eddie. Bring it." Emmett and I went directly for the dart board.

Thirty minutes later I had kicked his ass and he was pouting like a fucking toddler.

"Dude, you fucking cheated!"

"How did I cheat Em? I'm just a better player then you are. I can't help it if you suck balls at darts." Jasper just about had his beer come out of his nose because he was laughing so hard. The fact of the matter is I did cheat, but no way was I telling him that. Jasper was in on it, hence the laughing.

"Hmph! I don't know but I _will_ figure it out and I _will_ make you pay Edward."

"Don't be a sore loser Emmett. Edward beat you, deal with it ya big cry baby." Alice admonished.

Back at the table Emmett forked over the fifty bucks he owed me and drank the rest of his beer.

The rest of dinner passed with conversation, lots of food and way too many beers. Bella hadn't drunk that much so she drove us back home. Seemed like the girls were playing DD tonight so we could all get home safely.

"I love you." I slurred, I was slumped over in the passenger seat drunk off my ass and being grabby. Bella slapped my hand away from her breast too many times to count at this point. I think she was getting annoyed with me. I tried to be good, really I did, but have you seen the tits on my girl? They're fucking phenomenal.

"Love you too sweet cheeks."

"URGH, can you _please_ come up with another nickname? _Please_ baby?" I begged her. My hand had found its way back to her tits.

"No and will you please stop doing that, I'm trying to drive and it's very distracting." Well now, it seems like she isn't annoyed at me at all. She's turned on. Hell YEAH! I can work with that.

I maneuvered myself towards her, more like flopped myself towards her so I could whisper in her ear. "You like that, do you baby?"

"Edward, damn it. Stop, please. I really need to concentrate on the road." I huffed a "fine", slumped back into my seat and pouted. "Don't pout. What are you five?"

"Baby, I just wanted to give you some lovin." I grabbed my cock and shook it at her so she knew exactly what kind of lovin I was referring to. She loves my cock.

"You're impossible." That was the last thing she said to me the entire way home, at least I thought it was, turns out I fell asleep. "Edward, wake up sweet cheeks. We're home baby."

"Hmm? What happened?"

"You fell asleep. Come on we're home. Let's get you in bed." She helped me out of the car and onto the building; I was stumbling from the drinking and my little nap in the car. I was a damn mess and would be paying for this tomorrow. At least my foot didn't hurt anymore. HA!

The next morning the light pouring through our room was so bright it made me want to die. I groaned and rolled over, reaching for a pillow to cover my eyes from the offending light.

"Here baby. Take these and drink." I hadn't heard Bella come in, which was strange since it seemed like even the slightest noise was like a woodpecker pounding away on my head.

I croaked out a "thanks", took the pills and drank the entire glass of water before flopping back down on the bed.

"I'm going to let you rest a little more. I'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay." I grunted my response then fell back asleep.

I woke up some time later feeling a little better, but in desperate need of the bathroom and coffee, in that exact order.

When I went out into the living room I found Bella asleep on the couch with the TV on. She looked cold as she laid there curled up in the fetal position, so I grabbed the blanket lying next to the sofa and covered her with it and turned off the TV. She sighed in contentment and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. With a smile on my face I set off into the kitchen to grab some coffee. I was pleasantly surprised when I walked in there that Bella had already made a fresh pot and there was plenty left for me.

My stomach grumbled after my first cup of coffee so I decided to make something to eat. In searching through the refrigerator I decided on a sandwich, and being the nice guy that I am I made one for Bella too, you know in case she woke up, which of course she did. I felt her arms wrap around me and her lips press against my bare back.

"Hey sweetcheeks. What ya got there?" Her voice sounded groggy from just waking up. If I weren't so damn hung over I'd pick her tight ass up and drag her to bed to have my way with her.

"I made us something to eat. Have a seat and I'll bring it out." She did as I requested as I finished up making our lunch. I piled the sandwiches, a bag of chips and a couple bottles of water onto a tray and walked out to the living room where Bella was seated on the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her. She was looking for something to watch on TV and settled on _The Breakfast Club_ once I was seated beside her.

"Thanks for making lunch sweet cheeks. You're the best." She kissed my cheek and grabbed her sandwich, taking a huge bite, I'm talking an Emmett sized bite, I think her jaw may have unghinged. If only I had my camera, because no-one would ever believe that my dainty sweet Bella would take such a monstrous bite. I laughed at her chipmunk cheeks as she chewed, or tried to chew the food in her mouth.

"Hungry?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Vewwy. Mmm goof." This just made me laugh more, but it made my head hurt so I stopped abruptly. "You okay baby?" Bella asked after she had chewed and swallowed her food.

"Yeah, just hung over. I'll be better once I eat." We sat back and watched the movie as we ate our lunch. With the food gone we both settled into each other on the couch. It was a great way to spend the afternoon, or it was until the damn phone rang. Bella offered to get it and I let her, telling her I'd be back in a minute, I really had to pee.

When I came back out she didn't look happy, in fact she looked angry. I wondered who called and put her in that mood and why.

"Bella. What's the matter baby?"

"Tanya." She seethed as she spoke through gritted teeth. "Apparently she got off."

"WHAT! Who called and told you this?"

"Jasper just called." Her anger hadn't ebbed and as for me, yeah I was pissed. How could that psycho get off after everything she did? "He said we were all supposed to meet at your parent's house in an hour and a half." That left us a little over half an hour to get ready. "I need a shower." Bella said then she took off towards the bathroom. I was so angry I wasn't even sure what to do while I waited. I decided to call Emmett. Rose answered the phone with an angry huff and said Emmett was in the shower getting ready to go.

"I'm going to rip that woman limb from bloody limb then beat her to death with those limbs. I cannot believe this! How could she get off Edward? I don't understand."

"I don't know Rose. I don't get it either. I guess we'll find out when we get to my parent's place." The shower had just turned off, which meant it was now my turn. "Okay, sounds like Bella's out of the shower so I need to get going. We'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Edward."

The drive to my parents was long as my mind raced with reasons as to how that psycho bitch Tanya managed to get out of jail after everything she did. Bella was in her seat stewing, I swear if smoke could come out of someone's ears then surely it would be billowing out of hers. In a need to keep us both calm I placed my right hand on her knee and she let out a sigh, looking in her eyes I could tell that my touch did in fact calm her a bit, but she was still pissed, I was to, it was hard not to be.

We arrived at the house a little early thanks to my lead foot and as soon as the car had stopped Bella and I both got out as quickly as we could, only to find each other in front of the car so we could walk up together hand in hand. We walked right into the house and we could hear the family lawyer talking from somewhere in the house, most likely the living room. Jasper's voice came next and when we rounded the corner, sure enough there was my mom, dad, Jasper, Alice and Mr. Jenks, the family lawyer.

"Edward, Bella. Thank god you're here." My mother said as she made her way to us to give us each a motherly hug. "We're still waiting on Emmett and Rose.."

"Not anymore you're not. So what the hell is going on?" Emmett voice boomed from behind us. The girls are rushed to each other's side giving hugs before taking a seat. I sat down next to Bella, grasping her hand and waited.

Mr. Jenks stood from his sit so that he could address everyone. "Well it seems that the recording the prosecutors have from your conversation with Tanya has vanished and without that tape their case is sunk. The good news is that the case was put on hold until further evidence could be found or the missing evidence reappears."

"Who could have taken it though?" My father asked.

"We aren't sure. The DA is reviewing the security tapes from the evidence locker to find out who could have done this. They think it was probably somebody from the inside, which brings me to why I'm here. Do any of you know if Tanya had any connections inside the Seattle PD that could have helped her get rid of the tape?"

We all shook our heads in the negative. None of us had really taken that much time to talk to Tanya since she started working for us.

"WAIT!" Bella shouted. "I did talk to her when I was training her and I think I remember her mentioning that she had a cousin that worked at the Seattle PD. I don't know what his job is, but I think his name is Daniel."

"Did she mention a last name Bella?" Jenks asked.

"I don't think she did, no. I'm sorry."

"No, this gives us something to go on. Please don't be sorry. I'll call the DA and give him this information as soon as I leave and we'll go from there." Jenks wrote down the information on a pad of paper and started collecting his things. "Thank you Esme, Carlisle for the coffee. I'll let you know if we find out anything else. In the meantime I want you all to be extra aware of your surroundings. With Tanya out of jail who knows what she'll do." Emmett showed him out while the rest of us just sat there stunned by the current events that brought us all here.

"Well this sucks." Alice said, breaking the silence.

"It really does. So what are we going to do?" Jasper always was the one with the plan, it made sense that he'd come up with the question of what we were going to do first and I'm sure he already had an idea. My father however was the first to speak up.

"Your mother and I will keep a low profile, if we need to go somewhere, we'll have the driver with us at all times. As for the rest of you I suggest you try to keep a low profile as well. Edward and Bella, I'm most concerned with you two, but you will be moving in a week and as far as we know she doesn't know where or even that you're moving. With a cousin working for the police though who knows how long that will last. I can get some protection for you two if you'd feel more comfortable with that."

"That won't be necessary Carlisle. I think Edward and I can manage to keep an eye out now that we know that there's something to look for." I knew Bella wasn't going to want security for us, but I was thinking it wasn't such a bad idea, especially for her. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her.

"Actually baby, I think it might be a good idea. Tanya's crazy and like Jenks said who knows what she's capable of doing." I interjected, not wanting to let go of my father's idea.

"I agree with Edward. You two are more at risk than anyone since she has this insane idea of her and Edward being together and I don't think she's going to take too kindly to the idea that he's with you Bella." Jasper added. I could see the wheels turning in Bella's head as she thought about what everyone said. I just hoped she come to the same conclusion as the rest of us.

Bella sighed and I knew that sound, it was a sigh of defeat, she was going to give in. "Fine." She whispered. I hugged her tightly to me whispering "I love you" and "thank you baby" and "I can't lose you" to her. Her replies were simply nods so that I knew she heard me.

"Great. I'll call Jenks in the morning. In the meantime I think you should all stay here for the night. It's late and there's a storm coming, I don't feel comfortable with any of you driving on those roads. I don't want any arguments either." With that my father was out of the living room, probably to go into his office to make some calls, no doubt to Jenks to set up security detail even though he said he'd do it tomorrow. He was worried and that usually made him act quickly, especially when his kids were involved.

"I'll go get everyone some things to sleep in. Alice, Rose, Bella, would you mind helping me?" The girls all got up, leaving me alone with my brothers as they helped my mother.

"Are you okay little brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can 't believe this is happening." I replied to Jasper, my elbows were sitting on my knees and my head in my hands. I couldn't help but wonder how things got so messed up. I wanted nothing more than to just move into our new house with Bella and move on with our lives. I wished for probably the millionth time since all this shit started happening that we had never met or hired Tanya.

"I know. Who would have thought that evidence would just disappear like that? I mean it's a police station for Christ's sake, you'd think they'd have better security." Emmett said and I had to agree, what the hell was going on down there.

I was tired and ready for bed by the time Bella came back with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, so I led her back up to my room where we'd be spending the night. Bella did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face as well as changing into the nightgown that my mother loaned her. "Baby, can you take that off? The sight of you in something of my mother's makes me want to puke, it's just….wrong."

Bella giggled, but complied anyway without argument, which I was grateful for. I did not want to see my sexy girlfriend in a nightgown that my mother wore to bed. Gross! "You're such a baby." She told me as she slid into bed next to me.

"What? You're sexy as hell and I want you all the time but seriously, you in something that my mother sleeps in is all sorts of wrong." I shivered, still grossed out.

"Come on Rosie, I don't want to see that!" We heard Emmett yell on the other side of the door. I got up to see what the problem was.

"What the hell are you yelling about Emmett?"

"Rose is wearing mom's nightgown and it gives me the heebeegeebees and she refuses to take the fucking thing off." See, Emmett understood. Bella laughed behind me. "It's not fucking funny Bella. I'm going to need therapy for years to come." Bella just laughed harder, Emmett flipped her off, not that she could see it behind the door. No way my girl was going to stand in the doorway in nothing but a pair of lacy boy shorts in front of any man, much less my own brother.

"Relax, she's just laughing because I had the same thought and made her take the fucking thing off." I told him.

"SEE ROSE, BELLA DID IT FOR EDWARD!" He yelled in the direction of his old room.

"Yeah, well I'm not doing it. There is no way in hell I am sleeping naked in your parent's house." Rose yelled back.

"Well you should have worn underwear then woman! Wait, what the hell am I saying. Rosie, please baby, I'm begging you." I shut the door at that point, not wanting to hear any more of that conversation.

"Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous!" Bella was still laughing, but lying on the bed so I decided to give her something to laugh about. I lunged for her, hovering over her and with one hand held down her arms, my legs holding down the rest of her and my free hand tickling her relentlessly. "Ed…wa….rrrd. Holy….GET OFF ME!" She continued to laugh and writhe beneath me; I didn't let up on my assault of her.

"Uh uh little girl. You think it's funny that my brother and I don't want our girls sleeping in our mother's clothes, well I'm telling you it's not. Now say it."

She was laughing so hard she was gasping for air, but I didn't let up, not until she said it.

"No. Stop. Please." Her legs flailed as her body twisted trying to get away from me. There was a pounding at the door, but I ignored it.

"STOP FUCKING IN THERE!" Emmett's voice rang out again behind the door.

"Shut up Emmett." I yelled back at him.

"Okay, okay. You're not ridiculous." I stopped the tickling then, but didn't move to get off her. Once she was settled down I kissed her sweet lips. "I love you."

"As I love you." I kissed her again and she deepened it without any prodding on my part. "Mmm Bella, you taste so good."

"Edward. Make love to me." She whispered in my ear and really who am I to deny such a request so that's what I did. We made slow sensual love and found our release at the same time, quietly, because hey, we are in my parent's house after all.

The next morning I slipped out of bed as quietly as possible to so to not wake up my sleeping beauty, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Edward. Did you sleep well?" My mom winked at me over her coffee mug. Ah hell, how does she know? She can't possibly know.

"Yes mother, I slept great. Thanks for asking." I answered, trying like hell not to give anything away. We were really quiet, there's no possible way she heard us from the other side of the house. Emmett maybe, since his room was right next to mine, but he had no right to say shit to me because we heard him and Rose. I was thankful that they did it after Bella and I were done, because the sounds they were making would have made me go limp.

"Uh huh." She got started on breakfast and thankfully said nothing else about our night time activities.

"Can I help with anything mom?" I'm a suck up, so what. There's a reason I'm my mom's favorite.

"Sure sweetie. Can you cut up some fruit please?" I nodded and started on my directed task. After a full bowl of fruit was cut up into pieces I cleaned up my mess and everyone else started filtering down.

"Morning." Emmett said as he shuffled in. He went straight for the coffee, grabbing two mugs, I assumed one was for Rose since she was right behind him. He poured the coffee, filled them both with cream and put sugar in one, then handed one to Rose, but not before he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks monkey man." Rose said sweetly, it was kind of disgusting.

"Hey sweet cheeks. I missed you this morning." Bella wrapped her arms around me, but not so tightly that I couldn't turn around in her grasp and I did so I could kiss her good morning.

"I wanted to let you sleep. Besides it gave me time to help out my mom with breakfast." I pulled a strawberry from the bowl and held it to her mouth. "Open up." Bella opened her mouth and then her tongue swirled around the sweet fruit before taking it and my fingers into her mouth. I held back a groan since my entire family was in the kitchen with us, but the look in her eyes told me that she knew exactly what she was doing to me. Evil temptress. With a seductive smile she pulled back, releasing my fingers from her hot mouth. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, making sure I was quiet so only she could hear me. "You're a very naughty girl Bella and you _will_ pay for that when we get back home." Bella just giggled, kissed my neck and went over to her friends.

"Have a nice night big brother?" The plan was to get to Emmett before he could get to me as far as the teasing went. This tactic used to work when we were kids but I hadn't used it in a while.

"About as good as you did little brother." He replied and thankfully left it at that. Crisis averted.

"Breakfast's ready. Everyone help themselves." My mom had just plated the eggs, bacon and home fries. _God I love my mother's cooking_. We all dug in like it was our last meal; there were no other sounds than forks clinking on the plates, chewing and the occasional words of thanks to my mother for cooking. Not surprisingly Emmett was done first and went in for seconds, just as he was about to sit back down the doorbell rang, and rang, and rang. Whoever was here was fucking persistent and rude. Who rings the damn doorbell that many times?

"I guess I'll get that." Emmett placed his plate down and went for the door. The rest of us talked about how things were going determined to stay away from the topic of Tanya.

"Well looky here. The whole Cullen family all gathered in one place. How lucky for me." That voice had every one of us gasp and turn around to focus on the person that had just come in. It was Tanya and she had a gun held to Emmett's head and she had a friend with an even bigger gun. Well shit, my day just went from bad to worse.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I won't keep you waiting for so long for the next chapter, especially with a cliffy like that. Reviews will get me to write faster. (Wink, wink)**


	17. Saved

**Wow, I can't believe it's been almost 9 months since I've posted a new chapter for this story. What an epic failure on my part. I won't give you excuses about life being insane, even though it has, but I will just say that I am sorry it's taken me so long.**

**As always this story belongs to me, but the characters do not.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter and review at the end.**

My head is pounding, what the hell happened? Why can't I move my arms and legs? I tried opening my eyes having to blink a few times before anything came into focus.

"Ah, lover boy, you're up. It's about damn time." A voice I didn't recognize said.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Bella?" Looking around I saw nothing I recognized, a slight panic started to flow through me. Who is this guy, then I remembered, he and that crazy bitch Tanya tore into my parent's house and taken Bella and I. I didn't know what they wanted with us, but when it came to Tanya I wasn't about to rule anything out.

"Well my cousin Tanya decided that she wanted you for her very own and told me to bring you here. As for your little girlfriend, well, let's just say that she's not being treated as well as you are pretty boy."

I growled and tried to get out of my restraints. "WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH?"

"Now, now, there's no use trying to get free, I have the only key to those cuffs and the more you struggle the more it'll hurt. There's no way you're getting out of that unless Tanya or I uncuff you. Take it easy."

"I want to see Bella. NOW!" I yelled, the man was unfazed by my outburst.

Just then Tanya walked into the room looking calm and I wondered what the hell she was up to. "Hi baby! I'm so glad you're awake. We're going to have the greatest day tomorrow. I have so much planned already, I can't wait for you to see everything I've done for us baby." She reminded me of an over excited puppy, if she talked any faster or her voice any more shrill you'd never be able to make out what she was saying.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tanya? Let us go!"

"Not yet sweetie. I need you rested for our big day and I know you'll just work yourself up and not get any sleep at all. Don't worry; I've taken care of everything."

Not able to contain my anger any longer I started yelling a variety of insults at her and her so called cousin. "What the fuck are you talking about you psycho?"

Tanya turned to her cousin and said, "Isn't he cute?"

"I don't think I would call him cute, no. Why on earth do you want to marry this douche Tanya? You could do so much better."

"Daniel! Shut up. I love him and he loves me and we're getting married, I told you. Now you can either get on board or get the hell out! Which is it going to be?"

"I'm here aren't I? I just think you could do better than _him_." His words seemed to placate her, but their argument just made me more and more uncomfortable. Was she actually planning on us getting married? This was bad, very bad. I needed to get Bella and I out of here.

"I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment between you two, but people are going to be looking for us, Bella's father is the Chief of Police, I seriously doubt he's going to let his little girl be kidnapped and just leave her."

"WHAT!" Daniel yelled the noise bounced off the small enclosed space, only making it seem louder. "Tanya, you didn't tell me the girl's father was on the force. Shit, I'm never going to keep my job after this! This is so not going to end well." Daniel began pacing, pulling at his short hair all while grumbling to himself.

"SHUT UP you moron. There is no way _anyone_, even daddy dearest, is going to find us and even if they do manage to find our location Eddie and I here will already be married and on our way to our fabulous honeymoon and Bella will already be buried out back, with the dog. And you can keep your precious detective job. You should know better than anyone that our location is well hidden." Tanya laughed maniacally and it just made me angrier. I struggled with the cuffs binding my wrists together trying to free myself so I could get to Bella, but it was no use, these were obviously police issued handcuffs, something you can't wiggle out of no matter how hard you tried. What I needed was to get one of them alone so that I could manipulate them to let me go. "Now, do you think you can handle babysitting duty? I have a few more things to take care of before tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. Go." Daniel said reluctantly. This is just what I needed, Tanya gone. This guy didn't seem too keen on the idea of holding the Police Chief's daughter hostage. I'm sincerely hoping I can use that to my advantage.

"Great. I'll be back in a while lover, miss me." She blew me a kiss, I cringed, and she walked out the door. I waited until I heard the car drive off before I said anything. Daniel was playing with his phone, not paying any attention to me, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy about something; I could only hope it was our current situation that had him distraught.

"You know, you could let Bella and I go and just take off. We wouldn't implicate you in any of this. I can tell you don't want to do this Daniel."

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" He screamed in response.

"Look man, I get it. Cops don't make that much and I'm sure Tanya offered you money to help her with this scheme, but is a few bucks really worth going to prison. Bella's father will find us and when he does things aren't going to be pretty for you." Daniel growled in frustration, pulling at his already sparse hair with both hands. He was muttering to himself about something again, but I' couldn't make out what he was saying. His pacing back forth was driving me crazy after a few minutes, but I kept my irritation to myself. Best not to antagonize the armed man. After what seemed like forever he stopped and sat down in the chair he had previously been occupying, leaning over with his head in his hands. He seemed to be trying to control his breathing; I waited, quietly, patiently.

He finally sat up, looking right at me.

"My little girl is sick; Tanya offered me money and access to the best doctors in the country if I helped her. I can't let her die, I just can't." The strangled cry that ripped from him just about ripped my heart out. So that's why he was doing this, now I could understand a little better. When Bella and I finally had kids I know I would do everything in my power to save them if they were sick so I couldn't blame him, but there are better ways to go about things, he was obviously desperate though and I wondered how long his daughter had been sick.

"Shit." I whispered, I actually did feel bad for the guy, he was just trying to help his daughter and Tanya manipulated him to get what she wanted. "Do you know who I am Daniel?" He shook his head, so I continued. "My last name is Cullen; my family owns one of the biggest advertising firms in Washington. If you let us go I can guarantee you the money and doctors you need to save your daughter. You don't need to do this." He didn't say anything, but I hoped he was thinking about my offer. "She's planning on killing Bella and my money's on her making you do it. You can't come back from murder Daniel."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?" Suddenly he was off his chair, pacing around the room again, I was really tiring of the fucking pacing. "You think I want to be doing this Edward? I don't. I'm risking everything, EVERYTHING, to save Miranda."

"You don't have to though, just let us go and I give you my word you will get the money you need for your daughter."

He stopped pacing and looked right into my eyes, if he was looking for any signs of dishonesty on my part, he wasn't going to find any. I had a feeling that Daniel was a good man that just got caught in a bad situation. He must have figured out that I was in fact being honest with him because he let out a breath and with a slight nod of his head he agreed.

"Okay, but we have to hurry." He rushed to my side with the keys to the handcuffs ready.

The next few moments went by quickly. Daniel uncuffed me and instructed me to follow him, which I did, to the back room where they were holding Bella. When I entered the room I was filled with rage. There was my Bella tied to a chair and gagged, she had a blindfold over her eyes and a fat, bloodied lip. I could see a bruise forming on her right cheekbone. She tensed as she heard up come in. "Bella, oh baby, what have they done to you?" I sobbed, getting on my knees in front of her. I took her face in my hands inspecting her injuries.

"Edward, come on, we don't have a lot of time. You can check her out in the car." Daniel yelled as he frantically undid the cuffs and untied the gag. I ripped the blindfold off her and unbound her feet from the chair. I picked my beautiful girl up bridal style and ran out the door. "This way. Hurry." I followed him to the black suburban parked just a few feet away. We were almost there when a red Miata pulled up and screeched to a halt. It was no surprise to any of us when Tanya jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Daniel! What the hell is going on?" She screamed. I swear the sound of her voice could make glass shatter. Her hand disappeared into her purse then pulled out a gun, aiming right at Bella and I.

"Tanya, this isn't right. I can't let you do this to these people."

"What about _Miranda_ Daniel?" She asked, hissing his daughter's name at him. "If you don't do this you won't get the money you need to save her." Tanya laughed to herself like what she said was the funniest thing she ever heard.

"I'll find another way. I can't let you kill Bella and kidnap Edward; it's against everything I stand for. I should have never agreed to help you. You need help Tanya."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT BACK OUT ON ME! YOU PRRRROOOOMMISSSED!" Holy shit, I could see the vein bulging out of her forehead, she was pissed and there was no telling what she'd do next. I needed to get us out of here and fast. The car was so close, three more steps and we'd be safely inside, and the door was already open. While Tanya's attention was on Daniel I tried to subtly move towards the car, apparently I wasn't as stealthy as I thought because Tanya's attention turned to me with my movements. "Where do you think you're going Edward?" Tanya hissed. Bella tensed up hiding her face in my chest.

"I just wanted to put Bella down, that's all."

"Drop her!"

"Tanya, she's hurt, he can't just drop her on the ground." Daniel yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF SHE'S HURT, SHE'S GOING TO BE DEAD SOON ANYWAY! DROP HER! NOW!" But I didn't, Bella's grip on me loosened and I let her down gently, she was a little wobbly, but she managed to stay upright, still holding onto my arm, but Tanya wasn't having any of that. She stomped towards us, and yeah I mean stomped liked a petulant child, and grabbed Bella's arm, hard, pulling her away from me. Bella screamed out in pain, I didn't like where this was heading, I needed to think of something quick. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Tanya seethed. Just then the gun she was holding was pointed directly at Bella's head, she cocked the gun, ready to fire. I was in shock at what she was about to do, unable to move no matter how hard I tried to get my body to react and save the love of my life from certain death, thankfully there was someone else here who was thinking rationally. Daniel rushed towards his cousin, gun aimed right at her screaming for her to put the gun down, the crazy bitch just looked at him and cackled like the psycho she is. Then everything happened at once two shots were fired and Tanya was on the ground, Bella was screaming and I was moving faster than I thought I ever could, my body finally rushing into action. Daniel was at Tanya's side but I couldn't tell what he was doing. He obviously shot her, but did he kill her? I didn't know and in that moment all I cared about was getting Bella to safety.

I wrapped Bella in my arms as she cried whispering comforting words in her ear. When I looked over at Tanya I could tell that she was dead, Daniel had shot her to save Bella.

"I'm sorry Daniel." I said to him because what else can you say to the man who just saved your reason for being by killing his cousin?

"Yeah. Thanks Edward. I'm uh, going to call this in, get the police here." I nodded at him. I would see to it that he didn't get implicated in any of this, he is a good man, just went down the wrong path trying to do what was best for his family and technically he didn't hurt either myself or Bella, Tanya did that. Once I had Bella in the car I looked her over, I was no doctor, obviously, but I searched her face and body for any clear signs on damage. "The cops and paramedics will be here shortly. How are you Bella?"

"I'm okay, my shoulder hurts. Thank you…for saving us. I'm sorry you had to shoot your family to do it though." Bella said. I had quickly filled her in on what Daniel had said and why he was helping Tanya and Bella being the forgiving and beautiful person that she is immediately agreed that he wouldn't be implicated in this mess. She felt horrible for him and his family.

"You're welcome; it's what I should have done in the first place. I should have never gotten into this with Tanya, everyone in our family knows she's bat shit crazy, but I was just so desperate to save my little girl." Daniel collapsed on the ground, his emotions clearly getting the better of him.

We could hear the sirens off in the distance so the police and paramedics would be here in minute. I needed to tell Daniel not to worry.

"Daniel." He looked up at me with his eyes rimmed red. "I just want you to know that I meant what I said back there. Bella and I are in no way going to implicate you in this mess. You saved us, plain and simple and when we get back I will make sure you get access to the best doctor's money can buy for your daughter." He nodded his head, tears now trickling down his face.

A phone rang in the car and I wondered who's it was, I didn't know where mine was. "Uh, that's probably your phone Edward. Tanya stashed it in the car when we drove up here." Daniel told me, just as the cops pulled up with the ambulance hot on their tails. I went into the car to find the phone and sure enough it was mine, the caller ID said "Dad" so I picked it up.

I made the conversation short since the police had arrived and were eager to talk to us, as well as the medics being insistent on looking me over even though I didn't have a scratch on me. Dad informed me that everyone was fine, nobody was hurt too badly when Tanya and Daniel came into the house. Emmett had a headache from being pistol whipped by Tanya and knocked out, Alice had a scratch on her face from Tanya's nails when she slapped her and my mother had a sprained wrist.

Half an hour later we were being put into the ambulance to take Bella to the hospital. The police had asked their questions and were now in the process of taking evidence from the house we were being kept in. Bella and I kept our word to Daniel, but he told the truth about what he did, said he couldn't lie to his fellow officers in an investigation, it was against his nature, so he was hauled away in the back of a cop car. The investigators did tell us that he would more than likely get a lightened sentence because of how he got us out of there and took down the one behind it all, but he was still going to do a little time for the kidnapping.

When we arrived at the hospital my entire family was there waiting for us, Bella was getting a couple of cuts sutured as well as a cat scan. The EMT's were concerned about her being knocked out and wanted to make sure there was nothing to worry about. She also was going to need to get her arm in a brace; it seems that Tanya's manhandling of her by the car dislocated her shoulder. Fucking bitch, if she weren't already dead I'd go back there and kill her myself. They wouldn't let me back with Bella so I sat in the waiting room with my family.

"How is she Edward?" My mom asked. She looked good, other than the brace on her right wrist, but I could tell by the look on her face she was more worried about Bella's welfare than her own pain.

"She'll be alright I think. They're just running some tests to make sure they don't miss something. Tanya dislocated her shoulder so she'll be in a brace for a little while." I sighed at the thought of Tanya hurting Bella.

"Is Bella going to be okay not doing anything for the move? I know how hands on she is." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at his innuendo. Everyone snickered, except my mother who hit Emmett on the back of the head with her good hand. "Ow ma, what was that for?" She just gave him a look, you know the one. It's the "Are you serious right now, you know what that was for" look, otherwise known as the "mom look." Emmett actually backed down, smart man.

"We'll make sure everything gets unpacked and put away where she wants it, won't we girls?" My mom offered and both Alice and Rose nodded their heads in agreement. Bella was a bit OCD when it came to where she wanted things so I was glad that the girls offered to help, I didn't want Bella yelling at me because I put something in the wrong place. That would be no way to start off our lives in our new house. The furniture was being delivered in the next couple of days so all we had was boxes and a few pieces that Bella insisted we keep from both our places.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot, to both of us."

We talked a bit about what happened at the house after Bella and I were taken while we waited. I had no idea that Tanya could take down my hulk of a brother, being as small as she was, but I guess when she comes at him from behind while he's fighting off someone else that'll take him by surprise and make it easier for her. My father had gone as fast as he could into the kitchen while the two attackers were distracted with Emmett and Jas to call 911. The cops were there two minutes after Daniel and Tanya had dragged us out of the house at gunpoint, just missing us. The police questioned my family for a good forty five minutes trying to figure out our whereabouts. No-one saw the car we were taken in so they didn't have plates to trace. With that and the fact that they didn't know who Daniel was it was going to take a while to figure out where we went. Apparently the police were waiting on a call asking for a ransom, a call that they soon learned would never come since Tanya wasn't looking for money.

We were gone for two days and the police were clueless. Bella's father was called as soon as the police had finished talking to my family and was heavily involved in the investigation. Currently he was at the station talking to Daniel. He had been assured that Bella was just fine and on her way to the hospital before he went to the station. I expected him to be here soon and I was nervous. Not exactly the best way to meet your girlfriend's father for the first time. He walked through the door of the waiting room just as the thought crossed my mind and I gulped.

"Charlie" My mother asked kindly, standing up from her chair to greet him. I followed suit as my mother embraced Bella's father. By the look of shock on his face I could tell that my mother's embrace took him by surprise. From what I gathered from Bella Charlie wasn't much on the outward affection.

"Uh… Hi." My mother backed away from the hesitant sound in voice, but held onto his hand.

He looked behind my mother at me standing there waiting to introduce myself. "You must be Edward." I walked forward shaking his offered hand.

"Yes sir. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to finally meet you, although I do wish it were under better circumstances."

He just grunted at me in response. I didn't get the feeling that Chief Swan liked me very much. Great.

"So, where's Bella?" He asked after a few minutes of just giving me the evil eye.

"She's getting a CT scan; she should be done in a few minutes. I know she's anxious to see you." I hoped in giving him the information he wanted he'd let up a little on me, but he just gave me a curt nod and sat down to wait. So much for that theory I guess.

We all sat in the waiting room, everyone having separate and hushed conversations, for another twenty minutes before the doctor came in. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." Both the Chief and I said, both also bolting upright out of our chairs, I of course got the death glare from the Chief, I still couldn't figure out why.

"I'm her father. How is my daughter? Can I see her now?" I remained quiet behind him as the doctor led him to a more private location. The doctor gave me an odd look but Charlie told him it was fine to speak in front of me.

"Sir, your daughter will be out in a moment, everything looks good. She just has a dislocated shoulder, which is in a sling; she needs to be careful for the next couple of weeks so it can properly heal. Other than that and a few bruises Bella is just fine."

"Oh thank God." Charlie said in relief.

As if on cue Bella walked into the waiting room, her arm in a sling and bruises littering her beautiful face. Without thought of anyone else I ran to her, enveloping her in my arms, but careful not to hurt her. "Bella" her name came out as a sigh, I was just so relieved that she was okay and I could take her home.

"Edward." She sighed as well, holding onto me as hard as she could, which was actually pretty hard considering one of her arms was in a sling. "Baby, take me home." I nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

"Bella, I would like for you to take it easy with that arm for the next couple of weeks, it's going to be very sore so I've prescribed you some low dose pain medication. Go to your regular doctor in two weeks to have it checked and hopefully, if you don't use that arm you'll be able to take the sling off at that time."

"Thank you Doctor." Bella turned her attention to me, looking quite upset. I wasn't sure if it was due to the events of the past couple days or if it was because of what the doctor had said. I knew she had planned on doing quite a bit with the move and now she wasn't going to be able to do that. "Edward, we're going to have to postpone the move, I can't do anything until my shoulder is healed." With her head nuzzled into my chest she let out a little sob, it wasn't much, no-one else in the room probably even noticed. I rubbed her back, soothing her as best I could without drawing attention to ourselves.

"It'll be okay Bella. Shhh baby, don't cry." She looked up at me, her eyes rimmed red and wet, a single tear going down her cheek. "My mom, Alice and Rose have offered to unpack for you, under your direct supervision of course and we have the rest of our family and friends to help us move in. It'll be fine. I know you wanted to be involved and you will, you'll just be telling us all what to do. I know how much you love to boss people around." I gave her my best smirk, the one she called "The Panty Dropper" and she smiled, exactly what I was going for.

"Okay, I guess I can do that. I really don't want to postpone the move. I want to start my life with you in _our_ house as soon as possible." She smiled again, it soothed my aching heart to see her smile, and then she kissed my jaw.

"Bells, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're alright." At the sound of her father's voice Bella ran to him, hugging him just as fiercely as she hugged me. "You're mother is worried about you. You should give her a call when you get home."

"You called mom?"

"Had to Bells. You were missing, kidnapped by some crazy lunatic what was I supposed to do? Can you imagine the shit storm I would have been in had she found out on her own?"

"She wouldn't have found out dad. There was no need to worry her."

My father spoke up then, timidly, something I have rarely seen in my life, unless my mom was mad at him for whatever reason. "Actually Bella, the kidnapping made the national news, so she would have found out anyway." Bella groaned with this news.

"See Bells, I had to save my own ass from the wrath of your mother. You know how she gets." Charlie was now the one rubbing her back. I didn't know much about Bella's mom except that she was flighty and lived in Jacksonville with her new husband. Bella had said she was a bit high strung and was one to over react. Not that your daughter getting kidnapped was a small thing, hell if my kid had been kidnapped I would have been freaking the fuck out.

"Alright, I'll call her as soon as we're home. I promise. Thanks dad." She conceded.

"Sure thing Bells. Now that I know you're okay I need to get back to the station to wrap things up. That guy they brought in is being very cooperative, seems like Tanya was planning this for a while. Sick, sick woman. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you Bella. I love you baby girl. Be safe. I'll be by this weekend to help out with the move, but you take care of that shoulder in the meantime." He hugged her again, kissing the top of her head this time before stepping away.

"I will daddy. I love you too." When he walked over to me I was sure I was going to get punched in the face, I mean wouldn't you if someone was giving you the death glare for the past hour? Instead he shook my hand.

"Take care of her son. If you hurt her I will come after you." For the second time today I gulped, I had no doubt that that his threat was not to be taken lightly.

"Yes sir. I will protect her with my life." With a nod he hugged my mother, Alice and Rose goodbye and shook hands with my father, Emmett and Jasper, then left.

"Let's get you out of here Bella."

My father offered to take us back to the condo and we gladly accepted since we had no car to get back. Our car was at their place, but we decided to pick it up later, Bella and I were beat and just wanted to lie down and relax. A shower might be nice too.

Once inside the condo Bella called her mom while I went into the bathroom to run a bath for us. I added some flowery scented bubbles that Bella had, it smelled just like her and it made me smile. When I came out fifteen minutes later Bella was wrapping up her call with her mom, I could tell by the look on her face that she was exasperated. "Okay, love you too mom. Bye. Ugh! She makes me crazy." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her good shoulder and kissed her exposed neck. "Mm, that feels good."

"I ran you a bubble bath." I whispered in her ear.

"You're so good to me. How did I get so lucky?" Bella turned in my arms, wrapping her arm around my neck as she looked deeply into my eyes. I saw nothing but love there. I had been a little worried that she wouldn't want to be with me after everything that happened with Tanya, like maybe she thought being involved with me was too much drama. "Hey, what's wrong?" I didn't realize it but I guess my eyebrows had pinched together as I thought about her leaving me. Bella's thumb caressed the space that was scrunched up, making me relax, her touch was so soothing, always had been. "Talk to me, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

With a huff of frustration at myself for worrying her I told her what I was thinking. "I was just worried that after all the dust settled that you'd think I wasn't worth all this drama and you'd leave me." I hung my head, not wanting to look at her. She was quiet for a moment and my anxiety level grew with each passing minute.

"Edward, please look at me." I did as she asked, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I was expecting to see…well not what I was seeing, love was all that showed through her gorgeous eyes. "There it is." She smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd go through a thousand Tanya's if it meant being with you. You Edward Anthony Cullen are the most important person in my world. I don't think I would survive it if I lost you."

"I know the feeling. I honestly thought Tanya was going to…God I can't even say it." Bella and I held each other until I realized that her bath was probably getting cold. "Come one, there are bubbles in there with your name on it."

"With _OUR_ names on them. Join me." And how could I ever deny her?

We both stripped each other of our clothing, but not in a sexual way, just reverently making sure we were both okay. I stepped in first, then held my hand out to her to help her into the tub with me. She lowered herself slowly into the warm soapy water. I washed her hair then her body being careful not to hurt her shoulder. I paid some extra attention to her breasts, gotta make sure those babies are clean; you know what I'm saying? After a thorough cleaning of her breasts I took the washcloth south, but somehow the washcloth fell from my hand, no idea how that happened, so I used my hands to clean her most sensitive area. She was moaning and writhing under my touch and soon she was screaming out my name as she climaxed.

We stayed in the tub until the water ran cold, taking our time to drying each other off with the fluffy towels then went into our room where we laid down under the covers, not bothering with clothing. Bella fell asleep quickly curled around me, our legs intertwined and her head on my chest. Her slow rhythmic breathing had me dozing off in no time.

The next day I woke before Bella and although I had to take a piss I didn't want to move. We hadn't moved at all during the night so I just stared at my beautiful girl with a smile on my face. The only thought in my head was when I could marry this woman who meant everything to me. The past couple of days had been some of the worst of my entire life, the thought of losing Bella almost set off a panic attack, but I stomped it down. She was fine, resting comfortably in my arms; I'd make sure that nothing ever hurt her again as long as we both lived. I wanted to make our commitment permanent as soon as humanly possible. A plan formed in my head as Bella continued to sleep. I would have the next couple of days off from work because of the move, we had already taken this week off, so I could make the preparations for my plan during that time, we were all ready for the move and there wasn't much left to do. I would just ask my mother to come over to stay with Bella while I went out.

Bella started to stir so I focused my attention back on my girl.

"Morning." She said as she stretched giving me quite a nice view of her breasts.

"Morning beautiful." I kissed her nose, she kissed mine in return. Waking up with her was one of my favorite things.

"What time is it?" Her hand moved along my chest, playing with the sparse hair scattered there.

Her hand felt so incredible I groaned, she was waking me up in the best way possible. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Ung baby." Her hand had moved to my now hard cock and she was stroking me, her thumb sweeping across the tip. "Bell…aa…holy….you…'t..be….oh God yes….mmmm" I felt her body shake as she giggled at me for not being able to keep my train of thought, but really who could blame a guy with what she was doing to me. She pulled my nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling, driving me crazy with desire. "Fuck". My moaning was getting louder with each pass of her hand and as her kisses traveled over my abs down to where I wanted her mouth the most, the sounds I was making only grew louder and longer. Her mouth felt amazing, no amazing didn't even begin to cover it, there were no words for what this felt like. I hissed when her lips wrapped around the head of my cock and groaned even more when I felt the back of her throat once she had me all the way in.

Bella continued to pump me with her hand as her mouth moved up and down my length; I was oh so close already. I needed something to hold onto so one hand grabbed the sheet beneath me, my other hand going to her hair to assist her movements, though she really didn't need it, she was doing a damn good job all on her own. "Bella, you're so good baby. I'm so close." She moaned in response then sped up her movements, sucking a little harder; using her teeth ever so lightly that it caused a shiver to go up my spine. When her tongue swept around my tip and she plunged back down, moaning the whole way down that's when I exploded in her hot little mouth. Bella made sure to clean off every last drop before she popped me out of her mouth. I couldn't move or speak, my orgasm was intense, I think she might have sucked out my ability to think or speak, hell even my ability to move, not that I'm complaining.

"What did I do to deserve that?" I asked once my breathing had calmed a bit.

"You just continue to be the sweet, loving man that I fell in love with. Plus I owed you one from last night."

"You don't ever owe me anything Bella. I like to do things for you…and to you." The blissful feeling didn't last long once I remembered her injured shoulder, how did she manage to do that without hurting herself, or was she hurting and did it anyway because she felt like she owed me. "Uh Bella…how's your shoulder feeling?"

"It hurts a little but not as bad as it did yesterday. Don't worry I was careful not to hurt myself." Her stomach growled rather loudly right then making her giggle. "I guess I need food. Why don't you take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Absolutely not! We'll both get dressed then I'll take you to that little diner down the street for breakfast. I don't want you trying to cook with a hurt shoulder." Yeah, that was so not happening.

"You're crazy, but fine. Give me 10 minutes." She got up, walking across the room, naked to the dresser where she retrieved her panties and bra. She grabbed some clothes from the closet before shutting herself in the bathroom. I of course stayed where I was watching her every move, she had a spectacular ass.

While she got herself ready I threw on some clothes myself then went to the guest bathroom to pee, since I hadn't done it when I woke up.

We spent most of the rest of the day packing up a few things that we wouldn't be needing in the next couple of days. We had three more days until the move and there really wasn't that much to do since most of our personal belongings from our apartments were now in storage. All we had here was clothes and the things we used every day since the condo was furnished with everything one could possibly need for the clients who had to stay in the area for an extended amount of time.

I wasn't supposed to be working, but I had to make sure everything was being taken care of so I did end up working for a couple of hours after we got back from breakfast. We had some big clients that we needed to impress and I was the lead on a few of those accounts. Just because we had things going on in our personal lives didn't mean that time stood still until we came back to work. Bella was also working a bit since I wouldn't let her do much around the condo, she had been promoted, after all and even though Emmett told her that she should be resting she was adamant about doing something productive. She did do some online shopping for things that we would need around the house when Emmett finally put his foot down after her working for three hours.

The following day was hectic; Bella went back to working a little, promising Emmett she'd only work for two hours tops for the day. I should be a little offended that she listened to Emmett over me when it came to work, but he was her boss so how offended could I possibly be? We ordered lunch in since we were both busy, but decided we needed to get out for dinner. My mom and dad invited us over for dinner at their place and we readily accepted. I needed to get my car anyway and my mom had some things that she wanted to show Bella for the house. The painters were coming tomorrow to finish things up around the house before we moved in over the weekend. We also had some of our new furniture being delivered tomorrow in the rooms that were already painted.

Dinner was thankfully a lot tamer than the last time we were over. Bella was a little jumpy anytime she heard something which I expected to some degree. Maybe coming over here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'm fine, just a little jumpy. Don't worry so much." She kissed my cheek, no doubt noticing the worry on my face every time she jumped, then went back to talking to my mother. I wasn't convinced that she was "fine" but there was no point in arguing with her here. I would talk to her when we were back in the car.

After dinner I helped my mom clean up, she had insisted that Bella relax on the couch and talk to my dad, for which I was grateful since I wanted to talk to my mom alone for a few minutes.

"What on your mind son?" My mother asked. I had been dutifully drying the pan that she handed me, lost in my own thoughts. I guess it was obvious that I wanted to talk to her about something, then again my mom always was the best at reading my moods.

I filled her in on my plans and I had a hard time keeping her from squealing.

"Do you think it's too soon after everything that's happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned that maybe this wasn't the right time for this. Maybe I should wait until things are more settled, but then I'd have to think of another way to do this.

"Don't be silly Edward. If you feel like it's the right time then it'll be perfect. Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" This caused me to snort because Bella had said the same thing during dinner.

"Maybe." I smirked and continued to dry the pots and pans. My mom filled me in on how things were going with Dad, his physical therapist had told him that he was doing much better and would be able to return to work in the next week. I'm sure my dad was happy about this, not that he stopped working just because he was stuck at home, if anything he was worse to work for when he was at home than he was at the office. I made a mental note to talk to Jas and Em about throwing a welcome back party for him at the office.

When the dishes were all done my mom stole Bella into her work room to show her some fabric samples or some shit, I didn't really pay attention. What, don't give me that look, I'm a man, I don't care about fabric samples or color combinations, all I care about is that my girl is happy in her new home, _our_ new home.

Dad was on the sofa watching the game, drinking his scotch as usual. I poured myself a glass before joining him. "How's Bella holding up? She seemed a little jittery tonight."

It's just like him to notice little things like this so I wasn't surprised by his question. "She's alright. I think being back here so soon after what happened with Tanya has her on edge." He gave me a sad smile and nodded. "She says she's fine though, I don't think it was such a good idea to come here so soon after…" I trailed off, not needing to finish that sentence.

"She'll be alright son, but you're probably right, we shouldn't have asked you two over so soon after...we just wanted to make sure you both were okay. Bella's family to us, always has been." We watched TV for a little while longer while the women did whatever it was they were doing. Occasionally we'd hear a laugh or a squeal or just really loud chatter, it sounded like Bella was doing alright and that brought a smile to my face.

"Mom says your PT cleared you to go back to work, that must make you happy, huh pops?" I figured I'd get a better idea of when he'd be back so we could arrange the party.

"Yes and I can't wait to get back in there. Let me tell you Edward, as much as I love your mother, being with her every day ALL day gets…how should I put this…exhausting." I laughed out loud, he would be set to retire soon and then there'd be nothing but he and mom, I wondered how he'd handle that, I asked him as much, he sighed. "I don't know. I might have to put a little more time into my golf game. She's just go, go, go all the damn time. I swear as soon as she was better and I was cleared for more activity the woman became insatiable. She wanted it all the damn time Edward." I groaned and covered my ears so I couldn't hear anymore. The last thing I needed was details about my parents sex life, it was just disturbing. "Are you listing to me son?"

"Not if I can help it, no."

"It's perfectly natural son, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm dead."

"DAD…Please! I don't want to hear about you and mom getting it on. It's just WRONG!" I shivered just at the thought of it.

"What's WRONG?"

"Our son seems to think that you and I having sex is just WRONG!" My mother just laughed, as did Bella. "I'm sorry dear, I don't mean to laugh at you but how do you think you and your brothers came to be on this earth?" I couldn't get the scowl off my face, I knew what she was saying, but shit did I really need to hear all the dirty details from my old man? "Oh wipe that scowl of your face. You're too pretty to have that ugly look on your face."

"What the hell mom?" She knew I hated being called pretty. I looked at Bella and she was fighting off the laughter as was my dad, then they all just broke and started laughing their asses off. I got off the couch with a huff and grabbed Bella, throwing her over my shoulder caveman style. We were getting out of here, right now. "Say goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Esme, Carlisle. Thanks for a lovely dinner." Bella started lightly tapping my ass, asking me to stop but I just kept walking to the front door.

"Edward, stop honey. I'm sorry I called you pretty. If you please wait I have something I would like to talk to you about before you go." The pointed look she gave me told me that she wanted to talk about her coming over this week to keep Bella company, so I relented and put my girlfriend on her feet then followed my mom to the den to talk in private. "Would it be alright it I came over tomorrow afternoon or is that too soon for you?"

"No, tomorrow is great, but why the rush?"

"Your father is driving me insane I need to get away for a bit." I burst out laughing; my mom just looked at me with confusion written all over her face, but there was no way I was going to rat my dad out, he was my boss and could make my life hell at work, not that I think he would, but us men have to stick together.

We left a few minutes later, both of us happy to be headed home.

"What were you and your mom talking about?" The innocent curiosity in her voice reassured me that she had no idea what I was up to.

"Nothing important baby." She gave me a dubious look so I tried changing the subject. "You seemed better after you and my mom went off to do whatever it was you were doing."

Her laughter filled the car, but I had no idea what was so funny. "Did you listen to a word we said when we came back in the living room?" I tried to look ashamed, but she just laughed at me. It was a good sound; one I had missed the last couple of days. "Men."

The rest of the ride home she told me about the different bedding options she and my mom went over, like I said before as long as she was happy, so was I. I didn't want to get into trouble for not listening again so I tried to pay attention to every word, asking questions at things I didn't understand. She seemed happy and I was glad that the kidnapping didn't affect her too badly, but I had to wonder how long this was going to last.

**What do you guys think Edward is up to? Hmmmm. Tell me your thoughts. I've been away for awhile and I miss your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
